Struck by Lightning
by Miasen
Summary: Ana Manning comes to Xavier's after her powers come forth, searching for a new start. But will the powers that work against her and the X-Men be too great, will they consume and destroy her and the world along with her? AngelOC and various other pairings.
1. Starting a New Life

Title: Struck by Lightning

Title: Struck by Lightning

Author: Miasen

Pairing: Angel/OC, with mentions of many other pairing.

Rating: M for violence, swearing, sexual content, death—everything really.

Disclaimer: The X-Men characters all belong to Marvel, and I'm only borrowing them for the moment. All the OCs belong to me though.

A/N: This story takes place some time after X3: The Last Stand, introduces several OCs as well as characters we known from the comic books. It is a story of love, of finding your place in the world, of surviving. My main character is the OC Ana Manning, but I tell the story in the POV of several canon characters as well. I hope you'll enjoy reading it, and please, leave a review with your comments. If you hate it, well, then that's okay, just say that (and maybe add why). If you like it, then please say so. Point out whatever you feel like, I want to know what you think! After all, the readers and their opinion do matter very much. I need to know what I do right or wrong to know how to be better. Yeah, and I think adding an A/N this painfully long is a bad way to kick this off, so just… read and enjoy!

STRUCK BY LIGHTNING

Chapter One: Starting a New Life

It was a cool day in the very beginning of autumn when Ana Manning came walking up to the great mansion that was her only hope. The day it had been revealed that she was a mutant had been the very day her parents tossed her out of the house. They refused to have anything more to do with her, and it as only by pure luck that Ana had found help when she needed it. She'd been told of this place: Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It was supposedly a haven for mutants like her, a place where they could be safe from the persecution of the world. She only hoped that they would take her in, because if they didn't she had no idea what she should do.

As she walked up the path that led towards the main entrance she slowly lifted her head and took in the full view of the place. It was marvellous. A great mansion surrounded by a beautiful garden. It looked old, but well kept, and it truly looked like a haven.

In the distance Ana could hear kids laughing, but as she looked around she couldn't see anyone. It wasn't until she closed in on the entrance that she saw the first glimpse of the people living here. The doors swung open to reveal two people. One looked like a man in his thirties. He had large sideburns and looked muscular beneath the leather jacket he was wearing. The other person was a beautiful woman with dark skin and white hair. The couple was discussing something in raised voices and Ana stopped her approach of the mansion, not wanting to disturb them.

"Are you really going to run off again, Logan? Now that we need you the most with Xavier and Scott and Jean gone?" The woman looked at the man Ana now presumed was Logan.

"I'm sorry, Storm, but I have to go. There is still so much I don't know about my past, and I _need_ to know." The man turned around and without another word walked away. The woman that Ana guessed went by the name Storm—however strange a name that was—was left behind, staring after the man. The look on her face was not one of anger, but one of resignation, like she had known this was going to happen all along. Slowly she shook her head and let her gaze drift over the grounds, and soon she noticed Ana standing on the middle of the pathway. A small smile spread on her lips.

"Hi there!" she called to Ana and waved, motioning for her to come over to her. Ana hitched her bag securely onto her shoulder and tied her jacket more firmly around her waist before setting off towards the entrance of the building. As she came close she stopped and dropped her gaze to the ground.

"So, what's your name then? I haven't seen you before," Storm asked, and Ana heard nothing but kindness in her voice.

"I'm Ana Manning," she said, and her voice sounded so feeble and trailed away into the air. The pain of the last weeks soon reduced her to tears and she couldn't say anything else. Storm stepped over to her and laid a hand protectively around her shoulder before she walked her into the mansion and to the kitchen. She put the still crying Ana in a chair and fetched a bottle of Pepsi for her which Ana took and cradled in her hands.

For some reason Ana couldn't help but to trust this woman, she sensed nothing but kindness from her, and soon she found herself spilling her guts, telling her about the pain that was her life. She told her about her parents chucking her out of the house, about being a mutant, about needing somewhere safe to stay. Storm listened in silence, and as Ana finished her tale she comforted her with assurances that she was more than welcome to stay at the mansion. For the first time since she got her powers Ana felt safe.

Storm soon followed her up to the dorms and showed Ana what would be her room. It wasn't big, but in Ana's eyes it was perfect. For eighteen years she'd lived in a crappy room in a crappy house in an even crappier neighbourhood, so this was heaven compared.

Storm handed her a stack of bed sheets and towels that she'd picked up from a closet in the hallway and left to let Ana get settled alone. Ana dropped her bag on the floor next to the bed and after taking a look around her room she went back into the hallway. She really wanted to know more about this place, and what better way but to explore a little? The mansion was as beautiful inside as it had been from the outside. Dark wood and valuable decorations.

As she turned a corner she almost bumped into another girl which was walking in the opposite direction. She was surprised and embarrassed, but managed to stutter out an apology. The girl just laughed it away and beamed. "It's really no problem, it's not like it would cause any harm. I'm Kitty by the way!"

Ana didn't know what to say, so she just stood in silence and frowned slightly. When Kitty noticed the look on Ana's face she laughed again and lifted her arm. "Look," she said and suddenly pushed it _into_ the wall. It disappeared up to her elbow. Ana's eyes widened, and she couldn't do anything but gawk. She hadn't met many mutants yet and was a little throw back. But she guessed that she'd just have to get used to it if she was to live here.

Kitty pulled her hand out of the wall and held it up to show that it was just as it had been before she's pushed it through the wall. "It's called phasing, I can pass through solid objects if I like," Kitty explained. "But I'm no ghost," she quickly added and again held out her hand, this time knocking on the wall, not going through it at all.

Then the nearest door to where they were standing suddenly burst open and a guy popped his head out. "What the hell have I said about coming in without knocking, Kitty? I got a door for Gods sake." His voice trailed off as he saw Ana standing there as well. Ana saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair before she locked her gaze to the tips of he shoes. Then he stepped into the hallway and Ana shyly cast another glance at him. She had to bite her lips not to say anything stupid. He looked like a normal guy: average height, well toned body, jeans and a white t-shirt. But there was one thing that was not normal about him, a pair of wings that protruded from his back. They were snow-white, with long feathers, and even though he held them tucked close to his back Ana could see how big they were, nearly reaching the floor. Ana had never seen anything quite as marvellous before.

She quickly pulled her gaze away, she didn't want to be caught staring at him like some freak. Her long, dark hair fell over her face and covered it as she looked down. She didn't dare to look up at him, not until he spoke to her.

"I'm Warren," he said, but before Ana could introduce herself Kitty shot in a comment about how he went under the name Angel. Ana mumbled her name, and then had to repeat it because he hadn't heard her. She felt her cheeks growing red as she blushed. Her introduction was followed by an awkward silence that Kitty in the end broke.

"So, Ana, since you are here and all you have to be a mutant as well right? What are your powers? I mean, I've already shown you mine, and Angel's are quite easy to figure out," she said with a grin. Warren glared at her for a moment, but then looked towards Ana.

Ana didn't say anything, her powers could explain themselves. She lifted a hand in front of her face and closed her eyes. A sparkling sound could be heard and then small bolts of electricity trailed around her hand. She concentrated a little harder and the sparks increased in intensity and soon engulfed her entire hand. With a snap of her fingers the sparks vanished. As she opened her eyes she could see Kitty gawking at her, and a weird feeling of pride rose inside.

"Awesome! Can you do anything else?" Kitty asked. Ana smiled at her and while surfing on a wave of sudden boldness she again lifted her hand, this time pointing it at Kitty's face. A small bolt of electricity shot from the tip of her index finger and hit Kitty straight on the nose. It wouldn't hurt anymore than the sting of a mosquito but Kitty still jumped in surprise and rubbed her nose furiously. Then she laughed again. Warren looked at Kitty and lifted an eyebrow.

"That's what you get from asking stupid questions," he said before he smiled at Ana. "So, do you have any nickname as well? All of us do. I'm Angel, and Kitty here," he pointed towards her, "goes by the name Shadowcat. This week at least. She keeps changing it."

"Hey! I've only changed it a couple of times. And I'm sticking with Shadowcat now." She stuck her tongue out and Ana couldn't help but to grin. The fact that they hadn't run away or thrown her out yet was a great improvement from what had happened the other times someone had figured out that she was a mutant. "But enough about me, _do_ you have a nickname?" Kitty said and Ana just shook her head. She hadn't even considered the idea before, but come to think of it she liked the idea. A name that was all hers and showed her new self.

Warren frowned slightly for a few seconds, lost in thoughts. Then his face brightened and he smiled. It seemed like he had found the answer to what he had been thinking about.

"What about Lightning?" he said and Ana smiled softly at him. She liked the sound of that name. It fit her perfectly.

"Yeah, I like that. Thanks." Her voice grew stronger even as she was talking. She liked both the other mutants instantly, and found it surprising that she trusted the already. But it was just something about this place, it was so friendly and there didn't seem to be a mean bone in any of the people she'd met her. It was the first time she'd only been around people who were like her, different. And Kitty was just so happy it was contagious, and Warren…Warren just seemed great.

She lifted her gaze once more to look at him. He met her eyes and she instantly looked down again. She had never been very outgoing, and had always been considered to be shy. Which she was. She had never had any real friends back in her hometown, and was surprised how fast she'd met two friendly faces so early on here. She was used to the stuck-up cheerleaders and jocks that never even cast a glance at her. And, not to forget, the bullies that had made her life a living hell. Now she felt welcome for the first time in her life. She lowered her guard more and more by the minute and she loved it.

Later that evening Kitty showed her around the mansion. Ana saw the classrooms and all the great spots to hang out. The last stop of the tour had been the sublevels of the mansion with the infirmary and the Danger Room. Ana would have never believed that a school like this would have high-tech sublevels beneath it, but she couldn't wait to have a go at the Danger Room. Warren had gone back to his room, but she had met several of the other mutants, amongst them Bobby aka Iceman and Marie, formerly known as Rogue. She still couldn't fully comprehend how friendly they all were and almost expected to wake up anytime soon, but she didn't. She felt utterly happy, and when she finally went to bed she fell asleep with a big grin on her face.

The next weeks went by in a blur. She attended classes and worked on her skills in controlling her powers in the Danger Room. After a while Logan, or Wolverine as she learned was his other name, came back to the school and he participated a great deal in tutoring her in the danger Room. She was in a constant state of awe of the other mutants and their powers. She got to know many of them, but it was Kitty she considered her best friends. She used to hang out with her in the evenings, often accompanied by Bobby and Marie and Peter, who also went by the name Colossus. And of course Warren. He often joined their little group as well, and although she didn't talk too much with him she soon counted him as one of her friends as well. He was kind and always smiling, and just looking at him made her all gooey inside. She'd developed quite the little crush on him, but hid it well. That he wanted to be friends with her she could understand, but there was no way he'd ever like her in any other way, so it was best just to hide her feelings and keep the friendship. She was happy just to have that. She'd never had friendships like this, she was used to people only talking to her to call her names and push her around. She'd always been small of stature, and when she was shy as well, it made her the perfect target for their bullying. At least until that fateful day when her powers first came forth.

It had been a couple of weeks before she came to the Institute and it had been a dreary day at the end of summer. It was in-between periods at school, and she had been sitting by her desk, doodling on one of her school books. The worst bully in class, Marc Garrison, suddenly towered up before her. She tried her best to make herself even smaller than she was and kept her eyes on the book. She hoped he'd just forget about her and find someone else to pick on.

Suddenly Marc grabbed the book and flung it into the wall on the other side of the classroom. Most of the class burst out into laughter and Ana could feel her cheeks grown red. She didn't lift her head and just stared at the spot the book had been laying on seconds earlier.

Marc grabbed hold of her hair and lifted her face so she faced him. He was quite fat, and his eyes were dark and droopy.

There was something about him that frightened Ana, she was afraid of what he would do to her. He wasn't known for his calm temper, and was far from stable. Ana lowered her icy-blue eyes, trying not to look at him. He tugged harder on her hair, and Ana's eyes filled with tears, both from pain and terror. He started calling her all kinds of terrible names before he finally pushed her back in her seat. In doing that he pulled out a small tuft of her long hair.

Ana cried freely now. None of her classmates bothered to help her; several of them were actually cheering Marc on. The rest was either afraid to stand up against Marc, or just plain didn't care. Marc smiled and raised his hands as in triumph when he heard the cheering. When some of the onlookers actually started applauding Ana felt anger building up inside of her, pushing her tears and fears away. She could not stand this harassing another second. It had finally gone too far. She could feel her body heating up inside and before she even could think about what was happening to her a lightning bolt shot from her hands towards Marc. It hit him in the back and he yelped with sudden pain. The electricity had burned a hole right through his shirt and seared the skin beneath. Ana looked down on her hands in surprise. She couldn't quite fathom what had just happened. Several of Marc's friends rushed over to him to help him. He was burnt, but not badly.

Ana could soon feel several pairs of accusing eyes directed at her. Then somebody cried "Mutant" and the others soon joined in on the mantra. They were pointing at her, and Ana felt utter terror, both because of the classmates, and from her own powers. She'd had no idea she was a mutant, never before had there been anything that might point in that direction, but now this happened…

She turned away and ran out of the classroom, never to return. When she came home after running all the way she was met in the doorway by her parents. Her mother had red-brimmed eyes and her father had crossed his arms and had a stern look upon his face. They had obviously heard what happened in school. The teachers had probably called them when they had finally come into the classroom finding the crying Marc on the floor. She had no doubt the classmates had told a very different story than what was really the case. She could not see how they would have ever mentioned what Marc had done. He was too much of a bully and no one would rat him out.

She looked up at her parents. Her mother had started sobbing again, and it was her father that spoke. "You are not our daughter anymore; mutants are a foul abomination that we will not be associated with. Pack your bag and leave." Ana knew that she had no choice. Her parents had never hided their hatred towards the mutant race. She fell to her knees crying. Her father looked at her with nothing but disgust in his eyes.

"Get off our lawn, mutant scum, you have thirty minutes to get out of here." His voice had a feel of repulse to it. He grabbed his wife around her shoulders and they retreated into the living room. Ana slowly rose and knew she had nothing else to do except leave. She didn't use more than twenty minutes packing her bag, she didn't own much. She left without even looking at her parents.

She hadn't known where to go as she didn't really have any family or friends to go to. In the end she took the bus into the big city. She spent a couple of weeks living on the street. She hid the fact that she was a mutant, taking care she didn't get to upset, fearing that she would electrocute someone if she got too emotional. Only in the darkness of the night, hidden in deserted alleys did she dare to try out her new powers.

One Friday morning she was sitting in the local shelter, eating the soup she had gotten there. Behind her two middle-aged men sat, talking so loud she couldn't help but to overhear them. "It's true, I tell you! I saw a man, and he was climbing on the walls! And he was freaking green all over!" One of the men, a toothless guy sporting a dirty red beard spoke to the other, a skinny bald one.

"He was climbing straight up the wall! I tell you, I don't trust these mutant people at all. Superpowers and all…" The man seemed quite enthusiastic. His voice was raised and his arms kept flying about, almost knocking down the other guy as he gesticulated.

"Well, Karl, not all mutants are bad are they? I met this one gal one time, and she was quite friendly. She gave me ten bucks just to tell her if I had seen a man with a tail around. She said she was going to take him to this school for mutants or something. Xavier's school or something. Said she was going to help him. It's not like I had seen him, but she still gave me the money, nice lady she was." The bald man was nodding while he spoke. Behind him Ana had stopped eating. She held her spoon midair and her mouth was slightly open. A school for mutants? She noted the name Xavier on a napkin and stuffed it in her pocket. She was intent on finding out more of this school. It could just be the talk of two crazy old hobos, but if there was even an ounce of truth in it she needed to know.

Over the next days she walked around on alert, looking for someone who was a mutant or otherwise knew of the school. It didn't take long till she overheard someone mentioning it again. This time it was a young boy talking to his friend.

"My brother is a superhero! He's like Superman! He goes to a school for superheroes too!" Ana understood that the young boy's brother had to be a mutant and followed the boys to a house in the edge of the city. She looked at the two boys as the friend said goodbye and ventured off. The one with the mutant brother walked up to the house and went indoors. Ana stood by the gate and looked up at the house. It was a yellow painted one with a small garden in front. Children's toys littered the garden and it looked homey.

But the important thing: inside there had to be someone who knew of the school! She slowly walked up the path to the door and then up the stairs that led to the front door and rang the doorbell. From inside she could hear children's feet running to the door, and then it slid open to reveal the small face of the boy she had followed. She asked for his mother. The boy turned around and called for her, and it didn't take long till a woman in her late thirties arrived. She had short blonde hair, and looked just like mothers should. Ana tried to explain what she was doing here, but her voice soon faltered and she burst out in tears. The woman pulled the small teenager close to her, hugging her.

When Ana regained control of herself she managed to explain what she was doing here. The woman looked at Ana with a serious look. She couldn't understand how a mother and father could do that to their own child. When she had learned about her son's powers she had supported him. When the now late Xavier had come to their house to tell about his school she had been the one that was really excited, and she encouraged him to go. Now there was another mutant who needed her help, and she felt so sorry for the girl. She decided to help her, so she let her stay for dinner and the night. The next day she gave Ana the address of the institute, and money for the bus.

The bus took several hours, but for Ana it seemed to take days. She couldn't seem to sit still, and squirmed so badly in her seat that the woman next to her kept sending her ugly glances and in the end stood up and found another seat. Ana couldn't care less. When she finally reached the bus stop that was the end of her trip she jumped out of her seat and out of the bus. She only had her small bag with her; right now it was all she owned in the world. She looked down on the piece of paper in her hand. In curly handwriting a single address was written on it: 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York. The woman had given it to her when she waved her off. Ana lifted her gaze and looked around. It was a deserted stop, and no one else had left the bus here. Ana knew roughly where to go, so she hitched her bag to her shoulder and started off towards the school.


	2. Disturbing Flashback

Chapter Two: Disturbing Flashback

The sun was shining from a blue sky and not a cloud was in sight. Kitty and Ana didn't have any classes, so they wandered around in the garden talking and enjoying the weather, both girls hoping a to get a little tan in this last autumn sun of the day since sunset came all to early at this time of the year. Kitty had a crush on one of the guys at the school, a boy that went by the nickname Tsunami, and she couldn't seem to be able to stop yammering on about how cute she thought he was, and how cool she found his abilities. His power manifested in the ability to shoot powerful streams of water from the palms of his hands, and their playful flirtation had lead to Kitty coming in from the garden soaking wet on several occasions. But she didn't seem to mind very much.

Kitty did most of the talking as Ana was quite content just listening to the younger girl, and didn't want to say anything stupid. She had never had this, someone to talk to and hang around with. She greatly enjoyed it and for the first time in her life she wasn't miserable. On several occasions she caught herself going around with a big grin on her face. She probably looked stupid going around smiling to herself like that, but she really didn't care. She was having a great time, and she was not going to hide that fact.

Her days were spent in the classrooms or just hanging out in the mansion, but her favourite time was that spent in the Danger Room. She felt like she had finally come into herself, and she improved on several arenas daily. Her powers grew as she fine-tuned them, and she learnt more and more every day about them and herself.

She had been caught up in her thoughts and hadn't noticed that Kitty had stopped talking and was just looking at her. Ana shook her head a little to clear it of the thoughts that were always flittering through it. "I'm sorry, did you say anything?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you were okay, you suddenly seemed a bit far off there."

"Oh, I'm sorry! My mind was just wandering a bit".

Kitty seemed to read a little more into that response than Ana had intended, because she suddenly had a weird look on her face. "So, Ana, who is it?" At Ana's dumbfounded look she added, "there is obviously some guy you are thinking of isn't it? Come on, you can tell me!"

Ana shook her head critically. "Oh no, there's no guy. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have come here!" She almost stumbled in her words as she tried to convince Kitty. She on the other hand just smiled and nodded like she had already made up her mind on the case and wasn't buying Ana's story. Actually, Ana hadn't been lying, at least not right now. But there was a guy she couldn't seem to stop thinking of. Warren. She could feel her own heart beat just a little bit faster whenever he was nearby, but she was not going to admit that to anyone. She couldn't see how a guy that was so good-looking would ever look at her in that way. So she stuck to denying it.

Suddenly Kitty grabbed Ana's wrist and they both halted. Ana looked at her to see what was wrong, and saw that Kitty was looking at someone on the other side of the garden. Ana followed her gaze and was not surprised to see Tsunami. He was sitting with a group of people, and Kitty seemed very keen on joining the group. Ana didn't know all of the students, but she recognised Bobby and Rouge at least, so she didn't mind it when Kitty walked towards them and followed after her.

As they reached the group she finally saw who the other mutants were. In addition to the other three she saw Peter, some blue guy, two of the younger kids she knew was called Jones and Artie but had never spoken to, and Warren. She stopped abruptly. She hadn't noticed Warren earlier, because he was sat with his back against a large rock that hid him from view.

Kitty didn't seem to notice that Ana had stopped and walked straight over to Tsunami. He greeted her with a small squirt of water that Kitty easily avoided by phasing. The water passed through it and threatened to hit Bobby, but he reacted quickly and froze the water before it could hit him. The frozen stick fell to the ground and broke in half. Bobby grabbed one piece and tossed it at Tsunami, hitting him square in the head. It was followed with laughter by everyone as Tsunami pouted and rubbed his forehead.

Ana stuck to the background, her old insecurities kicking in. There was a small voice in her head that kept telling her that she should stay away so she didn't bother them. They seemed to have so much fun together, and she didn't want to ruin that. There were something about being in large groups like this that made her feel a little uncomfortable, and it made her mute. She preferred to just watch the others. And there was plenty to watch.

Bobby and Rogue were busy snuggling up against each other and whispering stuff to each other. According to Kitty the couple never took their hands of each other ever since Rogue abandoned her powers to be normal and be able to touch. Tsunami and Kitty was running around in their usual manner, flirting and giggling and tickling and God knew what. Ana didn't see why they didn't just make it official and hooked up. Everybody knew they were in love, it was just that they never seemed to take the leap into something more serious.

Peter was busy talking to Jones and Artie, and after some nagging from them he showed them his powers. His armour slowly crept up his arm and in the end covered his entire body with it. Then it crept away and let nothing but flesh back. Ana was just as in awe as the two kids, although they'd all seen it before.

The blue guy that Ana later learned was called Nightcrawler left the group in a puff of blue smoke after a few minutes. Then there was Warren. He was sitting in the same spot he had when she arrived. His eyes were closed against the sun so Ana could freely look at him without him noticing. He was wearing plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt with holes in the back from where his wings protruded. He truly looked like an angel in Ana's eyes.

She let her gaze trail the features of his face, following the line of his strong chin and then resting on his lips. His mouth was slightly curved into a faint smile. As Ana let her gaze trail towards his eyes he suddenly opened them and their gazes met. Ana quickly diverted her gaze to her feet and felt her cheeks grow red. He'd just caught her checking him out, she felt utterly embarrassed. He probably thought she was some little freak. What if he understood what she was feeling about her and hated it. Why shouldn't he. Warren was such a great guy, he didn't need some foolish girl and her infatuation. He could get any girl he wanted to, there was no way he'd ever look at her like anything but a friend, if he ever looked at her like that. She was probably just Kitty's annoying friend in his eyes.

The memory of the cheerleaders at her old school, and the way they'd imprinted it in her that she'd never find a boyfriend, that no guy would ever find her anything but repulsive, suddenly flashed in her mind, and she felt the first hint of tears make its way to her eyes as she remembered the looks on their face, their taunting voices, their shrill laughing.

Ana quickly turned around before anyone could see her tears, and quickly ran back to the mansion and into her room. she dropped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow, letting her tears run freely. The fabric beneath her face grew damp, but she didn't care.

She couldn't believe herself. Not so much for being caught staring at him, but for the way she handled it. Most people would perhaps just have laughed it off, making some funny remark, but she just couldn't. She was too shy and she just couldn't help her old feelings from coming forth. She could see the face of every single one of the people in her class that had treated her like dirt. She could hear the names they screamed after her, their voices telling her that she was ugly and useless and that nobody would ever care about her. She was gripped by a feeling of dread. What if the people here at the institute hated her as well? There was no reason for any of them to like her, she was repulsive in every way, her former classmates had certainly taught her that much.

She choked back a sob and ground her face into the pillow. She felt like screaming her lungs out, but she didn't. She felt surer and surer that everyone here at the mansion must hate and that they were secretly plotting some way to get rid of her because they were sick and tired of her always getting in their way. She felt horrible and worthless, but at the same time stupid for thinking those thoughts. No one here had ever shown any signs of bad feelings towards her, but she couldn't help herself and the feelings that now overpowered her. It was as if the good time she'd had here at the mansion these last weeks and all the nice people here were just wiped from her mind and replaced with the old feelings and memories that for some time now had only haunted her nightmares.

For a few minutes she lay on her bed and sobbed, until she heard a small tapping sound on the window. Slowly she raised her head and looked towards it. Outside she saw Warren. He was beating his large wings rapidly to keep elevated in order to look in through her window. Ana desperately wiped her face on her sheet to try to get away the most obvious evident of her tears. She hesitantly rose and walked over to the window, feeling very aware of how red her eyes were, and how bad she looked. But she couldn't very well not open the window either, Warren had seen her, and knew that she had seen him as well.

She opened the window and stepped back, allowing him to fly through it. He landed gracefully right in front of her. The setting sun illuminated his wings with a pink glow. Neither of the two spoke. They just looked at each other, him trying to make eye contact with her, she staring intently on his chest, not daring to look him in the face in case she would start crying again.

"Ana…" he started, but his voice trailed off. There was a note of pain in his voice that she had not expected. She took a deep breath and finally lifted her eyes to look at him. Their eyes met and Ana saw something that resembled worry in them. Her mind quickly tossed away that thought, after all, why would someone like him worry about someone like her?

Warren lifted a hand slowly and stroked a stray lock of hair that covered her face behind her ear. She winced at his touch and he let the hand drop down limply.

"Is there something wrong? Why did you run away like that?" he asked, and Ana wanted to answer him, she wanted to confess her budding feelings for him, but her throat seemed to tighten and she couldn't utter a single word.

"Have I done anything wrong?" he continued, and there was something about him that made Ana think he seemed unsure about himself. His shoulders hunched and his wings drooped slightly. Ana widened her eyes in surprise and quickly shook her head. At the thought of him thinking he'd done something wrong her throat finally seemed to loosen.

"Oh no! You haven't done anything wrong at all! It's just me, I'm being silly. But don't worry about it, I'm all fine again now." Ana talked frantically and was stumbling slightly in the word. She felt like she had to convince him that he hadn't done anything wrong, she was afraid he'd be hurt or something, and she really didn't want that. And it wasn't his fault, it was all her and her stupid low self-esteem.

He didn't really seem to believe her, but he didn't say anything else only walked back to the window and put a foot on the window sill. He looked back over his shoulder at her and Ana smiled a small smile to insure him that she was okay. She wasn't really, but she didn't want him to know that. There was something sad about his eyes as he looked at her, and Ana felt her heart jump slightly. She never intended to make him upset, she just didn't want him to pity her or find her a bother.

"Tell me if there's something wrong won't you?" he said and as Ana nodded in confirmation and he leapt into the approaching darkness. She knew he was a capable flier, but there was just something about someone jumping out of a window that made her rush over to it and peer out to make sure he wasn't lying on the ground beneath with a broken leg. But he was high above the mansion already, his wings carrying him high into the air. She wondered what that would be like, to fly high above the ground and just let your thoughts fly. It had to be a marvellous feeling.

With a small sigh she sat down on the floor beneath the window. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face between them. Right now she really hated herself. Warren had just tried to be nice to her, but she was finding it hard to trust that the people actually meant what they said, that they really cared and wanted to be friends with her. There had to be something wrong with her, or all her old classmates wouldn't have hated her would they? She wished she was pretty and outgoing and someone that a guy like Warren could like. But she felt nothing but disgusting. Her old classmates had done a good job on putting her down to this level of absolutely no self-esteem. Silently she wept herself to sleep under the open window.


	3. Information Highway

Chapter Three: Information Highway

Ana woke the next morning, and the first thought that came to mind was, _I'm pathetic_. She was still lying on the floor where she'd fallen asleep the previous night and the result was a neck that was killing her. Suited her well for not just going to bed like any sane being.

It was the sun peaking in that had woken her and she squinted with heavy eyelids as she tried to get to her feet. It wasn't just her neck that was sore, her entire body was stiff from the awkward position she'd been sleeping in and the hardwood floors she'd been sleeping _on_. Her cheeks were sore from the tears that had been running wild as she fell asleep.

As she finally got to her feet she quickly made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the taps in the sink and let the water run till it was icy cold before she splashed it in her face.

She looked up and stared into the mirror. Her eyes were glassy and her hair a mess. She looked terrible.

Suddenly an image flashed over her eyes, a memory several years old. She had been on her way home from school when she was about ten years old. All of a sudden a shadow had towered up before her. It had been Marc. He had pushed her so she fell in a pool of mud, destroying her new dress, and then he had messed up her once so neat ponytail. Then he had laughed at her and left. She had staggered to her feet and run back home. All she had wanted then was comfort from her mother, but she knew that if her mother saw her now she would only get in trouble for ruining the new dress. So she had walked into the bathroom to try to clean herself. There she looked into the mirror, just like she did now, and it was the same look on her face. Sadness, hurt, but also a determination that she wouldn't let this happen to her again.

The image was disturbing. Ana didn't want to be that little girl who everybody hated anymore, she wouldn't be that little girl anymore. So she took a deep breath and fixed herself up, now like then. But now she didn't do it in fright of her mother, now she did it to start over. She had been given a second chance here at Xavier's institute and was not going to spoil it like she almost had last night. She would go out there and hope for the best, believing that nobody wished her any harm. She wanted to live a life of friends, happiness and purpose. She wanted to show that she was somebody. This was going to be a new start, and it was going to be great.

Ana felt strangely confident as she made ready for breakfast. It was as if the knowledge that this really was a new start had given her a massive confidence booster, and she loved the feeling. She felt like she could overcome her problems, that nothing could hold her down now. At least not right at this moment. This starting over business was harder than she would have liked it to be, and her insecurities were never far from the surface, but right now she felt good.

Her lips were set in a permanent grin as she brushed through her long locks of dark hair. Her fingers moved automatically as she braided the hair into a thick braid over one shoulder. The black elastic band that fastened the braid blended almost perfectly with her hair and was barely visible.

Happy with how her hair looked she stepped back into her bedroom and rummaged through her chest of drawers in search of some clothes to wear. During her first week at the institute Storm had sent her and Kitty shopping for new clothes to Ana. She had never had much, and most of what she'd had she had left back at her parents' house when leaving. But she and Kitty had done what they could to fill the drawers with new outfits. Ana had been hesitant to the shopping trip at first, she had to admit to Storm that she was practically broke. Her parents had never thought about setting up a savings account for her, and she had never gotten enough allowance to set one up for herself either. Storm had only smiled softly and handed her an envelope. As she opened it Ana had been shocked to find money inside. Storm had called it a scholarship, something to make her able to get what she needed of school supplies, clothes and other necessities. It had been a thousand dollars in that envelope, all for her. Ana had been hesitant to take it, but Storm had insisted, saying she needed it. And that really was true, so later that same day Kitty and Ana had created mayhem at the local mall. The result of that trip was stuffed in her drawers.

Ana pulled out a pair of pale blue jeans and a black wife-beater. A red shirt topped off the outfit. She hadn't been sure about the bright red shirt in the mall, but Kitty had insisted, and now it felt so right to wear something eye-catching. It was a symbol of her new confident self.

She felt her confidence threatening to falter some as she stepped out of the security of her room and into the hallway. She almost bumped into one of the younger kids, but he only ran past, paying no heed to her at all. She smiled slightly. None of the people here at the institute treated her any different than they treated each other. It made her feel both welcome and included, feelings she hadn't experienced much of earlier in her life.

She didn't meet anyone else as she walked down to the dining hall. It was still early enough in the morning that most people were still in bed. As she opened the doors to the large dining room she saw a couple of people scattered around the tables, but no one she knew, so she grabbed some food and found a table of her own.

Halfway through her second bread roll she was joined by Kitty who slumped down in the chair opposite Ana, putting her arms on the table and laying her head on them.

"Good morning," Ana said, and Kitty peeked up towards her.

"Good? You got to be kidding. How on earth can you be awake this early and think it's a good morning?" Kitty grunted and her head dropped back down. Ana chuckled slightly.

"Been doing homework all night again now have we?"

Kitty only moaned in response, something that told Ana all she needed to know. Kitty was a dedicated student, sometimes even too dedicated. It wouldn't be the first time she exhausted herself by staying up all night to do her homework.

"Kitty, when did you get to bed tonight?" Ana asked, and Kitty held up four fingers.

"You didn't get to bed until four? Why on earth are you up this early, you can't have had more than two hours of sleep!" Ana couldn't understand how the other girl could even stand on her feet after only two hours of sleep. If she tried to get up after only two hours she'd only end up walking around like a living zombie for the day. She needed her sleep. And by the look on Kitty's face as she peered up it was obvious that she needed her sleep as well.

"I have to do some more studying before the Computer Studies test later today," she said and blinked heavily, stifling a yawn.

"Kitty, you are hopeless. You have an A in Computer Studies already. You don't need to study anymore. Go back to bed, and get some sleep."

Kitty looked up at Ana, an amused look visible beneath the heavy eyelids. She nodded slightly and said, "Yes, mom, I do think you might be right about that. I can't even keep my eyes open." With a yawn she got to her feet and grabbed the rest of Ana's bread roll before heading back to her room.

"Thanks!" she said and waved her goodbyes with the bread roll before stuffing it in her mouth. Ana only shook her head with a smile on her face. She was stuffed already, so she didn't mind Kitty taking the roll. Instead she stirred her tea and took a sip of that. It had cooled off enough while she ate so it was drinkable now. She hated drinking scolding hot beverages and always waited until she was certain they were cool enough.

Halfway through her tea she saw Storm coming in through the doors of the room. Her eyes drifted over the room, and when she saw Ana she started walking towards her. Ana put down her tea and leaned back in her chair, waiting for the headmistress.

"Ana, good morning. How are you doing?" Storm said with a smile as she came close enough for conversation.

"I'm fine thanks," Ana said and grinned back.

"I've been looking for you, I didn't think you would be up yet though, you don't have class until noon do you?" Storm asked.

"No, I don't, but I just couldn't sleep anymore." Ana thought back to waking up under the window. It had certainly not been a very comfortable position to sleep in, and she didn't think she would have slept very long, even it the sun hadn't woken her.

"Well, I'm glad I found you. I wanted to know if you had some time off later today? Say around two PM?"

Ana took a moment to think about it. She had English class from noon, but that would be over by then, and it was her only lesson of the day. She nodded.

"Wonderful. I thought it was about time you get to know all that is going on around here, with the X-Men and all. I know you've probably heard bits and pieces from the others, but I think it's about you time you get to hear everything. I will find someone that can tell you all about it, and I think I'll get Tsunami to join as well. He should get some more information as well, he's just as new to this as you." Ana only nodded absentmindedly. She was finally going to learn all about the X-Men, something she had been very much looking forward to. Kitty had told her a little of it, with her missions and all that, but not too much. Ana was still not sure she really understood what it was the X-Men did, or how they did it.

"I think the English classroom should be free then, so why don't you just linger after class, and I'll get whoever is available to meet you there?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Thank you so much for this, Ms Munroe. For all of this."

"I'm glad everything seems to be going the right way for you Ana. I'll see you in history class tomorrow."

Ana nodded and Storm left, leaving Ana alone with her thoughts. She wondered who was going to come to talk to her and Tsunami. Probably Bobby or Peter, they had both been with the X-Men for quite some time now according to Kitty. Or heck, it could even be Kitty; she was a full-fledged member as well.

Ana let the rest of her tea be, and took the cup and plate and placed it with the other dirty dishes. She walked back towards her room, stifling a yawn. She really hadn't slept all that much, and the thought of her warm bed seemed very tempting. There was still several hours till she had lecture to go to, and even if she had intended to use these hours to study she doubted she would get any done.

As she stepped inside her room and saw her bed all ideas of school work slipped from her mind instantly. She walked over to it and dropped down, not even bothering to take of her clothes.

She pulled the sheets around herself and soon fell asleep.

Some time later Ana blinked her eyes open and yawned widely. She cast a quick glance at the clock on her nightstand and was shocked to see that it was five minutes to twelve. She had overslept. She had only intended to take a small nap, but she had slept for over five hours. Not good, not good at all.

She jumped out of bed and in a hurry brushed her teeth and grabbed her backpack. Her hair was a bit messy from lying on the braid, but she didn't have time to fix it all over again.

Running through the hallways she nearly tripped over her own legs, but amazingly enough she made it to the classroom still on her feet. She was a couple of minutes late, not too bad considering at what time she had woken up. She pulled open the door and walked inside, taking a seat at the back of the class, trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

"Thank you for joining us Ana, please turn to page one hundred and four." Ana looked up and saw Ms Albrecht staring down at her. She did not look too pleased. Ms Albrecht was the newest addition to the faculty, and the only one at the institute that wasn't a mutant except of Mrs Sanchez, their cook. Both woman knew that the institute was a school for mutants, and neither seemed to care much. Ms Albrecht was a wonderful teacher, but she believed in old-fashioned values like coming to class on time, prepared. And now Ana were neither.

"Could you read sonnet 18 please?" Ms Albrecht asked, and Ana nodded. Her throat felt dry, but she was intent on overcoming that. She was after all starting a new life, a life where reading in class shouldn't be a problem. She glanced down on the book and immediately felt like crying. Shakespeare, not exactly a walk in the park to read out loud. She did her best and stumbled through the lines.

Ms Albrecht seemed to be pleased enough with Ana's reading, and the class went on as usual. No one had laughed at her, and no one made fun of her or whispered ugly things behind her back. It was still difficult for Ana to grasp the fact that no one seemed to think she was useless trash anymore, but she certainly liked it.

As the class ended at 1:45 Ana stayed behind as the rest of the class rushed out of the room. She decided to use the time till the meeting to do some reading. This term they were supposed to read Jane Eyre, so she might as well read a couple more pages of that.

Ana was well into reading about the childhood of Jane Eyre when some one coughed behind her to get her attention. Ana dropped the book with a yelp. She hadn't heard anyone coming because she had been too caught up in the book. She turned around to see who it was, and was a bit surprised to see Warren.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her pulse going faster than it should. She told herself it was because he had startled her, not because of the fact that it was him, and that he was standing so close that she could have touched him if she reached out. She wasn't really buying it herself. Now she really regretted last night. The running off, crying, hurting him and all that. She wished she could take it back, but seeing as that would be very difficult she settled on acting a bit saner now. She could act casual around him if she just concentrated a bit and stopped staring at him like she did now.

Ana dropped her eyes to her desk the moment she realised she had been staring at him. Why was it that she always made a fool of herself in front of him?

"Storm asked me if I wanted to have a talk with you and Tsunami," he said and jumped up on the desk next to her, settling down there with his legs crossed.

Ana noticed how great he looked when she looked up at him again. He was wearing black pants, black sneakers and a wine-red t-shirt with some black pattern in front. His wings were hanging over the edge of the desk, and they were moving slightly with lazy motions. It was probably an unconscious habit.

Ana dragged her fingers over her hair, trying to smoothen it down. She hated how there always were some small hairs that insisted on misbehaving and were standing all over the place. No matter what shampoo she used her hair never looked like the hair of the girls in the commercials. It never shone like silk, and it never looked as perfect.

Neither of the two said anything else and the silence were rapidly becoming uncomfortable. Ana searched her brain for anything she could say while they waited for Tsunami, but she couldn't come up with anything.

A moment later the silence was breeched as Kitty came running into the room, straight through the door. This time both Warren and Ana jumped. Kitty tended to have that affect on people when she came running like that, not having to bother with trivial matters like opening doors.

"There you are!" she said as she saw Ana and Warren.

"What's going on?" Ana asked and frowned slightly.

"I just came to say that Tsunami won't be coming today. He had a bit of an accident, and kind of fell down from a tree. He's downstairs getting a few stitches and a check up. They have to make sure he hasn't gotten a concussion or anything." The blush that rose in Kitty's cheeks suggested that she might have had a little something to do with Tsunami falling down from a tree. Their flirting seemed to have the strangest outcomes at times.

"That's fine, I'll just talk to him later on then," Warren said, and Kitty soon ran off again, presumably back to Tsunami.

Warren turned towards Ana. "So, you still up for some talking, or would you rather do it later?"

Ana looked up at Warren. The thought of being here alone with Warren was both tempting and frightening. Tempting because, well, because it was him, and frightening because she was bound to make a fool of herself then, and that was so embarrassing.

"I'm up to it," she said after a moment. The temptation as well as her curiosity won. "But you don't have to if you don't want to stay around here with just me. Whatever you want really." She gave him a way out, hoping he wouldn't take it.

"Of course I want to. You shouldn't be so insecure about yourself."

Ana blushed. She knew that so well already, but it was one of those things that were easier said than done.

"So what do you want to know?" he asked. It didn't seem like he had noticed her blush, or maybe he was just being a gentleman and ignoring it.

Ana met his eyes. "Everything."

About an hour later Ana knew just about all that Warren did about the X-Men. She knew about how they worked, their history, their losses and their wins. She knew about Magneto, Stryker and everyone else that had or were working against them. Warren had answered all her questions as good as he could, until finally Ana's curiosity was sated.

"Wow," she said absentmindedly as he finished with telling her about Alcatraz and the fight against the Brotherhood there.

"Yeah, so that is what it is to be an X-Man, pain, death, fighting. But it is all worth it. Because we fight the good fight, we fight to be ourselves and to be respected for who we are, and we save people by doing it." A small smile grazed Warren's lips.

"That was deep," Ana said and immediately regretted it, now it only sounded like she was mocking him, which wasn't her intention at all.

Warren only chuckled. "Yeah, real deep." His eyes were practically sparkling as he spoke. "But still, it's true."

Ana nodded solemnly. "I know what you mean. If we get an opportunity to be ourselves it is worth a lot of grief."

"Yes. Just because we are mutants doesn't mean we are any different than other people, we shouldn't be treated differently. But sadly enough the world doesn't seem to be ready for it, so we have to work to get them to accept us."

Ana let out a small sigh.

"I sincerely doubt that they'll ever accept us. Humans can't even accept themselves, let alone another species," she said, her memories of her earlier life like vibrant pictures in her mind.

"You sound like you speak out of experience," Warren said.

"Yeah, let's just say that I haven't had the best of times before I came here."

"But now you do?"

"Yes, now I do." A small smile grazed her lips.

"I'm glad to hear that. And I'm glad you came here."

"So am I. It's the first time I've ever been really happy."

"Was your life really that bad before?" Warren asked and leaned a bit closer to her. Ana blushed slightly and Warren lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked that, it sounded so nosy. Just don't answer it. Sorry."

"Oh, don't worry! I don't think you sounded nosy; it's just a bit difficult to talk about. I've never had someone to talk to before, and it's just—," Ana bit her lip, "—I just have some trouble opening up like that. I don't want to burden you with my problems."

Ana felt her eyes tear up, and swiftly stroke the sleeve of her shirt over them. She hated that she always started to cry, no matter how much she tried not to.

Ana heard the sounds of fabric moving as Warren slid off the desk and stepped over to her. She didn't look up from the desk until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She turned her head and saw Warren kneeling nest to her, one arm around her. His eyes were locked on hers.

"Please tell me Ana, it might feel better. I meant what I said last night, if there's anything wrong you can always talk to me. And this way I can burden you with my problems later on. We can share how miserable life we've had and soak up on some pity." A smile played over his lips, and Ana couldn't help but to laugh a little through her tears.

"You sure you want to know?" she asked and Warren nodded.

"Well, I've never had a real friend. I've been the object of people's bullying ever since I started school, people feared and hated me as my powers came, and when my parents found out they kicked me out. I lived some week on the street before I came here." Ana said it quickly and matter-of-factly. That way it seemed less personal and more like she was reciting something that had happened to someone else.

Warren tightened his grip around her. "I never had many friends either, at least not any good once, not since before the wings grew out over ten years ago. My father wouldn't let me go to regular school after that because he feared what people might think, and he spent all his time working on a cure I didn't even want. The same cure that was responsible for so much pain and suffering some time ago. I had the wings for six years before I even tried to fly with them the first time. Something that by the way resulted in a broken arm."

Ana just stared at him. She hadn't known. Kitty had never told her anything about this, and Ana had just presumed that he hadn't had it so bad. He came from a rich family, he looked stunning and his powers consisted of angelic wings. People shouldn't fear and hate that, they should treat him as what he was, a wonderful person, kind and caring.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"No worries. Hey, at least we have something in common! Crappy lives!" Warren beamed and Ana couldn't help but to do the same. Her problems just didn't feel as bad anymore. It hit here that she wasn't alone. People here had experienced what she had; she was truly one of them, for good and for worse.

They spent a little more time talking about everything and nothing and were having a great time doing so, but then Warren had to go. Ana would have liked to spend the rest of the day talking to Warren, but she had no problem seeing that he might have other more important and fun things to do. And besides, she was getting hungry, she hadn't eaten since breakfast. It was about time she got down to dinner. Maybe Kitty would be there and she could ask how Tsunami was doing.

Warren and Ana exited the classroom door together, and after a little hesitation she gave a small wave and set off down the hallway. She never knew how to properly say goodbye. Handshakes were too formal, hugs too intimate, so that just left waving. But that worked nice enough, it got the job done.

As she walked towards the dining hall it seemed like she had an extra spring to her step. Talking to Warren had been great, and she'd found that they had a lot in common. And she'd finally learned all she wanted about the X-Men, and just knowing that she was training to become one of them was insane. Finally she had a purpose with her life, something she wanted to do with it. She wanted to become an X-Man and help other people like her.


	4. Rebellion Rising

Chapter Four: Rebellion Rising

Chapter Four: Rebellion Rising

As Ana came into the dining hall she saw Kitty sitting on a table by herself and quickly grabbed some food and headed over to her. She settled down and was greeted by a big grin from Kitty. "So, how did things go with you and Warren?" she asked, and Ana frowned slightly.

"It went…well," she said, dragging her words. "He told me about the X-Men and all that." She took a big bite of her pizza, but as she saw the look in Kitty's eyes she forgot to chew.

"That all you talked about?" she asked and Ana could see her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Well, not only. We talked about all kinds of stuff," she said hesitantly after finishing the pizza in her mouth. She was sure she was missing out on something, she just had no idea what, but Kitty only nodded and didn't say anything else.

"So, how's Tsunami doing?" Ana asked as she grabbed her water bottle and unscrewed it. Kitty looked up from her food.

"What you mean?" she asked, but just as Ana opened her lips to ask if he was fine after falling down from the tree Kitty continued, "oh, right, Tsunami, tree, I see. He's…fine. All good again."

Now Ana really felt like she was missing out on something, but she went back to her food and ate it in silence. Every now and then she glanced up and met Kitty's eyes. She was staring at her with the weirdest look in her eyes, and her lips were set in a constant grin.

Finally Ana gave up, not knowing what the hell Kitty was on about was driving her crazy. "Okay, confess. I know you've done something and I know that it has something to do with me."

Kitty's face screwed up in a look of complete innocence that Ana was not buying. "I have no idea what you are talking about, I haven't done _anything_," she said, but the way her voice went up at the end told another tale. It sounded nothing but fake, but somehow she didn't believe it was anything bad Kitty had done, she didn't think Kitty would do that to her.

Kitty's gaze drifted somewhere behind Ana, and the way her eyes suddenly widened made Ana quickly turn around to see who she was looking at. Tsunami had just entered the door with Bobby, and he looked perfectly fine. Not even a bruise or cut to show that he'd fallen down from a tree. Ana turned back towards Kitty and leaned over to table towards her.

"Tsunami never did fall down from a tree did he?" she asked, and the way Kitty's grin widened instantly told Ana she'd finally found what it was she was hiding. But why would Kitty lie so he wouldn't come to the meeting? "Why did—" Ana asked starting, but Kitty chose that moment to spill her beans.

"I'm sorry, but it was the perfect opportunity to get the two of you on your own! God, you are driving me crazy. I've seen the way you look at him, all longingly with tiny little hearts in your eyes. And then I look at him, and he keeps on sneaking glances towards you whenever you aren't looking up. I mean, come one! Could you two _be_ any shyer? I had to help out a little."

Ana stared at her friend with her mouth half open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. That Kitty had figured out that she had a major crush on Warren was no big surprise, but that she was suggesting that Warren might have feelings for her as well? That was just complete bullshit. It was Warren! Gorgeous and kind Warren who could get any girl he wanted and he had feelings for her? _Yeah, right, in my dreams_, she thought and snapped her mouth shut.

"You're delirious," she said to Kitty and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"So, that means you have no feelings for Warren whatsoever?"

Ana was about to say that she didn't, but a blush beat her, and with the smile that spread on Kitty's lips she knew she was busted. She bit her lip and leaned in to whisper. "Please don't tell him," she begged, "he'll just laugh and think I'm stupid."

Kitty swatted her lightly on the forehead and glared at her. "Shut up," she said. "Of course he won't laugh at you! Didn't you hear what I said? He got the hots for you as well, you are probably the only one that hasn't noticed it."

"This coming from the girl who only a couple of days ago insisted that she and Tsunami was only friends?"

"We are only friends!" Kitty insisted, but Ana only snorted.

"Yeah, sure, and Wolverine can't sleep without his favourite teddy bear, is that the next thing you are going to convince me of? You are both madly in love with each other, and there's just no need denying it."

"I'll admit it if you admit that you have the hots for Warren," Kitty said with a mischievous glint to her eyes.

Ana rolled her eyes, but leaned forward and after making sure no one was listening admitted her feelings. "Yeah, I like him, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm madly in love with Jake," she admitted with a casual shrug. But just the fact that she used his birth name for him told Ana that she wasn't as casual about it.

"Then just get your butt in gear and hook up with him already!" Ana said and threw her arms in the air. "Damn, I've only been here some weeks, but I know I am getting tired of you never hooking up, I can't even imagine how it is for the others."

"Hey! It's not that easy you know. What if he doesn't like me back?"

Ana cocked an eyebrow and stared at her for a moment. "Kitty, the guy is practically drooling all over you. I think it's safe to say he likes you back just fine."

"Fine, I'll make you a deal, okay? You hook up with Warren and I'll hook up with Tsunami."

Ana felt a blush creep to her cheeks instantly. Just the thought of hooking up with Warren… "We'll just see," she said and started to giggle. She was not the type that usually giggle, but Kitty brought out some hidden sides of her.

For the next ten minutes the girls chitchatted about al kinds of stuff girls chat about, but just as Kitty was about to tell Ana about the first time she knew she was a mutant an alarm suddenly sounded through the mansion. Kitty leaped to her feet almost instantly and waved for Ana to follow. Kitty set of towards the doors, and Ana almost ran straight into the door as Kitty phased through it. Out in the hallway it seemed like the people separated. Some of the younger mutants headed towards the dorms, while Kitty and the older mutants headed for the elevators that lead to the sublevels. Ana hesitated for a moment but in the end decided to follow Kitty.

Ana hadn't heard the alarm before, but something told her that it was a call to gather the X-Men and make the other students retreat to their rooms. At least that was what was happening at the time. Something had to be wrong, and since she wasn't sure what to do she just followed Kitty all the way to the sublevels.

It didn't take long until all of the X-Men were gathered, and Ana held to the back of the group, trying to figure out what was happening and what she should do. The others were finding their uniforms and heading to the locker rooms, and Ana was starting to regret not heading to the dorms with the younger mutants. She didn't have an uniform, she didn't belong to the X-Men and she was obviously in the wrong place. She just waited for someone to notice and tell her to leave.

The first one to notice her was Storm, but surprisingly enough she didn't ask Ana to leave, instead she handed her a bundle of clothes and told her to hurry and get changed. Ana looked down at the clothes in her arms. It was a real uniform like all the others had. Instead of wondering why Storm gave her the clothes she hurried into the locker room and quickly changed into it. The uniform was made out of black leather like everyone else's, but on hers a large white X made out of two bolts of lightening decorated the front. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned widely. It fit her petite body perfectly, and she loved it. She looked over at Storm who was finished with her changing as well, and Storm caught her eyes.

"You've done well in the Danger Room, but we need to see how you do out in real life. There's a mutant riot going on in the city and we need to stop it. Are you ready to join us in the field? IF you feel hesitant at all we will not hold it against you."

Ana nodded in answer. She was afraid she might start crying if she tried to speak, but this time it would be out of joy, not sadness. They actually wanted her to come with them to the field; finally she'd get an opportunity to show what she was good for!

Ana quickly followed the others to the jet. Other than Kitty and Storm there were Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Iceman and Colossus. Ana looked around but couldn't see Warren anywhere. She was a little bewildered. Warren had—according to Kitty—become a full-fledged member of the X-Men after the incident at Alcatraz. And it wasn't long ago since she'd spoken to him, and nothing had been wrong then. But he had said that he had something he had to do, so maybe that was why he wasn't here, maybe he'd left the mansion to do whatever it was he was doing and thereby hadn't heard the alarm? _Yeah, that had to be it_, Ana settled on. Because there was no way he wouldn't come and help if something was wrong.

But right now Ana didn't have time to dwell on this, she had to run to keep up with the others on their way to the jet. Kitty had shown her the jet in her first week here, so Ana knew where they were headed. But even so she was awestruck as the doors to the hangar opened. The jet was a marvellous aircraft. Sleek and fierce-looking it was the perfect way for the X-Men to get around.

Ana didn't have much time to look at the craft before she had to run after the others to make sure she wasn't left behind. Storm took charge and it didn't take long until they were off. Ana sat in her seat and clutched the armrests so hard her knuckles whitened. This was the first time she had ever flown, and she didn't felt all too sure about it. But there wasn't much she could do about it now, she just had to cope and try to calm her stomach. Fortunately for her the trip didn't take long. New York City wasn't far away from the mansion, and with the X-Jet it was a very short ride.

Seeing how they were in the middle of the city they couldn't land on the ground so instead they had to land on the top of a tall building. Even from way up here they could hear the angry voices from the ground. A small group of mutants were causing mayhem in the streets. Ana was the last one to get off the jet, and now she stood on the roof right beside it. She had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Wolverine and Colossus ran for the stairs in the other end of the roof and headed for the ground levels that way. Kitty phased through the floor, taking her own personal elevator. Nightcrawler was gone in a second leaving behind him only a dark blue cloud and the distinct smell of sulphur. Storm summoned strong winds to fly her off the edge of the roof. That left only Ana and Iceman behind. He didn't even notice her, he just ran towards the point where Storm had vanished seconds before and jumped over the edge. Ana heard the sounds of him skating down on an ice slide. Now she was alone. As she definitively couldn't fly or teleport she headed for the stairs. It was going to be a long run to get to street level, but she had no choice. She had to try to catch up with Wolverine and Colossus, even if that was easier said than done.

Just as she was going to yank open the door to the staircase she heard a sound from behind. She twirled around in the blink of a second. In the middle of the roof a young man stood. He was tall and dark-skinned. His eyes shone with a faint green light. Ana stood rooted to the spot. She didn't know if he was one of the good guys, or one of the bad guys, but was inclined to believe the last.

She got her answer when he lifted a hand, palm up. Green light seemed to gather in his open palm from nowhere. It swirled around, contracting into a small globe the size of a baseball. The light grew solid as she watched it, leaving a solid, green orb made of what looked to be glass. With a flicker of the hand the man threw it at Ana with an incredible speed. She acted out of pure instinct, concealing herself in a cocoon of electricity. A few inches away from her the orb shattered by itself and thousands of small shards of glass shattered against her cocoon. Had she done nothing they would have torn her body to shreds.

The man only used a few seconds to create a new glass orb and toss it towards her. This also hit her cocoon, leaving her unharmed. He snared hatefully and new orbs followed at an incredible speed. Ana knew she had to stop him. She let the cocoon fade away, and directed all of her energies towards the man, sending a lightning bolt toward him. He barely had the time to jump away. Ana threw another bolt of lightning after him, and this time she hit him in the left leg. He fell down to the floor of the roof and screamed in pain.

Ana slowly walked over to him. She wasn't sure what to do now. She had no way of keeping him immobilized, but she couldn't very well kill him either. It didn't look like he was able to do anything. He lay on the roof and clutched his leg. It didn't even seem like he noticed her approaching.

She slowly bent over him to see if he was all right. His eyes were closed, and his mouth contorted in pain. Then all of a sudden he opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. Ana had no time to react as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her over the edge. She reached, trying to grab hold of the ledge, but it was no use. She could see him leaning over the edge, looking down on her falling body. She sent a massive bolt of lightning at him, and saw it explode in his face. The next second it dawned on her that this was the end. She was falling down a building easily a hundred stories high. There was no way out of this.

She could feel the wind roaring in her ears, and closed her eyes. She had let everybody down. She was no X-Man, she was a failure. A single tear made its way from behind her eyelashes. It was quickly caught by the wind and whipped away from her cheek. The wind made her turn in midair and she was soon facing down towards the approaching ground. She held her eyes closed, she really didn't want to see the ground coming towards her.

As she mentally prepared to die she suddenly felt strong arms grip her around the waist, and her descent slowed down. She slowly opened her eyes. She was no longer falling towards the ground; she was floating through the air. She could see the buildings as she quickly passed them, and then she could see them grow smaller as she felt herself being dragged higher in the air.

She turned her head slightly and peeked over her shoulder. Her eyes met Warren's blue ones. He had saved her, he was truly an angel. He didn't say anything, just held her tight to his chest as she flew over the rooftops, and soon she felt the pace slow down before he carefully landed on one roof and put her down. Her feet were unsteady, so he placed an arm around her shoulder to keep her from falling. She leaned towards him, thankful for his support, and even more thankful for him saving her.

She wanted to tell him just how thankful she was, but there didn't seem to be any words that would quite do it. He looked down at her with worry in his eyes. Ana opened her mouth, but she still couldn't think of anything to say. All she could manage was to whisper a small, "thank you." She could feel her eyes fill with tears once again and had to bite her lip to keep them in a leash.

Warren pulled her close to his chest in a hug and held her there. She could feel the warmth of his body under the wine-red t-shirt he was still wearing. His wings brushed by her arms as he pulled them close around their bodies. She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. She saw his head dip towards her, then stop a bit as if asking her permission. She lifted her own towards him, and then he bent even lower and kissed her. His lips were warm and sweet and soft. She had never kissed anyone before, but she had never even imagined that it was such a sensation. She felt her toes curl in her boots, and the small hairs on her arms lifted. Then their lips parted and they drew away from each other. Both knew that they had a job to do.

"Are you all right?" He looked at her while he asked, his forehead slightly furrowed with worry. She nodded.

"Now I am."

He smiled and grabbed her around the waist. She pulled her arms around his neck and held on tight. She could feel the muscles in his back work as he flapped his wings, and then they were off.

It didn't take long to get back to where the other X-Men were fighting the rebellious group of mutants. Ana could see that Kitty was in trouble, she was cornered by two huge mutants. She loosened her right arm from the grip around Warren's neck and pointed at them. A bright lightning bolt made its way through the sky and hit the mutant closest to Kitty, throwing him backwards into the wall from the sheer impact. He slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the ground, stunned.

Kitty soon dealt with the last mutant on her own, and turned around to beam at Warren and Ana. It seemed like the situation was going well for the X-Men, but there was still a few mutants creating trouble. Warren put Ana down next to Kitty and kicked off again, heading for where Iceman was having trouble with one mutant. Ana watched as he grabbed the mutant under his arms and pulled him off the ground. High up in the air he dropped him and let him drop to the ground. It wasn't high enough to permanently harm him, but high enough to stop him for the moment.

The rest of the fight went in favour of the X-Men. Ana had been participant in the victory, having used her lightning bolt to their best advantage. One of the mutants had managed to slash open a shallow wound on her arm with his razorblade sharp tail, but it wasn't very serious. She felt good, and she felt like a member of the team. For the first time in her life she felt important.

As she came home to the mansion she was too tired to even take a shower and just fell asleep on her bed with a large smile on her lips. Her life finally seemed to be going her way now. She had a purpose, she'd avoided being splattered on the ground, and Warren had _kissed_ her. Life was perfect.


	5. A Morning Meeting

Chapter Five: A Morning Meeting

The next morning Ana overslept and missed breakfast, so as soon as she had showered and gotten dressed she headed to the kitchen, hoping that she might find some leftovers in the fridge. As she was busy rummaging through said fridge she heard someone come into the room. She cast a glance over her shoulder towards the door and saw Warren standing there. She instantly straightened up and lifted a hand to brush through her hair. He smiled a little uncertain at her and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Ana hadn't seen him since they left the jet last night, and hadn't talked to him about the kiss. She was not sure what it meant. Kitty had said that Warren had feelings for her, and he had kissed her, but she didn't know what to say or do now. And seeing how it didn't seem like Warren knew what to say either they were left standing in silence and look at each other. Warren was barely inside the kitchen and Ana was still holding the refrigerator door open.

"You looking for anything?" he asked after a while and motioned to the open fridge with his head. Ana nodded and looked back inside. She grabbed the first thing she saw, a carton of yoghurt.

"Missed breakfast," she said and lifted the carton as if to show him and prove that she wasn't lying. She closed the door and jumped up to sit at the countertop. Warren walked towards her, and settled on leaning towards the countertop that stood to an angle to the one she was sitting at. This way he wasn't too far away, and had no problem keeping eye contact with her. She pulled off the lid of the carton and lifted it to her mouth. Licking the lid was her favourite part of eating yoghurt, but now she hesitated as he was watching her. She decided to act casual and let her tongue lick up the yoghurt like she always did.

Warren felt his throat tighten as he watched her lap up the yoghurt. He wanted to say something, but his mind didn't seem to work properly. It only seemed to focus on the small pink tongue that poked through her gorgeous full lips. He couldn't believe he'd actually kissed her last night, just like that. And now he was at a complete loss, he had no idea what to say or do. He wanted to just sweep her up in his arms and kiss her again, but he didn't want to do anything rash in case she didn't really return his feelings. Bobby had said that it was obvious that Ana liked him, but Warren hadn't been quite as sure. But then he'd saved her last night, and he'd kissed her. He hadn't thought it through, he'd just had to do it. He'd been scared witless when he saw her drop to the ground, and had still been on an adrenaline high when he kissed her. He wasn't usually that impulsive.

Ana threw away the lid and picked up a spoon from the drawer next to her. The yoghurt was strawberry, not really her favourite, but at least it was food. Warren was just standing there, not talking. Ana wanted to break the silence, but she didn't know how. She lifted a half full spoon up towards her mouth, and then changed her mind. She held it out towards Warren. He looked at her with a puzzled look in his eyes. She pushed the spoon closer to his mouth.

"Don't you want some? I feel stupid eating all alone," she said with a mischievous smile which he returned before he opened his mouth. She pushed the yoghurt in and he closed his lips around it. She smiled and took the spoon back before she went back to eating the yoghurt alone. When she was done she put down the carton and threw the spoon into the sink. The yoghurt hadn't really staggered her hunger too much, but she didn't feel like making a big breakfast with him here. But she could need a glass of water.

"Could you pass me one of the glasses in the cupboard behind you?" she asked and Warren turned around, opened the cupboard and found a glass for her. But instead of handing it over he held on to it.

"What do you want to drink? Juice? Water?"

Ana was just starting to protest, but he cut her off. "Come on, just tell me what you want and I'll fetch it for you."

She shook her head, but the smile on her lips told him that she was amused. "Waters fine. And, you know, I can manage to find myself a drink. I might not be good at flying, but walking over the kitchen floor I'm quite skilled at."

"Yeah, I guess, but that doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman does it?" he said with a wink before he walked over to the sink and turned the tap, letting the water run a while before filling it. He stepped over to her and handed her the glass. Her fingers brushed his as she took the glass. She lifted it to her lips and took a small sip. He didn't go back to where he had been standing, but lingered in front of her. She wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't think of something that wasn't completely idiotic, so instead she took a new sip of the glass to have something to preoccupy herself with.

Because she was busy thinking of him she tipped the glass a little too far and a small trickle of water flowed down from the corner of her mouth. She quickly lowered the glass and lifted the other hand to wipe it away, but he beat her to it. She felt his strong hands caress her chin and gently wipe away the cold drops of water. His thumb lingered on her bottom lip a few seconds longer, and she looked down on his hand and she felt her mouth go dry even if she'd just drunk water.

His other hand travelled down the side of her face to stop at her cheek. She slowly lifted her face to look at him. His face was close to hers now, and his blue eyes quickly sought out her brown ones. She felt all the strength flow from her body and the glass dropped from her fingers. It fell to the floor and shattered, spraying them both with water, but neither of them seemed to notice.

Then he leaned in and their lips met. This was not the same as last time. This was so much more intense, because this time there were no fights they had to get to, this time it was just the two of them all alone. Ana lifted her hands and snuck them around his neck to pull him even closer. His hands dropped to her waist where his fingers caressed the small of her back. They hit the bare skin beneath her top and rested there for a while before exploring further up her back, trailing up her skin. Her own hands stroked his hairline and then moved down towards the neckline of his black t-shirt and his wings. She felt the soft feathers under her fingers and caressed them. She'd been longing to touch his wings ever since she'd first seen him, and now she heard him emit a small moan of pleasure under his breath. Obviously his wings were sensitive to touch, and that in a good way. She followed the line of his wings down to waist height where she left the soft wings for rough fabric. She was about to follow his move beneath the shirt when they heard the kitchen door slam open.

The couple separated instantly, Warren jumping to a casual pose against the counter and Ana sliding further in on the countertop. They both looked towards the doorway and Ana tried not to blush as she saw Peter standing there. It was easy to understand that he had seen what Warren and Ana had been up to by the look on his face. He had obviously been caught by surprise and seemed to have frozen in that look. His eyes were wide-open and his chin dropped almost to the floor. He uttered a few guttural sounds before he turned and stumbled out through the door. Ana looked towards Warren and they couldn't help it and both burst out into laughter. Warren slid down on the floor and clutched his stomach, trying to stop himself, but it was in no use. Ana jumped down and joined him on the floor. It was a long time since either of them had laughed like this and it felt liberating. Once they calmed down Warren leaned towards her and gave her a small kiss. She settled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"The poor guy seemed a bit shocked didn't he?" Warren was the first to speak.

"Yeah, I think that's putting it mildly." Ana let her fingers entwine with his. It felt good to just sit there, holding hands and talking. She'd never had this before, someone to care for who cared for her as well, and it felt good.

After a while Warren rose to his feet and pulled her up as well. Since they didn't have any classes to attend to they decided to walk up to his room to just hang out. Both had ulterior motives, and wasn't intending to just _hang out_, they just didn't feel like being interrupted again.

They didn't meet anyone else on their walk back to Warren's room. Peter had probably fled the area, at least he wasn't anywhere to be seen. And Ana was happy for the privacy. She could just imagine the look on Kitty's face if they met her now. Right now she was happy just walking in silence with Warren, their hands intertwined. Ana loved the feeling of how her own small hand seemed to disappear in Warren's larger one.

They soon reached his door and he pulled it open and let her enter first. She had never seen his room, but it was quite similar to hers. A bed, a chest of drawer, a desk—nothing out of the ordinary. Ana walked over to the window and peered out. It was a cloudy day, and there didn't seem like any of the other students were outside. Ana guessed that they trained in the Danger Room or just hung out in the common room. And Ana seemed to recall that some of the younger students had classes today as well.

Warren walked over to Ana and slipped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his chest. He brushed her hair away and leant in and kissed her neck. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Ana turned in his arms and kissed him back. His hands stroked over her back, from the shoulder blades to the waist of her jeans. Her hands rested on his chest as he pulled her flush against his body, but soon they slid down, trailing over his stomach. He swallowed to get rid of the lump in his throat and his mouth left hers for a moment so he could catch his breath. Just the feel of her small hands drove him crazy.

As she wrapped her arms around his waist he started to step backwards, heading for the bed. His knees were growing weak, and he didn't know how long he'd been able to keep doing this standing up. As the back of his calves bumped against the bed he sat down, pulling her with him so she was left sitting on his lap. Her hands dipped below the edge of the t-shirt he was wearing, and he couldn't help but to chuckle slightly as her fingers slid over his ribs, tickling him lightly in the process.

He pulled away and looked at her, and she bit her lip in the most adoring way. He brushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful," he said and his eyes sought out hers. But she looked down, locking her gaze on his chest. With a small sight he lifted her chin with one hand so she met his eyes.

"Please, Ana, don't look away. You are beautiful, and you shouldn't let anybody ever make you think something else. I know what you've been through and I know how much it must have hurt you, buy you can overcome it. I would never do anything to hurt you, and you are better than you give yourself credit for. You are beautiful and strong and kind." He needed to make her understand just how great she was, he couldn't stand seeing the look of sadness that seemed to cross her face from time to time. He just wanted her to be happy and wanted to make her forget all the bad things that had ever happened to her.

At his comforting words Ana felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and tears made their way to her eyes. They were tears of both pain and joy, and it felt so good to actually have someone to comfort her. Warren pulled his arms around her and lay back on bed, pulling her on top of her while he whispered soothing words to her and stroked her back and arms.

Soon their eyelids grew heavy and they fell asleep in each others arms. Ana had never slept as good as she did now in his tight embrace with his wings folded around them for cover.


	6. Evolving Powers

Chapter Six: Evolving Powers

Ana woke when Warren kissed her nose. She smiled drowsily at him and leaned closer to kiss him on the cheek.

"What time is it?" she said and stifled a yawn. He craned his neck to look at the clock on the nightstand.

"Nearly four. Maybe we should think about going downstairs? Dinner is coming up soon." Ana didn't manage to stifle the next yawn and only nodded in response. Warren rolled out of bed and rose to his feet in a fluid motion. He stood with his back towards Ana and pulled off his t-shirt. He stretched his arms and then his wings and Ana stared in awe as the wings extended till they nearly touched the sides of the room. He then folded them back towards his back and turned to look at her over his shoulder. A grin spread on his lips as he saw her looking at him and then walked over to the chest of drawers to find a clean t-shirt.

Ana slowly rose from the bed and walked over to the bathroom that lay adjoining to the bedroom. Inside she headed for the sink and splashed some water in her face in an attempt to wash the sleep away. She glanced up in the mirror with water trickling down her face, and as she blinked it away from her eyes she could see Warren standing in the bedroom looking at her. Ana felt her heart beat a tad faster in her chest just looking at him. He was one of the most attractive men Ana had ever seen and she couldn't fathom why he was interested in her. She couldn't help get a nagging feeling inside, a small voice was telling her that she needed to be careful, that she wasn't worth anything and that she should expect to be hurt again. Her experiences with people earlier had left her unsure of herself, and cautious, never truly trusting anybody. Her classmates had tormented her and her parents had never treated her nicely, and in the end they had even rejected her, thrown her out of their house and probably done their best to forget they'd ever even had a daughter.

But still, there was something in his manner that made her lower her guard. She really felt that he knew what she had gone through and understood it. She felt like he knew what it was like, and of course, with his background he knew. He could relate, and he accepted her even with all her flaws. Around him she could be herself, and wouldn't have to pretend to be anybody else. He was kind and gentle and would never do anything to hurt her, she just couldn't imagine it.

"Ana? Are you ready?"

She turned around quickly as she heard his voice. She had been lost in thought and forgotten everything else for a moment. She turned back to the mirror to brush through her hair with her fingers, trying to get away the tangles that always came after sleeping. It wasn't all too bad, so she soon joined him back in the bedroom to go downstairs. He pulled her close and rested his cheek on the top of her head for a moment, and she breathed in the scent of him and relaxed into his embrace. When she was close to him like this she felt her inner voice quiet down. He kissed her hair and took her hand to go downstairs.

They passed her room on the way, and she halted him. She felt like changing her shirt, and since they weren't in a hurry—dinner wasn't due in another half hour—they walked into the room.

She rummaged through her clothes to find something clean and ended up with a simple black top. Strangely enough she didn't feel shy around Warren so she simply turned her back to him before she pulled off her old top and threw it in a corner of the room. It was as if she felt his eyes on her body, and she liked it. She couldn't believe herself. She'd never been with a guy before, never even gone on a date, and already she was feeling comfortable enough around Warren to change in front of him? She doubted she'd be this comfortable around any other guy, but with Warren it just felt natural.

She pulled on the new top and turned back to him. She shot him a playful smile and walked back into the hallway, and he followed after her. She was standing a few feet away from him when they heard laughter coming towards them from another corridor. She turned her head to see who it was, and it wasn't long till Kitty and Tsunami rounded the corner, hand in hand. At the sight of Ana Kitty dropped Tsunami's hand and ran towards her. Ana didn't have the time to say anything before Kitty had given her a hug.

"You were so awesome yesterday!" she exclaimed and Ana smiled shyly and returned the compliment. It seemed like Kitty didn't notice Warren at first, but when she did Ana saw a surprised look pass over the other girl's face. Then she smiled and winked knowingly before she left without another word, pulling Tsunami after her. Ana shook her head slightly at the younger girl's behaviour and turned to Warren.

"Dinner?" he asked and when he nodded in response they started to walk downstairs. Ana was a bit unsure to how to behave towards him so she walked in silence a few feet to his side. She didn't want to cling to him if it bothered him, but to her relief he grabbed her hand and they walked down hand in hand. Ana couldn't seem to stop smiling.

During dinner Wolverine had approached Ana and asked her to come to the Danger Room afterwards for a session. Ana loved to train in the Danger Room, being able to push her powers to the limit and noticing herself making progress. It was during her sessions in the Danger Room that she truly felt confident and strong, feelings she had never experienced before, and she loved it. She finished her dinner in haste, excused herself to Warren and ran to her room to put on some other clothes. Warren had only smiled at her eagerness and given her a quick kiss on the cheek when she ran off. He knew how she had it, being able to use her powers freely. He had it the same way with flying.

When she came to her room Ana quickly located her training outfit. It consisted of dark grey sweatpants and a t-shirt, both emblazed with a blue 'X'. On her feet she pulled on a pair of black sneaker, and as soon as she had pulled her hair into a ponytail she was ready and headed for the Danger Room.

Wolverine was standing outside by the door and leaned casually towards the wall, a lit cigar between his lips. The smoke was slowly floating towards the roof. When he saw Ana coming he extinguished the cigar on the wall and left an ugly mark there. Ana raised one eyebrow at him, and he looked at her with an amused look. After training with her he seemed to have taken a liking to the newest X-men. He pushed the buttons to open the door to the room and motioned for Ana to step inside. He himself would head off towards the control room to set the programs for the training session. Ana peeked over her shoulder and got a quick nod from him before the doors slid close and left her alone in the Danger Room.

The room was empty, but Ana had trained here enough to know that holograms would soon fill the room with obstacles for her to get past. Wolverine had the tendency to try to get her off guard by finding new environments and dangers for her to beat, and this time proved to be no exception. There was a shimmer in the air, and the next moment Ana found herself in a large garden. She was on alert, and looking for hidden dangers, but it seemed a peaceful garden and nothing as much as stirred. Ana wasn't sure what Wolverine was playing at and started to walk. She was letting her guard down and enjoying the garden when something crashed into the back of her head, and she yelped in shock and bewilderment. She twirled around, electricity sparkling over her hands, but she couldn't see anything.

She started walking again, but this time she stayed alert, and it didn't take long till she saw a small movement to her right. She sent a small bolt of electricity towards it, and it stopped abruptly and fell to the ground. She walked over to it and picked it up from the ground. It was a small mechanical insect of sorts. Ana shook her head; this was quite a new scenario. One thing was large robots attacking her, insects were quite another. It wasn't very frightening. But it soon turned out that she had drawn that conclusion just a little bit too early. She heard a distant sound nearing. It sounded like buzzing, but it was massive. She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw what was nearing at a great pace.

It was a swarm of the same little insects. Actually swarm wasn't sufficient a word. It was masses of them; they created a black cloud that came at quite an impressive speed. Ana backed away slowly, but knew it was no good. She started sending bolts of lightning towards the insects, but every time she hit some of them there seemed to be new to fill its place. She was getting nervous now. The one insect that had hit her hadn't hurt much, but if millions of them did… Her mind worked frantically, searching for a way out, but it was hard to concentrate with the buzz that grew louder and louder.

As they were almost upon her she panicked and by instinct threw her arms up in front of her face to protect herself. She noticed an immense heat and the well-known sparkle of her energy. Then the world grew dark and she blacked out.

When Ana woke a few moments later she looked up in the concerned face of Storm. As Ana blinked her eyes and offered a weary smile she saw Storm's face relax before she rose from her hunched position. Ana tried to rise as well, but felt a bit shaky. The world was floating before her eyes and she felt queasy. She took it easy and eventually got to a position where she was sitting on the floor of the Danger Room, her head between her legs as she tried to ignore her throbbing head and keep her stomach from rebelling any further.

"What happened?" she asked, and even if her voice was muffled from speaking from between her knees Storm heard her. Ana was glad to get an answer, because she couldn't seem to remember anything from the last few minutes.

"Someone seems to have put on a too advanced program," Storm said and as Ana peered up at her she saw the headmistress cast an angry look towards Wolverine who was standing a bit away. "And I think you overexerted yourself a bit," she added as Wolverine just shrugged. It came back to Ana then, the insects that had been approaching and then her panicking completely. She moaned and clutched her forehead as she felt her head throb again.

"Overexerted herself my ass, you should have seen the kid, Storm! She just made this intense shield of electricity and zapped all the little buggers just like that," Wolverine said and snapped his fingers.

Ana smiled a small smile. "Really? I didn't know I could do that," she said plainly although inside she was jumping up and down with joy. She loved that she was growing stronger and learning how to control and use her powers better.

Storm looked back down at her. "Your powers are still in the process of evolving, and you may discover more of these changes as you learn more control." She helped Ana to her feet, and when Ana had convinced her that she was alright she left the room. Left behind were Ana and Wolverine.

"So, kid, did you learn any lessons today? Like how not to underestimate even the smallest foe and that together even the smallest can be powerful? That's what this exercise was designed for," Wolverine said with a sheepish grin that told Ana that he was not the one to design the program and its moral. If Wolverine was to program an exercise Ana doubted there would be any moral but 'kill 'em before they get ya'.

She looked at him with a plain expression on her face and stated emotionlessly, "I learned that I hate insects."

Wolverine's laugh echoed in the now empty Danger Room.

Afterwards Ana walked back to her room to rest, her head still throbbing slightly. As soon as she closed the door she pulled off her dirty clothes, and put on an oversized t-shirt she used to sleep in. She collapsed down on the bed and closed her eyes, but before she fell asleep she heard a light knocking on the door. She sighed slightly, turned on the lamp on the nightstand and walked over to the door, opening it slightly and peeking out. When she saw who it was she opened the door to let him in.

Warren glanced at her attire and she could see him try and suppress a grin. "I'm not disturbing am I? Would you rather sleep?" he asked, but Ana just shook her head. Every thought of sleep had faded the instant he had come into the room, so she just stepped aside and gave him room to come into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I heard about what you did in the session earlier, I'm impressed," he said and she smiled shyly and shrugged her shoulders as if to say that it was nothing. He kissed her once more, this time on the forehead, before he closed his arms around her in a tight embrace. She let her cheek rest against his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath. His chin rested on top of her head, and they stood there for a while, not talking. When they finally pulled apart he held her at an arm's length and looked down on her body.

"And, you know what? I really like your outfit."

She looked down herself and blushed. The t-shirt she was wearing was a washed-out white one with a large print of a Barbie and a horse in front. It had been a birthday gift from her mother years and years ago. She crossed her arms across her chest to try and cover it up a little.

He just laughed at her, but not a mocking laugh like she'd heard so many times before she came here to the mansion, this was more a 'you are so cute'-laugh, and that she didn't mind at all. "Come on, it's really cute! Very, eh, nice?" he said after he stopped laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with either dolls or horses are there? I happen to like my dolls very much actually," Ana said and tried her best to sound like she actually meant it. Warren got a strange look on his face as she tried to figure out if she was serious or not. She didn't manage to keep serious very long though and started to laugh, and he soon joined in. It was so nice to be able to laugh with someone like this.

Ana sat down on her bed and he dropped down next to her. His wings brushed her back as they sat close to one another. She couldn't help but to extend one hand and stroke the soft feathers. She saw him close his eyes and heard him make small noises in his throat. The feathers was very sensitive—she'd learned that—so she was careful while she stroked them, she didn't want to hurt or annoy him. She could feel a small quiver in the wings and smiled. He obviously liked it very much, and she loved that she made him feel that way. She dropped the hand and leaned closer to him to snuggle close. He pulled an arm around her and they sat in the half dark room silently until Ana soon fell asleep. Warren didn't want to disturb her, she deserved her sleep after what had happened in the danger Room, so he slowly laid her back on the bed and snuggled close to her. Even if he hadn't been tired he could feel himself growing drowsy as he lay in the semi-dark room and listened to her steady breathing. In the end he fell asleep as well.

Ana woke the next day to find that her headache had disappeared completely during the night. She turned to her side, and jumped slightly as she noticed that someone was sleeping next to her. It took a few seconds for her to remember last night. She tried to sneak out of bed without disturbing Warren, but failed miserably as her leg got caught in the sheets and she toppled over him. He woke in an instant, bolting upright in bed and looking about himself with a bewildered look on his face. When he saw Ana he fell back down on the pillow and pulled the sheets up, closing his eyes. Ana kissed him on the forehead and told him she was going to take a shower. He just grunted sleepily in response.

When she was done showering she pulled on some clean clothes and went back to the bedroom to wake Warren because she had classes to attend to, and because he'd miss breakfast if he slept much longer. She found him already awake and stopped in the doorway and just stared at him. He was standing in the middle of the room, stretching his wings and arms. Ana's eyes dropped to the waistline of his jeans where his t-shirt travelled up to reveal an extraordinary well toned stomach. When he noticed her he smiled and asked if she was ready to go to class. She nodded and after a quick kiss they left, hand in hand, towards the classroom.


	7. Persecution

Chapter Seven: Persecution

The days trickled by, and Ana had never been happier in her entire life. Finally the world seemed to be smiling to her for once, and she was enjoying it greatly. Warren and she spent more and more time together, and even if they hadn't talked about it, making it official so to say, she was calling him her boyfriend to herself. They were keeping their relationship to themselves, spending time together alone, but Ana had no doubts that the entire mansion knew. Kitty would have seen to that a long time ago. And she couldn't say that she really minded much.

It was Saturday and she was currently lying on her bed reading Jane Eyre. She was coming closer to the end, which was good because it wasn't long till she needed to hand in her analysis of the book.

Just as she was starting to think it might be time for a break she heard a small tapping sound. She looked up and glanced around the room, soon locating the sound to be coming from the window. She quickly got to her feet and hurried over to it. There was only one person that ever used that particular entrance to her room, Warren. As she pulled open the curtains and saw him she instantly grinned and pulled open the windows to let him in.

Warren landed on the windowsill of Ana's room and grasped the edge of the window to keep from tumbling back out. He quickly jumped into the room and landed nimbly on the floor. "Hi," he said and grinned. He'd been sitting in his room, trying to study, but his mind kept travelling to Ana and he just couldn't concentrate on his economics books. All he wanted to do these days was spend time with her.

He'd never had a girlfriend before, not if you weren't counting the girls in kindergarten and elementary school. And those didn't really count. While other guys in their teens seemed to go on dates all the time he'd only ever been on a few ones, and that had mostly been with daughters of his father's friends. Superficial girls who did nothing but spend money. Not his type of girls at all, but the only ones he ever met. It was one of the many downsides of not going to school, but being home schooled.

And even if he'd been on a couple of dates it had never gone any further than that. He was afraid to get intimate in any sense. A hand in the wrong place and they would know just what he was hiding underneath his long overcoats. And he knew that those girls would not like that at all. They were too superficial to be with a freak like him. Ana, however, was different. Not only did she accept him with the wings and all, she actually seemed to think they looked good. When he first came to the mansion he'd started to like the wings because of their practicality, but she made him see different aspects of them, that they might be more than a nifty mean of transportation.

He cared about Ana dearly, and he was so happy that she seemed to feel the same way about him. He wasn't sure what to do, seeing how he'd never been in a relationship before, so he just did whatever felt right. They'd never really talked about their relationship, hadn't said out loud that they really were in one, but nonetheless he counted her as his girlfriend. They kept a low profile around the mansion, they weren't making out in the hallways like Rogue and Bobby, but seeing how they were gong around holding hands he didn't think anyone hadn't understood that they were a couple.

One part of him wanted to stand on the top of the mansion and just call out that she was his girlfriend, another part wanted to hide her in his room and keep her all to himself, but he settled on somewhere in the middle.

Warren leaned in for a quick kiss. "I missed you," he confessed with a smile. "Couldn't seem to concentrate on my studies."

A small blush crept to Ana's cheeks, and Warren couldn't help but to chuckle. She was just too adorable. "How are you feeling?" he asked and walked over to her bed, settling on the edge.

Ana followed after and sat down next to him. She crossed her legs Indianstyle. Her hands were fiddling with a bracelet she wore. This relationship or whatever it should be called was still new, and she wasn't sure just how to act around him. To throw herself at him or hold back a little while before she threw herself at him. An uncomfortable silence threatened to make its appearance, but Warren luckily killed it in the bud.

"You wanna do something?" he asked and Ana looked up from her bracelet to meet his beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course!" she said with a big grin. When did she ever _not_ want to do something with Warren? "Got any idea to what?"

"How about we leave the mansion for the evening? I don't know about you, but I'm getting kinda tired of the same walls everyday. How about we go into Salem Center and catch a movie at the Cineplex there?"

Truth be told, Ana wasn't tired of the walls of the mansion at all, but she still wouldn't mind a trip into town. And she hadn't been to the movies for ages. Not since she saw some Disney movie with her mother years back. "I'd love to!" she said with a happy grin.

"Great! You ready now, or do you need some time to get ready before we go?"

"Oh, I just need a sweater and I'm all ready," Ana said. There really was no need to freshen up anymore, not since Warren had already seen her. And he was the only one she felt the need to freshen up for.

"Well, what about we leave straight away then?"

Ana nodded and leaped to her feet. She walked over to her chest of drawers and rummaged through it until she found a simple black sweater to pull over the pale green t-shirt she was wearing. "How are we getting into town?" she asked as she pulled the sweater over her head, and as her head came out the neck opening, hair flying, she could see Warren looking at her with a slightly mischievous gleam to his eyes.

"You wanna fly?" he said and Ana couldn't help but to bite her lip. He'd flown with her before, and she knew she was perfectly safe, but she suddenly felt nervous. Unlike him she wasn't made to be flying through the skies and there was a small fear of him loosing her in the back of her mind. A small fright of heights that suddenly made its appearance. But she didn't want to seem like a wimp, and besides, she trusted him, she really did.

"Uhm, sure," she said, the nervousness tinting her voice slightly.

"You don't have to, we could always take a car," Warren added as he noticed her paling skin. He'd only asked because he thought she might like it, but it didn't seem like it. It looked more like he'd just propositioned a trip to the dentist by the look on her face.

"Oh, no, I want to! As long as you promise not to drop me." She sounded less nervous, but he could still see a paleness to her skin. But he didn't blame her, a lot of people were afraid of flying, even if he'd never been. He couldn't imagine not flying, not being able to soar through the sky and look at the world from high above.

"Of course I won't drop you," he said and stepped over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close to his chest. "I'd never drop you."

He could feel her relax against him for a moment, and then she pushed away and looked up at him. "Well, I think we should get going then!" she said and Warren grinned in response.

"Hold on tight then," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to back them over to the window. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and buried her face in the nook of his neck.

"Don't drop me," she whispered again as he lifted her up off the ground and stepped onto the windowsill.

"I promise," he whispered back and leaped.

After the initial shock of falling through the air where Ana had screamed and wrapped her arms around his waist like a monkey, holding on for her dear life, she'd actually found it really nice to be flying. The last time, in the fight in New York, had been different because then she'd been high on adrenaline. But this time she could really enjoy it and feel what it was like. She was starting to understand why Warren loved this so much. The view as absolutely spectacular. Or at least it seemed to be whenever she dared to peek over her shoulder. For the most part of the flight she kept her face buried against the skin of his neck.

"We're here now," Warren said after a while, and Ana again peeked down. It was quite evident that they'd reached the core of Salem Center now. There were only buildings and streets below, no forested areas like around the mansion.

Warren unwrapped one arm from around her waist and pointed down to the streets below. "There's the movie theatre," he said, "but I think it's better if we land in the park, since there won't be as many people there now."

He was right, the park was practically abandoned. It was too late in the evening for people to be spending time there, and autumn was starting to show itself with colder days. Warren dropped down with practised ease and gently put her down on the ground, keeping an arm around her. Ana was happy to feel steady ground under her feet, she preferred it to flying if she had to be honest, even if she wasn't going to tell Warren that. He loved flying so much.

"You okay?" Warren asked, and Ana nodded and leaned into him. She could feel Warren's arm tighten around her shoulder and loved the feeling. She felt so protected and loved when she was him, and neither were feelings she'd felt a lot of earlier. Warren just made her happy, as simple as that.

"You ready to go then?" Warren asked and planted a light kiss on the top of Ana's head.

She grinned and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I sure am," she said. Together they walked out of the dark park and towards the well lit streets of Salem Center. There were people all around, the streets were buzzing with life. Ana felt proud, knowing that people would see her with Warren. She counted herself the luckiest girl in the world to have found such a wonderful guy, and was sure every girl that laid eyes on him would be jealous of her. And that feeling was oddly satisfying.

Just before they stepped out on the street she could feel Warren tense up and halt, still in the darkness of the park. Ana frowned and glanced up at him. His lips were pressed tightly together, and his eyes darted from one point of the street to another.

"Warren? What's wrong?" she asked gently. She didn't see what had caused this sudden change in him. Just moments earlier he had been eager to get to the movie theatre.

"I'm so stupid," he said plainly while his eyes kept darting around the street.

"Why are you saying that?" Ana said, confusion easily recognisable on her voice.

"My wings…" he said and lowered his gaze to the ground. "I didn't bring a coat or nothing to have over them. I can't go out there like this." His arm dropped its hold on her shoulder to hang limply by his side. He hung his head, and Ana could see a dropping in his wings as well. They sagged to the ground, not held proudly like they should be.

"Warren! Of course you can, you don't need to hide yourself just to go to the movies."

Warren gazed at her for a moment before he lowered his gaze again. "Of course I need to hide. People hate us mutants, they won't let us in."

Ana stepped away from him and crossed her arms. "How will they accept us if they don't know us?" she said, and when Warren didn't respond she continued. "You are a wonderful person, and you have a beautiful mutation. How can they ever not like you? Have you even tried to be yourself in public?"

Warren looked up at her and shrugged. "My dad made it quite obvious that no one would like someone like me with the wings."

"You can't let your life be controlled by this. You need to take a chance, give _them_ a chance." Ana didn't know what had gotten into her, this didn't sound like something she'd usually say. She hated humans for what they'd done to her, but the idea that they wouldn't accept Warren was getting to her in a strange way. She cared so much for him and hated the idea that he would have to hide who he was to the world. He had angel wings for God's sake! How could people think anything bad about that?

Warren sighed. He could see the truth in her words, but he would feel much more comfortable if he could have hid his wings. But obviously he'd lived too long in the safety of the mansion where he spent all his time around other mutants. He had almost forgotten about the fact that most people weren't used to seeing winged guys walking the streets, and therefore he'd forgotten to bring any of his long coats. He'd focused too much on the fact that it would mean another date with Ana, and that in the darkness of a movietheatre, that he'd forgotten all about the fact that there would be other people in Salem Center.

"What do I get for taking a chance?" he asked.

"Besides from the possibility of acceptance? How about a kiss?"

Warren couldn't help but to grin. "It's a deal."

But, of course he didn't get accepted, of course they didn't get to the see the movie, of course everything went to hell. Not because they wasn't accepted inside the movie theatre, but because they never made it as far as the building.

Just a block away from the park the first insults started flowing. Warren didn't catch them all, but recognised some phrases from the news. _Mutant scum,_ _xxxfilthymuties_ and even a few _mutant lover_ directed at Ana. Those were the ones that made him the angriest. He could always deal with people insulting him, but they did not insult his girlfriend, even if what they said made no sense. Her having energy powers instead of a physical mutation was taken for a human on a date with a mutant, and not a mutant.

At first he tried to ignore it, but it became harder and harder as more and more people joined in. He'd almost started running when he heard the sounds of electricity to his side. He stopped and gazed back to see Ana standing in the middle of the street. Her look was one of pure anger, and her fists were starting to sparkle with electricity. Warren realised what was going to happen, and how bad it could be, and quickly walked back to her and placed an arm on each of her shoulders.

"Ana, don't do it, let's just get home," he said insistently, taking her attention away from the gathering mob to him. Her icy blue eyes seemed to lighten as soon as she met his, and the electricity faded from her hands. She nodded and with a last glance at the people gathered Warren gathered her in his arms, hunched down and kicked off the ground. He could hear an angry murmur rise amongst the people and a few angry shouts, but soon they were too high up and the voices faded, drowned by the winds. Warren set off towards the mansion and silently swore that he'd never allow anything like this to happen again.

As Ana could see the mansion nearing she let out a small sigh of relief. This night had not gone at all as planned, and it was all her fault. If only she had listened to Warren and not insisted that he should take a chance. Humans were stupid and ignorant and hateful, and they wouldn't care about anything that wasn't exactly like them. And, however wonderful Warren was, they were unable to see past their own ignorance. He was a mutant, and that was all they saw, and probably all they would ever see.

As they flew over the mansion Warren descended in circles, but instead of heading for one of their rooms he headed for the roof. On the very top of the roof were a small square turret with flat roof, perfect to stand on and look over the gardens. This was where Warren landed now. He slowly walked over to the edge and leaned his arms on the ledge, staring out over the grounds.

"I'm so sorry," he said, and Ana heard true pain in his voice. "It's all my fault. Me and these stupid wings!" He slammed his fist on the stone ledge to emphasise the last word. Ana stepped up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but didn't pull away, so Ana wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back.

"Don't say that," she whispered. "It's not your fault. It's all their fault. The humans and their prejudice." She could feel some of the tension seep out of Warren's body, but he didn't say anything, just stared out over the grounds. Ana hugged him harder, wanting so much to take away all of his pain and hurt. "Please, let's just forget all about it. Beating ourselves up about it isn't going to make it any better."

She heard Warren sigh. "I know. It just makes me so angry." He turned around and wrapped his own arms around her shoulders, pulling her against him body. "But you are right, let's just forget about it. I have the most wonderful girlfriend in the world, why should I care about anything else?" He smiled softly, but Ana barely noticed. Her heart was doing summersaults in her chest. He'd just called her his girlfriend, his girlfriend! Just hearing him say it made her forget everything that had ever happened that was wrong. She had Warren and that was truly all that mattered.

Not until he'd said the words did he realise what he'd said. He'd called her his girlfriend. He had no idea what she'd say to that. Maybe she just considered them to be on the dating stage, maybe he'd gone ahead of himself. He bit his lip, but soon he saw a big grin spread on her lips, and he just _knew_ that she felt the same way about him.

He lifted a hand and rested it against her cheek. His thumb gently slid over her lips, and at his touch she parted them slightly. Just that little action made his throat go dry. Unconsciously his tongue slid out to moisten his lips before he leaned in and kissed her gently. As long as he had her, everything was going to be alright.


	8. Bad Meeting

Chapter Eight: Bad Meeting

Three weeks had passed since the incident in Salem Center, and Ana was feeling happier than ever. Warren and her spent most of their time together, doing what couple did. Ana had never experienced anything like this before, and she hoped that this would last forever. That she could just continue living her, spending time with Warren. If she had him she didn't really need anything else, he made her happier than she'd ever been before.

But this day, however, Ana was alone, and she hated it. Warren's father had called the other day and left a message with Storm. He'd quite simply stated that Warren needed to come home to take care of some business matters. Warren had paled as Storm passed on the message, and Ana knew that this was not a meeting he would be looking forward to. Warren had gone through a lot with his father creating the cure, and ever since he'd left he hadn't had any contact with his father. But he obviously felt like he had to go, and sent a message back with Storm, saying that he'd come. But there was something that changed in him with the aspect of meeting his father, and for the rest of the evening he'd been silent. Ana wasn't sure what to so, whether to comfort him or leave him alone, but ended up on staying with him and just not talk about it. Warren would talk to her if he felt like it.

She didn't even see him before he left. She had said goodnight to him in his room the night before and he had just given her a peck on the cheek before he left. And when she went down to breakfast the next morning he was nowhere to be seen, and Ana guess that he'd left early. She ate her food alone, lost in thought on how he was doing. She hoped that everything was fine with him and that his father didn't hurt him anymore than he already had.

After breakfast Ana made her way to the classroom they had science in. Hank McCoy was teaching it, and even if he was a good teacher and chemistry usually was pretty interesting Ana found it hard to concentrate on her work, and her experiment went horribly wrong. Instead of the clear blue liquid they should have made by the end of the experiment she ended up with a foamy yellow substance that smelled of rotten eggs. The classroom had to be cleared out so they could get the stench out, it was not possibly to keep up any lectures in it as it was. Ana didn't even feel embarrassed by it, she was too busy thinking about Warren and praying that he was fine.

Since the rest of the class had to be dismissed she walked back to her bed and dropped down on her bed. She was restless but couldn't find anything to do, so she just sat there and played with her powers. There was something about concentrating on getting the sparks of electricity to do just what she wanted to that worked as meditation for her. She would let them trail around her hand, sometimes just creating patterns to see how much control she could have over them. Occasionally she'd send bolts shooting through the room. She was careful to kill the bolt before they hit anything. She'd learned that hard way that her bolts could be stronger than she thought, and several scorch marks on the walls and roof was testament to from times when she didn't react quick enough to stop the bolts. She had a long way to go until she fully controlled her powers, but she was willing to train hard to get to that point.

She rolled her bottom lip into her mouth and bit it in concentration as she tried to create a shield like the one she had created in the Danger Room when she'd been attacked by the insects, but she couldn't seem to recreate it. All she managed was some feeble shields barely half her size, but they quickly faded away. She just couldn't seem to remember what she'd done to make the shield that time. Maybe it was something that she could only do once, or maybe only under stress. Either way, it annoyed her. A proper shield, a strong lasting one, would be a much better defence than the cocoons she could make. A shield could protect others as well, not just her.

As she was practising, this time creating a shield that she actually managed to keep up for longer than a second, she heard a knock on the door, and the shield died the very instant she didn't concentrate fully on it. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she jumped to her feet and walked over to the door. Her lips instantly quirked into a small smile as she opened it and saw Warren standing outside.

He was breathing heavily and leaning against the doorframe, looking plain exhausted, like if he'd run the whole way from the bus stop to the mansion. Ana's eyes slid over him and she saw that he was wearing a black suit with a long dark coat over it. He looked very…upper-class, and Ana wasn't sure how she felt about the look, she was so used to seeing him with a more casual look.

There was something wrong with the way he looked, but it took Ana a few moments to understand just what it was, to realise that she couldn't see his wings. Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything as he stepped into the room and pulled the door close behind him. She wanted to say something, but he didn't seem particularly talkative and she didn't want to upset him further.

Warren stopped in the middle of the room with his back towards her, and she stayed by the door, leaning against it and looking at him, waiting for him to talk first. But Warren didn't say anything, he just shrugged off the long coat and let it slide to the floor. Soon his jacket and white shirt followed and Ana couldn't help the gasp that escaped from her mouth. She lifted her hand to her mouth as she saw just why she hadn't seen his wings earlier. Brown leather straps crossed over his beautiful wings, keeping them close to his back. With the long coat they'd been practically invisible.

She saw Warren lift his hands and open what had to be buckles in the front, and soon the leather harness dropped to the floor and his wings stretched out until they nearly touch the sides of the room. Then he folded them back to his back, picked up the harness and walked over to the window. He pushed it open and tossed the harness out the window. Then he turned towards her.

His look was one of pain. Not physical pain, but mental pain. He looked so sad, so burdened and it was easy to tell that he was going through a hard time. There could only be one reason for the harness and the pained look: his meeting with his father. She knew very well of Warren Jr's feelings towards mutants and that the fact that his son was one had been a heavy blow to him. The harness was probably made so he didn't have to deal with the fact that his only son and heir had wings, so it wouldn't be a constant reminder. The harness didn't look new, and Ana suspected it was well-work.

She couldn't stand this silence, couldn't stand the look on his face, so she walked over to him and let her arms circle his waist and rested her head against his chest. For a moment Warren stood motionless, but then he lifted his own hands and laid them around her shoulders.

"I'm never going back there," Warren said. Ana didn't answer him, only held him closer. He loved her for being so kind and for wanting to comfort him, but he needed to tell her this, needed to get it off his chest. He pushed her slightly away so he could look at her face.

"My place is here, near you. Not hidden in some dark office working for my father. I'm never going back there," he said and meant it with all of his heart. The meeting today had just shown him that there was no way he could live the life his father wanted him to live. Warren was a mutant, and he'd never be as normal as his father wanted him to be. He'd forever have these wings, and they were such a big part of who he was. There was no way he could live a life where he'd have to wear the harness every single day and spend all his time in the office. Warren wanted to do something, to be someone other than a Worthington. He wanted to be himself, and that was not what he'd be if he did as his father wanted him to.

He shuddered just by thinking about the meeting earlier. It was one of those memories he intended to file at the back of his mind and forget. His father just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that Warren didn't want to follow in his footsteps, and it had all ended with a big fight that Warren had stormed away from.

All Warren had wanted throughout the meeting was to get out and get back to Ana. She was the only one who understood and accepted him. His father would never do that. Warren knew that his father's loved him, in his own way, but he'd never accept him, and that Warren couldn't live with.

Ana didn't answer him in words, but reached up, standing on her toes and kissed him. Just with that small touch he forgot everything about the meeting, and all his worries just melted away and just kissed her back. His mouth opened slightly and his tongue darted out to meet hers in a very enjoyable battle. Ana slowly slid her arms up his torso, and the touch made him quiver. As she pulled her arms around his neck it was his turn. He slid his arms down her back, and could feel her shiver under his touch as his hands rested against the small of her back. He pulled her even closer to him, his body aching to be as close as possible to her.

There was a sudden friction as her top slid up and her bare tummy rubbed against his own bare stomach. The heat of her against him made him moan into the kiss, a moan that only intensified the kiss. His hands slowly slid lower, inch by inch, and he soon cupped her ass. _God, I want her so badly_, Warren thought and hoped badly that she wanted him in the same way as well. They had never gone far beyond making out, but Warren was starting to think he couldn't wait another minute to go all the way with her, he just wanted her so badly it was driving him crazy. So far he'd been holding back, not wanting to push her away by going to far, but there was something about her now that told him that she might be as ready as he was.

Ana was doing her very best to keep her knees from buckling under her as Warren's hands slid over her ass. It just felt so very right with his hands on hers, and as he started to back them up, in the direction she knew her bed was, she didn't complain. She was hoping that if she was on the bed she didn't have to worry about her legs giving in under her. But halfway there Ana's leg got caught in the coat that lay curled up where Warren had left it. She tried to gain her balance, but in the attempt only managed to let go of his neck and fall flat on her ass with an audible thud. She looked up at Warren who looked like he was just about to break into a fit of laughter. He was biting his lower lip, and she could see his eyes sparkle.

She beat him to it. Her laughter started as a giggle, but soon grew and Warren let go as well. While still laughing he sank to his knees next to her, and then he leaned in to kiss her. She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down so she lay flat on the floor with him halfway on top of her. When Warren pulled away from the kiss she bit his lower lip, making him purr in pleasure. She loved that way she affected him.

Warren rose to his feet and pulled Ana up with him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and planted a kiss on his mouth before she pulled away. "You know? That coat is downright dangerous!" She pointed towards the coat on the floor. "My ass really hurts!" She rubbed her behind to emphasise just how badly it hurt, but with the way she was grinning it wasn't difficult for Warren to see that she wasn't hurting bad at all. In fact she had barely noticed it.

Warren took a step closer to her. "I'm _so_ sorry, isn't there anything I could do to make it better?" A sly smile erupted over his face. "Want me to blow on it to make it better?" He lifted his eyebrows suggestively, and Ana didn't know what to say. He had never said anything quite so straightforward before, and Ana was a bit taken back by it. There was something different between them tonight, and even if she liked it she didn't quite know how to behave. His smiled faded instantly and he closed his eyes for a second as he noticed her look of confusion and insecurity.

"I'm so sorry, that sounded really stupid. I, I…" He stumbled in his words and his eyes locked to his feet. Ana knew she'd screwed up and offended him and stepped closer to him to make it up to him.

"No, don't be sorry! I was just a bit surprised I guess," she said and he looked up at her.

"So you don't hate me now?" Ana saw his mouth twitch into a half smile and couldn't help but to smile back. She shook her head.

"Of course I don't hate you! Don't be stupid, Warren." She decided to show him how little she hated him and let her hands slowly trail up his stomach. They left a trail of gooseflesh in their wake. She slid them around his neck and gently kissed his cheek.

"I could never hate you." He shuddered as her warm breath caressed his ear and she closed her eyes and waited for a second while gathering some courage.

"But you will have to blow on it, it does kind of hurt still." She kept her eyes closed and hoped she hadn't crossed some line and made him uncomfortable. His laughter was an answer good enough, but when he grabbed her around the waist and carried her over to the bed her uncertainty was gone in an instant. He dropped her down on her stomach and swung a leg over hers so he straddled her thighs. She laughed and tried to turn around, but he held her in position.

"So, where does it hurt? Here?" He planted a kiss right above the waistline of her jeans. She tried to tell him that she had just been kidding, but he ignored her and tugged the waistline down an inch and kissed the skin there as well.

"Or here?" he said and effectively rendered her speechless. She couldn't seem to make any coherent words and just moaned. He lifted his body slightly so she had room to turn to her back and then he kissed her softly on the lips before he pulled away slightly and asked "Or maybe here?"

She interrupted him by lifting her head and catching his lips again. She was not in a mood to talk, all she wanted was to be with him, and feel his body next to hers and be lost in the softness of his lips. His kisses were tender at first, but they soon developed. Neither of them could seem to get enough and the kisses grew hungrier. Her hands explored every part of his upper body, and he kept tugging on her top to get it out of the way so he could do the same. She longed to feel his skin next to hers as well, so after a while she pushed him up to a sitting position and followed as much as she could so she could pull the top over her head and toss it away.

Ana dropped back on bed, but Warren lingered in a sitting position so he could take a good look on her. The simple black bra she wore stood in sharp contrast to her white skin. Her lips were swollen from their kisses and her dark hair flowed around her shoulders. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't get enough of her, and just wanted to stare at her forever. But then her icy-blue eyes with their thick, dark lashes sought out his and he couldn't stay away from her a second longer. He started at her forehead and kissed his way down the side of her face to her neck and then down her tummy. She wriggled under him, something that only encouraged him to keep on what he was doing. He kissed his way down to the waistline of her jeans and then started his way up again. This time he briefly kissed her breasts when he passed them. She unconsciously arched her back when she felt his lips touch them, but he nevertheless left them to find her lips. Her hands had clutched the sheets while he was exploring her body, but now it was her turn.

Suddenly she pushed his chest so he toppled off her and landed on his side next to her. She swept one leg over him so she straddled his hips. She laid her hands on his chest and gently scratched her nails over it and down his abdomen. He moaned in pleasure, something that encouraged Ana to keep on. She stroked her hands all over his upper body, feeling every inch of his skin. She smiled as she saw his eyes close in pleasure. She leaned closer and gently kissed both his eyelids before finding his lips. Her hands rested on the sides of his head, to keep her from falling atop of him. He, on the other hand, seemed to have other plans.

He encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her closer so she lay as a blanket on top of him. Then he carefully turned them around so she was on her back and he halfway on top of her. His hands dropped from her waist to caress her jeans-clad thighs, and then they travelled to the waistline of her jeans and the buttons there. He opened the topmost one and then let go of her lips so he could seek out her eyes. He was searching for approval. She arched her back so the fly of her jeans met his hand, something he took as certain approval. He continued to unbutton her jeans till it was left open to show off her simple black underwear. He started to pull down the jeans to get them away and Ana lifted her body to help him. He soon pulled them completely off and threw them away. They landed on her desk and knocked over the lamp that stood there, but neither he nor Ana seemed to take notice. His hands were too busy roaming over the skin newly exposed, and she was too busy trying to get his pants open and out of the way. Unfortunately for her they proved to be a harder task. His belt buckle opened easily, but the buttons seemed resist her every attempt. When he noticed her struggling he smiled and pushed her hands away.

"Having some trouble are we?" He lifted one eyebrow playfully at her. She crossed her arms in front of her while sticking out her lower lip, pouting.

"They won't come off. Stupid pants." A smile threatened to make its way to her lips.

Warren shook his head a little. "Yeah, stupid pants… Sure…" He rolled off her and out of bed where he rose to his feet and turned to face her.

"How about I do it for you?" Again he lifted his eyebrow at her. She just nodded in response. Warren didn't take much time getting the fly open, and the pants soon fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. Ana had to bite her lip to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor. She really hadn't expected Warren to be going commando, but right in front of her was the proof. It was the first time she had ever seen a naked man in real life and she was a little taken back. He was so incredibly beautiful and Ana wanted nothing but to let her fingers feel every inch of his body.

She rose to rest on her elbows and motioned with her head for him to come back to bed. Warren wasn't hard to ask and joined her back in an instant. As she still rested on her elbows Warren was quick to slide his hands around her and open her bra. She helped him get it off, and then he dropped his mouth to her now naked breasts. She drew her breath sharply when his tongue hit her nipples. His breath was so hot and his tongue did just the right things to her body. She felt her arms grow limp under her, and dropped to her back. Things were moving quickly, but there was something about it all that was just so right. She wanted him badly, and she cared about him deeply—there couldn't be anything wrong with this. She'd never understood that whole "wait until you are married" business that her mother had preached about. When it felt this right there was no need to wait, there was no way she'd ever regret this.

Warren's tongue left her breasts and travelled down her tummy to the edge of her panties. He lifted his hands to them as well and slowly edged them down her legs, while his mouth followed them down her thighs. He dropped the underwear on the floor and crept back to kiss her lips. Even as his lips were occupied with her lips his hands were busy at the southern parts of her body. She squirmed under his hands as he hit just the right spots. She wanted him so badly, and couldn't wait a second longer. She curled her legs around his waist and Warren took the hint quickly and moved so he could slide into her. She didn't think she could take his entire length, thought that he would be too big, but she soon adjusted to him, and as soon as Warren started moving she was in heaven.

Warren barely let go of her lips until his climax neared. In fear of disappointing her by coming to early he slowed down and slipped out of her. She tried to protest, but when his hands dropped to take over she gave up and went with it. It didn't take long till his hands brought her over the edge, and even as the last spasms rolled over her body he entered her once again, moving until his own orgasm grabbed hold of him.

Ana had her arms around his back and she pulled him close as they floated on the afterglow. He tried to roll off her so he wouldn't hurt her, but Ana wouldn't let him, and held him tight. She loved to feel his warmth over her own naked body, needed to hold him close. They soon drifted off to sleep.


	9. Static Electricity

Chapter Nine: Static Electricity

A couple of hours later Ana woke. She was confused at first and didn't really understand why her sheets were covered in feathers until she remember what had happened earlier that day, and that it wasn't her sheets, but Warren's wing. He must have rolled off her sometime while they slept.

She turned her head and saw his face next to her. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing slowly, obviously sleeping. She smiled as she saw a small drop of saliva in the corner of his mouth. She lifted her thumb to wipe it away. He was just so adorable, and her chest ached with feelings just by looking at him. She wanted to kiss him, but then again, she didn't want to wake him, so she just rolled out of bed as quietly as she could and tiptoed to the bathroom to take a shower.

She turned on the taps of the shower and checked with her hands to make sure the water wasn't too hot. When she was satisfied she stepped inside. She loved taking showers when she was tired, it really woke her up. Besides, she longed to get away the sheet of dried-up sweat she had built up from their previous…activities. Just thinking about it made her blush slightly. The fact that she was no longer a virgin just struck her and she couldn't help the sheepish grin that spread on her lips.

As she finished she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a large towel. Her hair dripped of water, but she just shook her head to get most of it away. As she did so she heard the voice of someone behind her. "Hey! Trying to soak me or what?"

She spun around and spotted Warren standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He was drying off his face to get away the drops of water she had sprayed at him. She could see tiny specks of water on the sheet he had tied around his lower body as well. She giggled.

"I'm sorry, didn't see you there," she answered, but then frowned slightly.

"By the way, how long have you been standing there?" She looked at him slightly suspicious. He smiled slyly.

"Long enough to get quite the view of you coming out of that shower."

She lifted one eyebrow at him. "Oh really, you don't say?" She walked closer to him and circled one arm around his neck.

"And did you like what you saw?" She whispered into his ear and then let her tongue trail the edge of it.

"Ah-ha, I really liked it," he managed to moan out as she slowly pushed him around and backed him into the bathroom. He didn't even seem to notice her backing him up as her tongue travelled from his ear to his neck. He actually didn't notice much at all it seemed like, at least until he tripped over the edge of the shower and fell into it. He barely managed to keep to his feet, and Ana used the opportunity to lean in and turn on the coldwater tap. Warren jumped as the cold water hit his unprepared body, and cried out. Ana couldn't help but to laugh as she watched him struggle to turn off the taps and then walk out of the shower, dripping wet. The sheet barely stayed in place as the water had made it much heavier. It hung low on his waist, and Ana wanted to rip them off entirely.

"So, you didn't think I was wet enough did you?" Warren said and Ana just shook her head in answer. She couldn't say anything coherent over the fit of laughter that suddenly overpowered her. He didn't look very menacing with his wet hair hanging in his eyes and his feathers sticking together from moist. He certainly wasn't a bird that belonged in water.

He lifted his hand and lifted the wet hair out of his eyes before he spread out his wings and flapped them to get out most of the water. It caused a spray of water to hit Ana, but she didn't even notice as she doubled over from the laughing and had to sit down on the floor clutching her tummy to try to calm down. Warren couldn't help it, but started laughing as well. He sat down next to her and pulled an arm around her shoulders. As she finally calmed down she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry about that, it was just so tempting."

"Oh, don't worry, I was planning on grabbing a shower anyways. I _did_ plan to use hot water, but I guess cold works as well."

"Yeah…" Ana said with a small smile and then looked down to her hands which were playing with the edge of the towel. "About earlier…" she didn't know what she wanted to say, she just wanted to say something. This was so new to her and now she had no idea how to act around him or what to say. They'd had sex for God's sake! It was a pretty big deal, and she just wanted to make sure he didn't regret it.

"It was pretty amazing wasn't it?" Warren asked and Ana dared a peek up at him. His lips were set in a grin, and he certainly didn't seem to regret what had happened at all. He looked rather smug if she was to be honest.

"Yeah, it was," she admitted and could feel her own lips set in a smile that was the perfect mirror of his.

"I just hope that…that it was something you wanted. It wasn't too soon was it? Would you've rather waited?" Warren's smug grin faded to be replaced by a look of worry.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Of course it was something I wanted. Did you hear me complain?"

"Well, there were some moans that I might have interpreted wrong but…" His eyes sparkled and Ana gasped in mock shock and jokingly slapped his chest.

"Warren Worthington, don't you dare mock my moans or you'll never hear them again."

Warren chuckled and held up his hands, palms towards her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'd give," he took a small pause, leaned closer to her and lowered his voice, "_anything_ to hear those moans again."

To Ana it felt like his voice caressed her very body, and her heart started to beat harder and her breath quickened slightly. That just his voice had this effect on her, driving her crazy with wanting him, was evidence to just how much she cared about him.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," she said with a thick voice as he leaned in and kissed her.

Warren soon pulled away from the kiss and looked at her with eyes that shone of love and happiness. "I'm so happy, all of this...us…it's more then I could ever have hoped for," he said and stroked one of her wet locks of hair away from where it was clinging to her face.

Ana smiled shyly and felt a small blush creep to her cheeks. It was more than she could've ever hoped for as well, to find a place where she was accepted as who she was, a place where she had friends, a place where she'd found love. "I'm happy too," she said, at a loss to find words to actually explain how she felt. There was just no words good enough. For the first time ever she had _hopes_, hopes that she might become something.

Warren kissed her forehead and whispered, "but I think we need to find you some clothes now, before you get cold. Can't sit around in towels and sheets all day can we?"

Ana cast a glance down at herself and the towel wrapped around herself before she cast a glance out the window of her room. "I think it's a bit too late," she said. "It's not day anymore. It's getting pretty late actually, judging by the moon and all."

Warren looked up from Ana and followed her gaze to the window. He hadn't realised that it was this late, they'd have to have slept several hours. He made his way to his feet, clutching on to the sheet to make sure it didn't drop off. With one hand bundled in the soaked fabric and one hand extended towards her he smiled. "Come on, we really can't be hanging around on the floor anymore."

She grasped his hand with her own petite hand, and Warren pulled her to her feet. He couldn't help but to let his eyes slide over her body. The towel was small enough to leave a delicious amount of bare skin visible for his eyes, and he used the opportunity. She was small, almost fragile, and probably closer to a foot shorter than him. There was something about her fragile body that made him want to protect her, to keep her close to make sure nothing happened to her. Even if, with her powers, she could probably defend herself well.

As Ana smiled at him he couldn't help but to lean in and kiss her lips. He found her irresistible and if he could he'd never stop kissing her. But then he heard a small murmur from her stomach, and he realised that she probably was starving. And come to think of it, so was he. After all, it had been hours since they last ate, and they'd missed out on dinner.

"You hungry?" Warren asked and Ana peered up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She bit her lip in an adorable fashion and after a moment nodded slightly.

"Well, me too. So I proposition a trip to the kitchen to raid the fridge for leftover. You with?"

"Of course!" Ana said. "Just need to fetch some clothes first."

A few minutes Ana and Warren was walking hand in hand through the hallways, heading for the downstairs kitchen. Warren had just put on the same clothes he'd worn earlier, but Ana had changed into a pair of pale blue jeans and a black shirt. Warren couldn't help but to smile as he thought to the way she'd grabbed the bundle of clothes and changed behind a locked door in the bathroom. Even if he'd just seen her naked in the most intimate of ways she was still shy enough to not want to change in front of him. He found it adorable.

The hallways were mostly deserted, most people in their rooms already sleeping or doing the homework for the next day. But when they reached the kitchen they found another occupant there already. Warren stopped in the doorway, and Ana had to peek over his shoulder to see who it was. She was surprised to see Bobby sitting alone by the kitchen table as he was seldom seen without Rogue. His face was buried in his hands and when he looked up Ana saw that his eyes were red-brimmed from crying. Ana couldn't help but too be a little mesmerized by the tears that trickled down his cheeks and froze to glittering little droplets of ice.

When Bobby saw that Ana and Warren had come into the room he quickly lifted his hands to dry away the tears. The drops of ice fell to the table and soon they melted into tiny pools of salty water.

Neither seemed willing to breech the silence, and Ana bit her lip as she gather the courage to do so. She pushed Warren to the side and walked over to Bobby, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" she said. Something had to be wrong for Bobby to be crying like this, and Ana wanted to help him. She'd never had friends that she could help and support before, so now she was eager to help if there was anything she could do.

Bobby stared at her with a blank expression on his face, and for a moment he didn't say anything. He lowered his gaze to the table, and with a voice thick from crying he said, "It's Rogue. She…" His voice cracked.

Ana gazed over her shoulder, her eyes seeking out Warren's. Warren took her hint and stepped into the room as well. "What happened?" he said, and now Bobby peered up at him with the same blank expression.

"She…she got her powers back." Bobby's voice seemed suddenly devoid of any emotions, and he seemed to get his tears under control as well, no more ice droplets fell down his cheeks.

Ana's voice dropped as she comprehended what Bobby had just said. If Rogue had gotten her powers back that meant that her skin was deadly once again, and that meant that she must've touched someone since they knew it. Ana looked back down at Bobby.

"Bobby, who did she touch? Are they still…" Her voice trailed away.

"No one is dead, no. She just hugged Logan and it was fine until suddenly he started going all… He's okay though. Storm got him downstairs and is treating him. Fortunately for him his body is working hard to heal him as well. He's going to be fine. It's Rogue I'm worried about. She's locked herself in her room and won't come out." Bobby leaned his elbows on the table and cradled his face in his palms.

Ana didn't know what to say. She didn't know Rogue all that well yet, but had heard enough of how her powers had manifested, and how she had felt about it. It had also been obvious that Rogue had been happy the time after the cure. She might miss being a mutant, but she loved being able to touch people. Ana understood that the former mutant currently a mutant once again had to be upset. First for hurting Logan once again, as she did once when she was new to the school if what she'd heard was correct, and secondly for regaining her powers and losing the ability to touch people ever again.

Bobby suddenly pushed back his chair, rose, and walked towards the door. "I got to see how she's doing," he muttered, more to himself than Ana and Warren it seemed like. He didn't wait for an answer at least, only left in a hurry.

Warren walked over to Ana. He put one arm around her and she rested her head against him.

"Poor Rogue. She must be so upset right now," Ana said quietly. Warren didn't answer, only held Ana closer. He kissed the top of her head, and Ana lifted her head to look at him.

"Rogue will be fine. She got used to her powers before there were any cure, and she will get used to it now." Warren's voice was strong and assured Ana. "I'm more worried about what this whole thing means."

Ana frowned, she didn't understand what he meant. Warren saw the look on Ana's face and explained. "If Rogue got her powers back that's got to mean that the cure weren't permanent, and that probably means that the rest of the mutants got, or will get, their powers back. That's not only bad for my father, but for everyone else as well. There were a lot of mutants that got their powers stripped at Alcatraz, and they weren't happy with that. Think of Magneto and the Brotherhood."

Ana's eyes widened. "Do you think they will come back?"

Warren shrugged. "I really don't know, but it isn't promising."

Warren's arm dropped from her shoulder, and he grabbed her hand instead. Then they walked out from the kitchen—all thoughts of food gone from their minds—and walked to the elevator that led to the sublevels. As they walked through the hallways there they soon spotted Storm in the hallway, looking through a large window.

As she heard the younger mutants arriving she turned away from the window and towards them. She greeted them with a weary smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes. Ana and Warren walked up to her and peeked into the room behind the window. They saw Logan on a bed. He was sleeping, and looked to be recovering just fine, he was just a tad paler than he used to be.

Ana turned to Storm. "Is Rogue the only one, or have other mutants gotten their powers back as well?" she asked the headmistress.

"I haven't really had the opportunity to check anything out yet, I've been busy taking care of Logan. Maybe they've said something on the news, but I don't know." Storm said while she shook her head. Her gaze drifted back to Logan, and Ana thought she saw a hint of tears in her eyes.

Ana looked up at Warren, and they silently agreed to leave Storm alone. She looked so tired, so worried, and there weren't much they could do anyways. Now it was all up to Logan and his powers to heal him.

Storm heard the two students leave by the elevator and turned all her focus and attention back to Logan. He was going to be fine, but she couldn't help but to worry. They had lost so many the last year. Scott, Jean, the Professor. She couldn't stand it if they lost someone else, and especially not Logan. When he'd come here, pushed on a trolley, his hands clutching the edges of the trolley, face contorted in grimaces of pain, had upset her badly. She hadn't admitted it to herself before, but seeing him writhing in pain like that had brought on the fear of losing him. A cold feeling that grasped her heart and clutched it. She didn't fear losing a friend or co-worker, she feared losing someone she cared for deeply. It had become obvious for her that her feelings for Logan weren't the feeling one had for a friend, but for someone one loved.

She sighed and rested her forehead against the cool glass. This was really inconvenient; she had too much work to be doing as headmistress of the school as well as being a part of the X-Men to be pursuing a relationship. If Logan even wanted her that was. He'd never struck her as the type to settle down. To be honest, he had never struck her as her type at all, but there were no denying her feelings, at least not to herself. She was in love with Logan. Teenage-with-a-crush in love with him, and she had no idea how to deal with that.

Ana and Warren stepped into the elevator, and as the doors slid close Ana's stomach growled loudly, reminding them both to the reason for leaving hers room. They went to the kitchen, hoping to find something decent to eat.

After rummaging through the fridge and making a few sandwiches they grabbed a couple bottle of Coke and headed back upstairs to Warren's room where Ana crawled up in bed next to Warren. He handed her one of the plates with a sandwich on it and as soon as she sat it one the bed next to her he handed her a Coke as well. She sat the bottle on the nightstand and started on the sandwich. She was ravenous, and didn't even care if Warren saw her wolfing down the sandwich.

Warren turned on the TV and settled back against the headboard. He couldn't help but to smile as he stole a glance at Ana and saw her eating the sandwich at an impressive speed. He was so happy that Ana had come to the school. His feeling for her was strong even if he had only known her for a short time. They had a lot in common, and Warren loved hanging around her, loved how she looked when she laughed, loved how her body felt next to his. He was madly in love with her, and felt that it might turn into true love, if it hadn't already. He'd never felt this way about a girl before, had never allowed himself to become this close and attached to anyone. It was new and exciting, and he was enjoying it immensely.

Ana put her plate away and nuzzled closer to Warren. He pulled one arm around her and she rested her head against his chest. It was one of her favourite positions, using him as a pillow like this. She didn't realize what they were watching on the TV until now, she had been too preoccupied with her food earlier, but now that she did she was starting to wonder if her boyfriend had some hidden sides she didn't know about.

"Uhm, Warren, what are we watching?"

Warren woke from his thoughts at Ana's words. He had been gone from this world for a few minutes, and hadn't even noticed the TV that he had turned on earlier. Now he did though. He tilted his head slightly as his gaze hit the screen. An old woman was seated in an old-fashioned rocking chair and obviously teaching the viewers how to knit a sweater. She was explaining every step of the knitting while rocking back and forth. Not what he usually watched.

"Knitting? Seriously? Is it the knitting channel or what?" Ana couldn't help but to giggle a little. Warren only stuttered incoherently in response, and Ana suddenly felt a little bad for teasing him. A little. "Hey, take it easy, I don't mind if you like to watch knitting, it's all cool."

"Hey, I don't watch the knitting channel, besides, I don't know if there even is a channel like that. It's probably just a program, I just didn't notice it." Warren was talking at a rather impressive speed, trying to defend himself.

"Easy there stud. I'm only joking, I'm not questioning your manliness or anything. I didn't notice myself until now so…" Ana turned her head slightly and kissed the shirt that covered his chest.

Warren realised how stupid he must have sounded and relaxed back against the headboard. It was just that he really didn't want to make a fool of himself around her. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels, staying away from anything that could remind him of knitting. He ended up with some sit-com. He didn't care much about what was on anyway. All he cared about was the girl nuzzling against him. He turned his head so he could kiss her forehead and Ana immediately lifted her head to meet his lips. Their lips barely touched before she pulled away again. Warren almost whimpered at the sudden loss of contact.

"I just need to go to the bathroom. Can I borrow yours?"

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask me about that."

Ana closed the bathroom door behind her and walked over to the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and winced. She wanted to freshen up a little for Warren. She was afraid her breath was horrible, and now she knew her looks were. There weren't much she could do about her looks, she didn't exactly go around with makeup in her pockets, and besides, Warren had seen her already. She just hoped he hadn't smelled her.

She turned the taps and scooped up some water with her hands. She pushed it around in her mouth before she spit it out in the sink. She wasn't satisfied and decided to sneak a peek in the bathroom cupboards in the search for some toothpaste. She just hoped Warren wouldn't mind too much. Luckily she found some on the first try and used her finger to quickly brush over her teeth. When she was done she pulled her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it look okay, but it didn't make much difference, so she abandoned the project and walked back out to Warren.

After Ana left for the bathroom Warren had gone back to flipping through the channels in search of anything to watch as the sit-com was over. When he didn't find anything he just turned it off and dropped the remote over the edge of the bed to the floor. He leaned back towards the headboard, but didn't seem to find any good position and instead slid down so he lay down on his back, wings neatly folded beneath him. He folded his hands behind his head and waited for Ana to get back.

When he heard the bathroom door opening he lifted his head and peaked towards her. She looked so irresistible. Her dark hair flowed over her shoulders and her icy blue eyes seemed to light up the dimly lit room. He couldn't help it and jumped to his feet. He rushed over to her and swept her off her feet and up into his arms. She emitted a small shriek as he ran to the open window and leapt out of it. He never used to do these things, he'd never been much from impulse actions, but she seemed to bring that side out in him.

Ana held on tightly to his neck and buried her face against it as she felt the wind roaring past them. But she was never really afraid, just a bit taken back. She trusted Warren, and knew he wouldn't do anything to harm her. His wings soon folded out and they soared towards the sky.

Warren flew towards the forest surrounding the mansion and Ana dared a peek over his shoulder. The moon was hidden behind clouds, so there wasn't much light, but Warren obviously knew the area well. He soon started descending towards what seemed to be a small pond in between the trees. His landing was a bit off and he nearly tripped when he kicked a root on the ground, but managed to keep his footing without dropping Ana. He gently sat her down on her feet.

"Quite the landing there, Birdie." Ana couldn't help but to tease him a little. There really was dark in the forest, so it was no wonder he hadn't seen the root. It was just the feeling that she could tease him, and joke with him, and it was okay. He wouldn't hate her for it or nothing. They had fun together, and wasn't all too serious. Ana had had enough of seriousness in her life, she needed this playfulness.

"It's dark okay, you try to make a decent landing when it's dark." He seemed to be pouting, something that made Ana laugh.

"You're just too sweet." She stepped closer to him and slid her arms around his neck.

"Sweet huh? Guess it could be worse," he muttered with a small chuckle. "I really wanted to show you this place, it's really nice in the moonlight, but it seems to be a bit dark here tonight."

Ana dropped her hold of his neck and lifted her hands before her.

"We'll just see if we can't fix that," she mumbled to herself. Warren only looked at her as electricity appeared out of nowhere and trailed around her hands. She concentrated and the sparks grew in intensity, and it didn't take long till the entire clearing and the water was lit up. It was like someone had placed a giant spotlight on Ana, or rather, like she had eaten a spotlight and light was now flowing from her.

"Wow, it really is beautiful here!" She exclaimed and turned around to get a full view of the clearing. Warren had to lift a hand to shade his eyes from the strong light that radiated from Ana and when she noticed she let the electricity fade away.

"I should have suggested Lightbulb instead of Lightning," Warren stated dryly.

Ana slapped him playfully on the arm at his comment. He played along and clutched his arm while he fell to the ground and rolled around as in immense pains. Ana just giggled at him and called him a baby. The next second Warren grabbed hold of her calf and dragged her to the ground as well. They mocked about for a while until they got tired of the roots that kept digging into their backs. She stumbled to her feet and Warren soon followed. The moon was still hidden behind clouds, and the forest seemed almost completely black. Ana turned towards Warren. She barely saw him, but noticed him leaning closer to her none the less. She lifted her head to meet his lips.

Just as Warren's lips touched hers a small bolt of electricity shot between them and he jumped back, a bit startled. Ana shrugged her shoulders while trying to stop a sheepish grin from spreading on her lips. "Static electricity. Sorry. You okay?"

He nodded and Ana lifted a hand to his lips. "Are you sure I don't need to kiss it better?" She said, trying, and failing, at making her voice sound seductive. Luckily Warren didn't seem to mind her failing seductiveness, and only shook his head. Ana stepped up on her toes and leant in and kissed him, and this time there was no electricity disturbing their kissing.


	10. Retaliating

Chapter Ten: Retaliating 

Ana and Warren soon left the small clearing in the forest to get back to the mansion. It was getting late, and even though they had taken a nap earlier they were getting tired. Besides, it was a school night and they both had to get up early. Ana wrapped her arms around Warren's neck and he kicked off and flew them back to the mansion.

They landed back in Warren's room and as Ana's feet hit the floor she gave Warren a quick kiss and told him goodnight. Then she headed towards the door. Warren stood in silence in the middle of the room and didn't react until Ana turned the door handle. Then he quickly stepped over to her and closed the door she had started to pull open. She turned to look at him with a puzzled look on her face. He leaned against the door with one shoulder and looked down at her.

"Where are you going?"

Ana was a bit taken back by his question. "Uhm, my room? I'm tired and there's school tomorrow."

Warren kept on looking at her, and a small smile crept to his lips. "You do know that I have a bed with more than enough place for two don't you?"

Ana stared at him. She hadn't really considered spending the night. She hadn't wanted to be too pushy. She was afraid he might get bored of her if they spent too much time together. Her old insecurities were always lurking somewhere under the surface.

Warren pulled her close and his lips sought out hers. As soon as they touched Ana forgot everything about going back to her room. Her mind seemed to go blank as the kiss deepened and she could no longer string two thoughts together. She slid her arms around his neck to be as close to him as possible. His hands dropped from her waist to cup her ass. She moaned into the kiss as he used his grip to lift her off the ground, and she swung her legs around his waist. Warren walked them over to the bed and they tumbled down onto it. Her head fell back on the pillow, and their lips parted as his hands slid from her behind and followed the waistline of her jeans to the front where they travelled up her tummy, following the buttons on her shirt. She arched her back to meet his caress.

As soon as he reached the top his fingers made their way to her collarbone and landed gently on her shoulder. Then he followed the route with his mouth, gently kissing the small sliver of skin visible between her jeans and shirt before following the buttons to her neck. He kissed his way from her neck to the soft spot beneath her ear and smiled for himself when he heard her moan in response. He then followed her jaw line so he once again could claim her lips.

As they kissed Warren turned and pulled Ana along so she was splayed halfway on top of him while he was lying on his back. He wasn't satisfied with that though and started to tug on her behind. She got his hint and positioned herself so she straddled him. She pulled away from the kiss and straightened up so she could see him properly. His hair was messy from her hands, and his eyes shone. She ran her hands over his chest and held him down when he tried to rise to meet her. A smile played on her lips as she used her hands to pull up his t-shirt and bare his perfectly sculpted chest. She felt his pulse rising under her touch and liked it.

His eyes closed as she let her hands run in circles, caressing every square inch of his upper body. She leant in and gently kissed his lips, but pulled away before he had time to respond to it. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"Now you're just teasing me," he stated with a blurry voice. Ana just nodded and smiled at him. He tilted his head slightly to the side and looked at her through half-closed eyelids.

"Oh, you are so going to hate me right now," he whispered mostly to himself, and before Ana had the time to ask him what he said he quickly lifted his hands and took hold of the cleavage of her shirt. She dropped her gaze and just had the time to see him tear open the front of her shirt, making the buttons fly in every direction. Her jaw dropped as she suddenly saw her bra revealed. Warren couldn't help but to laugh at her shocked expression. His hand moved up her tummy to cup one breast and he gently used his thumb to rub her nipple through the fabric. She lost herself to his touch for a moment, arching into his hand and dropping her eyes shut. Then she gained herself just long enough to push his hand away. She pinned it to his chest and leaned closer to him.

"You just ruined one of the few shirts I have." Her voice was a seductive hiss between her lips, slightly more successful than in the forest earlier. "You know you're going to pay for that right? And I don't mean with cash if you thought you were getting away that easily."

"Oh my God, I really hope I don't," he sighed as she leaned in and claimed his lips.

After a few moments he grabbed Ana around the waist and flipped her over. He positioned himself so he rested with an elbow on each side of her face and one leg in-between hers. His lips travelled from her lips to her neck and she moaned when he hit the soft spot beneath her ear again. He shifted his leg a little and pushed it against her very centre, causing another moan to escape from her lips.

Ana had to bite her lip to keep from crying out loud when he pushed his leg against her. Her fingers tugged at his shirt, trying to get it out of the way, but she couldn't get it off as he was resting on his arms. She wanted to tear it away, but decided against it. She didn't want to ruin his shirt, because that meant they were even. She wanted to be able to play the guilt cards later on. She just knew that it would be fun. Luckily for her he took the hint soon enough and rose to his knees so he could pull the shirt off and toss it away. Ana rose to her elbows and started to open his belt buckle.

This time she had no problem getting the fly of his jeans open. She dropped back down on her back, and Warren started opening her fly as well. As he was finished he started to drag them down her legs, revealing a pair of bright red panties. He dropped the jeans on the floor and turned over so he lay on his back next to her. He wriggled out of his own pants and dropped them next to hers. She did the same with her underwear. Now that they were both naked in his bed Ana felt very exposed and crossed her arms before her naked chest. Warren turned over to his side and rested his head on one arm while he looked at her. The other arm he used to slowly stroke the side of her face, and then he moved down her body with feather light strokes. Her arms slid down to her sides and he moved on to caress her tummy and then her breasts. She felt her body going limp under his touch and couldn't do anything but close her eyes and lie still, enjoying it.

Warren's fingers fluttered all over her upper body before they slowly descended to her left thigh. They tickled her there for a few seconds before he moved them to her inner thigh and up. Ana moaned in pleasure as he hit the perfect spot.

"Warren, I need you, I need you now," she hissed through clenched teeth. Warren didn't hesitate, but moved to position himself between her legs and quickly filled her. He used his time and moved slowly. Ana was shivering beneath him. He looked at her and saw the way her lips parted slightly as she panted, and saw how her eyes were moving rapidly behind her closed eyelids. She was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, and he suddenly had the urge to tell her. He stopped his motions, and when Ana opened her eyes he caught her gaze.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Ana, and I think…I think I love you." Ana opened her mouth slightly as if she was taken by surprise and wanted to say something but where lacking the words. Warren started to regret that he had confessed his feelings, it didn't look like Ana felt the same way. He pulled away and rolled over to his back next to her. He wanted to apologise, but didn't feel like he could. He had only said what he felt, and couldn't lie about it. He loved her, it was as simple as that, whether she felt the same or not. He pulled the sheets over his lower body and was staring up into the ceiling with a blank expression until he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly towards where she lay and saw that she had pulled up the covers to cover herself as well.

Ana covered herself up then turned to look at Warren. His words had taken her by surprise. She hadn't thought Warren's feelings for her was that strong. So instead of telling him how she felt she hadn't been able to say anything at all and he had pulled away, obviously upset. She looked at him and their gaze met. She knew what to say instantly.

"I think I might love you too, Warren. I've never met anyone like you before, and you just makes me so happy." Her voice was strong and steady, and her gaze didn't pull away from his for even a second as she spoke. Warren looked at her for a few moments with an unreadable expression, so she leaned in and kissed him, showing him just how much she cared for him.

Warren could feel his heart leap from joy as he heard her words. She felt the same way! Then she kissed him and all thoughts left his mind at once. All he noticed was her lips on his and her naked body next to him. He couldn't stand being even an inch apart from her and pulled her closer. He rolled her atop of him and she slowly settled down on his length. Then she started to move and they soon reached the edge and toppled over together. It was perfect bliss.

Ana rolled off him and landed on her side next to him. He pulled her close and nuzzled her in his arms, both of them lingering on the afterglow. They lay in silence and Ana soon noticed that he fell asleep. She was starting to get drowsy herself. It felt so good to lie next to him, feeling the heat from his body and feeling his body move ever so slightly as he slept. She snuggled closer and moments later fell asleep as well.

Warren woke instantly as the door to his room burst open. He jumped to an upright position and looked about bewildered. In the opening of the door Logan stood, arms crossed and leaning against the frame. He seemed to have recovered from Rogue's touch just fine. A lit cigar hung from his lips and threatened to fall to the floor as he spoke.

"Get dressed Birdboy. We are meeting downstairs in the basement now. And take Sparks with ya." Logan didn't seem to care much about the fact that Warren and Ana had been in bed together, even if it was quite obvious what they had been up to, especially since Warren had forgotten the fact that he was stark-naked when he jumped to his feet.

Warren nodded and Logan turned around and slammed the door behind him. There was something about Logan that made him think it was serious and that they should do as he had said as quickly as possible. Warren turned to wake Ana but she was already awake and getting dressed. Warren followed her example and five minutes later they left the room and headed for the basement.

As the elevator doors opened they saw a small group standing by the door to the X-Jet. They saw Logan together with Colossus, Nightcrawler and Storm. The couple headed over to them and they all stood silently waiting for the rest of the X-Men. Not soon after the elevator doors opened once again, revealing Iceman, Rogue, Kitty and Tsunami. They headed over to the others and Storm turned to talk to them all.

"There is trouble brewing out there. It seems the group we fought those weeks ago has retaliated. They are bigger than ever, and they are moving towards the White House. We fear that their goal might be to take over control and the president is possibly a target. It is our responsibility to stop them." She turned without another word and went to put on her uniform. The others followed her example and they soon met up by the X-Jet. Storm took place in front and quickly prepared the jet for flight. Ana took her place in the seat next to Warren and looked around. No one spoke. She saw Rogue sitting in her seat with a big grin on her face. It was obvious she had taken her returning powers good as soon as the first shock had settled. She probably couldn't wait to get out in the field to try them out. Ana's gaze drifted from Rogue to Tsunami that was sitting in the seat opposite her on the other side of the isle. He was pale and his hands shook where he held on to the armrests. It was obvious that this was his first mission. She figured that she must've looked the same on her first as well. She was still nervous, but not as much. She was more familiar with her powers now, and knew the other X-men more than she had that time.

The trip didn't take long and the jet soon stopped. Ana unbuckled and walked out with the others. The sun was shining from a clear blue sky, and as Ana looked around she saw that they were standing in the garden that surrounded the White House. In the distance they could hear the sound of the rebellious mutant group. Shouts, screams and explosions. They could see columns of smoke snail their ways over the sky, and knew there was no way the other mutants were up to anything good.

The X-men started to run over the grass, following the sounds. It didn't take long till they saw the rebellious mutants. Ana stopped abruptly in her steps, as did the rest of them. There were masses of mutants swarming the streets. They seemed to have stopped their progress, and weren't moving towards the White House, but gathered in a large group. Ana presumed they were gathering forces before striking. Ana looked over her shoulder back from where they came. Around the building there were several police cars and military vehicles. Armed men were spreading over the perimeter so they could protect the president, but it was the X-Men that would have to take the first wave. Humans had proved to be a failure earlier, as they solely trusted their weapons. But there were many mutants that could easily overcome those, especially after the cure weapons were forbidden and destroyed. No, it was up to the X-Men to stop the mutant rising from harming the American president.

Ana turned back towards the streets and the mutants there. This was going to be one hell of a fight.


	11. The Losing Side

Chapter Eleven: The Losing Side

"Form a line everyone!" Wolverine yelled. Ana and the rest did as he said immediately. There was no time to waste. The other mutants seemed to get ready for the fight and it wasn't looking all that good for the X-Men at the moment. Ana counted at least thirty mutants in the other group.

"Our number one priority is to protect the president," Storm said, "but I want you all to get out of here alive. Be alert and be careful. Those mutants belong to the Brotherhood, and there might be extremely powerful ones between them."

Ana closed her eyes for a second while she took a deep breath. The moment she opened them she saw that a single mutant was walking towards them. The X-Men stayed watchfully alert as the man stopped in front of them. His palms were raised in a defensive posture. Ana looked towards Wolverine who had taken on the role of leader out in the field. He was looking at the mutant in front of them with a scowl on his face.

"Don't bite now, I'm not here to fight you. I want to put forth a proposition. You X-Men step away and we find the president and tell him a little about what we think of his dealing with mutant matters. It will gain all of us." The mutant's look was making Ana uneasy. He didn't look like he wanted to just talk with the president.

"Ya don't actually think I believe that do you? You gotta be even stupider than ya look." Wolverine's upper lip contorted into what looked like a sneer as he spoke. "You Brotherhood mutants ain't nothing but trouble."

The mutant in front of him didn't look like he thought Wolverine was very threatening. "Oh, Wolverine, you think you got us all figured out don't you? So we might have different means than you guys do, but our goal is the same; mutant domination."

Wolverine frowned at him. "What are you talking about? We don't want no mutant domination. Our goal is to exist in peaceful coexistence with the humans."

The other mutant laughed out loud at Wolverine's reply. "Oh, now you're just preaching the Professors teachings. We all know that's just bullshit. Mutants are the evolution, the future. Humans are just the obstacle before we get to where we want. You really shouldn't take their side, as they are going to lose."

Wolverine suddenly stepped forward and grabbed the other mutant's collar, lifting him off the ground while he unsheathed his claws on the other hand. Even with the adamantium claws pressed close to his Adam's apple the other mutant didn't seem very frightened. Wolverine leaned in close, staring the mutant square in the eyes.

"You don't get to talk about the professor that way you little shithead," Wolverine sneered.

The other mutant actually laughed, and suddenly he was melting out of Wolverine's grasp, turning into some liquid substance. Before the X-Men had time to do anything about it he solidified near the rest of the Brotherhood, and in the next instant he spurred them to fight. Ana didn't have time to think before she saw the gang of mutants rushing towards her. To her side she heard the rustle of wings as Warren kicked off the ground and flew through the air. He wasn't made to fight on the ground, or at least, he was better in the air. Ana threw a glance to her left and saw Kitty standing there, eyes locked on the approaching mutants. On her right Ana saw Bobby making ready as well, hands curling into fists and then ice over. Ana directed her gaze back forward and saw that the nearest mutant would be upon them within a few seconds. She lifted her palms to the ready, but didn't need to worry about that mutant as Warren dived down from above and snatched him away, soaring towards the sky and dropping him off above the mutant group, obviously hoping to hit someone with him.

It was all Ana had time to see before the mutants were upon them and the fight begun for real. Ana sent a lightning bolt at the nearest mutant and hit him in the chest, making him fly backwards. She heard screams, shouts and other sounds of combat coming from all around her, but she tried to block them out, concentrating only on stopping the mutants that were approaching her.

Warren flew through the skies, using his opportunities to dive down from time to time and catch a mutant before dropping them back towards the ground. It was all he could do at the time. His skills were in the aerial combat, he didn't do too good on the ground. But he didn't need to feel useless for long. As he circled the perimeter he saw a shadow out from the corner of his eye. He snapped his head around in time to see and avoid a mutant that was flying straight towards him, obviously trying to knock him off course. Warren easily dodged him, in the air there weren't many that could match his skills.

The mutant turned back towards Warren and hovered in midair. Warren slowly flapped his wings so he could keep eye contact with the other mutant, anticipating any attack. The other mutant didn't look like he belonged up here. He didn't have any physical traits of flying like Warren did, he seemed to be suspended in air by straining his powers. Warren's first thought was that the other mutant was a telekinetic, using mind power to keep himself elevated.

The man wore a tight green suite made out of what seemed to be Spandex. He looked like some stupid sidekick from an old comic, not a very good look at all.

"I am Menace. You will bend to the powers of my mind!" the man said in a deep voice that probably was meant to sound menacing.

Warren rolled his eyes. The other mutant had definitively grown up on old comic books, and his first assumption of a telekinesis seemed to fit. He didn't seem like a very powerful one though. The man was shaking violently, obviously straining himself to keep airborne. He didn't exactly look very menacing. Warren decided he didn't have the time to deal with this lunatic and a few swift strokes with his wings he was upon him and knocked the surprised mutant over. A few punches and the man fell to the ground, knocked out. Warren watched him fall towards the ground, and when he saw where the man was falling he cried out.

Wolverine looked up to the sky at the sound of his name from high above. It was just in time as someone was falling down, heading straight towards him. He jumped to the side and rolled to his feet as the body hit the exact spot he had been standing in earlier. He looked back at the sky.

"Check your aim Birdboy, I ain't the one you want to hit!" He saw Warren shrug his shoulder and fly off. Wolverine directed his attention back at the fights going on around him. The X-Men were clearly the ones who did it the best. They had been heavily outnumbered, but were making their way through the Brotherhood mutants. He slashed against a couple of mutants that were standing in his way, and suddenly found himself face to face with the mutant that had first approached them, the one that had liquefied. Wolverine threw a punch after him, but the mutant just laughed as he dodged it and started to liquefy, but this time he didn't melt away and float off, but stayed in the shape of a man. Wolverine threw a few more punches, but his claws did no harm to the mutant. It was as if he was slashing through water. He growled with anger. He hated asking for help.

"Popsicle! Get over here!" He directed the yell over his shoulder to where Bobby was standing next to Rogue. Bobby ran over immediately. Wolverine pointed towards the man in front of him and Bobby quickly took the hint. His palms shoot out a jet of ice that quickly froze the liquid mutant before he had the time to realise what was going on. As soon as he was ice through and through Bobby ran back to Rogue to help her fend off some mutants. Wolverine looked at the ice sculpture in front of him and used a claw to push it over so it fell to the ground, then he turned around and went back to the fight. The X-Men were clearly going in the X-Men's favour now. Storm was directing lightning at her foes and Nightcrawler was teleporting all around the place giving out kicks and punches before he teleported off again. Colossus used his brute strength to knock out any Brotherhood mutants that came within his reach. There were still many opponents out there, but Wolverine was sure they would win. He unsheathed his claws and jumped back into the fight.

Ana sent bolts of electricity in all directions, trying to keep the other mutants at bay when she suddenly noticed a familiar face approaching her from up ahead. Or actually it was half a familiar face. She shuddered in horror as she saw the mutant she had fought with on the roof on her first mission. The one she had shot a lightning bolt after while falling down towards the ground.

Half his face was covered in terrible burn scars, and Ana instantly knew that she was responsible. It sickened her to see what her powers could do to another mutant. She hadn't really seen evidence of it earlier, as she mostly tried to just stun her opponents. But that one bolt had been a desperate one, and had done a great deal of damage. The man stepped over to her and cocked his head. When he spoke it was with a slightly lisp, as his lips were burned as well.

"Do my looks scare you? You know that you are responsible right? _You_ did this to me, scarred me for life. But Shards don't give up that easily does he? I've always been one for revenge." He stepped closer as he spoke, and Ana slowly backed away. The fighting was still going on all around her and she suddenly had to duck as something flew through the air threatening to hit her. She almost vomited when she saw that it was an arm, obviously detached from someone by Wolverine. This fight was getting all too real for her too soon. It was nothing like books or movies. This was a fight for life or death and it horrified her.

She looked away from the arm and towards the mutant that had called himself Shards just in time to see him lift his arm, a glass orb in his palm. Before she had time to react he pulled back his arm and the orb soared towards her. This time she didn't have time to protect herself, she was caught off guard. The orb shattered and thousands of small pieces of glass flew through the sky. Ana felt searing hot pain rush over her body as the glass cut open gashes and dug their way into her skin. The pain made her knees weak and they buckled under her, making her drop to her haunches. She grinded her teeth together and tried to ignore the pains as she lifted her head towards the mutant. He was grinning at her with a lopsided smile.

"Now I have scarred you as well, _bitch_." She saw him lift his palm again, making ready for another orb.

Ana knew she had to react quickly and threw her palm towards him, sending a deadly lightning bolt straight at his chest. She saw him falling towards the ground the next second, and she knew that he was dead, his heart stopped by her electricity. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just knew it in her very soul.

She stared at the dead body in front of her for a few seconds before she bent forward and vomited.

She dried her mouth on her sleeve and winced as she touched cuts in her face. The pain was still immense, but she couldn't allow herself to think about it right now, she needed to get back to the fight. She saw that the encounter with Shards had driven her backwards, away from the rest of the X-Men and Brotherhood mutants. She drew her breath, and was just about to run back towards the fight as something came out of the blue and slammed into the back of her head. The world went black.


	12. Missing in Action

Chapter Twelve: Missing In Action

Warren was adjusting his wings, making ready to drop down and snatch another mutant off the ground when he noticed that the Brotherhood suddenly seemed to retreat. He stopped the dive and took lazy circles over the ground, checking if it was so. A second before there had been mutants fighting everywhere, now every Brotherhood mutant left all thoughts of combat and ran off, heading for the streets they had come from. Warren looked to see if he should follow, but no one of the other X-Men seemed to do follow them so instead he flew back towards the ground and landed next to Wolverine.

"What is going on?" he asked. His eyes were slightly narrowed as he looked at the retreating enemies.

"I have no idea. They just stopped. Guess they gave up or somethin'"

"Shouldn't we like follow and stop them?"

"Nah, I think we should just leave it like that. They ain't going after the president, so our mission here is finished. Besides, I think we are all getting a bit tired. There will probably be better times to take 'em later on."

Warren nodded in approval and turned around too look upon the scene around him. The X-Men were the only ones still standing. Here and there around the ground bodies lay. Some dead, some hurt, some knocked out. It was a disturbing view. Luckily it seemed like all of the X-Men was fine except for minor damages. He saw Kitty to his left limping towards Tsunami—it looked like she had a sprained ankle. Tsunami on the other hand sported several small cuts on his face and arms.

Warren turned his gaze away from them and saw the rest of the team around; Rogue, Iceman, Storm and—horror suddenly filled his entire body, sending a shiver through his spine. He didn't see Ana anywhere. His head snapped around and he turned around his own axis, desperately trying to spot her, but she wasn't standing anywhere on the battlefield that he could see. And if she wasn't standing she had to be—

"NOOO!" he screamed desperately as he kicked off from the ground, heading to the skies to get a better view of the area. He dreaded what he might find. Images of Ana's petite body lying on the ground covered in blood, images of her lying all too still, broken and bleeding and dying, flashed before his eyes. He swept over the area, looking for her black uniform with the lightning bolts, looking for her dark hair and her beautiful ice blue eyes, but it was all in vain.

When he didn't see her anywhere he dropped to the ground and landed awkwardly on his knees, hiding his face in his palms. Hot tears were running down his cheeks. He should have looked after her, should have protected her, but he hadn't, and now she was gone and he had no idea whereto. He didn't know if she was alive or not, but feared the worst.

Storm was startled by the sudden outcry from Warren, and turned to see him jump off the ground and fly away. She watched him while he flew around, seemingly panicked. She didn't know why he was doing it, and worry instantly flared up inside her. When he landed she ran over to him to find out what was wrong. As she laid one hand on his shoulder he looked up at her with red-brimmed eyes. Storm's own eyes widened as she saw him. The young man was crumbling before her, and she didn't know why.

"Warren, what is wrong?"

"She's gone."

Storm looked down at the young man by her feet, not sure what he as talking about. "What are you talking about? Who is gone?"

"Ana." His head dropped back into the palm of his hands. Storm lifted her head and looked around. She was expecting to see Ana standing by the others, but Warren was right, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Panic gripped her.

"Oh my God, no. It can't be," she whispered to herself. She looked around at the bodies strewn on the ground, but didn't see her anywhere. She didn't hesitate, but ran over to the others and told them about the situation. Their faces all paled as realisation hit them. They had been too preoccupied nursing their own injuries to have noticed that one of their team mates was gone.

They quickly organised a search of the area to make sure she wasn't among the dead or wounded, a search that proved futile. Afterwards they met up by the jet. Warren was sitting on the ground with a vacant expression on his face. His knees were tucked to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. There didn't seem to be any traces of Ana anywhere, and no one had any idea to where she could be. It was Storm that first spoke.

"Sometime during the battle Ana vanished from here. We do not where or why, but I fear that the Brotherhood has taken her. There doesn't seem to be any other reason to why she isn't here. I do not know why they would do so, but we can only pray she is doing fine. We will do everything we can to save her, but right now we need to get back to the mansion. We do not know enough to find her yet. But we will." The last was said to Warren in particular. He didn't handle this very well and had gone on to some state of trance. He was sitting in the same spot, his eyes fixated on empty air and he only answered with moans when they spoke to him. Storm decided that they needed to get him away from the place as soon as they could. She left it up to the humans to clean up after them. Seeing that they had just saved the president, possibly on account on one of their own, she didn't feel bad about it. Wolverine ushered Warren into the jet and they soon took off.

* * *

The first thing Ana noticed as she woke was a terrible headache. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. The only thing she saw was a smooth metallic surface above her. She was lying on her back on some hard surface. She tried to rise and was surprised to find her arms and legs bound to the table. She tugged at her restraints, but they didn't give in. She raised her head off the cool surface she was lying on and looked down. Around her wrists and ankles were shackles that linked her to a table that looked to be made out of the same material as the roof. She frowned and tugged at the restraints again, but the results were the same.

Her head was spinning, but she forced herself to ignore it and look around the room she was in. It was a small square box, not even ten feet each way. Every surface was made out of the same kind of matt metal, smooth and unblemished. She was surprised to see that it didn't seem like there was any way in or out of the box. There wasn't a single crack in the surface that indicated a door or opening of any kind.

Ana was equally surprised when she didn't see any sources of lightening in the room. She had no problem seeing as the room was illuminated with a dim light, but it didn't look like it came from anywhere, it just was there. Together with the lack of openings Ana soon enough concluded that mutants were behind all of this, probably the Brotherhood.

Ana dropped her head back towards the cool metal surface and closed her eyes in an attempt to subdue the pains that ripped through her head, just from the small effort of keeping her head up. The back of her head ached. Not from a headache, but from a bruise or possibly wound. Suddenly flashes of what had happened earlier became clear in her mind. She remembered fighting in front of the White House, about meeting Shards and killing him, about getting hit in the back of the head and passing out. It was obviously the latter that caused the throbbing in the back of her head.

At the memory of killing Shards she felt sick. She had never thought she would be able to kill anyone, but it had been a desperate situation. But still, the knowledge that she had taken a life hurt more than all the physical pain. She counted herself among the good guys, and she felt that she should have managed to win the fight without resolving to killing. She regretted it, but unfortunately there were much she could do about it, tied up to a table in a metal box.

She shoved those memories to the back of her head, right now she needed to figure out where she was, and how to get out. She took a deep breath and tried to get free of her restraints once again. She arched her back and pulled all she managed, but the shackles didn't budge whatsoever. The metal dug into her wrists, just at the spot below the edge of her suit, but she kept on pulling until she felt the metal cutting through her skin.

She dropped back on the table, her breath heavy and her wrists throbbing just as much as the back of her head. She decided that brute force wasn't the way to go. She closed her eyes to concentrate and tried to bring forth electricity, hoping she could somehow melt the metal if she could get it intense enough.

She opened her eyes and raised her head to look down at her hands. Nothing had happened, nothing at all. She closed her eyes again, clenching the shut tightly as she tried her very best to tap into the electricity that was her powers. A thin sheet of sweat broke on her forehead, trickling down her face as she screwed up her face in concentration. Something was wrong, there were no hint of her powers at all, not sound of electricity, no feeling of it whatsoever.

Her adrenaline rose as she kept on trying, but whatever she did it was as if she didn't have her powers anymore, like she was just like an ordinary powerless human being. Fear hit her like a sledgehammer. She was kidnapped, and her powers were gone. Her mind started playing all the stories she had heard on the news and from the X-Men of the time of the mutant cure. She remembered hearing about mutants who had found their powers stripped from them, taking away what made them unique. Lately it seemed like it was temporary, at least for some mutants, but still. She feared that she had been given the cure, by her abductors, that they had taken away the only thing that gave her strength. One thing was to be kidnapped and locked up in some metal box; another thing was to be kidnapped and locked in some metal box without your powers. She had gotten used to them, and now understood how dependent she had become of them. They were a security blanket, and she couldn't imagine a life without them. She felt tears filling her eyes. She felt so unprotected, so afraid. She didn't understand why someone would ever kidnap her, and feared what was going to happen with her. She did her best to keep her tears at bay, feeling that she needed to keep strong if she was going to get out of here alive.

An hour of lying in silence alternatively trying to get loose and getting lost in thought of despair had left her with bleeding wrists and a feeling of hopelessness inside. Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a sound from one of the walls. She looked towards it and saw that the metal in the middle of the wall was peeling away, creating an opening. She kept looking at the opening as it widened, and in the end the entire wall was gone. She saw the shadows of three persons standing outside, but she couldn't make out their features as the sharp light from outside was blinding after the dim lights in her box. As her eyes adjusted the three persons outside walked inside her box. Two of them stepped to the sides, and the third was approaching her. Ana's eyes widened as she saw who it was. It was a face she had seen several times on the news, and somewhere inside she had probably known it all the time she had been here, even if she had never dared think those thoughts for too long. She had hoped that it couldn't be him.

"Oh, my dear girl, I'm so very sorry that we needed to bind you like this, but it was for your own safety." Magneto spoke with a soothing voice that failed to calm Ana. She wanted to ask why she was here, why she couldn't use her powers, what would happen to her, but she didn't manage to utter a single word. Just the knowledge that she was kidnapped by one of the X-Men's foes, and one as formidable as Magneto, frightened her to the very core of her being. She looked at the elderly man with what she hoped was an unreadable expression, although she was positive that she was failing miserably.

"I hope we haven't frightened you all too much. You'll be out of these terrible restraints as soon as possible," Magneto continued. Ana felt anything but comforted at his words. She knew enough of him to ever think he was up to something good. It was obvious that the cure had been temporary on him as well as on Rogue, and there were no way that was good. From what she had heard of the incident at Alcatraz she was certain that he would be out for revenge, and she feared that she was a mean for him to gain just that.

She looked away from him to the two other mutants in the room. One of them was a young man. He was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed before his chest, and had a look of boredom upon his face. The other mutant was a woman in what appeared to be her mid-twenties. She had tattoos on her chest and her right cheek as well as a stud in her bottom lip. She had taken up a position similar to the young man, but on the opposite wall. She was eyeing Ana with interest. In the blink of an eye she was standing next to Ana, bending over her to look at her face. Ana was taken back by the swift motions of the woman and she looked at her with eyes slightly widened. The woman studied Ana for a few seconds before she turned to Magneto and spoke.

"It is her." She was standing, leaning towards the wall once more, a moment later. Ana diverted her attention back to Magneto. A smirk made its way to his lips as he heard what the woman said.

"Oh, I'm so delighted to hear that." He turned his attention back towards Ana.

"So my dear girl, we have a lot to talk about." His voice sent shivers down her spine. This could not be good.


	13. A New Allegiance

Chapter Thirteen: A New Allegiance

The flight back to the mansion was marked by silence. Warren seemed unwilling to snap out of his trance and the rest of the X-Men were lost in their own thoughts, fearing what had become of the second newest contribution to the X-Men. They hadn't known Ana for long, seeing how she had come to the mansion not long ago, but it still affected everyone. The X-Men were a family, everyone taking care of each other.

Wolverine had to almost push Warren inside when they reached their home. As soon as they came inside the entrance hall Warren left everyone else behind and walked back to his room without a single word. Several younger mutant peeked at him from their rooms when he walked by, but he barely noticed them. His eyes were fixed on the empty air ahead, not focusing on anything. His hands were knotted into tight fists at his sides, and his step was swift and unwavering. As he closed the door behind him he collapsed, both mentally and physically. He slid down to the floor with his back towards the door and his head buried between his knees. His eyes flooded with tears, and he wept till his eyes hurt and his cheeks were sore from the salty liquid.

Storm stared after Warren as he vanished up the stairs with heavy steps. She was worried, but knew they had to let him have some space and privacy right now. He needed to get out of the first shock by himself, or so she felt at least. And he wouldn't be much help anyway right now, not in the condition he was in.

Storm led the group of mutants from the hallway to her office. She fell heavily into the chair behind her desk and buried her face in her hands for a moment to clear her mind. The others had spread out through the room, some sitting in the chairs and some standing against the wall. The tension was heavy. Storm took a deep breath and addressed them.

"We need to get all information on the situation. Did they really take Ana, and in that case, why. We must do all that's in our power to get her back alive. We do not abandon our own. But first we need information." She took a second to gather her thoughts before she continued.

"Kitty, you and Tsunami check out the computers, see if you can find anything on the net." The couple nodded and disappeared through the wall, Kitty dragging Tsunami with her.

"Rogue and Bobby, I need you to keep an eye on Warren, I'm afraid he might try to do something he shouldn't. And Colossus, I want you to keep an eye on the younger mutants, they will soon enough figure out that something is wrong." The three left through the door without a word, heading for the dorms. Storm took a look at the remaining X-Men. Wolverine was standing in his usual position, arms crossed before his chest while leaning against the wall. She saw in his eyes that he was greatly concerned. The lone wolf that had come to the mansion with a stray teenager on his tail had changed. He was their field leader now. He took responsibility, and he worried about other people, just like Storm. Behind his rough exterior there was a good man, through and through, and Storm knew that well.

Nightcrawler was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and hands folded. His lips were moving in a silent prayer. He was turning to what to him was the greatest power in the universe, his God. Seeking help, guidance and what else one sought through prayers.

The sound of the doorbell suddenly echoed through the silent mansion, startling everyone. Storm was surprised, she didn't see who it could be. It was late in the evening, and all the mutants were home already, all except Ana.

Storm gazed at Nightcrawler that looked up from his folded hands.

"Kurt, could you…" her voice trailed away and she just nodded in the direction of the front door. Nightcrawler nodded and left in a cloud of blue and the sound of imploding air. Storm turned her attention to Wolverine.

"Oh Logan, I wish that the Professor was here, I don't know if I am strong enough to handle this." Her eyes brimmed with tears and she hung her head. Wolverine rushed over to her and encircled her with his strong arms, kissing the top of her head.

"You have proven yourself more than strong enough, don't be so hard on yourself Ororo." She looked up at him with a surprised look. It wasn't often that he used her real name, but she liked it. It felt so right coming from him. Before she had time to think anymore of it she saw him lean closer to her, and then she felt his lips on her own.

Their kiss was soon disturbed by a knock on the door. Storm settled back in the chair as Wolverine jumped back to the position he had stood in earlier. She called out to the one that had knocked, and the door soon slid open. First in was Nightcrawler, but it was the one behind him that surprised Storm and Wolverine. Storm thought for a second she heard a growl from Wolverine, but she wasn't sure as her attention was on the woman standing in the doorway. Red hair sleeked back, yellow eyes and blue scaly skin. Storm didn't know what to say, but didn't need to worry as Mystique took the word almost instantly.

"Why so surprised? It's not like it's the first time you see me." She cocked her hip and rested one hand on it. It was evidently that Mystique had gotten her powers back as well as Rogue.

"She said I vos to take her to you Storm, I vasnt sure vat to do, aber…" Kurt's apologies were interrupted by Storm.

"It's fine Kurt, she could probably have gotten in here if she wanted to anyway." She turned her attention from him to Mystique. "What is it you want Mystique?"

Mystique didn't look very intimidated by Storm's words, and only smiled a bit. "Easy there, Storm, I'm not here as your enemy. If you remember, I got abandoned by the Brotherhood, it's not like I'll go back there even if I got my powers back. I don't forgive that easily."

"Then why are you here?" Wolverine growled more than spoke as he took a step closer to her while slowly unsheathing his claws.

"Calm down, Wolvie. I'm not here as your enemy! Didn't you just hear me? I'm here to seek your allegiance."

Storm looked at the other woman in disbelief. "Allegiance? Just like that?"

Mystique's smile grew. "Just like that. I want my revenge. Magneto wouldn't let me have it last time when he moved the camp from the location I had been told, but I don't give up that easily."

The three X-men's eyes widened.

"Magneto? So he is back is he?" Wolverine asked Mystique.

"You haven't figured out that already? You must be stupider then I remember. Of course he is back in action. Who else could lead the Brotherhood?"

Neither of the X-men said anything, so Mystique continued. "He's not as powerful as before, but he is back in action, powers increasing as we speak. As you might have understood, the cure isn't all that permanent."

"We knew that, Rogue got her powers back recently. We just didn't know that everyone did, although we feared it," Storm answered Mystique. She was still not sure what she thought about Mystique's proclamation of wanting allegiance, but she was intent on learning as much as she could.

"Oh, everyone didn't get their powers back no, the Worthington labs didn't _totally_ screw up. Only about ten percent got their powers back. The most powerful mutants, as their powers were too strong for the cure. So I got my powers back, your Rogue got her powers back and Magneto did, among others. The weak ones however are still walking among the puny humans, and will be doing just that forever."

Storm buried her face in her hands for a few seconds to gather her thoughts before she looked back up at Mystique.

"And how do you know all of this if you aren't a part of the Brotherhood anymore? I'm guessing Magneto didn't pick up the phone and call you over for lunch and a chat did he?"

"Let's just say I took a little stroll inside Worthington labs and a few other places."

"It's what you do best ain't it?" Wolverine's voice was harsh. Mystique looked from Storm to him, seemingly amused.

"We can't all use our claws can we?"

Before Wolverine could jump on Mystique Storm rose from her chair and got both of their attention again.

"I think it's clear that we have a lot to talk about, and it is going to be difficult if you two can't behave. So please, calm down." She flumped back into her chair with a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rogue and Bobby hurried through the corridors, heading for Warren's room. They had both seen him in the jet, seen how he had acted after understanding that Ana was lost.

The winged mutant had been shy and uncertain when he first came to the mansion, but had soon shown his real self. And when Ana came they had seen a twinkle in his eyes that he hadn't shown before. It had been obvious that his feelings for her were strong from early on. And when they understood that her feeling for him was the same they had all been happy for them.

But now she was gone and Warren had mentally collapsed. Storm's fear of what he might do was most likely well-founded.

The couple soon stopped outside his door. They didn't hear anything from inside and Rogue lifted her hand and knocked, fearing the worst. They still didn't hear anything from inside, and Rogue threw a worried glance at Bobby who lifted his hand to the doorknob and tried to open it. It was locked. Bobby didn't hesitate and threw his shoulder against the door. It took three tries before the door burst open. They both ran inside. Warren was nowhere to be seen.

Rogue saw the curtains flap in the wind and didn't take long to understand where Warren was. The windows were flung wide open. Rogue slowly walked over to them and peeked outside. The darkness was absolute, no moon, and not a single star was out. She shook her head and turned inside to Bobby.

"He's gone." Bobby pulled her into his arms and Rogue buried her head against his chest, careful to keep her exposed skin away from his. She was exhausted and worried for both Ana and Warren and it was all just too much for her. Her eyes flooded with tears.

* * *

As soon as Warren's tears stopped he got to his feet. He knew that he had to do something. He had to save his beloved Ana. Sitting in his room sobbing wouldn't bring her back.

He walked straight over to the windows and pulled them open. The cold night air gently caressed him face as he stood there looking out into darkness. He took a deep breath before he plunged out the windows.

He didn't know where to go, or what he would do when he got there, but he flew all night nevertheless, just beating his wings over and over again.

As dawn came he saw a familiar city below. He had been flying all night, and had ended up in Washington DC. He still didn't know what he was going to do, but he slowed down his pace and flew through the city. Even if it was early in the morning there were people to be seen everywhere. But Warren didn't pay to much attention to them. His mind was set on one thing, finding Ana. His absentminded flight soon brought him over several red brick houses, and then suddenly before him laid the White House.

He stopped midair and flapped his wings slowly to keep elevated. There was no sign of the fight the previous day except for a large portion of the grass being trampled and muddy. Warren looked at it and remembered all of the bodies that had been strewn there the other day. Blood and heavy boots from those moving the bodies and tending to the wounded had set their mark on the lawn in front of the White House.

Warren didn't know why he was here. He had searched the area for Ana last day, and knew well that she wasn't here. But he was silently hoping for some sign, something that would tell him where she had been taken to, and by who, and why. There were just so many questions that needed answering.

But no matter how long he watched the area nothing happened. The morning was silent and no one was here besides him.

As Warren decided that hanging out here wouldn't help him get Ana back and made ready to fly back to the mansion he felt an intense pain in his left wing. He looked over his shoulder to see what was wrong, and was surprised to see a knife protruding from amidst the white feathers that were soon changing colour to crimson as blood trickled from the wound.

The knife made it hard to fly, but not impossible, and Warren was able to stay elevated as he tried to figure out where the knife had come from. His eyes widened as he saw a figure standing on the ground below. The green Spandex suit was easy to recognise. Warren actually sneered when he noticed the telekinetic mutant from the other day, the one who had called himself Menace, the man he had knocked down.

The man had been clutching his forehead, but now he lowered his hands and looked up at Warren with a smirk that soon faded. It was obvious that it had been he who had used his powers to send the knife flying at Warren, and the fading smirk told Warren that Menace had missed. He guessed that the mutant had been aiming for somewhere more fatal. Something snapped inside Warren and he lifted one arm, dragged the knife out and suddenly dropped towards the ground. The very next second he was upon the Brotherhood mutant and planted the knife very deliberate deep in his thigh and twisted it slightly just to inflict as much pain as he could.

Menace cried like a baby and Warren twisted a bit more. It felt so good, getting some of his frustrations out on one of the people that had kidnapped Ana. In that moment it was all about inflicting pain, not anything else. When the Spandex clad mutants started begging for his life Warren pulled the knife free of his thigh and instead grabbed the mutant, turned him around so he was standing behind him and lifted the knife to Menace's throat. He let the bloody blade slide gently over the exposed skin without actually cutting him, just leaving a trail of crimson smeared over the skin. Menace was sobbing loudly, but kept very still, obviously fearing for his life, which he had every right to. The loss of Ana had changed Warren, and right now he was capable of cold-blooded murder. But first he wanted answers.

He grabbed the other mutant and kicked off the ground, looking for a place they wouldn't be disturbed.

Menace was too afraid to even think about using his powers to escape. Not that it was very likely that he could, not with one desperate Warren holding a knife to his throat. And not to forget, Menace's powers were limited, and he knew it all too well. It was a good reason he used the name he did, as well as did his best to frighten his opponent with big speeches. It was all an attempt to scare them away without having to use his power to fight, as he in most cases would lose. But speeches and names wouldn't do him much good in this situation. He started to cry more than before, and when he felt the knife against his neck push a bit harder he wet himself out of fear. Inside he was begging to God to save his life, although he knew it probably wouldn't do much good. He decided that he would do whatever he needed to do to stay alive. Billy Roger Carlson had never been a brave man or a man of honour, neither when he was still Billy Roger, nor as Menace. Many men would die for the right causes, Billy Roger was not one of them.


	14. The Plan

Chapter Fourteen: The Plan

Kitty took the shortest route to Storm's office; through the walls. As she finally came there she stopped in the middle of the floor, panting heavily. Storm looked up at the girl and soon ended the phone call she had been occupied with as she noticed the look on the girl's face.

"What is wrong Kitty? Did you find something on internet?" Kitty nodded and as soon as she caught her breath she told Storm what she and Tsunami had seen while searching for news on Ana and the Brotherhood.

When she had heard everything Storm immediately called for Wolverine. While they hadn't been able to find anything that would help them find Ana Kitty had hacked her way into Worthington Lab's pages and what Mystique had said was confirmed. Tests had proved that approximately ten percent of all the mutants that had taken the cure had, or would get their powers back within the nearest future. Leech's powers weren't strong enough to keep the strongest of mutants powerless. They were cancelled out by the representative mutant's powers.

"I still don't trust her, even if what she said was true." Wolverine said from his position by the wall. Storm looked at him.

"I don't either Logan, but I think that considering the circumstances we should give her the benefit of the doubt." Wolverine just growled in response. Storm shook her head slightly and turned her attention back to Kitty, telling her to gather the rest of the X-Men and Mystique. Kitty nodded in response and took off immediately.

Wolverine stepped over to Storm's desk and leaned over it bringing himself to eyelevel with her.

"You sure about this Storm? I mean, it's Mystique for Gods sake!" At the last word he slammed his fists to the desk to punctuate what he meant about the whole thing. Storm laid her hands on top of his fist to calm him.

"Logan, please. I don't trust her completely either, but we need all the help we can get. We need to find Ana, and Mystique might help us with that. Besides, she did try to help find Magneto and his lair earlier, I think she is sincere about wanting revenge on Magneto, I think he really hurt her."

"Well, I think she's a manipulative bitch, so I guess we'll just agree to disagree then won't we?"

"Oh, do you really mean that? I'm so hurt right now." Wolverine and Storm looked towards the door opening where Mystique now stood, a grin on her face. Her teeth were startlingly white against her dark blue skin, making the grin even more prominent. She moved into the room with her usual seductive walk and took a seat in a chair by the wall. She swung one leg over the other and sat in silence, one foot slowly bobbing up and down. Wolverine ignored her comment and settled back against the wall on the other side of the room from her.

It didn't take a full minute before Kitty came back with the others.

"How is Warren doing?" Storm said to Rogue and Bobby although she knew he couldn't be doing well, not with the look on Rogue's face. It was obvious she had cried recently. Bobby told them of finding Warren's room empty.

"I was afraid that might happen." Storm said in a weary voice.

* * *

Ana wanted to stay brave, she was after all a full-fledged member of the X-Men, but it wasn't easy when you were tied up to a table, had lost your powers, didn't know where you was or if you would ever get out of there, and on top of that was confronted by a man she knew was one of the bad guys. All she wanted was to be back at the mansion, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. So all she could do was keep her tears at bay and listen to Magneto, hoping that she might find a way out of this horrible place if she did.

"So my darling, I have been longing to meet you." Magneto smiled at her, but Ana barely noticed, she was too surprised by his words, she didn't see why one of the most powerful mutants in the world would long to see her.

When Magneto didn't say anything else her curiosity won over her fear and she whispered out a question. Her throat was hoarse from not speaking or drinking in a while, but Magneto didn't have any trouble hearing her silent "Why?"

"So you wonder why, my dear. I'm glad you asked. There is one very good reason you see, but you will have to be patient." Ana was sceptical, but didn't say anything else. She lay quietly, waiting for him to tell her. After all, what else could she do but listen to him? It was not like she had any choice right now. And she had been taught that information was everything. The more you knew the more likely you were to do well, find a solution.

"First, let me introduce you to a few friends of mine." He motioned to the two mutants behind him.

"Pyro over here is my right hand so to speak. His powers are quite obvious given his name." As to make sure she understood Pyro suddenly had a ball of fire in his hand which he showed Ana before extinguishing it by closing his fist.

"And this is Callisto." He turned his face over to the woman with the tattoos for a second before looking back at Ana.

"She is the one that told me of you. You see, beyond her speed, as you have already seen, Callisto has the fabulous ability to sense other mutants' powers. She told me all about you and your skills." Ana was getting more confused by the minute, but stayed quiet.

"She was the one that told me all about your great potential. I knew I had to meet you and make sure that you use that potential. We could use one like you on our side. You could help us ensure that the mutants get what they deserve in the world; dominance." Ana's jaw dropped slightly at his words. He wanted her to join the Brotherhood! The other X-Men had told her a lot about the Brotherhood during her training at the mansion. About their violent ways, and about its members. After Magneto's presentations she recognised the young man by his side, she had heard how he left the mansion, how he switched side. The other woman was unknown to her, but so was a lot of the mutant world, she was nowhere near the end of her training, and now it looked like she wouldn't ever be able to finish it. If Ana had understood Magneto right he didn't want to kill her, he wanted her to join their side, but she didn't think he would let her stroll out of this place if she turned him down, so either way she was screwed.

All of a sudden a thought hit Ana, and she blurted it out before she could even think about it. "But, why? I don't have my powers anymore, they are all gone, I-I-I tried them earlier on and—" Her babbling were interrupted by Magneto.

"So you tried to get away now did you? Why am I not surprised? You have guts, I like that." He smiled at her.

"But to correct you. There is nothing wrong with your powers, they are just temporarily- what should one say?" He seemed to think for a moment. "Dormant? You see those shackles around your wrists? Those are made of a very special metallic alloy. It has the ability to overpower certain mutant powers, among those yours. That means that while you are wearing them your powers will be gone, but I assure you that the minute I take them off your powers will be back and blazing."

Ana didn't know what to think or say. On one side she was relieved that her powers were intact, and on the other afraid. Now the chance of him letting he go was even slimmer. Had she been powerless he wouldn't have bothered with her, but now? She didn't consider herself a very powerful mutant, but she had seen what she could manage, and it could have terrible outcomes, like with Shards. Her powers were deadly, but she hoped she never would have to kill someone ever again.

"Now, as you have that concern out of the world, maybe we could have a little conversation?"

She couldn't think of anything but to nod as her head was spinning.

"I have introduced you to my fellow Brotherhood members, and I gather you already know who I am, but nevertheless, my name is Magneto. The polite thing now would be to give us your name." Ana opened and closed her mouth a few times before she spoke.

"I'm Ana Manning." She saw no reason to lie to him, giving that he probably already knew her name.

"Oh no, not your human name, your _real_ name." Ana knew what he meant at once, and said it, more confident than before.

"I am Lightning." For the first time she met his eyes. They seemed to sparkle at her words.

"What a beautiful name in deed, so powerful. It suits you well, Lightning. Now that the introductions are done I think it might be time that you learn why we want you to be a part of our Brotherhood."

"No." Her voice was so strong it surprised her as well as Magneto.

"I will not be a part of your Brotherhood. I am a part of the X-Men, and I will not abandon them, not like he did." At the last words she gazed over at where Pyro was standing, her eyes narrowed slightly. He sneered and took a step closer to her while a fire ball played in his palm. Magneto put out an arm in front of him to stop him.

"Pyro! You need to control your temper or I will do it for you." The look he threw at Pyro was easy to read and the young mutant stepped back to his corner, but when his eyes met Lightning's she saw fire in them, it was obvious what he thought of her right now.

"So, you prefer the human-lovers do you? They are traitors to their own kind they are! Do you know how many fellow mutants they have murdered to save the humans? Countless! And how do the humans repay them? By destroying the lives of innocent mutants all over the world. By fearing them, by shunning them, by chasing them away."

His words had a strange effect on Lightning. Seconds ago she had been so sure about her side, but now that seemed to crumble away. His words gave such meaning. It was as if he knew all that had ever happened to her. The tormenting from her fellow classmates, the look of fear and hatred upon their faces as her powers came forth, being thrown out from home. Was this the people they protected? Those hateful monsters? That was just wrong, they didn't deserve her help, they deserved nothing. As the image of Marc Garrison popped to her mind she almost sneered. Lightning looked up at Magneto, and it was obvious that he saw something in her eyes.

"You have experienced it yourself haven't you, how horribly cruel the humans can be?"

Lightning nodded slightly.

"Then why should you want to help them? You should want to help us, your fellow mutants!" It didn't seem like her vocal cords were functioning properly so she just nodded once more. He was so right, she didn't see how she had been so wrong, but she had.

"Then let me tell you of my plan, you will see just how much you can do to help us."

The next ten minutes Lightning did nothing but lie silent and listen to Magneto. He told her what he had planned. He wanted to make the mutants the most powerful race, and the best way to do so was to get control of the government. But he knew that there was no chance of them giving him control over the entire country just like that, so he needed leverage that would force them to give over the power. And that was where Lightning came into the picture. Magneto wanted to use her electric powers to black out New York. A modern city would not function without electricity. Without power it wouldn't take long till deaths started to occur. The city would stop. No more freezers or refrigerators would soon mean no more eatable food. There would be no water, no light, and no heat. All computer systems would crash, and there wouldn't take long before the government understood that they were powerless. Any evacuations would only lead to new blacked-out cities.

When he finished telling his plan Lightning lay in silence for a couple of minutes, digesting all that he had just said. After a while she opened her eyes and looked at him. "But I don't want to kill anyone else. Killing Shards made me sick, and I don't want to do it again." Magneto looked down on her.

"Shards' death was a necessity, a way for you to stay alive. Besides, with that reckless behaviour of his he would have gotten himself killed sooner or later." His words did little to comfort Lightning.

"Besides, you don't have to kill anyone, the government will give up long before there will be any losses." Lightning wasn't all too sure about that, but decided not to say anything against it.

"But, I don't think I can do it. My powers don't work that way. I can send out bolts, create cocoons and shields, but I can't take away power. I kind of make electricity from within, I don't use existing electricity." Magneto looked away from her towards Callisto who stood besides Lightning in the very next second. She cocked her head and looked down on her.

"You are wrong. Your powers work both ways. You can store massive amounts of energy within your body. You haven't fully figured out your powers yet, you are young, but with our help it won't take long till you fully master them."

Lightning looked up at the other mutant in awe. She didn't think there was any reason for her to lie, so she had to believe her, although she wouldn't have ever thought that she had so vast powers.

"You're a class four mutant although you have many limitations. There are many stronger class four mutants, like Magneto and Pyro here. But you have potential, you just need some training."

Lightning turned her attention away from Callisto when she heard footsteps approaching from the other side. It was Pyro. He stopped right besides her and dropped to his haunches so his face was right next to hers. She felt his unnatural warm breath on her skin as he talked.

"And training you will get. They are so much better at that here than at Xavier's. They don't try to hold you back, they don't try to restrain your powers, but to develop them. You wouldn't believe how powerful some of the mutants here are, and what abilities they have. Not just walking through walls or flying around on some stupid wings, no." He smiled a sly smile to her, clearly hoping she would return it. But she didn't, his words brought her back to reality, and she saw everything clearly now. She hadn't thought about it this last hour or so, but his mentioning of wings brought a familiar face to her mind; Warren. There was no way she could betray him, she couldn't fathom how she could've ever even thought so. No matter how they treated mutants and humans her side was with Warren, and that meant the X-Men.

Pyro looked a little lost when she looked at him, like he wasn't sure why she hadn't answered him. She smiled, and he seemed to lighten up a bit until she the very next second spat at him, hitting his forehead. He quickly rose and wiped his face.

"What the fuck!" He looked at her angrily, and the next Ana saw was a ball of fire a few inches away from her face as he brought his hand up to her.

"Not your wisest move bitch." He hissed at her, and Ana turned her face away from the flame that was getting dangerously close to her face.

The next she knew the air was suddenly cool again and Pyro lay in a heap on the floor by the wall. Magneto was standing with a hand raised directed at him. It was obvious he had pulled him away, probably using his powers on whatever metal Pyro must've been wearing.

"I told you to cool your temper!" Pyro looked at the older man angrily, then got to his feet and left in a hurry. Magneto directed his attention back at Ana.

"I know Pyro can be a bit much at times, but why did you do that for? You will have to work together." Ana took a deep breath before she spoke. Her voice was calm although her insides were spinning.

"I will never work together with you or him. My place is with the X-Men, and nothing you ever say will change that! You are evil, and I will not have anything to do with you." Ana saw Magneto's eyes flash with what couldn't be mistaken for anything but anger, but he showed it in no other way.

"Come Callisto my dear. I fear Lightning will need a little more time on her own to reflect on her situation and choices." They walked out of the metal box, and as Magneto raised one hand the metal started to close up the opening.

"Remember girl, we are your only way out of here. You will help us. Eventually." The very next second the wall closed up, and Ana was left staring at a blank metal wall. She let the tears stream as she felt hope fading away. She would die here, in this metal box, and no one would ever find her.


	15. Crimson Blood

Chapter Fifteen: Crimson Blood

Warren flew himself and Menace to the roof of a vacant building and there he kicked in the door and brought the whimpering man down to a room on the floor below. He pushed the man into a pole that stood in the middle of the room and used the belt from his X-Men uniform to tie him to it. The man sunk down to the floor and sat there, entire body trembling out of fear. Warren couldn't care less. He sunk to his haunches in front of the man and lifted the man's chin with his left hand so he could look him into his eyes. The man's grey eyes flickered from Warren to the room they were in.

"Look at me," Warren said in an eerie calm voice. Menace didn't dare to do anything but look at him.

"I want you to tell me everything." Menace opened his mouth, but nothing came from it except a whimper. The next second Warren's fist connected with his cheek, and his head was thrown back into the pole behind him.

"Yes, yes, I'll tell you everything, just please don't kill me," the man managed to stutter out in between sobs.

"You afraid? I thought you were Menace? That would imply someone a bit menacing wouldn't it? But look here, terrified by an angel. That's not very impressive is it now?" A vicious grin flashed over Warren's face.

Menace's gaze dropped to the floor.

"I'll do whatever you want, whatever," he whispered. Warren's grin widened.

Half an hour later Warren knew everything Menace did. Menace had told him of a metal fortress Magneto had constructed outside the coast of New York City, and that Magneto would have brought Ana there. As Warren played with the knife right in front of his face Menace had told of Magneto's original plans; that they never intended to gain entrance to the White House the other day, but that it was merely a way to lure out the X-Men and get hold of Ana. At that revelation Warren was shocked, but he hid it, not wanting to look weak in front of the other man. He was after all a mutant, and even if his powers were limited Warren didn't know what he was capable of, so he was careful to keep up a mask, not giving away any weaknesses.

Menace didn't give away anything about why Magneto would ever want to kidnap Ana, but it was obvious that it was well planned and that he had some intention behind it all. Menace claimed he didn't know any reasons, and Warren was just too tired to push the matter. He didn't really think Menace did know anything else. Magneto was a smart man and would probably share as little as possible with a mutant like Menace. Menace was scum, and Warren was sure he wasn't the only one that had noticed that.

He stepped away from the other mutant and started pacing the floors. He didn't know what to do. He had learned something, but he was at a loss to why Magneto had kidnapped Ana, and he desperately wanted to know. Suddenly he heard a sound from Menace and turned his attention from pacing to the man.

"What?" Menace coughed slightly before answering.

"Can you let me go now? I have told you everything I know. I'm of no more use to you." Warren hesitated a bit, he wasn't sure about anything anymore, his first desperation after losing Ana was starting to settle, getting replaced by uncertainty.

He decided that the man was probably right and stepped over to him to release him. He only hoped that he wasn't making the wrong decision.

Menace scrambled to his feet while Warren slowly walked over to window with his back towards the other mutant, he intended to fly back to the mansion and tell Storm what he had learned. He knew he would need the help of the rest of the X-Men if he were to save Ana. There was no way he could take on a fortress filled with Brotherhood mutants by himself. He heard the retreating sounds from Menace's footsteps suddenly halt and he slowly turned and looked over to the man. He stood in-between the pole he had been tied to and the doorway that would lead him away from the room. His back was turned against Warren, and his head lowered towards the floor, as if he was lost in thought. He didn't say anything, and Warren took a few steps closer to him to see what was wrong. He would have thought Menace would leave in a hurry the second he was released, but it didn't look like it.

All of a sudden Menace turned around and Warren noticed the knife he had thrown away as he had untied him in Menace's hands. He barely had time to react as the knife flew from Menace's hand through the air, heading straight for his chest. He threw himself to the side, and the knife missed its target and ended instead quivering in the wall next to the window.

Warren clutched his hands to his side as he noticed a sharp pain there. He slowly took away one hand and looked at it. It was covered in blood, his blood. The knife might have missed his heart, but it had made a nasty cut down his side. He lifted his head towards Menace that stood in the same spot as before. Upon his face was a confused look.

"You're just not that good at your aiming are you?" Warren sneered while scrambling to his feet, clutching his left hand to his still bleeding side. Menace looked confused and irresolute, something Warren used to his advantage. He ran towards him and knocked the man over. Menace fell heavily to the floor with Warren atop of him. Warren positioned himself across the man's chest, easily immobilizing him. His fist was hovering above the man's face.

"That was really a stupid move you know. I had every intention of letting you go, and then you do that." His fist connected with the man's nose, making a sickening crack as it broke. Warren couldn't care less and aimed the next punch to his chin. Menace's head flew to the side while spraying a shower of blood. A couple of teeth clattered to the floor.

A few of the blood drops hit Warren over the face and his fist stopped mid air. He looked down on it and saw that his knuckles were torn and sprayed with both of their blood. All the anger vanished in an instant. Ana wouldn't have liked it if she saw what he was doing, she'd be terrified of him, hating him for it. He got to his feet and stepped back to the window, all thought of Menace gone from his mind. He didn't even think anymore of the cut to his side, it would heal soon enough.

He really thought he was calm now, and that he wouldn't act rash anymore, that he would be able to get back to the mansion without anything else happening. That was why he was caught off guard and acted out of pure instinct the instant Menace spoke.

"I hope that stupid girlfriend of yours die." Saying that one little sentence was easily the stupidest thing Menace had ever done his entire life. Warren lost all rationality and the very next second he grabbed the knife that was perched in the wall right besides him and ran towards the other mutant. Menace didn't have time to say another word until Warren stabbed the knife into his neck and pulled it out again in a fountain of blood that sprayed over the both of them. Menace lifted his hands to his neck and then looked at them in disbelief. He died with the image of crimson blood on his hands before him. As he fell to a lifeless heap to the floor Warren came to himself. The knife fell from his numb fingers to the floor.

Warren looked down on his hands. There seemed like every inch of them were covered in crimson liquid. He was disgusted with himself, and the blood was clear proof to what he had done. He hastily dried his hands on his pants, trying to get away some of the blood.

His gaze dropped to the ground and the body that lay there. The once bright green Spandex suit was blotched with blood flooding from the neck of the mutant Menace. Things had gone so very wrong from the moment he had lost Ana. It was getting quite clear to him that he would not function well without her. He needed to find her, and that soon. There was no knowing what else he might do if he didn't find her.

A single tear made its way from his eyes, and he hastily dried it away, leaving a smudged trail of crimson from his hand in its wake.

It took several minutes for Warren to gather himself enough to step away from the body in front of him and walk over to the window. He used his already hurt fists to knock out the glass, barely noticing the pain in the dazed condition he was in. With a last look over his shoulder to the body behind him he slowly dropped forwards, falling towards the ground. The wind howling around his eyes seemed to erase all the pain for a few seconds, but he had to spread his wings and get back to reality soon, or else he would smash against the ground below. He actually thought about doing just that as he fell through the air, but he still opened his wings at the last moment and felt the familiar tug as they lifted him towards the sky. He couldn't be so weak and take his own life, no matter how tempting it was to end the pain. He needed to be strong so he could find Ana and save her.

The sun was shining from a cloudless sky above as he flew back to the mansion. It felt so wrong that it was such a beautiful day when there was so much pain inside him. It would be better if the winds were howling, accompanied by rain and lightning—he had to choke back a sob as his thoughts again brought him back to Ana. He saw her so clearly in his mind. Her beautiful smile, those ice blue eyes of hers and the way her small body fit so perfectly against his larger frame.

He shook his head to clear it. He couldn't get lost in thoughts now. He had to get back to the mansion and get the help of the rest of the X-Men. He had to tell them what he had figured out and they had to make a plan to rescue Ana before it would be too late.

* * *

After everyone was gathered Storm told the X-Men about what Kitty had found out on Worthington Labs pages, and together they tried to figure out what they should do with the information.

"So we know that Magneto's powers are back, and that he is most likely running the Brotherhood again, and thereby are behind the attack at the White House and the abduction of Ana. But we still don't know why, or how or where." Storm looked around at the group that was gathered in her office.

"Magneto isn't up to anything good, that's for sure. We all know what happened the last time he abducted on of us X-Men." Everyone turned their attention towards Rogue at Wolverine's words. The white streak in her brown hair was a clear reminder to what had happened the last time. Rogue's hand unconsciously went up to the streak and pushed it behind her ear before she wrapped her arms around herself.

Her thoughts immediately wandered back to the time Magneto kidnapped her and transferred his powers to her in the Statue of Liberty, knowing that she would die as he strapped her to a machine made to turn humans into mutants. But the X-Men had rescued her, it was what they did. They saved people; humans and mutants alike.

"I don't want her to experience what I did," Rogue said silently.

"And she won't Rogue. We will save her. We just need to get some more information first." Storm didn't know if she believed what she was saying, but she needed to keep up the other's hope, it was her responsibility as headmistress of the school and an X-Man.

Just as she was about to ask Mystique for any information she might have that could help them they heard a shattering sound from the hallway, like glass breaking. All of them bolted from theirs seats and out into the hallway to see what had happened. Storm made her way to the front of the group only to find Warren lying in a heap on the floor, surrounded by broken glass from the window he had just flown through. She saw him shake his head and get to his feet and quickly stepped over to him to see if he was all right.

"Warren, what happened?"

He looked up at her and smiled a lopsided smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Bad landing, wasn't paying attention." He shrugged his shoulders, and a small drizzle of glass dropped from them to the floor.

"Oh Warren, look at you, you're all covered in—in blood? Where have you been, are you okay?" Warren looked down himself, and saw that Storm was right. He looked like a mess. The cut in his side had bleed quite a lot before closing up, and together with blood from Menace and the cuts he had gotten crashing through the window- it didn't look good. He ignored it and met Storm's eyes.

"I know where Ana is."


	16. Old Friends

Chapter Sixteen: Old Friends

Storm tried to get Warren down to the infirmary, but he refused, saying he would be alright, and that there were more pressing issues to deal with at the time. Storm knew she wouldn't be able to convince the young man, and instead brought him, and the rest of the X-Men back to her office. She seated Warren in the chair in front of her desk, and after handing him a bottle of water from the small fridge behind her desk, and giving him the time to drink some and collect his thoughts, she asked him to tell them everything. She listened quietly as he told her of leaving the mansion and flying to Washington DC. She didn't push him as he went quiet for a minute searching for words, but waited patiently.

"There was this mutant there, a Brotherhood mutant that I fought the other day. He tried to kill me—" Warren was interrupted as Kitty made a small sound while trying to stifle a surprised outburst. He ignored it and he continued unaffected seconds later. "But obviously he didn't manage to. So I convinced him to tell me where Ana was."

"You convinced one of Magneto's minions to tell you where she was, just like that?" Wolverine sounded sceptical. Warren looked up at him, and Wolverine saw something different in his eyes. Warren had changed drastically even if it was only a day since Ana disappeared.

"Just like that." As he spoke his eyes drifted down to his lap where his hands lay and he fletched his right fist slightly, watching the cracked skin on his knuckles.

Storm understood that this was not an issue they should dive into right now, and instead asked what the mutant had told him. Warren looked up at her.

"She's in Magneto's fortress somewhere outside the coast of New York."

"Fortress?" Storm probed gently.

"He has constructed a metal fortress and somewhere in the west wing of it Ana is being held. It was his intention all the time to get her, not the president. That was a mere diversion, bait. And we fell for it." Before anyone spoke he hurriedly rose from his chair, knocking it over in his haste.

"And now I'm going there to save her."

"Warren, please don't do anything rash. There is no way you can take on a fortress filled with Brotherhood mutants. You know that we all want to save Ana, but we need to wok out a plan. If we just run over there we will be beaten and there will be no one to save her." Storm looked at Warren with worry written all over her face. He lowered his head in defeat. He knew she was right.

"I think the best idea is to get you cleaned up, and then we'll try to figure out what to do." She turned her attention to the others. "I'll take Warren down to the basement and get him sorted out. In the meantime I would appreciate it if you tried to figure out what we shall do."

Several affirmative nods assured her that they would do fine without her for some minutes and she stepped out of the room with Warren trailing after her, heading for the basement and the medilab.

As soon as the door closed behind Storm and Warren the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, as no one seemed to know what to say. Rogue was scanning her head for anything that could break the silence, but was at a complete loss. There didn't seem to be anything appropriate to say, so she did as the rest and kept her mouth closed while trying to find a solution to the situation.

Luckily for the group they didn't have to wait long before the remedy to the silence came, in form of a loud knock on the door. Rogue turned towards it as she heard Logan telling whoever it was to come inside, or maybe not as much tell the person to come inside as to grunt a not so very welcoming 'it's open'. Rogue knew it was foolish, but for a second she actually thought that it would be Ana walking in the door, and that the whole thing was nothing more than a misunderstanding.

But of course it wasn't Ana. It wasn't anyone she thought she had ever seen before. She let her gaze drift over the man that stood in the door opening. He was wearing a brown trench and underneath that plain black jeans and sweater. His hair was an unruly mess of brown that fell almost into his eyes. As her eyes met his she had to withdraw her gaze at once. He had looked straight at her and his eyes had been so intense, and like nothing she had ever seen before. A fiery red on deep black they almost took her breath away. She barely dared to look up at him once more. His eyes were still directed at her, but now she met them and held his gaze. She saw a small smile flicker over his mouth as she did. The next second Logan spoke and both of their attention was drawn to him.

"And who are you?" His tone was anything but friendly.

"Gambit at your service." His voice was marked by a thick Louisiana accent. It felt strangely like home to her. She might be from Mississippi, but the South was the South. She wasn't really sure what she thought about that feeling. She had many bad memories from the time of living at home, there was a reason that she left. Her musings were quickly interrupted.

"And that should mean something to me? Why are you here?" Logan's tone hadn't changed a bit.

"Gambit 's here cause Stormy asked him. Gambit couldn't say non to her!"

"Storm asked you to come? When? And how do you know her?" Wolverine calmed down at the mentioning of Storm.

"She asked Gambit to come years back, but Gambit has been busy. And Storm and me are old—" he seemed to think for a moment before he finished, "—acquaintances." The last was said with a small flicker of a mischievous grin over his lips. Rogue could feel the tension between the two men like electricity in the air. She only hoped Storm would get back here before they jumped at each other. She saw that Logan unconsciously clenched his fists. It wouldn't take him long to unsheathe his claws and gut the other man. And Rogue was certain that Storm wouldn't approve of that if she indeed had asked the man that called himself Gambit to come. She felt like she had to do something to calm the situation.

"Logan." Her voice came out small and uncertain, but Logan heard her and turned towards her. The look she cast him was easy to read, it was a warning that he should keep himself in a leash, and she soon saw him relax back against the wall in a defensive, but at least not as aggressive position as before. Rogue was probably the only person in the world besides Storm that could actually make him do as they wanted. She decided that someone should take some control over the situation and turned her attention back towards Gambit.

"Storm will be here soon, I'm guessing you'll want to talk to her." She met his eyes once again, and held his gaze while she spoke. Its intensity hadn't faded and she wanted to look away, but managed not to.

"Ah, ma chére, den Gambit will wait here with you oui?" It was quite clear to Rogue that Gambit was a man with no lack in confidence given the smile and flirtatious look he sent her.

Rogue suddenly felt a hand grasp her own glove-clad one and turned her attention to her side. Bobby was looking at her with a weird look of what had to be jealousy in his eyes, and was holding her hand tightly. Rogue ignored him and looked back at Gambit.

"You'll wait here with _all_ of us." Her voice was cool and she hoped the emphasis on the word 'all' would set him back and cool down his flirtatious behaviour. She had after all a boyfriend, something that Bobby just very blatantly had reminded her of.

Gambit nodded, but his smile didn't fade away, he didn't look as much set back as he did amused. Rogue decided to ignore him.

As a silence overtook the group again they heard steps nearing from the hallway, and the next second the door opened and Storm stepped inside.

_That's weird_, Rogue thought, _why didn't I hear anything when Gambit came?_ She didn't have time to contemplate the question as the very second Storm spotted Gambit she jumped into his arms and emitted a shriek very unlike Storm.

"Remy!" He pulled his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Stormy!"

"Where have you been all these years Remy? I've been waiting for a visit. And you know I don't like you calling me Stormy." She beat him playfully on the arm.

"Well of course, Stormy," he smiled wryly at her, "Gambit wanted to go for a long while, but he was here and der, and der was no time. But he's here now, non?"

"He certainly is." Storm gave him one last hug and stepped away.

Rogue looked at the two in silence. In fact, the whole room was looking on them. It was obviously not only Rogue that hadn't ever heard Storm mention him before. As Rogue saw Logan she almost sighed out loud. Whatever she had done to calm him down earlier was totally ruined the moment Storm had greeted Gambit, or Remy as she had called him. Logan was practically sneering and his jealousy was very visible. Any dislike he might have had towards the man had probably doubled due to that heartily greeting.

"Men," Rogue muttered out to herself from between clenched teeth. No one heard her, and she figured that was just as well.

"Everyone, meet my old friend Remy LeBeau, or Gambit as he might prefer," Storm looked at the man as she spoke, as if searching for affirmation.

"Maybe not that old Stormy, but oui, Gambit will do." He smiled at her as he spoke. Storm frowned her brow slightly as he called her Stormy once again.

"Well _Remy,_ meet everyone." She took a quick round introducing everyone.

As he took Rogue's hand in his larger she notice that he wore gloves with only three fingers, leaving two exposed. She had to bite her lips so she wouldn't make a sarcastic remark of it however tempting it was. His handshake was firm and a bit longer than it normally should be.

"Gambit at your service, ma chére."

"Rogue." She kept it short in the hope that he would move on to Bobby, but it didn't look like it as he lingered in front of her.

"Dat is an unusual name; Rogue."

"And Gambit isn't?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"But chére knows my name is really Remy non? Stormy said that much."

"Yeah, sure, but that don't mean I use any other than Rogue, and I certainly ain't telling you." He lifted his hands in mock, as if he was protecting himself from her.

"Dat is fine, Rogue it is den. And would this be your brother you are holding hands with?" He cast a quick glance over at Bobby before looking back at her.

"That is my _boyfriend_ if you need to know." She dropped her hand so Bobby could shake hands with Gambit, and he did so reluctantly. As soon as his hand dropped he pulled it around Rogue's shoulders and cast a look as cold as his powers to Gambit. Gambit only smiled and stepped over to Kitty to shake hands with her as well.

When he finished his round he took a seat in the corner, far away from both Logan and Bobby who kept sending him angry glances.

Storm took the opportunity to fill him in on the situation with the missing Ana.

"But then Gambit has to help save his amour!" He looked at Warren that was standing by the door. Storm had done a well job of fixing him up; cleaning him, tending to his injuries and finding him some new clothes to wear. Besides the occasional bandages and the look of utter despair and pain on his face he looked almost as normal. Warren didn't shift his gaze from the spot on the floor it was glued to, and he didn't answer Gambit.

"Well, that was what we intended, but it ain't as easy as it sounds," Logan growled.

"But we will save her, and that soon." Warren's voice was steady, but he still didn't look up from the floor. "And I know what we need to do."

It seemed like Warren had come up with something as Storm had been filling Gambit in on the situation.

"We can't take him full on and expect to get her out in one piece. The Brotherhood mutants are too many for that. But we can create a diversion and that will give someone the opportunity to sneak their way into the building."

"Ya know, that ain't too stupid. Why make it any more complicated than it already is?" Logan seemed to be surprisingly approving of the idea.

Storm looked at Warren from behind her desk.

"A diversion? But how shall someone be able to sneak their way into Magneto's lair and then out with Ana?"

"Gambit could do it," Gambit said and Storm directed her attention to the Cajun.

"I don't question you abilities when it comes to sneaking into places, but into the middle of Magneto's guarded residence and out with a young woman that might be in a bad state?"

Silence fell over the group for a few seconds while they contemplated their options. In the end a small voice came from Rogue's left.

"I can do it." Everyone looked at the source of the voice.

"Kitty? How?" Storm asked and Kitty looked at her.

"I could just walk trough the walls, get her and walk straight out. Like I did at Alcatraz with Jimmy. It worked well then didn't it? Why shouldn't it work now? I won't even have to worry about losing my powers with Ana."

"But don't you think they will see that one coming? Magneto knows well of you and your powers. He was at Alcatraz as well," Storm said and silence once again fell over the group. In the end it was Warren once again that came with the solution.

"He won't expect her to come from above."

Storm looked at the young man. "What do you mean Warren?"

"What if Kitty and me go together? We could fly in through the roof. It's less likely he will anticipate that."

In the end they decided upon Warren's plan, no one could come up with anything better. The X-Men was going to summon an as large as possible group and go to a frontal attack, hoping Magneto would think that was how they intended on saving Ana. In the meanwhile Kitty and Warren would fly in from above under cover of the night and would make their way through the roof in an attempt to find her and avoid detection. Afterwards they would use the same combination of Kitty's phasing and Warren's flight to fly her out the same way into safety. Warren wouldn't have any trouble carrying both of the girls. Then the X-Men would abort the frontal attack under the impression of giving up and then get away as soon as possible.

The plan had many flaws, and countless things could go wrong, but it was the best they could do. They would use the following night and day to summon others to help them and make ready for battle. They would strike the following evening. It was going to be dangerous and there was always the chance of someone getting hurt, but they had to take the risk. The X-Men was not going to leave one of their in the grasps of Magneto. They had already lost Pyro, although he had gone on his own will. Ana had not, and she wouldn't be abandoned.


	17. The Last Hours

Chapter Seventeen: The Last Hours

Warren hadn't thought he would be able to get a single moment of sleep after Storm chased him up to his room when the meeting was over, but a couple of minutes after he laid his head down on his pillow his eyes drifted shut and he didn't wake till after noon the next day. He hadn't gotten any sleep the other night and was both mentally and physically exhausted so he figured it wasn't that weird, but the moment he woke the next day he bolted out of bed, not wanting to sleep another second. He walked straight to the bathroom to wash any remaining sleep out of his eyes, intending to stay awake until Ana was safe back in his arms.

His eyes drifted to the mirror above the sink and he barely recognised himself. There were large bags under his eyes and his lips were dry and crackled. His hair was nothing more than a mess. Sometime during the night a few of the bandages on his arms had fallen off and he saw that the wounds were closed and pulled of the rest of them. By crashing through the window he had managed to cut not only his arms, but also face and torso, and as he pulled off his sweater he got a good look at how much damage it had done. The cuts were small, but plenty, and together with the larger cut to his side and his wing he looked like he had been to war.

He stopped his trail of thoughts. He didn't just look like he had been to war, he had been to war, and it was long from finished. He sighed and turned on the tap, letting the water run for a while before he splashed it in his face. Then he went to put on some new clothes and to find the others.

As he walked down the stair he heard voices from the kitchen and decided to go there. As he pushed open the door the voices inside suddenly halted. He peeked in and saw Rogue standing on one side of the table. She greeted him with a small uncertain smile as he stepped in and saw who she had been talking to. Leaning up against the wall was the man that had come to visit Storm last night, Warren couldn't quite remember his name, he hadn't paid too much attention when they were introduced, he had other things on his mind.

"Bonjour Warren." He nodded in Warren's direction and Warren nodded back before he stepped over to the refrigerator and stuck in his head in an attempt to find something to eat. Not because he was particularly hungry, more to have something to occupy himself with. He grabbed an apple and then closed the door before settling on the kitchen table. He slowly twirled the apple in his hands, almost mesmerized by the dark red colour. Without looking up he silently asked the man if he really wanted to go later when they were to find and save Ana.

"Well, of course, mon ami. Gambit needed something to do so why not help save _votre amour_." Warren looked up at him and a small smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. He hadn't had to wonder what the man's name was for very long, he had forgotten from last night that he spoke in third person.

"Storm said we were going to leave at nine. That way you and Kitty will have the dark sky as a cover when you sneak in," Rogue said and Warren turned his attention to her.

"Thanks Rogue. I'm going out for a while, could you tell Storm if you see her that I'll be back soon?" Rogue frowned slightly as she looked at him for a moment before she answered.

"Sure, I'll tell her, but where are you going now?" Warren lifted his arm and brushed through his hair.

"I just need to get outside, get some air and just…"

"Fly about?" Rogue shot in.

"Yeah, something like that." Warren jumped down from the table and set down the uneaten apple on it. As he walked towards the door Rogue walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her.

"Just don't do anything stupid. We'll all go together and we will save her, but we do it as a team." Warren nodded and then Rogue drew her arms around him and gave him a small hug, careful to keep her exposed skin from him.

"It will be alright," she said quietly as Warren walked out the door and left her and Gambit alone in the kitchen.

Rogue buried her face in her hands for a second as she colleted her thoughts.

"Chére? You okay?" Gambit's voice pulled her back to real life.

"Yeah Gambit, it's all just a bit too much, and I'm worried about Warren."

"But dere is nothin' to do right now, so why worry? Der is time for dat later." Gambit stepped over to her as he spoke and lifted a hand as to stroke her face. She flinched away from his touch and his hand dropped limply. His red and black eyes met hers as she looked up at him.

"Chére don't want Gambit to touch her? Is it because of dat boyfriend of hers?"

"Oh no! Well, yeah, that as well, but no. It's because of my powers."

"And what are your powers den?" Gambit enquired. Rogue hesitated a bit before she answered, telling of her skin and what it did by touch to bare skin. She was a bit worried that Gambit might be afraid of her powers, several people were, but he didn't seem to mind much. Instead he lifted his hand once again, this time only using the fingers that were covered by his three-fingered glove to stroke her chin.

"It's all going to be fine soon, you must not worry so much." Before Rogue had the time to answer the doors suddenly opened and Rogue turned and saw Bobby standing in the doorway. Both she and Gambit took a step backwards.

"Bobby, hi!" Her voice was too cheery and she closed her mouth the second she realised it.

"Rogue, Remy." While Storm had said the name Remy in playful teasing Bobby did no such thing. His jealousy was obvious and Rogue walked over to him.

"Bobby, don't be like that, it's nothing," she whispered to him.

Gambit used the opportunity to get away and made his way out of the kitchen in silence. "Dat's one lovers' quarrel Gambit will stay away from, for now at least," he whispered to himself as he made his way to Storm's office, his eyes twinkling with playful mischief.

"Hi, remember me Rogue? Bobby? Your _boyfriend_?" Bobby's voice was closing in on a sneer that would've made Logan proud.

"Bobby, please, don't overreact. There's no need to be jealous. I would never do that to you, and you know that."

"You two seemed to be enjoying each other, nice with some change eh?" Bobby crossed his arms in front of him.

"I don't even know the guy! Besides, who are you to talk? I seem to remember a certain Kitty getting your attention not that long ago." Her voice was tinged with accusation and hurt feelings.

"That was different, that was just… And you shouldn't…"

"So it's fine for you to flirt and cheat but not for me, is that what you're saying? You're an asshole Bobby, and I hate you!" Her palm connected with the side of his face before she walked away in anger. Bobby was left with a reddening cheek and a baffled look on his face.

As Rogue ran up the stairs to her room she saw someone leaning against the wall on the first floor. She stopped and looked at Gambit that had taken up a casual pose and was watching her.

"You and de boyfriend fight chére? Is it Gambit's fault?"

She didn't answer, only scowled at him.

"It's not Gambit's fault he's so irresistible to Rogue is it?" His smile could charm just about everyone. Rogue stepped closer to him, and his smile widened until suddenly her hand connected with his cheek just like it had Bobby's a mere moment ago.

"You boys are all the same; assholes." She stalked off, this time leaving a baffled, but smirking Gambit behind.

"I like her more and more," he said to himself as he walked down the stairs. His search for Storm had been fruitless on the first floor and he hoped for more luck upstairs. As he crossed over the entrance hall he heard a noise from outside and stood waiting to see who it was. He hoped it was Storm, he wanted to talk to her.

When the doors opened he saw quite immediately that it was in no way Storm. That was unless she had suddenly turned into a suit clad man with blue fur all over his visible body, and Gambit sincerely doubted it.

"Bonjour." He greeted the man a bit unsure.

"Oh, hello there son. You must be Gambit." The man sat down the small suitcase he was holding and walked over to Gambit, stretching out an arm as he did. Gambit did the same and shook the man's hand.

"Hank McCoy. Do you know where I can find Ororo?"

Gambit shook his head and told him that he was trying to find her as well.

"Well, she can't be too far away. Why don't we go downstairs and look for her. At a time like this I wouldn't be surprised to find her in the Danger Room."

Gambit had no idea what this Hank McCoy was talking about so he decided to just follow and see what happened.

Soon he found himself in a hidden elevator that seemed to go down into sublevels Gambit didn't know existed. As the doors slid open he was almost overwhelmed with bright whiteness. The basement was nothing like the floors above. They were wood and antiques and colours. Down here there was nothing but white and smooth surfaces. Gambit looked around, but saw nothing interesting as they walked through the hallways. Here and there he saw doors, but they were all the same.

Suddenly Hank stopped in front of a door that looked like the rest and it slid open. As they walked inside a small plain room Gambit noticed that the far end was a glass wall with view of a large room that seemed to be filled with mist. He walked closer to the window while Hank turned left and stepped over to what looked to be a control panel. Gambit stared out in the mist, wondering what it was. He was startled when what looked like a small robot smashed into the window right in front of him, and in the very next second he was holding a card in his hand, preparing for an attack. The window seemed to hold though, so he pocketed the card and stared back into the mist. Behind him he heard Hank push a few buttons before he spoke into what Gambit assumed was a microphone.

"Ororo, care to come upstairs and greet a friend?" Suddenly the mist before Gambit's eyes seemed to dissipate and soon there was nothing more than a big room with Storm standing in the middle. He should have known it, A room filled with mist, who else? She looked up at the window and as Hank walked over to it and waved down at her she beamed up at him and then headed for a door that slid open in the wall. Soon after she walked in to the room. She wore a black training suit and her hair was tussled.

"Oh, Hank, I'm so happy to see you here. We desperately need you." She hugged him and then stepped away, smoothing down her hair.

"I see you have met Gambit? He really did choose the best time to come didn't he? I'm so glad to have the both of you here." She smiled, but Gambit saw that it was a bit weary as it didn't reach all the way to her eyes.

"Yes, we do need all the help we can get, don't we?" She nodded slightly.

"Who are the other ones?" Hank asked.

"Well there's Wolverine, Angel, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Iceman, Colossus, Shadowcat, Tsunami, Mystique and us three. And I'm afraid that is pretty much it. And since Angel and Shadowcat are going by their own that leaves only ten of us to attack Magneto's fortress."

"Well, the odds might not be on our side, but they never are. Remember Alcatraz Island? We were even fewer then. And it's only a distraction. We just need to lure them out and fend them off for a short while."

"I guess you're right Hank, you always are. Let's go upstairs. There's not many hours till we have to go."


	18. Stowaways

Chapter Eighteen: Stowaways

The wind did a good job on clearing Warren's mind. There was something so soothing about flying about on your own high up in the sky. It felt like there was no one in the world except for him. For a few minutes he managed to forget all about Ana and the coming fight and concentrated on nothing but flying. But all too soon he had to descend and come back to reality.

As he flew towards the ground in big lazy circles his eyes drifted towards where he knew New York lay and he felt a knot in his stomach. The rescue attempt was going to be a dangerous mission, and by far the worst on Warren had ever been to. It was like Alcatraz Island, but now he was going to have a part of it, that time he had only followed the X-Men, and then swooped in and saved his father before he left again. He hadn't been a part of the team then, having just arrived at the mansion, but he had seen how it was. So many people had died that day, and so many mutants had lost their powers. But the X-Men had saved the day, mostly thanks to Wolverine and his healing powers. Now it was Warren that had most of the responsibility, together with Kitty. It was the others that would have to fight, hopefully Warren and Kitty would manage to escape unnoticed, but it was all up to them to get to Ana and get her out in time. If they used too long the X-Men would have a hard time keeping Magneto and his Brotherhood at bay.

Warren decided not to worry about it now, although it was easier said than done. He knew he had to focus if he was going to do his best. So he headed for the roof of the mansion and landed there. He gathered that it was time to get to Storm's office where they were all meeting an hour before they were to leave. He stretched his wings fully one last time, then tucked them neatly to his back and headed for the hatch that would lead downstairs. As he walked through the hallway where the dorms lay he was almost surprised at how silent it was. Usually the hall was filled with noise, voices, and life, but now he only heard an occasional voice muttering from behind closed doors. It was obvious that everyone knew what was going on, and acted thereby. It wasn't often the kids all behaved properly, but the seriousness of the situation affected them all. He appreciated it in some strange way.

As he reached Storm's door he hesitated for a while before he knocked. He heard Storm muttering a 'come in', so he slowly opened the door and walked in. He didn't know why he was so hesitant now, he had been eager enough earlier. It was just that with the planning and meetings it was becoming so much bigger and serious in a way, so much more real. Before he had only acted rash and out of desperation and adrenaline, but now he had calmed himself down and had time to think things over. It was different, but he was still set on doing it as soon as possible, but now he could do things smarter and probably succeed, unlike he could have if he had left at once. It had been a wise move from Storm to wait, or at least he thought so. He could only hope Magneto hadn't done anything to Ana, and that she was still well and alive.

Storm had obviously been talking to Hank and Gambit as they sat in chairs in front of her desk, but any conversation they had been caught up in was stifled as Warren walked into the room.

"Are you ready to go, Warren?" Storm asked. He nodded in answer.

"And you know what you are going to do?"

Again he nodded.

"Fine. Then I suggest we all head downstairs and make ourselves ready."

Warren took the lead as all four of them made their way downstairs to the locker rooms. Several of the others were there and changing already. Warren grabbed his uniform and changed in silence. No one else seemed to be in a very chatty mood either, and the silence was pressing, but he ignored it. As he pulled up the zipper of his jacket he was overwhelmed by sudden nausea and slid down to a crouching position. He drew his breath to calm himself, and slowly the sensation bypassed. As he stood again and looked up he saw several pairs of worried eyes looking at him. He smiled weakly and shrugged his shoulders. No one said anything, but went back to getting changed.

As they all finished they walked towards the X-Jet. Hank took a seat by the controls and not long after the jet lifted from the ground and flew up through the basketball court. Warren felt the nausea come back as they started their flight towards New York and Magneto's fortress. He bit it back and concentrated instead of going over the plan in his head one more time. He couldn't afford to fail, his part were too crucial.

Rogue was lost in thoughts as they flew towards their destination. Her hands were absentmindedly stroking her forehead. She sensed a massive headache threatening to make its way, but she was intent on suppressing it, now was really not the time.

She decided to stretch her legs a bit to loosen up the tension that was overtaking her body.

As she made her way to the back of the jet she heard a sound coming from the wall. She snuck closer, walking on her toes as to not make a sound. As she localised the sound from a hatch in the wall that was used to store spare uniforms she stopped and listened in silence. She heard what was easily recognised as whispering, but she couldn't make out the sounds, so she leant towards the wall and put her ear to it.

"Shut up Jubes, they are going to find us!"

"Well, we are getting closer aren't we? Shouldn't we like make an appearance soon anyways?"

"Not yet! They'll throw us out or fly us home or something."

Rogue pulled away and drew her breath. Give it to Jubilation Lee and Theresa Rourke Cassidy to sneak their way on the X-Jet at a time like this. She stepped away as quietly as she had come and stepped over to Peter that was sitting in the seat closest to the back. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and whispered to him of the two stowaways in the back.

He loosened his seatbelt and walked to the back with her as silently as she had before, something that was surprising given his size. He looked strong, but not very graceful, but he proved her wrong and didn't make a sound.

As they reached the hatch Rogue took up a position to the left of it while Peter went into armour mode right in front if it. Rouge pulled open the hatch and Peter bent inside, emerging a second later with a teenage girl in each arm.

"Hey! Lemme go! You big brute!" Jubilee slapped on Peter's arm, not the wisest move when he was covered in organic steel. "Ouch, that hurt!" Her voice was nothing but a shriek.

"Then I suggest you don't hit me anymore Jubilee." Peter didn't lose his calm a single second.

"Nice work, bub." Both Peter and Rogue turned as they heard Logan's voice, they hadn't noticed him coming.

"Look what I found." Rogue crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at the two younger girls with a look that would've made her the perfect elementary school teacher.

"Better tell Ororo shouldn't we? She won't be very pleased." Logan couldn't be any more right in his judgement of her.

Luckily it was Beast that was flying the jet that day, not Storm. That could've easily ended with a crash landing judging her outburst at the sight of Colossus carrying the two teenage girls.

"Young ladies, what in the goddess' name do you think you're doing?" she said as she jumped out of her seat and with hurried steps walked over to the trio. Siryn looked down at the floor, eyes glued to the tip of her shoes. Jubilee scowled at her accomplice for a second before she directed her attention towards Storm.

"We didn't mean to sneak onboard, but we knew you wouldn't let us come, and we want to fight as well. Kitty fights and she's as old as we are, we have powers too, and we want to help Ana and—" Her babbling was cut off by Storm.

"Jubilee, please, no more talking. I understand that you want to help, but you don't have the training Kitty does." Her voice was calmer, but her anger wasn't any less obvious.

"But she didn't have all that much training when she came on a mission the first time either, and I know you need help and Theresa and I can help, we got better fighting powers than Kitty anyways."

This time it was Kitty's voice that cut them off. "Hey! My powers are just fine!"

"I'm just saying that we want to do something, I'm tired of staying behind, it's not like it's that much safer. I got kidnapped one time remember, and that was from the _supposedly_ safe mansion. So why not at least do something good and not just sit and home and wait for stuff to happen there?"

Storm sent one last angry look towards Jubilee then turned and walked over to Beast. "Turn around, we need to drop two kids off back home." She didn't pay any heed to Jubilee's pleading.

"Ororo, you know I wouldn't want them fighting, but I don't think we have the time to go back. Then we'll have to postpone the mission one more day, and I'm not sure we can do that."

"What then Hank, we let them fight? They are only kids!"

"And so are Kitty, and she has proven herself capable on several occasions. Perhaps it is time for young Jubilation and Theresa to do the same, if they do indeed insist."

"Yes we do, we do insist! Don't we Theresa? Tell them we insist!" Jubilee was practically jumping up and down, her hands folded in pleading.

"Jubilation Lee, will you be silent for a moment!" Storm raised her voice. "I would prefer not, but it looks like we have no other option than letting you join if you do feel you are ready." Both girls' faces lit up in smiles.

"Go find yourselves spare uniforms in the back and get ready. You will do exactly as I tell you to during the fight or I'll ground you both for life."

"Sure okay, but—uhm—we kinda chucked out the uniforms. There were no room for both them and us!" Jubilee said.

Storm looked at the girl with resignation. "Then I guess you'll just have to wear what you are already wearing, although I wouldn't think a bright yellow jacket and jeans shorts really are the most appropriate outfit. What about you Theresa, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Storm, I am sure." Her voice was calm, and no one would have guessed her mutant powers of sonic screams by listening to it.

"Fine. Then I suggest you two take a seat like everyone else, we won't use too long to get to our destination." Storm stalked back to her seat and settled in.

No one spoke for the rest of the trip, not until Storm calmly announced that they were getting close.

"Warren, Kitty, you two better get ready. We are getting close. Hank is starting to slow down the jet so you can get off."

Warren loosened the belt that strapped him to the chair and slowly walked to the back of the plane. Kitty followed right behind.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked and looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Yes, you?" She nodded in answer.

"Then let's get started." Warren said more confidently than he felt and pulled his arms tightly around Kitty, and she did the same around him.

He closed his eyes as he felt them slide through the floor as Kitty made them intangible, allowing them to move through the metal of the floor. Hank had done his best to slow down the jet, but the difference from the almost still air outside and the moving machine was still very noticeable, and as soon as they were out from the jet and Kitty made them tangible again the howling winds grabbed hold of them and pulled them away, making them fly in somersaults towards the ground.

Warren waited a moment, then opened his wings and took control over their fall, turning it into a controlled flight. He slowed down to a halt, slowly beating his wings to hold them airborne.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kitty's voice sounded weak and Warren looked down at her.

"You not used to flying?"

Kitty looked back up at him, and Warren noticed that her face was closer to green than normal skin colour. "Flying in a plane, yeah, tumbling through the air like that? No, definitively not. But I'll be fine, there are other things to worry about right now, let's find the fortress."

Warren didn't answer, he only lifted his head and scanned the area around. It was dark, but he could still se the contours of an island with a large complex built on it about half a mile away. It was the only thing for miles, so it was no question where they were going. Warren started flying towards it, knowing they still didn't have to rush it. The others had to get to the island and start an uprising, drawing some attention first.


	19. Foes

Chapter Nineteen: Foes

Rogue made sure her gloves were pulled on tightly and took a deep breath before rising from her seat and joining the rest of the X-Men in the back of the plane.

"Are you all ready?" Storm looked around at the group. Several nods were all the answer she needed.

"Then let's go." The jet was set on autopilot that was bringing them as close to the island as possible. Storm had created a thick fog that gave them the perfect cover. It wouldn't take long for the Brotherhood to understand why the island was suddenly engulfed in a pea soup fog, but by then they would be on land, ready to fight.

As the back hatch of the jet opened the X-Men all used their own means to get to the island, gathering on a spot they had decided on before. Bobby's ice slide became a path for him and Rogue. Their earlier fight was forgotten. Mystique morphed into Warren and used his wings to fly herself and Tsunami down. Peter grabbed Jubilee and Gambit and jumped from the jet in armoured form. The impact couldn't do any harm to him. Nightcrawler took a hold of Logan and before the other man could say anything teleported them both to the ground. Siryn used her sonic scream to fly herself down. Hank simply jumped out of the jet and used his agility to his advantage. Storm summoned a strong wind that flew her down and at the same time blew away the fog. There was no need to hide behind it anymore, and the X-Men fought no better blind than the Brotherhood did.

As the fog lifted they saw the fortress clearly for the first time. It was big, but not as big as the mansion at Graymalkin Lane. It looked like it was constructed out of big boxes welded together, with outcroppings everywhere. There were no windows or openings except for a large archway in the front. The building could be described as nothing but ugly.

There were no people anywhere and the island seemed completely deserted, but the X-Men knew better. They made ready for battle. After two minutes of nothing happening the silence became pressing and everyone were peering around themselves, tense and worried.

"Uhm—Ororo, sure we're in the right place?" Wolverine asked with a frown on his face as he stared at the fortress.

"I think so. It certainly fits the description, and who else could build this place? Maybe they just need a little wake up call." Her eyes went white as she leaned her head back and summoned thunderclouds. Soon a great lightning flared over the sky and hit the topmost tower of the complex.

"That ought to get them to notice us don't you think?" Storm smiled as her eyes got their natural colour back. Logan smiled wryly at her and then they all turned their attention back to the fortress.

And she had been right, it didn't take many seconds before they saw shadows in the archway, and soon the shadows became corporeal. Rogue looked as they came closer. They weren't running, but walking slowly, as if they weren't sure what they expected to find outside. She recognised a couple of the persons from earlier fights. Surprisingly enough the Brotherhood didn't attack the moment they saw the X-Men, but they took their time, setting up a formation of sorts. Rogue saw Toad, Sabretooth, Callisto, Juggernaut, Multiple Man, several people she hadn't seen before, and behind them all Pyro came walking, casually making his way to the front. Shivers went down her back. A couple of the mutants they had presumed to be dead, like Toad and Sabretooth, but it looked like they had been wrong. This fight was going to be bad, and that was before she counted Magneto into the equation.

"You got to be kidding me. You don't actually think you can beat us here?" Pyro looked like he had taken up the position as leader, standing in front of the group and addressing the X-Men. None of them spoke back.

"You are on our territory now. You'll never get her back like this, you can't make your way past us through this place and to her. Besides, why would you even think she will come back? Does it look like _I_ want to come back to you? Not everyone wants to be on your side, she is quite content here actually." Rogue looked at her former friend and classmate in disbelief. Ana actually wanted to be a part of the Brotherhood? That hadn't even crossed her mind earlier. What if it was true and Ana didn't need, or even want, to be rescued? What then?

"You don't actually think we'll believe that do you? Not everyone is as stupid as you. Ana is a good girl, she wouldn't want to join you, no way," Wolverine said in a growl.

"You keep thinking that Wolverine. Please, be my guest."

"You little—" Wolverine took a step closer to Pyro, but Hank reached out an arm and stopped him.

"Don't act rash now."

Rogue kept her eyes on the Brotherhood mutants in front of her. She didn't trust them one bit. For the next couple of minutes no one on either side said a word. Rogue's gaze wandered around the area, and for a moment she thought she got a glance of white wings over the building, but then it was gone. She closed her eyes for a moment. What would happen to Warren and Kitty if it was true and Ana really had joined the other side? She pushed that thought to the back of her mind as soon as she could, she couldn't think like that, not now. She had to think that they would make their way in, get her out and then they could all leave. And right now it looked like they might get away without even having to fight. Rogue had thought the Brotherhood would attack them the second they saw them, but it didn't look like it.

Rogue hadn't event thought that thought fully before all of a sudden Pyro sent a flame up into the air. The very next second all of the Brotherhood came running towards them at once. It looked like it wasn't going to end peacefully at all. Rogue pulled off her gloves and made ready. She was not going to play nice. She planted her feet firmly in the ground and leaned forward, making ready for whatever was going to happen.

She saw the Brotherhood mutants spread out. In front of her, running straight towards her, came Toad. As he was getting closer her hands knotted to fists. She wanted so badly to punch him right in the face. She might not be that strong, but when she hit someone with her bare skin they would definitively feel it. It wasn't long enough for her powers to draw much power out of them, just enough to make them weak. But just as she was swinging back her hand Toad jumped. It was easy to see why he had the name he had, he flew over her head, being nowhere near her. Before she had time to turn away she felt something slimy hit the back of her head with surprising force. She stumbled forward, but remained on her feet. Then she felt the same slimy feeling hit the side of her ribcage and then wrap itself around her. She was yanked backwards before she could even think of touching Toad's tongue that was so neatly wrapped around her waist. She fell heavily to the ground.

* * *

Bobby was not surprised when Pyro headed straight for him. His former friend and he had gone from good friends to bitter enemies in a short time. Last time Bobby had won, but there was no guarantee he would now. As Pyro closed Bobby saw him lift an arm and soon a flame raced towards him. Bobby lifted his own hands and erected an ice wall in front of himself to protect him from the flames. He could see the warm light of the flames hit the wall, it was actually quite an amazing sight. He didn't have the time to admire it for long though, as the wall grew thinner by the second, Pyro's flames were too strong to be kept away by the ice wall. Bobby decided to try something new and created a ball of ice in his fist, about the size of a baseball. With it on the ready he suddenly jumped out from behind the wall and hurled it at his opponent. The ball got quite close, but Pyro dodged it at the last moment.

"Trying some new tricks are we? Too bad they suck!" Pyro sent another flame straight at Bobby, and he had to hurl himself to the ground and roll away. As he rolled to a knee stand he sent a jet of ice towards Pyro who dodged that as well. Bobby used the opportunity to run towards Pyro, turning into ice as he did and aiming a punch at his face. As he was mere feet away he was suddenly engulfed in a blazing fire as Pyro obviously had regrouped himself. Bobby was caught off guard. He couldn't see where he was going, and only stumbled around blindly. The heat was so intense, he could practically feel his body melting, and then all of a sudden it stopped. He fell to his knees, transforming back to human form and drawing a breath of lovely cool air.

As he gathered himself he looked up and saw Rogue standing behind Pyro, one hand on his bare neck, the other directed at Toad, sending flames in his direction. As he watched he saw Rogue hit her target, and heard Toad's shrikes of pain as he was engulfed in flames. Soon Rogue drew her hand away and Bobby saw Pyro topple to the ground unconscious. Bobby got to his feet and walked over to Rogue.

"That little amphibian ruined my suit with that nasty tongue of his. Made me hit my head on the ground. Thought he ought to pay." She smiled wryly and shrugged her shoulders. Bobby pulled her into a hug that soon was interrupted by a brute of a man. They turned and made ready to fight.

* * *

Logan growled, unsheathed his claws and ran to meet Sabretooth. He had sincerely hoped the mutant had died that time back at the Statue of Liberty, but clearly not. He shouldn't be surprised, Sabretooth was as hard to get rid of as he was himself. He jumped at the last moment to meet Sabretooth's height. The man was considerably taller than himself, but Logan was not letting a thing like that stop him. His claws scratched Sabretooth's shoulders before the man pushed him away, slashing at him with his claws. Logan dodged, but too late. The claws got a hold of his arm, slashing it right to his adamantium skeleton. Logan roared in pain, but didn't hesitate, he had felt worse, and drove his claws into the other man's thigh, the one thing closest to him. After that it all was a blur. Both men fought purely on instinct. Punches, kicks, claws flying through air and flesh. No one came near them, so it was only the two of them. Man versus man, animal versus animal.

Neither of them paid any attention to their surroundings. The fight seemed to go on forever, as soon as Logan got the upper hand, Sabretooth took it right back. They were equals in strength, stamina, and pretty much everything. After a furious attack from Sabretooth Logan found himself tossed into a wall. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Before he made it to his feet he felt Sabretooth grab hold of his shirt and tossed him the other way. Logan skidded along the ground and felt the entire left side of his body get scraped from dirt and rocks. As he made it to his feet he saw Sabretooth towering over him. The fight was nowhere near finished.

* * *

Kurt said a silent prayer and made ready for doing his part in the fighting. He would've preferred a peaceful solution, but if they wanted a fight he wasn't going to back down. He spotted a man not to far away and teleported right behind him, kicking the man in the back. Kurt expected the man to fall over, but was surprised when he didn't. At least not everyone of him. Kurt felt his jaw drop as the man split up in several copies of himself. A couple fell to the ground, other merely stumbled and then regained their footing.

"Scheiße!" Kurt cussed before he threw another punch at the one right in front of him, but then felt someone kick him in the gut. He saw one of the copies smirk and make ready for another kick, but Kurt wasn't going to let that happen and quickly teleported away, creating some distance between him and the man, men, whatever.

"Das muß Multiple Man sein," he said to himself in his native tongue. He remembered Storm telling of the other mutant earlier, the one that called himself Multiple Man. The last time they had heard anything from him he was captured and sent to prison, but clearly he had made his way out, most likely with a little help from his mutant friends. He watched calmly as the man spread out, making ready to corner Kurt.

"Luckily you're not the only one that can be in several places at once." He said before he teleported away, leaving behind only imploding air creating an audible _bamf_-sound. As he reached his goal in a cloud of smoke accompanied by the stench of brimstone he delivered a kick to the copy in front of him before he bamfed away to the next target, delivering a new kick. It didn't take many jumps before the man caught on though, and the next time Kurt appeared he was met with a fist to his face.

* * *

As soon as Mystique dropped off the teenage boy she had flown down she transformed back into herself and without anyone noticing she sneaked away. The X-Men had counted on her to join the fight, and she had every intention to, but she would do it her way and get revenge at the same time.

As she stood on the sideline in hiding and saw the Brotherhood charge towards the X-Men she hesitated only for a split-second before she made her way inside the archway. She wouldn't bother with the mutants outside, she was looking for Magneto. She was going to search through every inch of the fortress until she found him, and then she was going to kill him. Mercy had never been a trait Mystique cared much for, and she would show none. Magneto had left her behind after she sacrificed herself for him, but she had gotten her powers back, had gotten strong, and now it was time for revenge.

As soon as she came inside the archway she was engulfed in darkness. The fortress was cold and unwelcome, but she hadn't expected anything else. She slowly made her way through countless hallways before she came to a large door. The place was a maze, but she was pretty sure she was getting closer to the core, and something said her that was where she was most likely to find what she was looking for.

She slowly pushed the large metal doors open. As she looked inside she was blinded by a bright light that suddenly exploded in front of her. She screamed in pain and confusion.

* * *

Gambit absentmindedly shuffled his cards as he stood in the background and observed the talk between the X-Men and the Brotherhood. He didn't care much. He was here to help Storm and the others save some girl that had been abducted, but the talking didn't mean much to him. He was waiting for some action, and he didn't have to wait long. He saw the sky flash with flames from the young man that had been talking, and then the fight was on. He smiled and made ready.

His cards flew around him and exploded everywhere. None of the Brotherhood mutants even came close to him. Luckily for Gambit he didn't need to get close to them to take them out. He charged a bunch of cards and sent them flying towards the three nearest mutants. Two of them flew backwards and were out of the game. The third however, was gone. He looked around confused, he couldn't see the woman anywhere, and he was certain she had been standing with the other two a moment ago. He didn't have time to muse for long as he felt something hit the side of his face.

"Merde! What was dat?" he said to no one in particular as he lifted a hand to his now sore cheek. The next second he felt something hit the other side of his face.

As he looked around to see what kept on hitting him he noticed a blur in front of him followed by a new hit. Comprehension dawned on him. The third woman hadn't vanished; she was merely running around at super speed hitting him whenever she had the chance.

"Dat Gambit can work with," he whispered to himself as he reached inside his trench. His hand caught the cool metal of his Bo staff and took it out. In a swift motion he pulled it out to its full length and did a pirouette. The staff connected with the mutant running around him and knocked her to the ground.

* * *

Colossus looked over the battlefield. Beast was literally being a beast, jumping around dealing out punches and throwing mutants all around him. Gambit was throwing out exploding cards and Storm had used her winds to take flight above them all.

Before he had time to see what the rest of the X-men were doing he noticed a beautiful woman walking slowly towards where he was standing on the edge of the battlefield. Her outfit was pure white and consisted of tight pants and a top that could be characterized as nothing but skimpy. Her hair was long and blonde. Colossus made ready for whatever was going to happen, but didn't make the first move. He didn't want to hurt her if he didn't have to. He wished they didn't need to do this, to fight so much. People that didn't know him seemed to only see him as a brute, never seeing behind his muscles, but inside Peter was closer to a pacifist. If he hadn't seen the need to do this to protect and save his friends, he would have preferred to stay home in his room with paper and a pencil, making drawings.

As she came close he turned his body into the organic steel that marked him as a mutant. The woman barely flinched. In fact, a small smile seemed to spread on her lips as she tossed her long hair behind her shoulders.

"So, armour? Two can play that game," she said, and the smile widened.

Colossus watched as she almost instantly turned into what looked like glass.

"This could be interesting," he muttered under his breath as the woman suddenly charged him and then hit him straight in the chest with her fist. The sound of diamond hitting organic steel rung through the night.

* * *

Siryn and Jubilee stayed together. They were easily the youngest and most inexperienced of everyone on the battlefield, and they knew it very well. They had been eager to come and prove themselves, but now they were both starting to doubt their decision. They had no idea what to do, it was all so confusing. There were people and screams and fights everywhere, and it was no order to it. It was a complete mess.

"Girls, get over her," Tsunami waved the two girls over to where he was standing, and they didn't hesitate, but jogged straight over. They had been standing well behind the front line, and most of the Brotherhood was engaged in battles in front of them.

"We take out him," Tsunami said and pointed to an immensely big brute of a man.

"Are you kidding me? He's a bloody elephant!" Siryn didn't sound very convinced, her voice going so high it was verging on the point where it would be damaging to their hearing, but Jubilee's voice soon cut in and stopped her from going hysteric. The self-proclaimed firecracker was not going to back down from this challenge.

"We can so do him! That's Juggernaut, Kitty told me of him. She fought him at Alcatraz! Let's show him some fireworks!" She was practically jumping. Siryn didn't know how anyone could be gleefully happy over the prospect on taking on a man with biceps as big as herself, but she wasn't going to back down now that Jubilee was in.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Carolyn Beckett, among the Brotherhood known as Mare, stood on the roof of the fortress and overlooked the scene beneath her. She sensed anger, frustration, fear, and surprisingly enough even glimpses of joy from the people down there.

Sometimes having empathic powers could be a little too much, at least when there were so many people with so many strong emotions at once. She couldn't even concentrate enough on any of them to use her other power. She could sense emotions on larger groups, but had to concentrate on a single being if she was going to use the powers that had granted her the name Mare. Like the beings known by the same name she had the ability to create nightmares. Together with the empathic power she possessed it could have devastating results. When she sensed a person's innermost fears she could project that scenario to them, making them believe that the nightmare was in fact real. People could loose their mind, attack their closest friends or kill themselves when they were beyond reason, and her nightmares could definitively drive them beyond reason easily. But to create a nightmare and make that happen she needed to have only one person to concentrate on, but that wasn't easy in the mess below.

Mare was about to give up when she spotted a woman all by herself, flying over the others. It was Storm, the weather goddess. Mare smirked; this was going to be fun. She lifted her hands to her temples to concentrate and after a moment she knew the woman's innermost fears.

"A wee bit claustrophobic are we luv? Then this is going to be bloody easy." She concentrated harder, and soon the images of an open grave steadily filling with dirt, while she was trapped underneath it all, popped up in Storm's brain. Mare sensed the woman's fear intensify in a second. The dirt was choking her, burying her. In reality there were no grave, it was only a vision in her mind, no more corporeal than the thought that had made the nightmare, and it would never hurt her, never crush her, but there was no way Storm knew that. For her it was as real as the ground below, where she suddenly was falling. Mare's smile widened, this was going to end soon, Storm had lost all reason, and was not capable of ruling the winds that had kept her elevated anymore, making her fall limply to the ground, screaming at the top of her lungs and waving her arms frantically around herself.


	20. An Eerie Fortress

Chapter Twenty: An Eerie Fortress

The night sky was suddenly flashing with light. Blue flashes, green flashes, bright white ones that both Warren and Kitty knew was caused by Storm's lightning. Distant screams could be heard even if there was quite some distance between the flying twosome and the fortress.

"I guess that's our cue to go, sure you are ready?" Warren looked down at the girls in his arms, and she nodded slightly. Warren closed his eyes for a short moment, trying to steadying himself, and then he stretched his wings and started his flight towards the fortress.

It took only a couple of minutes to get to there. From high above they saw their fellow X-Men fighting an intense fight with the Brotherhoods mutants. They both felt a sudden urge to go down there and help. They were used to fighting as a team, and it didn't feel right to leave them, and don't help them in the obvious way. But they had a mission, and if they didn't leave and do that it wouldn't do squat no matter how much they helped the others down there.

"We better hurry, it doesn't look too good," Kitty said.

"I think you are all too right Kitty." Warren didn't waste his time, but started his descent towards the roof of the west wing. They weren't sure where exactly Ana would be found, but they just had to take a chance and search their way through the place till they did.

As they reached the roof Kitty made them both intangible and they slid through it like it was nothing but air. As soon as they were through Warren strained his eyes to look around him in the darkness that obviously marked the inside of Magneto's fortress. He couldn't see anything, and there were no sounds to be heard either, so he only prayed that meant they were alone.

Their feet soon hit the floor beneath them and they let go of each other. They stood in silence while their eyes adjusted to the dark. Soon the black darkness wasn't quite as dark anymore, and they could make out the contours of where they were. It seemed like it was a narrow hallway, and from the look of it, it was deserted in both directions.

"I'm guessing one direction is as good as any," Warren said and started walking down one way. Kitty followed after him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a moment." Warren turned and saw the girl slowly poke her head through the wall. She looked back a moment later.

"Nothing but an empty room." She shrugged her shoulders and did the same on the other wall. There weren't anything out of the ordinary there either, so they started walking again. Here and there they saw doors in the wall, but all of them were locked. Kitty kept peeking inside the rooms, but never found anything in particular, only empty rooms, bedchambers, a kitchen and so on. There were no one anywhere, and it was disturbing. Warren thought it would've been better if they actually met someone, this was just too eerie; an entire fortress, and no one anywhere. He expected to be ambushed any second.

The corridor took a sudden turn to the right and after a couple of yards a new turn, this time to the left. Suddenly they found themselves in a lighted corridor. Some scattered light bulbs hanging from the roof provided more than sufficient lighting after the time in the almost pitch-dark hallways from earlier. There were no branches in the corridor so they could do nothing but follow the lights. It was a nice change from the dark, but at the same time it might mean that they were coming near areas that the Brotherhood used on a daily basis. And that might mean they had to make ready for encounters.

As Kitty stuck her head inside the wall one more time a few minutes later Warren was surprised when she tugged it back instantly and turned to him with a frightened look on her face.

"They saw me!" She hissed, but didn't have time to elaborate as the door two yards from them sprung open and two men came bursting out of it. They looked absolutely identical; both in looks and in style. They both wore simple black suits, and their hair was a pale brown cropped close to their heads. Warren reckoned they were twins, or at least brothers.

Their gazes turned straight to Warren and Kitty who barely had time to react as they suddenly found themselves attacked. Kitty was standing in between Warren and the men, but she merely phased as one of them ran straight at her with his shoulder first, obviously intending on tackling her to the ground. He staggered when his attack was met with air instead of the flesh he would have anticipated and Warren used the man's hesitation to plant a punch to his chin. He really was more of a fighter in open air, but he could handle himself decently on the ground as well, hours of working out had insured that.

The man fell to the ground, but rose again almost immediately. Warren saw that his eyes suddenly flared red and then noticed a sudden warmth spreading on his right arm. He looked down and saw that his sleeve was on fire. Luckily the flame was small so he managed to extinguish it before it did much harm. The man he was fighting could apparently start fires, but Warren wasn't going to let him do that again. A combination of kicks and punches and the man was out of the game, at least for as long as Warren was planning on staying in the area. He looked over and saw that Kitty had done a good job on the other mutant. He was stuck in the floor, only shoulders and head above it. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Are you okay Kitty?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But now we need to get inside that room. They weren't only hanging out, they were guarding something." Kitty phased inside and Warren walked over to the door when he suddenly felt something hit his shoulder and looked down. A bright green fluid was oozing and slowly eating its way through the leather of his jacket. Warren reacted instantly and ripped off his jacket and tossed it away together with the t-shirt beneath. Then he spun around and looked at the mutant in the floor. A few droplet of the green stuff was visible on his lips.

"They call me Acid, care to guess why?" His smile was vicious, and it looked like he was getting ready to spit another time, but Warren had no interest in dealing with that now and delivered a roundhouse kick to the man's head. Someone was going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow and it certainly wasn't Warren.

After he had made certain the mutant were out of the game as well he looked down on his shoulder to see what damage the acid had done. There was a reddening rash, but nothing serious. He must've gotten the stuff that had gone through the fabric and onto his skin away when he pulled of his jacket and shirt. The clothes, however, was a different matter. He picked up the jacket and looked at it, but simply threw it away again. The acid had smeared out and had pretty much eaten away most of the left shoulder, and there was nothing more than an inch of fabric holding the sleeve connected with the jacket. The edges were still oozing with the acid, and the smell was foul. Together with the holes from where the other mutant had set it on fire, the jacket was beyond repair and useless. The t-shirt had suffered much the same fate. He had to go without either, and that meant wearing nothing but pants while sneaking around in a fortress that belonged to ones archenemy. Not Warren's idea of an ideal situation, but not much to do about that now. He had more important things to worry about.

He walked over to the door and inside. Kitty was standing with her back against him looking over what appeared to be a vast hall, completely empty except for a bunch of metal constructions scattered here and there.

"There you are, what took you so—" her voice cut off as she turned and spotted his attire. She stared for a moment before she spoke again. "Not that I mind or anything, but why have you taken off your clothes?"

"Our grounded mutant friend out there decided to show me his powers. His saliva turned out to be especially sour." Kitty didn't look like she understood what he was talking about.

"He spit acid at me, the clothes are ruined."

"Oh, well, guess you'll just have to wear—Uhm—nothing then." Warren looked at her and quirked his eyebrows, but didn't comment on it. He decided to skip the subject of his clothing and to more pressing matters.

"So, found anything interesting?"

"I haven't really gotten the opportunity to check yet, I was waiting for you, but it looks like we are on the right track. See all those metal boxes?" Kitty pointed towards a cluster of about fifty quadratic metal boxes in various sizes, ranging from 6 feet each way till more than ten times so. "I'm guessing that is where Magneto stores his important stuff. There might be computers or such that can tell us where Ana is being held, and I intend on finding out. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking you are right, let's check them out."

As they made their way to the first of the boxes Warren walked around it and noticed that there was no way to get inside, all the walls and even the top (as he found out after taking a few strokes with his wings, levitating himself from the ground.)

"I'm guessing no one can get inside without Magneto, there's no way inside besides right through the metal." He used his fist to knock ever so slightly on the wall and heard a fain echo from inside. "But it is hollow. I guess you'll just have to—" He didn't need to finish the sentence as he saw Kitty taking a step forward and then going through the wall. A couple of seconds later she stepped out again.

"It's empty." A look of disappointment flashed over Warren's face, but he hid it straight away. They stepped over to the next box, not giving up that easily and Kitty walked inside again. Warren crossed his arms and waited outside. It took nearly four minutes before Kitty came back, and in the meanwhile Warren had had plenty of time to get worried.

As soon as Kitty was out from the box she started talking in an immense pace "You'll never guess what information I just got! There was a computer there, and I found a file marked Ana Manning, so I checked it out. It said that the captive was locked in till she was going to cooperate. That mean they have her locked up, but that she is still alive!"

Warren felt a weight drop from his shoulders. She was alive, they just needed to find her, and it didn't look like it would be too difficult judging by the lack of security so far. Warren guessed that Magneto's Brotherhood wasn't as big as it once had been. "But where do they keep her?"

Kitty smiled slightly before she answered. "Look around you; wouldn't this place be the perfect place to hide away someone you've abducted? I think she is around her, I think she's in one of the boxes!" Warren's eyes widened.

"Then find her goddamit!" Warren hissed, trying not to yell in fear of attracting more mutants. Kitty didn't hesitate but turned around and ran over to the next box and straight through it. Warren cast glances around, looking for more guards. If it really were true that Ana was kept here there should've be more than two guards, but Warren hoped that the reason was that the rest was outside, fighting.

Kitty kept up her pace, running through one box after another. She saw more computers, rooms filled with stuff she didn't even want to know what was, but mostly they were all empty. Then, as she ran through one of the smaller boxes she saw it. She was so surprised at finally finding what she was looking for that she nearly ran straight through the box, but she stopped by making her body tangible again. Unfortunately her legs didn't work as fast to stop her and she slammed straight into the opposite wall and fell to the ground.

She thought she heard someone saying something, but wasn't sure, so she shook her head slightly, and then got to her legs and turned to the middle of the room.

"Ana!"


	21. Death and Life

Chapter Twenty-one: Death and Life

Ana's mind was wandering. She tried to be hopeful, but it was difficult. She kept seeing different scenarios in her mind. Some where she never got out of this horrible box, some where she did, and a few where Warren came and rescued her. But the latter grew rare as the hours passed by.

Ana was thirsty and hungry, and her whole body ached. She remembered Shards throwing a glass orb at her, and that it shattered. She guessed that the splinters must have torn her skin up pretty bad. Every time she made a grimace or moved too violently she winced from the pain. She didn't think it was anything too bad, and the cuts were certainly not going to kill her, but even so they were troubling her.

As she laid in silence, contemplating her faith, the sudden need to get out overpower her as it had done a couple of times. It felt like the walls started to close in one her. She knew, even during her panic attack, that she was only imagining it, but the feeling was terrible. In desperation she started tugging her restraints, and tried to rise from the table she was lying on. As she took a deep breath for another try she saw something appear from the wall, and the next second she saw the running form of Kitty Pryde fly past her.

Ana saw a look of recognition flash over the other girl's face as their eyes met, but then the girl reached the other wall. This time, however, she didn't run through it, but slammed into it with her head first. Ana heard a loud thump, and then the other girl slid to the floor away from her view.

"Kitty? Was that you? Are you okay?" she tried to ask while raising her head as much as she could from the table. But her voice was hoarse from not being used and it was difficult to speak properly. She heard a moan from the floor, followed by the sounds of someone trying to get to their feet. Moments later Kitty's face emerged over the edge of the table. Her hair was tousled, and a large red spot was visible on here forehead where she had hit the wall, but otherwise she seemed fine.

"Ana!"

Ana repeated the question, this time it came out almost like it should.

"I'm fine, I think," Kitty answered and lifted her hands to her head, fingers gently touching the red spot. She flinched and withdrew her fingers. Then it was as if she suddenly remembered where she was, and why, and her eyes fixated on Ana.

"But how are—" her voice cut off abruptly and she drew in a sharp breath. "Oh my God, what happened to you?"

Ana tried to shrug, but her restraints wouldn't allow it.

"Nothing big. Got kidnapped. Same old same old." Ana surprised even herself with her comment. Sarcasm had never been her strong side, but obviously she had it in her. Kitty gawked at her for a moment, just as shocked by what Ana said.

"I—I know that, I was thinking of your face. It's all cut and stuff!"

"Oh, that. One of the Brotherhood mutants got me, but I'll live."

Kitty didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at Ana, but then she seemed to snap out of the shock and shook her head. A smile spread on her lips. "Great! Then let's get you outta here right?"

Ana nodded in answer as Kitty looked over the restraints that kept Ana to the table. After a few moments she grabbed Ana's elbow and pulled gently. At her touch Ana got intangible and slid away from the shackles to the floor. When Kitty let go of her she scrambled to her feet.

"I'm guessing those shackles don't work on your powers then?" Ana asked mildly jokingly. She was still a bit surprised that she could keep such a light-hearted manner after being stuck in this box for several hours, possibly days, but she figured it was the shock and aftermaths of the panic attack. It had been a lot in a short time, and Kitty had made quite an entrance. It was almost like one of her more pleasantly scenarios, only then it was always Warren that saved her. But now she was just so happy to see Kitty that she felt her heart was going to burst, and certainly didn't mind it being Kitty coming to the rescue. Just the fact that she wasn't forgotten, that someone had come for her showed her that someone really did care about them and that she truly did belong among the X-Men.

As soon as Ana was standing Kitty took hold of her elbow once again and they walked through the wall, and out of the hellhole of a box that Ana had thought she would never see the outside of.

The first thing Ana saw when stepping out of the box was a man lying at her feet. He was unconscious, and sported several bruises in the making. She stepped over him before her gaze lifted and she saw that one person she had hoped to see while being held captive.

A pair of wings, once white, now spattered in dirt and blood. They moved slightly as the man whose back they were attached to breathed heavily. In front of him stood another man, this one taller, broader and brandishing a club. Warren had the odds against him, but didn't hesitate. He leapt gingerly to the left as the club came down towards his head, and then he used the moment when the other man tried to gather himself for another blow to deliver a furious combination of kicks and punches that brought the man to the ground. Then he slowly turned around, hands raised and balled into fists as if expecting another attack.

As their gazes met Ana felt her heart try to beat its way out from her chest to get to him, but her legs wouldn't cooperate. They both stood in silence staring at one another. Then she saw his lips move in a silent whisper.

"Ana?"

Her legs didn't hesitate any longer, and she ran towards him. As she could finally throw her arms around him and felt him lift her off the ground it was as if a dam burst and her eyes filled with tears. She buried her face in the nook of his neck and relished the touch of his skin against hers. She inhaled and the scent of him, a scent that she immediately recognised as his, filled her with happiness. She was finally back in his arms, the only place she would ever want to be.

She felt the arm not wrapped around her waist holding her up gently make its way over her back and to the neck and he pulled her even closer. Ana moved her head slightly, her lips seeking out his. As she found them it was as if all the pain and hurt from the time here just vanished in the blink of an eye. As long as she had him she knew everything would be fine.

His lips moved against her eagerly, almost desperate, and Ana wished they could stay like this for hours, but a large explosion in the distance made them break they kiss and embrace. Tremors shook the floor, and Ana's eyes widened as she sought out his. She had no idea what had just happened.

"What was that?" she asked in a whisper.

"We have to leave, it's the others, they are distracting the Brotherhood outside."

Ana frowned slightly. "But, how do we get out of this…this _place_?"

As to answer Ana's question Kitty came over to them and without anymore hanging around Warren grabbed on to her as well. Then he pushed off the ground and they flew towards the roof. Right before they crashed into it Kitty placed a hand on Ana's shoulder, and they flew through it, noticing nothing but a slight tingling as they passed through the solid metal. Then they were outside. The noises doubled in volume instantly, but Ana didn't notice it in the beginning, she was too busy enjoying the cool breeze on her face.

Then she opened her eyes and looked down.

They were hovering above a battlefield. It was complete mayhem below. Ana saw a few bodies scattered on the ground, and all over people were engaged in battles. Before she had time to fully take it all in she heard a shriek of horror from Kitty followed by "Jake!" Ana followed Kitty's gaze to the ground where Jake, more commonly known as Tsunami among the X-Men, was fighting one of the Brotherhood mutants. Ana saw why Kitty had screamed, Tsunami was in over his head.

As they watched the mutant threw what looked like a stake at him, and it hit the young X-Man in the gut. Kitty screamed again, and then she dropped away and floated towards the ground, using her powers to "walk" on air.

Ana looked away and towards Warren with a horrified look on her face.

"We needed a distraction to get inside. Now we need to tell them that you are safe, and then get them, and us, out of here." Ana nodded slightly, but as she was to ask him how she saw Warren's eyes widen in what looked like both shock and horror as he obviously noticed something over her shoulder.

Before she had the time to do anything he flipped her around so they switched places. Then he folded his wings around her as a protective cocoon and they dropped a few feet towards the ground before she felt them jerk through the air as something hit Warren in the back and then exploded. The noise was ear shattering, and Ana felt the air being punched out of her lungs. Then they fell towards the ground once more. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't get her vocal cords to work, so she fell in silence, still cocooned inside Warren's wings. She felt him turn ever so slightly, and then they hit the ground. Everything went black.

As she came back to herself seconds later the first thing she saw was a bloody feather laying on pale skin. She quickly scrambled to her feet and kneeled next to Warren. His eyes were closed, and his chest weren't moving. A small stream of blood trailed from the crook of his mouth and towards the ground. One of his wings lay in a twisted position beneath him, the other was lying across the ground in all its former splendour.

Ana stared at him in shock. He couldn't be dead, not now, not when she had just gotten him back. She couldn't live without him, he couldn't leave her, not like that.

Her trembling fingers moved towards his neck where they hesitated an inch away from it. She was afraid to touch him, afraid of getting proof of what she already knew. If she touched him he would truly be dead and gone and she would be alone. Without Warren she had no reason to live anymore.

Her eyes travelled away from his still body, she couldn't bear looking at him. They were on the ground and she saw dirt beneath her knees, and beneath Warren. It was so much blood everywhere, and feathers were scattered all around them, his feathers, his beautiful feathers. Ana's lip trembled, but she bit back the tears that threatened to come, she couldn't, not now. She had to stay strong, like Warren would have done.

She took a deep breath and then lowered her fingers to his skin. It was still warm, and slightly sticky from sweat and blood. Her fingers moved over the soft skin as she checked for his pulse, but no matter how long she felt there were none.

"No, Warren, please, don't do this to me," she choked out from between sobs. Then sudden anger overpowered her, and her fists hit him repeatedly on the chest, but there were no power behind them, only hands flapping limply in despair.

"Don't you dare leave me, Warren! Don't you dare!" she screamed out, but no matter how loud she screamed he wouldn't be able to hear it.

Ana felt her eyes watering up, but she bit it back again and rose to her feet. She saw that they had landed behind an outcropping from the fortress, and were hidden from view. But the noises were very much still there, and she knew the fighting was still going strong.

She stepped out from behind the outcropping and walked with slow deliberate steps towards the battleground. No one noticed her approach, and she used that to her advantage.

Out of pure instinct, driven by Callisto's words from earlier and powered by an immense grief, she reached out with her mind and felt the energy of electricity through the very earth and air. The fortress weren't that far away from New York City, and she could feel it, could feel the immense power that radiated from the city. She took a deep breath and started coaxing the strands of energy to do her biddings. She called them to her, and they followed her lead, she was their master.

Soon she felt her body pulsating with electricity and slowly lifted her hands with her palms towards the battling mutants.

Several faces turned towards where she stood as the sound of electricity that crackled through the air intensified. What they saw where a young woman embedded in light, sparks flying all around her petite body. Her hair was flying around her, as if she was caught in a vortex of wind. The last thing they saw was her eyes. They flashed brightly, and then all the electricity she had drawn towards her flew from her outstretched palms in one intense wave of electricity.

At this point Ana was way beyond control, she had lost back that back with the body of the man she loved. She was driven by grief and anger and pure energy. She held her hands lifted till the terrible wave died out, and then she fell to a heap on the ground. She locked on the scene before her, bodies all over, blackened, tormented, dead. Then her eyes drifted close, and she saw no more


	22. Rahne

Chapter Twenty-two: Rahne

Danielle Moonstar paced the halls of the mansion. Normally Theresa and Jubilee would have joined her, it was the trio's job taking care of the younger students when the X-Men went on a mission, but this time the other two girls had snuck away, leaving her in charge by herself.

Danielle hadn't found them in their rooms, and could only guess where they were. She had a sneaking suspicion that they had snuck away to join the X-Men. Jubilee had barely done anything but talk about how much she wanted to join the X-Men lately, so it had only been a matter of time before she did it, with permission or not.

So now it was only Dani left to hold an eye on the kids. Not that it was much of a job though, all of them were asleep, she had seen to that a couple of hours ago, so she just needed to check that they were doing fine and be there if anything happened.

The mansion was eerie at this time of the day. During the days there were always noises everywhere; people talking, running around, and the occasional sounds of young mutants that hadn't full control of their powers. There barely were days were no one had a power-associated accident. The TV in the common room had been replaced at least three times since she came to the mansion, and it wasn't unusual to see scorch marks on the ceiling or holes in the walls. It hadn't exactly been easy for her either, she knew that it could be difficult to muster full control of ones powers, and wasn't going to judge them.

But now there were no sounds audible except the sound of her bare feet on the hardwood floors and the occasional snore from behind closed doors.

As Dani made ready to head back to her room after finishing the rounds she heard the familiar sound of the bell announcing someone at the front door. She cast a quick glance at her wrist and saw that it was well past midnight. She had no idea who could be coming at this time of the day, but it wouldn't be the first time a stray mutant teen made their way to the mansion. More than one had fled their homes in fear at emerging powers.

She quickly stepped downstairs to answer the door. As she opened the heavy wooden she saw a girl about her own age standing on the porch. She was wearing a long dark coat and had a backpack hitched up on one shoulder. She tilted her head slightly and looked at Dani with her green eyes.

"Hi," Dani said a bit tentatively. It was always a good idea to be careful around new people that came here, one never knew what powers they might possess.

"Hi!" The girl said and smiled brightly. "I'm Rahne Sinclair. I'm here to see Storm, I know it's a bit late and all, but…"

Dani decided she should use the opportunity when the girl named Rahne took a pause to shoot in with a comment that Storm wasn't in at the moment. The other girl didn't look like she cared much and shrugged before she continued in her distinctly Scottish accent.

"Well, that's fine. Who is in charge here now then? Could I talk to 'em?"

"Actually most of the people are away, I'm really the one in charge. Kind of at least. They will probably only be gone for the night so. Would you like to come in?" The other girl nodded and Dani stepped inside, holding the door open for her to come in as well. Then she locked the door after them and took the lead towards the living room.

As the girls took up position in the sofas there an uncomfortable silence rose. After a while Dani decided she should act like an adult and say something.

"So, why do you want to talk to Storm anyways? Anything I can help with?"

"There's nothing I want help with really, although it would be great if I could crash here a couple of days. I have a message for the X-Men ye see."

Dani was intrigued at once. This girl knew that this was the headquarters of the X-Men. Most people only thought it was a school. Heck, several of the students thought it was only a school! She only knew of the X-Men and the whole secret downstairs level because she was training to be one of them. And a message for the X-Men, that had to be something important.

"Is there something wrong? I'm a part of the X-Men," she said. "Or will be as soon as I'm finished with my training at least," she added after a moment.

"Oh no! Not at all! Quite the opposite actually. I guess that I can tell ye, it's not like it's a secret or anything, and it does concern everyone here, not just the X-Men so…"

"Oh, do tell!" Dani exclaimed eagerly and leaned closer to Rahne.

"Well, ye see, I came here from Muir Island today. I don't know if you know who Moira MacTaggert is?"

Dani frowned as she tried to place the name. She knew she had heard it somewhere sometime.

"She's an old friend of Professor Xavier," Rahne said and Dani remembered her at once. She had been on that video that Xavier had showed them in ethics class before he died.

"I know who she is yeah," Dani said.

"Well, I live w'her at Muir Island, she is kind of like a mother to me ye see," Rahne said. Dani only nodded and Rahne kept on. "So it was natural that she sent me to tell ye all, she dinna think it was appropriate to tell over the phone, and naturally she couldn't leave the island now." Dani had no idea why it was natural that Moira couldn't leave the island, but didn't say anything. "And I thought it would be great to finally see America and yuir mansion and everything, I've heard so much about this place."

Dani was starting to get impatient. It didn't look like Rahne was getting to the actual message anytime soon. "Listen, it's getting kind of late, and I would like to get to bed, and I guess that you want to as well, so why not get to the actual message? Not to be rude or anything!" Dani said. She really was starting to get tired, but she also really wanted to know what the message was. It had to be something big since Moira had sent Rahne all the way from Scotland to America just to tell them.

"Aye! I'm sorry. I'm not sure how to put this, it's quite big news ye see." She closed her eyes for a moment and seemed to think how to phrase herself. Then her eyes opened and she looked at Dani. "Charles Xavier ain't dead."

Dani stared at her with big eyes. She couldn't quite believe what she had just heard. Charles Xavier, founder and former headmaster of the Institute—not dead? She had to have heard wrong. There were witnesses as well as a memorial stone outside that told a very different story.

"Excuse me? What?"

"Charles Xavier dinna die. He is currently at Muir Island with Moira. That is why she couldn't come herself."

"But how? The others saw the Phoenix killing him. There is no way he could have lived through that."

"It is quite complicated, and I have no idea how he did it, but somehow he transferred his conscious self to the body of a man that Moira was treating. So he does no longer look like Xavier, but his mind," Rahne tapped her forehead as to emphasise what she was telling her, "is very much the same. At least according to Moira, and she should know."

Dani didn't know what to say. Charles Xavier whose death she had not long ago mourned was still alive. All thoughts of going to bed vanished instantly.

"But, what does this mean? Will he come back here and teach again? Is he alright? Will he be headmaster again? And, and—" Dani's mouth was going wild and she knew it by the look on the other girl's face, so she abruptly closed her mouth and went silent.

"I only know what Moira told me, and that ain't too much. The Professor is doing well considering the circumstance, but is under medical care. The body he took upon himself is weak, and there will be a long time till he will function properly in it. But Moira knows what she does, so he'll be fine. As to coming back here, I am certain he will, he is a part of this place and will most likely come back as soon as he can, but not for a while. The whole ordeal took a great deal of strain on him, and I don't think anyone but him would be able to pull through. He is a very powerful man, although his powers are barely there now. We only hope they will come back more and more as he recovers."

Dani allowed a small smile to creep to her lips. She really couldn't wait to see the others get the news. The Professor's death had been a hard blow, but now things were going to be fine again. The X-Men would be back with Ana sometime soon and then their lives could go back to normal, or at least as normal as things got around here that is.

"So, do you have any idea when the X-Men will be back? Is it normal that they leave ye behind in charge alone?" Rahne said and Dani looked up at her.

"Oh, usually we are three that stay behind and take care of the smaller kids, but the others two aren't here. I think they might have snuck their way with the X-Men. And I'm guessing that they will come home sometime during the night, they usually do."

Rahne nodded in answer as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Oh, I totally forgot! Maybe we should find a room for you. I'm sure we can tell the others in the morning when we wake up."

"Sounds like an idea," Rahne answered and the two girls rose to walk upstairs. They never got very far. Midways up the stairs they could hear the sounds of the X-jet getting back and with one quick look at each other they turned around and walked down to greet them in the sublevels. Dani really wanted them to know the good news as soon as possible, and now that they were here, what better time?

As the elevator doors opened she hoped to see them all walking towards her with Ana admits them. She just couldn't picture that anything could have gone wrong, they were the X-Men, they saved the day, they always did, and that was why she wanted to be one of them.

What she saw, however, was a very different picture.

There were several people in front of her, and she immediately noticed Storm and Hank. Several others were standing with their back against her and Rahne, and she couldn't see who they were, or what they were doing.

Then she saw Logan and in his arm lay Ana. Her arm hung limply, pointing towards the floor, and her eyes were closed. Logan rushed in the direction of the medilab followed by Hank McCoy while Storm walked towards Dani.

"What are you doing down here Danielle, and who is this?" she asked sharply. She sounded so tired, and Dani started regretting not waiting till tomorrow with telling her, or Rahne's to be precise, news.

"This is Rahne Sinclair, and we are here because she has news, but—" Dani said and craned her neck to see what had become of Ana and the others that were still lingering in the other end of the hallway.

"You know no students are allowed down her without a teachers permit, Danielle, what can possibly be so important that you had to tell us right away?"

"Professor Xavier is still alive," she stated bluntly. Storm's eyes widened in shock. It was obviously not what she had been prepared to hear.

"Charles is alive? How, where, when—" Dani saw tears forming in the headmistress' eyes and silently beat herself for bursting out with it like that. It was overwhelming news, and not the right time to talk, obviously. She should have waited until morning when they had gotten some sleep. Then they wouldn't be so exhausted and would have gotten some time to gather themselves. But, said was said, and there were not much she could do about it now.


	23. Scars

Chapter Twenty-three: Scars

The first thing Ana noticed when she opened her eyes was a bright light and a thundering headache. She moaned and lifted her hand to shade her eyes from the light.

As her hands brushed her forehead she noticed that they were wrapped tightly in bandages, leaving only the tips of her fingers free. She wondered who had done it and she wondered where she was. She was lying on something soft, presumably a bed, and there wasn't a sound to be heard except for a slight buzzing noise that probably came from some kind of machine.

Her mind took some time to work properly, and the memories came to her slowly. She remembered Kitty taking her out of that dreadful box, remembered meeting Warren again, remembered flying high above a battleground, remembered—. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she remembered what had happened to Warren, how he died, and how she took out her revenge on the Brotherhood... Her trail of thought stopped instantly.

She hadn't taken out her revenge on the Brotherhood, she had taken it out on all the mutants, including the X-Men. The wave she sent out wasn't controlled, and could kill X-Men as well as Brotherhoods. What if she had done that, what if she had killed them all? She shuddered and suddenly felt like she was about to throw up.

_Maybe I am dead as well_, Ana wondered, _maybe this place is heaven?_ Suddenly she felt thrilled; maybe she would meet Warren again now! But that feeling lasted only a nanosecond, and then she realised what a fool she was and pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She wouldn't meet Warren in afterlife. He would be going straight to heaven where he belonged being the wonderful person he was, whereas she had to be destined for warmer places further south, or at least now. She was a _murderer_.

She choked back a sob. She didn't really think she was in hell, it felt too comfortable for that, so she had to be alive still. But right now she didn't even care what became of her, her life was ruined anyways.

She couldn't fathom that Warren was gone, right when he had come and saved her, right when she had finally gotten back hope of a happy life together with him. All the memories of them together came flying back to her. The movies, the talks, and the night they went to the bingo just for the fun of it. Happy memories that she should treasure. She would never get anymore of those.

If they had only been able to get away they would've both been back at the mansion together. Her mind stopped at that thought. Could it possibly be the mansion she was back in now? She really needed to find out, so she braced herself and sat up in bed. She looked around and noticed that she was in a white-painted room. She thought it looked like the medilab at the mansion, but she wasn't sure, it wasn't the place she had spent a big amount of her time, but there were a couple of machines that might indicate just that it was indeed the medilab, at least it was a hospital of sorts.

Then her gaze fell upon something next to her. In a chair sat a sleeping figure she recognised immediately. His chest rose and fell, but otherwise he was perfectly still. Ana's eyes widened, and her brain turned to goo. There was too much shock, too many questions. She was truly shocked to the very core of her being, and for a moment feared she had lost her sanity.

"Warren?!" Her voice was high and shrill, and the sleeping person woke at once and looked around, bewildered. Then his eyes met Ana's, and a big smile took over for the bewilderment. A smile that could not be mistaken for anyone's but Warren.

"Ana, you're awake!" He exclaimed. Ana didn't know what to say, she was too shocked. She had thought he was dead, she had been certain he was dead, she _knew_ he was dead. Heck, she had even checked his pulse!

"You—you—not—" Her voice sounded weak, but Warren didn't seem to notice.

"I was so worried! You were out for two whole days! We thought you might have gone a bit too far for your body, but you seem fine. Are you fine?"

Ana was a bit taken back by his words, it was a bit too much to handle right now.

"Uhm yeah, I'm fine, just a bit confused. Thought you were—" she closed her eyes and searched her mind or something tactful to say. She decided to go for the straight forward way. "—dead. I even checked your pulse goddamn! There weren't any!"

"I know," Warren said in a calm voice, "I was."

"But—"

"It was you. You brought me back. That little sparkling electric show of yours apparently did the trick. Mr McCoy thinks it gave me a jumpstart so to speak. And now I'm as good as ever!" He beamed at her.

"But, you were dead. Something exploded in your back and then we fell who knows how many feet. And now you don't' even have a bruise by the looks of it." She stopped and looked over him again as to make sure he was there and unharmed. "Even if I did shock you that would've never healed bones or anything."

"I know! But just as I came to life and was screaming my brains out from the pain this Brotherhood mutant came from around a corner. I thought he would kill me, but he did something and the next I knew the pains were gone and I was healed! Must've been a good guy that one, but he vanished before I could talk to him."

Ana looked at him suspiciously. It was a wild tale he was spinning, but proof of him being alive was right in front of her. Okay, so he was awfully cheery, but she reckoned she would've acted a bit strangely in the same situation. Waking up in an uncomfortable chair next to someone you had given your life to save and then been brought back to life from? Not an everyday situation, and it could probably do strange things to a person.

"So you are fine?" she asked tentatively, not really sure if she believed anything of it. She had been under quite a lot of strain lately. Maybe she was dreaming, maybe she had never been rescued from that cell in Magneto's fortress? Maybe she had lost her mind and was making all her dreams come true in her mind, creating a dream world of her own. In that case she really should enjoy it while it lasted, until her mind got a good enough grasp on itself to pull itself out of it.

"Yes! And so are you, thank God! I was really worried!"

"Pinch me, please."

She saw his smile widen and then he leaned in towards her and kissed her. "I don't want to hurt you, this proof enough you are awake?"

Ana's eyes had drifted close during the kiss, and she didn't open them, only said with a shadow of a smile on her lips, "No, do it again."

It took nearly three more days before Ana could leave the medilab and go back to her room. The incident at the fortress had taken its toll on her, and combined with being locked away without food and drink, as well as the cuts Shards had given her she had been in a terrible state, but Hank McCoy had done a good job patching her up and nursing her back to health.

"So Ana, how are you feeling? Ready to leave the basement?" Hank asked as he turned off one of the monitors that had been connected to Ana. She nodded vigorously. She had been looking forward to, and nagged about, this moment ever since she had woken up. She felt like she had been lying down all too long in Magneto's fortress, and only wanted everything to be back to normal. Warren visited her several times, but he had other stuff to attend to as well, and could never stay with her for long at a time. That meant that Ana had had plenty of time to stare at the ceiling in the empty medilab, and she was sick and tired of it, and couldn't wait to get out.

"You seem to have healed all of your injuries and there are no signs of dehydrating anymore. It also looks like your body coped with the energy shock surprisingly well, so I'll say you are free to go back to your room now, but I would advise you to take it a bit calmly in the beginning." Hank smiled at her and Ana beamed back at him before she jumped off the bed and walked towards the elevator that led to the upper levels of the mansion.

As the elevator doors slid open in the second floor she set off towards her room. It was in the middle of the day, and most of the mutants were busy with classes, so she didn't meet anyone on her way, something she was more than pleased with. She really wanted to freshen up a bit first, so her first goal was getting to the shower.

The warm water soon washed over her body, and she closed her eyes, enjoying it. It was as if all that had happened was washed from her mind, vanishing down the drain.

She used about half of the shampoo bottle to wash her hair and then moved over to her body. As her hands lathered her upper body she could feel where Shard's glass splinters had cut her. The cuts had almost healed completely, but the scars would never fully heal. She choked back a sob. There weren't much she could do about them, she should praise her powers for saving her life. The splinters should have ripped her body to shreds, but according to Hank, the electricity that swarmed inside her body had worked as a protective shield that saved her from any damage except that to her skin.

Hank had been very insistent when he told her of this part of her powers that she was in no way immortal, as if he feared she would go out and get herself killed because of reckless behaviour. He kept repeating that it was only because the pieces of glass were as small and fragile as they had been that they hadn't hurt her seriously. They had merely ripped open her skin and pulverized against the electricity beneath. When he started telling her how easily a knife could kill her she had to cut him off and ensure him that she had no intention on getting in any fights in the near future, and that she knew well she weren't immortal.

A small smile came to her lips. Hank was a good man, and he really had been nice to her these last days, but right now she was sick and tired of him and glad to be away for a while. She finished up and stepped out of the shower, stepping over to the mirror.

The hot shower had misted over the glass, and she raised an arm and wiped off some of the mist, giving her a somewhat blurry view of her face, which she hadn't seen for ages. There weren't mirrors in the medilab, not that she had access to anyways.

As she saw herself she winced. She looked absolutely horrible. Warren and Hank had told her she looked fine, but clearly they had only said that to spare her feelings.

She slowly lifted a hand towards the cuts that covered her face. It didn't hurt much, they were all closed, but still very visible, and she knew they would never fully fade away. She would always look like this, covered in scars like some Frankenstein's monster.

Warm tears trickled down her cheeks, but they soon stilled as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She dried her face on a corner of her towel and wrapped it firmly around body before walking out of the bathroom to answer the door.

It was Warren.

Ana looked at him for a few moments, and made no motion to move aside and let him into the room. Warren made no attempt either, he just searched for her eyes with his gaze, but she evaded it and looked at her hands.

"Ana," he said, and she collapsed. He rushed forward and gathered her in his arms, making sure she didn't fall to the floor as her knees threatened to buckle. He closed the door with his foot as he walked her over to the bed and set her down on it. He pulled one arm around her and just sat next to her as she cried.

When she felt that she could cry no more she dried her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she didn't care. They were hardly the thing that was most repulsive about her appearances now.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked in a whisper. Warren looked like he didn't understand, so she elaborated. "Why didn't you tell me that I look like a monster, I'm hideous!" The tone of her voice was rising, but Warren remained calm.

"You're not hideous, that's why."

"But my face is ruined, there are more cuts and scars than actual skin!" She was getting hysterical.

"I don't care." His voice calmed her down instantly.

"I don't care how many scars you have, I only care about you. All that matters is that you are back here with me, I love you Ana."

Ana stared at him with big eyes. He didn't care, or at least he said so. It didn't sound like he was lying either. She didn't say anything back, only stared at him, mouth slightly ajar.

"I love you just the way you are, not only for your looks, even though you still are beautiful. The marks only show how courageous you are. I love every little part of you, included them." He leant in towards her as he spoke.

"I love these marks," he kissed her forehead.

"And I love these," he kissed her cheek.

"But most of all I love these," he kissed her lips. Ana barely had time to react and kiss him back before he pulled away.

His fingers brushed over her cheeks and down her neck, following her arm down to her elbow and then up again. Ana's eyes drifted close and she sensed nothing but his light touch to her naked skin.

"You are beautiful," he said and gently pulled her towel off and coaxed her to lie down; all the while his eyes were locked to hers.

His fingers kept tracing her body, trailing over her stomach, legs, arms, breasts—her breath grew heavier. Then his fingers played on the inside of her thighs, tantalizingly close to the burning spot where she wanted them, and then they were there, and her back arched from the pleasure that soared through her body.

"I—I—I need you Warren," she stuttered out in between waves of pleasure. His fingers weren't enough, she needed more, needed skin against skin, needed him.

He did as she wanted immediately, and pulled away to get off his clothes. Ana rose in a feeble attempt to help him, but he managed better on his own, and almost as soon as she dropped back on the bed he joined her back there, as naked as she, but so much more better-looking. In her eyes he was perfect, flawless in every way.

Her fingers roamed over his body in an attempt to feel every inch of it, as to make sure it was really him. His skin was warm to the touch, and as soft and flawless as ever.

Then a feeling that it wasn't enough overpowered her, and she pulled him closer. She wanted him inside her, and he obeyed.

As she reached her climax she couldn't help but to scream out in pleasure as emotions overpowered her. She had longed for this, longed for him. She loved him so much that it hurt, and being able to be with him like this when she had thought she had lost him—it was the best feeling in the world.

Afterwards she fell asleep in Warren's arms with a smile on her face, and for the first time since her abduction she slept a pleasant sleep without any nightmares. She was safe now, he was there, and he would protect her and be with her, and everything would be perfect.


	24. Leaf

Chapter Twenty-four: Leaf

As the first rays of sunlight made their way through the window Ana stirred and woke. A yawn overtook her, and she gave into it as she stretched her body. Last night slowly crept back to her and a smile erupted on her face. She turned and saw Warren sleeping next to her. She saw his eyes moving behind closed eyelids, and heard him moan slightly.

Ana lay for a while just enjoying the moment and tried to guess what he was dreaming. Then she caught a look on the clock that stood on the nightstand, and she instantly rolled out of bed and to her feet. She headed straight for the shower. Her body was sticky with sweat and other remnants from the night before, and she wanted to feel representative. She had promised Storm to be in her office at nine o' clock when she talked to her last day, and now it was well past eight thirty.

She got ready in a hurry and left her room with a last glance at the sleeping Warren, smiling as he turned and the sheets slid down, exposing his chest. She really wished she could be there and repeat last night over and over again for the rest of the day.

Once again she found the hallways deserted, and on her way to Storm's office she met no one. She had to run to make the appointment on time. As she reached the office she stopped outside and tried to regain her breath before knocking.

Storm answered immediately, and Ana walked inside. Storm rose and walked over to her to greet her, and Ana soon found herself caught in a hug.

"Oh, Ana, thank the goddess that we got you back, and that you are well. I'm so glad."

"So am I," Ana said, and could mean it more.

Storm let go off Ana, and steered her towards a chair in front of the desk while she took her position behind it. "I think you know why I asked you to come? I think it would be in everyone's best interest to get as much information as possible on what has happened these last days."

Ana nodded slightly, she had guessed as much when Storm had requested to see her.

"So far all I know is that sometime during the fight outside the White House we got separated from you."

Ana nodded once more, and when she saw that it didn't seem like Storm had anything else to say she started her tale. She told of the meeting with Shards, of waking up in the metal box and the meeting with Magneto. She finished her tale with the end of the rescue attempt when she once again had blacked out. Storm listened in silence the whole time, but Ana saw her reaction to the tale in her eyes. When Ana had finished they sat in silence for a moment before Storm spoke.

"Goddess! You've been through so much bad things."

Ana shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, but I'm fine now, so it doesn't really matter. What I care about is how everyone is. I know you, Warren and Hank are fine, but no one has told me anything!"

Now it was Storm's time to tell her story, starting with Warren's plan and how they had gathered a group to fetch her.

"Then the Brotherhood came out from that dreadful fortress and all hell broke loose." She describes as much as she could remember from the fight.

"It wasn't going well at all, but then you came." She smiled weary at Ana.

"I barely pulled through a meeting with this dreadful woman called Mare, it was horrible," Storm said and Ana saw her close her eyes and pull her arms around her before she gathered herself. The memories had to be bad, but Ana didn't want to probe the case any further.

"I—I didn't hurt anyone of you guys did I? I didn't have any control and I just—" she lowered her head. "I thought Warren was dead—"

"I fully understand Ana, and we all pulled through just fine. Logan is, as you might know," her smile widened, "not that easy to kill. The same goes for Peter and Bobby when they use their powers. Kitty got hold of Jubilee and the electricity went straight through them, doing no harm. Siryn used her powers to deflect your electric waves, that girl jut gets stronger each day. I think that Tsunami figures out that electricity does little harm to water, although the hard way. He got a little singed in the edges, but is well. He lost quite a lot of blood from the wound to his gut though, I think you saw that happen?" Ana nodded and Storm continued.

"He needed some medical care when we got back, but is doing fine. I think Kitty is doing her very best to make sure he is well. Rogue is fine as well, but I'm not really sure how got away, she hasn't told us, but she showed up just fine when we gathered to leave. I'm thinking there was some Brotherhood mutant that got a taste of her powers and lucky for us. Gambit and Hank hid somewhere. Nightcrawler teleported out of harm's way, and Warren you know what happened to."

Ana let out her breath, she had unconsciously held it while Storm listed the X-Men's fate. She was glad none of them were hurt, but there was still a bad feeling inside her.

"What happened to the city? I pulled the electricity from there and I don't know what—"

"New York City experienced a short power outage, but it lasted less than a minute, and then everything went back on. All major places like hospitals have ways to deal with the loss of electricity, so all is fine."

Ana was relieved, but the bad feeling didn't go away. "What about the Brotherhood? Are they—" she struggled with the last word, "—dead?"

Storm's smile faded at once, and she lowered her eyes as if unable to look into Ana's eyes. "I'm afraid there were casualties yes. We don't know how many though. The Brotherhood has some fairly strong mutants, and I would think quite a few of them pulled without a scratch, but we decided not to stay around to find out. They are Magneto's people and his responsibility, and we couldn't risk anymore by checking it out."

Ana bit her lower lip. She had been afraid of this, it had haunted her ever since she woke back at the mansion. She had always been the silent girl, the one who took a beating without saying anything, but that had changed. She was a killer now. She had killed Shards face to face, and now she had killed who knew how many Brotherhood mutants. They were like her, mutants who fought for what they believed in. Who had ever given her the right to take their lives? She hadn't that power, she weren't God, she was just a killer.

The term sounded so terrible and so wrong in her mind. She would've never seen herself capable of taking another persons life, but now she had, and not only one person, but several. She knew that by doing so she had helped the other X-Men, but that was not the reason she had done it. She didn't send out that wave to help, but to get revenge. That was so wrong, and Ana felt the taste of bile in her mouth.

"Ana, don't be so stern with yourself. It is war, and things like this happen."

Ana sad nothing, but bit her lip harder, until she felt the taste of blood mix with the bile in her mouth. She let go of her lip. "Can I go now?" she whispered.

Storm told her that she was free to do so, and Ana soon found herself walking down the hallway with hurried steps. She wanted to be alone and headed for her room. As she wrenched the door open and saw the lump in bed that meant that Warren was still there she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She really weren't up to talking to him now. She couldn't deal with another 'you're beautiful' or 'I love you'. Not now. She snuck out of the room and looked for a place to go. She decided upon the garden. It was vast, and the perfect place to get some peace and quiet.

As she stepped out of a side door she stopped as she felt a cool breeze over her face. It was weird how that little breeze seemed to blow all bad thoughts from her mind. It wasn't many days ago that she feared she would never feel that again, but now she was feeling it, and she was free, and even though she had killed it was going to be well. She would pay for her sins by saving lives, and being an X-Man she had the opportunity to do just that. A small smile flickered to her mouth as she walked down the path that led into the garden.

The air was chilly, but she didn't mind and sat down under a large beech tree. The leaves overhead were turning into beautiful tones of yellow, orange and red, but none had yet fallen. She crossed her legs and tilted her head upwards, watching the leaves shudder in the wind.

As she noticed a leaf that stood out, bright yellow with red patches in a cluster of still green leaves she lifted a hand and shot a lightning bolt at it. She saw the bolt crackling through the air and hit the leaf on the stem where it was connected with the branch. Soon the leaf floated towards the ground and landed a few feet away from her. She let it lie there and lifted her other hand and looked at the back of both of them. It was incredible to think that those two small hands could kill, and that they could master the incredible forces they had. They were deadly, but also, she remembered, life-giving. The same wave that had killed Brotherhood mutants had given Warren his life back. She didn't know how that happened, she certainly hadn't done that with intent. She guessed that it probably had worked like those machines that they used in the hospitals to revive people, that was electrical shock as well wasn't it?

She decided that she could talk to Hank about it later, and turned her hands, palms now facing her. Beneath the bandages she had woken with she had found black burns and scorch marks. They were now fading, but showed that her powers had their limitations, as she had damaged herself using them. From now on she had to be careful, and not lose her mind again.

She turned the blackened palms away again and closed her eyes. She tried to procure a shield, and was doing quite well when she heard a voice from above.

"You okay?"

Ana recognised Warren's voice at once and called back sincerely that she was fine while opening her eyes and searching the sky for him. He was flying towards her from the mansion, and Ana scooted over so he would have room to sit under the tree as well. She saw him smile as he was getting closer, but then his smile faded and she saw him close his eyes and lift his hands before his face before he crashed to the ground.

Ana was stunned and couldn't move from the spot. She had never seen Warren misjudge a landing so badly before, and didn't know how to react. Usually he always moved so gracefully, having np problems landing. The only time she had ever seen him miss a landing before had been that night in the clearing, but that had been in the middle of the forest in the darkness, now it was in the garden in the sun, how could he not have made that landing? But, of course, dying and waking again had probably affected him, messing with his balance or something, nothing she needed to worry about. Luckily he hadn't been very high up, and he jumped to his feet moments later, brushing dirt off his jeans.

"Wopsydaisy," he said and beamed at her. She quirked an eyebrow and looked at him sceptically.

"Wopsydaisy? This ain't the fifties. You know that right?" Her wry smile showed him that she was just teasing him, and he didn't seem very offended, he just jumped over to her and sat down next to her, pulling an arm around her shoulder.

"You ditched me," he said.

"I'm sorry, I needed to talk to Storm, and didn't want to wake you."

"But why didn't you come back? I was waiting for you in your room. Felt kinda foolish when I saw you out here though." His voice was completely neutral, and Ana wasn't sure what he really felt about it.

"I just needed some fresh air," she said, bending the truth ever so slightly by not mentioning that she had gone to the bedroom first only to leave when she saw him there. That had been then, and there was no need for him to know. She was happy to see him now, the crisp air had driven away most of the sad thoughts, at least for the moment.

She sat up a bit and his arm slipped to her waist. Right now she couldn't remember why she hadn't wanted to see him. He really was the best thing to ever happen to her, and she decided to show him.

"Warren?" He turned his face towards her and she caught his lips with hers. Just a small kiss, and then she pulled away.

His eyes opened. "That's all I get?"

She just smiled wryly at him, and didn't say anything.

"You little tease!" he called out in a playful tone and pushed her over while following after so he was lying on top of her.

"That's just not good enough to make up for ditching me," he whispered.

"No? Then what about this?" she asked and pulled him closer, kissing him again. This time neither of them pulled away.


	25. Back in Black

Chapter Twenty-five: Back in Black

The next day Ana woke and found herself in Warren's bed. After dinner the previous night they had gone back to his room to watch a movie. They never got to see much of it, finding more enjoyable activities to spend their time on. She just couldn't seem to get enough of him, not wanting to stop touching him. She was feeling rather divided, changing her mind and feelings back and forth. In the morning she hadn't wanted to talk with him, but the rest of the day she hadn't spent a single moment away from him. She was so happy to be back with him, but she hated what had happened to her looks, the scars. Whenever she saw herself in the mirror she felt pangs of self-pity and started to doubt that there was any way he could find her attractive anymore, but he seemed like he did his best to make her happy and kept saying that it didn't bother him the least. So she tried to ignore it as well, succeeding a little bit, but not completely. If she had thought Warren was too good for her before she definitively thought so now.

She turned to see if Warren was awake, but she couldn't see him in bed, and she couldn't hear him in the bathroom. She figured that he wanted revenge for last day, but didn't intend to stress around to find him, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction of that.

She slowly rose from the bed, and wrapped herself in the sheets before walking to the bathroom.

When she finished the shower fifteen minutes later she walked back to the bedroom and rummaged through his wardrobe in search for something clean to wear. She ended up on one of his black boxers and a large white t-shirt. Then she turned on the TV, put on the movie they had started watching last night and settled down on the bed to wait for him to come back. She knew that he would come back sooner or later, and she had more than enough time to wait for him.

She thought he would be disappointed when she hadn't even bothered looking for him, but made herself quite comfortable in his room. No doubt he had left to get his payback. _I win_, she thought and giggled slightly. It was so great being back at the mansion with Warren, and being able to joke around like this again.

It took another fifteen minutes before she heard him come, and she lazily turned her attention from the TV to the window where he was currently perched.

"Hi," she said casually. She didn't follow up with a question to where he had been, just looked at him. She saw him sit silently, probably waiting for her to say something else, but after a few moments she saw him resign and instead he tossed her a small plastic bag he had been holding.

"Look what I got," he said as she captured the bag clumsily. She looked inside it curiously while he jumped down from the window and came into the room. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she would've never guessed that it was this.

"Hair colour," she read out loud as she turned the box over in her hands. "Don't you like my hair?" she continued as she put down the box and looked at him.

"It's not for you, it's for me!" He smiled at her.

She looked back at the box. "It's awfully black. And you are quite blonde. Don't you think it's a bit—" she searched for the right words, but there didn't seem to be any, "—extreme?"

"That's why I want it! Wanna help me dye my hair?" His eyes were so big, and he looked like nothing but a pleading puppy, so Ana couldn't do anything but agree. Puppy dog eyes were the ultimate weapon.

Five minutes later she stood behind Warren in the bathroom and tried to decipher the piece of paper that supposedly was an instruction. Warren sat on a chair in front of her, his hair was wet and hung over his eyes. His hand kept coming up to dry away the drops that ran down his face.

"Attenzione," she read. "And that's about all I understood of the Italian part. And I don't even know how to pronounce those words," she continued as she squinted at the Greek section.

"Why don't you just read the English instructions?" Warren asked impatiently.

"Now why didn't I think of that," she said sarcastically. "Cause they are wet, that's why. I can't read them! You splashed water all over them just a moment ago!" She was starting to get really annoyed by the whole thing.

"What languages do you got then?" he asked and she listed them up. "Italian, Greek, German, French, Swedish and Chinese. Nice little selection that does nothing good at all."

"I had French in school, hand it over," he said and Ana was more than happy to obey. His eyes gazed at the instructions for a while in silence.

"Why didn't I pay more attention in French class?" he muttered under his breath after a while. Then he balled the paper up and threw it away.

"Just put it in, and we'll wash it out in thirty minutes. I think that's about right."

Ana quirked her eyebrow, but opened up the small bottle of colour. The plastic gloves that had come with the package felt a bit weird, but she preferred it to black fingers. Her palms were still more than black enough. She started working the colour into his hair. It stung a little, her hands were still sore from the scorch marks, but she ignored it, just like she had done with them so far. It was just an ache, nothing she couldn't handle.

It was a surprisingly pleasant feeling once she forgot about the ache, letting her fingers run through his hair over and over again, making sure everything was covered in colour. Her gloves were smooth with the cool liquid, running lightly over his scalp. He had to feel the same way because he made small noises as she massages his scalp. She couldn't help herself, and pulled his head backwards to claim his lips. He didn't seem very hesitant, and followed eagerly. All thoughts about hair dye were forgotten until he leant his head a little too much back to gain better access to her lips.

"No!" Ana screamed and jumped backwards. She looked down the front of her t-shirt. The once white fabric was now stained with a large black spot. She stared at it for a moment, then he realised that the colour was likely to seep through the fabric and stain her tummy as well, and she wanted a black tummy even less than black fingers. In a swift motion she jerked off the shirt and threw it in the sink. She looked down again and was pleased to see nothing but white skin.

"Oh, striptease!" Warren exclaimed jokingly. Ana cast him an angry stare, and Warren started laughing. He had turned his chair around and had been watching her, was still watching her. Ana started to turn his chair back around again.

"Lemme see! You can't stop now!" he said and tried to turn his head so he could see her.

"You ruined my shirt, I ain't going to show you anything," she whispered into his ear, ignoring the fact that the ruined shirt was the one she had borrowed from him. "So you just sit here for another twenty minutes, and then I'll be back to finish the job," she finished and added a kiss on his cheek before she walked out the room, deliberately wriggling her ass more than usual as she knew he was looking at her.

She sat down on the bed, crossed her legs and pressed play on the remote, going back to watching the movie. A smile played over her lips. Nothing like playing a tease to get the guys hot and bothered. She had noticed that with a quick look towards his crotch as she left the room. Ana surprised even herself. Before she had come to the mansion she had been a shy girl with no friends, and now she was the opposite. She guessed that was what was referred to as coming out of her shell. She liked it. The whole kidnapping business and all that brought with it considered she didn't regret a single bit coming here. She had no wish to go back to her old life, even if she had the opportunity.

It was worth risking her life for to have a real life with friends and even a boyfriend that was like her. Even before she learned of her powers she had been an outsider. No one understood her, no one cared, but here it was all different. People had gone through so much themselves, and everyone cared for one another. They were like one large family, the family she had never had before. What she was most grateful for was without doubt Warren though, he was everything to her, and she had every intention to show him just how much she loved him afterwards.

When she pressed pause twenty minutes later she brushed through her hair with her fingers. She wanted to look her best, or at least presentable.

After she had done her best she walked back to the bathroom door and opened it. Warren was sitting in the exact position she had left him in, although not as hot and bothered as he had been. She decided to fix that as soon as possible.

"Hi," she said to draw his attention. His eyes flew open, and he tilted his head to look at her. "I'm here to," she drew out her words, "finish the job," she added in a hoarse whisper she hoped was sexy.

She didn't manage to stay serious for very long though, and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, couldn't help myself. Should I wash your hair now or what?" Warren did his best impression of a fish on land in answer, his mouth opening and closing without any words escaping. Then he seemed to realise what he was doing, and resolutely closed his mouth and just nodded.

She stepped over to him and pushed his chair over to the sink. Then she pulled on the plastic gloves again and started rinsing his hair.

The water in the sink grew black, and Ana was certain she was going to wash away all of the colour, but then the water started to grow more transparent, and his hair remained steadfastly black.

When she was done she grabbed a towel and fluffed through the hair to dry it. As she counted herself finished she turned him around and looked at the result. She tried to keep serious, but it was futile. The damp hair stood in tufts where she had fluffed it. He looked insane and she broke down in fits of laughter.

"What, what, what!" he asked desperately and jumped to his feet. As he turned and looked in the mirror all he could say was, "oh," and then he started laughing as well.

"Nice eh?" he asked as the laughter died away and tossed his head dramatically. Ana looked at him sceptically as she tried to keep serious.

"Sure, yeah… The colour ain't too bad though, it's more the do… But that can be easily fixed." She stood on her toes and used her hands to try to get his hair into his normal do. When she was finished he didn't look too bad, but it was weird how different he looked with dark hair. Not bad, it was just a big change from his usual blonde locks to these new jet-black ones.

"Thanks for helping me dye my hair Ana. Now it's just the way I like it," he said with a big smile on his face, and then he hugged her. He didn't see the frown on Ana's brow. _Just the way he likes it?_ she asked herself. She had never even heard him mentioning dying his hair before.

She decided to not think about it, he had probably meant it otherwise, and now there were other things she would rather think about. She snuck her hands around his neck and then she kissed him. He kissed her back eagerly, his tongue licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance, something she was more than willing to grant. His hands gently started exploring her back, and when they pulled apart for air he caught her eyes. Simultaneously they started walking towards the bedroom, clothes making a trail after them.


	26. Stickmen

Chapter Twenty-six: Stickmen

The following Monday brought Ana's first lesson after her abduction, something she had actually been looking forward to. She was going a bit insane when she didn't have anything to do, and even if Warren did his best to help the hours go by it would be nice to have something else to concentrate upon as well. It helped keeping the bad thoughts at bay.

At 8:30 AM she sat in the classroom and tried to stifle a yawn. The lesson was supposed to be history with Storm, but the headmistress was nowhere to be seen.

Ana and the rest of the class was beginning to believe the class was dismissed when the doors in the back burst open and Gambit stepped inside. Ana had met him briefly as Storm introduced them, telling Ana he was one of those that had helped at Magneto's fortress, but that was about it.

"Bonjour enfants. Gambit will be your teacher today as Stormy is busy." Several murmurs rose asking what she was busy with, but Gambit refused to tell, stating that it was up to Storm to decide what they should know.

"So, what class is dis supposed to be?" he asked instead. Jubilee didn't bother raising her hand, but stated loudly that it was history. Gambit didn't seem very bothered with her talking.

"History oui? Gambit no good in history. What about I teach you Savate? It is a lovely day, and de garden would work nicely for dat purpose." Those few of the students that knew what Savate was seemed very pleased with the idea, and as soon as their whispers about Savate being a French martial art reached the rest of the class they seemed equally pleased.

Not long after they all stood in the garden and watched Gambit.

It proved to be a great lesson, and even though Ana was terrible at it, it had been great fun. That feeling didn't last long though, as she soon remembered what class was next. Math with Dr. McCoy. Math really weren't her best subject, in fact, it was easily her worst. Not that she had ever been a straight A student, but in math particularly she sucked.

The math class seemed to drag on forever, and Ana heeded little attention to what Hank was talking about. Her mind was wandering, and instead of taking notes she occupied herself with doodling stickmen. She was thinking of Warren, of her life now, of her previous life, her parents. She was surprised to find that she actually missed her parents a little. They had treated her horribly, but they were still her parents. She wondered if she should visit them, show that she forgave them.

She decided to give it some time.

As she tried to decide whether or not her latest stickman should have a top hat or not Jubilee nudged her in the ribs. She looked up from her notebook and found the entire class staring at her. She blushed deep red as Hank asked her a question for the third time, she had missed it the first two times as she had been too caught up in her little stickmen world. She searched her mind, but she had no idea what the answer for the algebra problem on the blackboard should be and she blushed even more. Hank sighed out loud.

"I know you have been through a lot lately, but _do_ try to pay some attention will you not?" he said. Ana nodded, and for the rest of the lesson she tried to do as he had asked, however difficult it was.

She was relieved when the lesson ended and she could gather up her things and get out. She hated making an ass of herself in front of others. She had never been the type that could just laugh it off, and she had always envied those who didn't take themselves more serious than that and not be bothered with making a fool of themselves from time to time.

Most of her classmates headed for the gardens as they had a couple of free periods. Ana took the other way. She wasn't up to hear any more about the whole thing now, and headed instead for the dorms.

She hesitated a bit in front of her own door before she changed her mind and walked towards Warren's. She knocked and was pleased when he opened the door. She hadn't been sure if he was going to be there. He smiled and pulled her into a hug before he walked back to the bed and flumped down. Several schoolbooks were scattered around him, he had obviously been studying.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" she asked.

"No no, I was finished anyways." His voice sounded weird, he was talking with a lisp. Ana ignored it and walked over to his desk and settled on the chair there. She rolled it around so she was facing him.

"So, wanna hang out?" she asked.

"Sure! Would be great!"

She couldn't ignore it any longer, it just sounded too weird. His S's were all blurry, and he sounded like a little kid who hadn't learned to speak properly. "You do know you are lisping right?"

He smiled wryly. "I know."

"Uhm, why?"

"Cause I got my tongue pierced earlier today!" He exclaimed and stuck out his tongue, and there, amidst the swollen flesh, shone a small metal stud.

"You what?!" She said in shock and stared at the piercing with wide eyes. She couldn't quite believe it. Warren had never struck her like a piercing kind of guy.

"I forgot how stupid you sound though, but that goes away as soon as the swelling goes down."

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say, she was a bit taken back.

"So, do you like it?"

"Sure, it's cool and all. I'm just a bit surprised. Never pegged you for a piercing guy," Ana said with a shrug.

"A guy can change can't he?" Warren snapped back. Ana hadn't expected him to react like that and lowered her eyes towards the floor. She didn't say anything, she felt that if she did she would start to cry. She knew she was too sensitive, but she couldn't help it. She might've changed a lot since she came to the mansion, but there was still a voice inside her that kept saying she was a bad person, and that no one would ever like her. Mostly she had that voice in a leash, but now it had broken free, and all she heard in her mind was: _You are stupid, ugly, he doesn't really like you, he hates you, and he'll leave you_.

She didn't raise her gaze as she heard him get off the bed and walk over to her. She stared instead on his toes as he stopped right in front of her. She didn't move as he dropped to his haunches.

Then she felt his hand on her chin and he lifted her face to his.

"I didn't mean it like that Ana, I'm sorry. It's just that I thought you would like it. I just wanted some change or something, I don't know." His gaze didn't waver from hers.

She didn't say anything, she didn't know what she should say. She had just been surprised, she hadn't meant to offend him. First hair, and now piercing. Not big things, and it wasn't like she had known Warren for that long, maybe he had always wanted this but couldn't do it because of his father. Warren the second always seemed to care most about appearances. Maybe Warren wanted to state his newfound independence from his father? Or maybe it was an after reaction from what had happened lately. Either way, who was she to judge?

"Let me see it again," she said and added a small smile. He beamed and stuck out his tongue.

The next hour went by quickly. They watched TV and talked, all the while Warren kept on stuffing his mouth with ice cubes. 'Cause it helps keep the swelling down' he had said. It didn't do much good for his lisp though, and what he said sounded more like '_cauf it helpf keep de pfellin' down'_, but Ana avoided that subject. She really didn't want to fight him.

When Ana looked at the clock on his nightstand she noticed that it was closing in on 1 PM. She had English soon and had to leave. She hated to do so, it had been so nice just lying in his arms. But there weren't much she could do about it, she had to attain class, so she dragged herself to her feet. She had no intention of going silently and moaned and complained all the while. The joy of college had to be this, to be able to just relax like he did. He kept on telling her he had loads to work to do, but she never really saw him do much of it, at least not lately.

As soon as her classes for the day ended she walked back to Warren's room. He greeted her with a big smile and a hug.

It didn't take long till she was sitting on his lap, their lips fused together. Her hands were playing with his hair, and his hands were stroking her back beneath the top she wore. His hands were soft and warm and made her all gooey inside. She wished she never had to leave his room and that they could just sit like this forever and forever.

Warren's hands soon started tugging on her top, trying to get it out of the way.

"Watch it; you'll ruin this top as well! You already owe me one shirt you know." She smiled wryly as she remembered the time he had ripped her shirt pretty much to shreds. She had actually found one of the buttons under his bed as she was searching for her clothes the other day.

"Huh?" He didn't seem to understand what she was talking about.

"You. Owe. Me. A. Shirt," she said, emphasising every single word.

"I do?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember, it's not that long ago. You ripped off all the buttons on my red shirt, scattering them all over the place. I only found about half of them, and I can't sew, so no way I'll get it fixed. Thereby, you owe me a shirt."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I'll get you a new one."

"That's not what I—" Her voice cut off. How could he have forgotten all about that? Even after she told him it didn't really sound like he did remember. _I'll get you a new one my ass,_ she thought sarcastically. Like that's what she really wanted. She just wanted to tease him, like they always seemed to do about those things. The hair dye must've seeped through to his brain. She decided to drop the matter and get what she wanted the more direct way and used her hands around his neck to pull him close and then she kissed him again.

Her tongue slid out to meet his, but it was greeted by a muffled cry of pain.

"French kissing bad idea," he said as she looked at him quizzically. "Piercing is not really healed yet, took it only a few hours ago you know."

Realisation dawned on her.

"Oh! Sorry! I totally forgot all about it," she said and lowered her gaze.

"It's fine, just think we'll have to keep our tongues to ourselves for the time being."

"I'll try my best," she retorted with a sheepish grin.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

Storm buried her face in her hands. Being headmistress as well as an X-Man took a great toll on her, and when accompanied by the need to teach classes as well? It was just a bit too much at times, and she really didn't want to have to teach a history class right now, and would do almost everything for an excuse.

The excuse came a moment later in the form of a knock on the door. She rose and opened, not knowing what to expect, but what she saw she would've never guessed anyways.

"Mystique!"

The blue mutant was standing right in front of her with a very familiar set of adamantium claws pressed to her neck. Logan was standing right behind her with a sneer on his face.

"Look who I found wandering outside," he said with dislike obvious in his voice.

"I wasn't wandering about Logan, I was walking towards the mansion. There is a difference," Mystique said calmly.

"Like I give a fuck. You ditched us at the fortress and then ya just show up like nothin'? I don't like it."

Storm looked at the two; it didn't even look like they noticed her. She cleared her throat. "Maybe we should take this inside my office Logan," she said and sent him a look not easily misinterpreted. She wanted him to behave and do as she said and made that clear.

Logan didn't answer, but pushed Mystique inside, rather forcefully. Mystique still kept her calm and as soon as Storm sent another look at Logan and he sheathed his claws she walked over to a chair and took a seat.

"Logan, I have history class now, why don't you step in and take that and I'll talk to Mystique," Storm said.

"I ain't teaching no stupid history class," Logan growled back.

"Then get someone else to do it!"

"Fine, I'll find someone." He turned and walked out the door. Even through the now closed door Storm could hear him.

"Hey, Gambit, bub! I got a mission for ya!"

Storm shook her head slightly and turned her attention to the woman in front of her.

"So, where have you been these last days?"


	27. Mystique's Tale

Chapter Twenty-seven: Mystique's tale

_Days earlier_

Mystique blinked a few times to get her vision back. The bright light had obviously knocked her out as she was now lying on the ground and could not remember lying down to take a nap. In a smooth motion she got back to her feet and quickly looked around, alert for anything and anyone. The room she was standing in was completely empty except for a small metallic box on the floor. The top of it seemed to have been ripped apart, and she assumed that was where the blinding light had come from. It had to be some kind of trap set by Magneto.

Mystique ignored the box and walked further into the room. It was small, but in one wall there was a door, so she walked over to it. Careful, in case there were more traps, she pulled the door open.

A smile spread over her lips as she saw the big bed set against a wall. It had to be Magneto's private chambers. She looked around and listened intently, making sure no one was near. Magneto couldn't be anywhere around here, or he would have come as the trap went off. Why else have a trap? Maybe he was out recruiting new members to his beloved Brotherhood.

The room was average of size, and in it was, in addition to the bed, a desk, a bookcase overflowing with books and an armchair. Mystique walked straight over to the desk. It was stacked full of papers and she quickly leafed through it. She shouldn't have been naïve enough to actually think that Magneto would leave his plans out in the open like this even if it was in his protected room. Magneto was smarter than that and she knew well that. She'd been with him long enough to know him and his modus operandi.

She let the papers lie where she had found them and continued to search the room. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Some indications of what his plans were, something that would show her to way to get her revenge. Magneto would not be an easy man to kill; he was powerful and had managed to stay alive through everything from Holocaust to great fights and the loss of his powers. He wouldn't be as powerful as he had been when she last met him, but he'd be a formidable foe. But Mystique had taken out powerful foes herself; she was no newbie at this game. She knew revenge and she knew death. She had survived through just as many dangers as he had done.

As she was scanning through the bookcase she became aware of a sound from where she'd come just a few minutes before. Quickly she morphed her blue body into one that could, maybe, if she was lucky, lure Magneto to think she was a lackey of his. It wasn't the first time she'd morphed into this form, this great big man that was called Sabretooth. It was probably as far away from her natural looks as she could come, but she and Sabretooth had other things in common. A certain skill when it came to murder was one of them. Sabretooth was an animal, a natural born killer, something she could relate to. She turned towards the door with a snarl on her face.

"Sabretooth? What are you doing in here when there's fighting outside?" Magneto said as he entered the room and Mystique racked her brain in search of an answer that would give meaning. She only hoped Magneto didn't have complete control on the fighting outside, it would destroy her cover.

"Some girl ran through the walls inside, I had to follow her, but she disappeared," she said with the growl of a voice that marked Sabretooth.

"Did she now? Well, how inconvenient," Magneto said calmly and removed the helmet he was wearing, the one he'd designed to protect himself from Xavier. But Xavier was gone and would not come back. There would be no need for the helmet. But a man of Magneto's age was hard to turn from old habits.

"Yeah, but I'll be leavin' to find her now," Mystique said and walked past Magneto towards the door. A few feet away from the door she stopped and lowered her head, taking a deep breath. Then, without even thinking about it, acting purely on instinct, she jumped back around and swung her hand towards where she knew Magneto was standing, aiming her, aiming Sabretooth's, claws at him.

Sparks flew as claws connected with a wall of metal and she screamed in frustration, her voice turning into her own as she slashed at the metal a few more times before giving up and jumping backwards, pressing her back against the wall. Between her and Magneto there was a thick wall of metal that had blocked her attack. As she looked at it melted back into the floor, and she could see Magneto staring at her. He'd reacted quick enough to avoid the attack, and all she had accomplished was to ruin her cover.

"My dearest Mystique. Do you really think I would be so easy to trick? I might be an old man, but that doesn't mean my mind is still sharp. I knew it was you the moment I stepped into the room."

Mystique hung her head and morphed back into herself. "I…" she started. She didn't know what she was going to say, didn't know why she bothered saying anything. What she should be doing was get the hell out. Not that there was a great likelihood of her actually succeeding. It was a fortress constructed solely of metal, Magneto controlled everything here. He could just wrap her up in a metal cage with a flick of his wrist and she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"You came here for revenge, but you of all people should know not to underestimate me, Mystique. You were with us for so long, but from what I've heard you've joined _them_ now haven't you? Joined the X-Men. You really think they have anything to offer you? All you get there is a job teaching young mutants to restrain their powers, to step aside and let homo sapiens keep their rule on this world. Is that what you want Mystique? My beautiful strong Mystique. You shouldn't be caged like that. You can be with us again, fight for mutant supremacy, fight to get your rightful place in this world."

At one time Magneto's words would have meant something, but after what he had done to her they just sounded hollow and false. He'd given up on her in a second when she lost her powers, but now that she had gotten them back he was ready to embrace her, to let her back in. That was not going to happen. All she wanted was revenge. After that she didn't know what she wanted. She didn't believe in Xavier's dream anymore than she did Magneto's words, but it was probably her best place. At least she'd have a place to be, something to do, until something better came up.

When Mystique didn't answer him Magneto continued. "Come back to us Mystique. You belong here, with others like you."

Mystique thought about it for a moment. She wouldn't be able to get her revenge now, but maybe if she stayed here long enough? She nodded her head slightly and a smile spread on Magneto's lips. "My dear, you have no idea how happy that makes me. Let's find you a room shall we?"

For days Mystique stayed at the fortress, trying to find some way to get her revenge but failing miserably. Magneto was never around; he was always out doing something. She needed to find him at a vulnerable time, a time when he wouldn't be expecting it. Then she would do it. She would kill him and get her revenge and get out of this hellhole. It was terribly depressing. All metal and dirty mutants running about. Obviously most evil mutants didn't care much about personal hygiene. Whenever she found herself in the same room as both Sabretooth and Toad she had to leave it, the stench was just too overwhelming.

On the fourth day she was surprised when Magneto approached her in the dining hall. His gaze was locked on hers as he walked over the room, his boots making a loud noise every time he stepped on the metal floors. Mystique pushed away her tray of food and waited for him. Something was up, or else he wouldn't come like that. There was something in his eyes that made her suspicious.

"Mystique, we need to talk," he said solemnly and Mystique rose to her feet. Silently she followed him out of the room. Her body was tense. She had no idea what this was about. She thought she had acted the role as a reformed member of the Brotherhood fairly well, but maybe he had seen through her. Or maybe he had some mission he wanted to send her on. She had no idea which it was, but followed him nonetheless.

As they stepped into a room she hadn't been in before she became aware of a young blonde woman lounging on a couch there.

"I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting Emma Frost yet have you?" Magneto said and Mystique shook her head slightly while staring at the young woman with suspicion. She looked like every boys wet dream and her smile told Mystique that this Emma knew just how good she looked and how to take advantage of it. Mystique knew how easy some guys could be. Flash them a grin and some cleavage and they'd do pretty much everything you wanted them to. Mystique had done the same thing over and over again.

"No, I haven't," Mystique said as the other woman got to her feet and stepped closer, extending a hand in greeting. Mystique grabbed it warily, her eyes locked on the woman's as she tried to judge who she was and why she was meeting her now.

"Emma here is of our latest members, and she's proven to be quite useful to us," Magneto said and as Mystique looked at him she saw a smile on his lips. So, Emma was his little golden child now was she? Now she was curious, what could make her so useful in his eyes, what were her powers? Because that had to be why Magneto thought so highly of her and found her useful, she had some mutant powers that he could use in his plans.

"Oh, you are so very right. I've helped him a lot with his latest plans," Emma said and Mystique's head snapped around. How could she…? A light suddenly dawned. A telepath, of course she was a telepath. Magneto would find that very valuable in deed, he knew well enough how powerful a telepath could be. He had after all been close friends with Xavier once.

Mystique's eyes widened as she saw the look on the other woman's face. It was as far from friendly as it got, and Mystique feared that the woman knew just exactly what her plans for coming here were. As soon as she had formed that thought a sly smile spread on Emma's lips.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what your plans are," she said and turned away, towards Magneto. Mystique couldn't do anything but watch as Emma told Magneto all about her plans to get her revenge through his death. She could see emotions play on his face. Sadness, resignation, anger. Slowly she started to back away, her mind frantically searching for some way to get away. He would surely kill her now. Magneto was not a man of compassion, he did what he felt he had to do, and now that he knew he couldn't trust her…

The sound of steel clinging against steel made her jump around. She found that her way was blocked by steel bars, and as she watched them they wrapped around her, cocooning her in a metal cage. She waited for the bars to tighten, to crush her, but they stayed the way they were. Tight enough to be uncomfortable but not tight enough to hurt her. She slowly lifted her head towards Magneto.

"I'm so sorry to hear this; I was hoping you'd forgiven me. I thought you of all people would see why you could no longer be with us when you were turned into one of them. You hated humans just as much as I did once." He sighed and turned towards Emma. "Leave us. Mystique and I have things to talk about."

Emma nodded and left the room without another word.

"I wish you could see that there is no other way than ours, that there are more important things than revenge." He stopped for a moment and paced the room. "You were one of the best once, and you could be one of the best again, but I know the feeling of revenge, I know it is eating you up, making you forget everything, makes you stop thinking rationally. I probably should end it now. I could kill you in a heartbeat and then I would not have to be afraid of sleeping, but I cannot do that. You meant too much to me, and you deserve your life. I am going to release you and you can return to your _X-Men_." The last was spat out, his voice tinted with venom, and he took a deep breath and turned to look at her before continuing. "But know that you always will have a place here at the Brotherhood. When your thirst for revenge gets overshadowed by the cause and you want to take your place here and fight the filthy humans there will be room for you here. Remember that, Mystique."

She didn't answer him. Too many thoughts were flying through her mind at once.

"Goodbye my dear," Magneto said and as she stared at him he flicked his wrist and she found herself be pulled backwards by the force of his magnetic powers. The walls of the fortress melted away for her as the metal cocoon flew through the rooms, and soon she found herself outside. The metal bars unwrapped and dropped to the ground. Mystique did not hesitate but morphed into the same winged form of Warren she had used when she came here, quickly setting off towards the mainland. She needed some time to think before she decided what to do.

* * *

_Present day_

"And then I came back here," Mystique said and finished her tale. Storm had sat in complete silence the entire time, her brows furrowed as she processed what Mystique told her. If what she said was true then they could hopefully trust Mystique. She didn't seem too keen on joining the Brotherhood, and her thirst for revenge might keep her on their side.

"I do hope you are not just working on one of your schemes Mystique, because if I find out that you do I'm going to lose it. And as strong as your survival instinct is you know that you don not want me angry," Storm said calmly. Threats had never been something she resorted to, but she was too tired to play anymore. If Mystique did betray them she would fry her. As easy as that, with no regrets whatsoever. It wouldn't be what the Professor would have wanted, but the Professor was stuck on some island, recovering from a miraculous survival. It would be a long time till he came back, and when he did he could have back position as headmaster whenever he liked to, but for now Storm was in charge and she would do what she thought best to protect her fellow X-Men and the kids at the school. And if she had to kill Mystique to do it then that would not be a problem.

Mystique smiled a faint smile. "I'm not going to betray you. I can't promise that I'll come with you on all your missions, but I won't betray you. I've been betrayed by the man I thought so highly of, and I know the pain of betrayal."

She sounded so sincere that Storm decided to let her have the benefit of the doubt. She rose from her seat. "Well, let us find you a room then."


	28. Tears and Fights

Chapter Twenty-eight: Tears and Fights

Ana wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned up against the headboard of Warren's bed. The window to the room was open and a cold breeze blew the curtains to the side and swept over Ana and Warren. Ana shuddered and rubbed her arms, trying to rub away the goosebumps that spread there. They seemed rather hesitantly to leave any time soon, at least as long as the window was still open.

"Warren, can we close the window?" she asked after she had grown tired of waiting for him to notice that it was cold and he wanted to close it all by himself. But he didn't seem as bothered by the cold air as she was.

Warren didn't answer at first; he seemed too preoccupied with the TV.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Warren! Can we close the window, please?"

Warren's head slowly turned towards her. He seemed annoyed by her bothering him in the middle of the program.

"You don't have to ask, just close it already," he said and turned his attention back to the TV screen.

Ana bit back a sigh and crawled out of bed, heading for the window. As she reached out a hand to pull it close she suddenly hesitated. With one hand on the window and one on the windowsill she leaned out and closed her eyes for a moment. The trees were rustling, the last few yellow and orange leaves clinging on for their lives in the cold wind. It wouldn't be long till all the trees had lost their leaves and become nothing but bare tree trunks, in expectation for the freezing winter. The tree's way of protecting themselves.

Ana wished she could protect herself as easily, just let go of a few leaves and that would be it. But the cold winter was the least of Ana's worries. Magneto was still out there, and Ana could help but to worry he might kidnap her again to go through with his plan. And Ana worried about her relationship with Warren, worried she wasn't good enough, not pretty enough, not smart enough. She worried about school and her life and her powers. Some days it felt like the only thing she ever did was to worry, and she was getting tired of it. She just wanted to crawl up in bed, pull the sheets over her head and stay there for the rest of her life.

But she couldn't. She wasn't a tree; her life wasn't as easy and uncomplicated.

Ana sighed and closed the window. As she turned around she saw that Warren was looking at her, his face expressionless. Ana was still not used to see his black hair, it as so harsh against his skin. She knew that hair colour really shouldn't be a big deal, but she missed his blonde locks, she couldn't help it. But, maybe they matched better now. Both with white skin and dark hair, both with pain in their backgrounds.

Warren shook his head slightly and turned away from her, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

Ana stepped over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She was keeping her eyes on her hands as she plucked some nonexistent dirt away from under her fingernails. Then she heard the familiar opening tune of the news coming on, and she lifted her gaze towards the screen.

"And we interrupt this with a live broadcast from the New York Containment Centre." Ana's eyes widened as she looked at the male news reporter on the screen and noticed the familiar grey and depressing building behind the man. A building that had been on the news several times over the last year or so. The Containment Centre was the jail the city had been built recently to hold the dangerous mutants that threatened the public, to make sure they didn't harm anyone. Several of earlier Brotherhood members spent or were spending their time there in cells designed particularly for them.

The broadcast was short; there obviously weren't much to report. No one willing to be interviewed and no places they were allowed to come and film. The only footage was from the outside of the jail where the concrete had been torn away in a large opening in the middle of the wall. Bars that had once supported the building were now standing in all kind of direction, ripped out of the wall like someone had driven their fist into the wall from behind; only the fist would have to be the size of a truck. Or maybe not so much driven a fist into the wall as pulled at the metal until it gave away and pulled the wall along, something that only one man would be able to do.

"Oh no, it's Magneto," Ana whispered. "This can't be good, not at all." She crawled up in bed, leaning against the headboard as she stared on the screen in disbelief. She lifted a hand to her mouth, covering it in horror.

"You don't know that it's him," Warren said calmly and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Then tell me who it is. Who else is capable of tearing holes straight through walls like that, to rip open the metal walls inside like it was paper? Who else would want to break in to the containment centre? Who else?!" Ana felt a sudden unexpected anger flare up inside. It wasn't that she felt angry with Warren, he hadn't done anything wrong. This anger was directed to one person and one person only, namely Magneto. Warren just happened to be the only on in the room. She hated Magneto for abducting her, for locking her up. She blamed him for every single one of the scars on her body; it was one of _his_ Brotherhood members that had done it. She wanted to see him dead for all the pain he had inflicted on her, for all the pain that he had inflicted on the world.

"Take it easy, Ana!" Warren said and tightened his grip on her shoulder slightly, but she only pushed his hand away and scrambled to her feet.

"Take it easy? How on earth can you tell me to take it easy when that madman is loose? Why do you think he broke into the jail? To visit some of his evil friends that's why! Who knows who he released this time and what they are up to?!" Ana could feel her eyes stinging with the promise of tears.

"Ana! Cool down!" Warren had scrambled to his feet as well, and was now facing her. He reached his arms out and grasped her shoulders, but she shrugged him off. "We don't know that it was him, and if it was we don't know why. You can't know that he's up to something bad." He took a step closer to her and once again reached out his arms. Ana put her arms on his chest and pushed him away. Warren stumbled backwards a few steps before he regained his balance.

"Of course he's up to something bad! He's Magneto! He's evil! Look what he did to me!" Ana pointed to the web of scars on her face while desperately trying to keep her tears at bay. She did not want to cry, not now. She needed to stay strong; she was so sick and tired of being weak and crying for every little thing.

"Ana, you are being unreasonable. Magneto isn't evil, he only has different views and methods than we do, and it wasn't him that scarred you, it was Shards. The one you killed remember? You got your revenge, let it go."

Ana couldn't keep her tears back anymore. She never seemed able to control them, they always won the fight. "Don't you dare talk about that! You don't know anything about revenge, and don't you dare protect Magneto! He kidnapped me and wanted to use me in his plans."

"That doesn't mean he's evil! He did it for the good of mutant kind; you can't hate him for that!"

Ana couldn't believe what she was hearing; she couldn't believe Warren would say something like that. "I am entitled to hate him as much as I like to! Magneto doesn't want our best, he wants what is best for him, and I can't believe that you would protect him after what he did to me. You are supposed to love me; you are supposed to support me, not some crazy terrorist!" Her tears were flowing freely now, slightly obscuring her vision, blurring the outlines of Warren as she glared at him. Once again Warren tried to take a step forth, but Ana stepped backwards, out of his reach.

It was too much; she really didn't need this now. She needed to get out of that room, needed to get some time to think and calm down before she said or did something she was going to regret. "I…I have to get out of her," she said, turned around and ran out of the room. She heard him calling out her name, but she tuned it out. She couldn't talk with him now, just the thought of him defending Magneto made her sick. She just couldn't understand it, she hated Magneto with every fibre of her being, and to her Magneto was the incarnation of evil, how could anyone not hate him?

As she reached her room she slammed the door shut and locked it. Then she ran over to the window and closed that as well, to make sure Warren didn't come in that way. She pulled the curtains shut and stepped over to the bed, dropping down onto it. She buried her face in her pillows and let her tears flow freely, not even bothering to try and keep them back.

An hour later Ana dried her eyes and walked into the bathroom. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks were streaked with dried tears. She turned on the taps and let the water run for a while before splashing it in her face. The water was cool and soothing and cleared her head. She hated the fact that she had just fought with Warren. She loved him, and didn't want to hurt him, or be hurt by him, but that was what had just happened. If only she could turn back time and change everything, turn it back to before she had ever gotten abducted altogether.

She grabbed a towel and wiped her face. The scars still hurt a bit, her skin wasn't healed all the way yet, but she ignored the pain. At least with the pain she knew she was still alive, that was something.

She tossed the towel on the floor and stalked out of the bathroom. She felt restless, she needed to do something to get the tension out of her body, so she grabbed her training suit, intending to go down to the Danger Room.

As she stepped out in the hallway she almost stumbled upon Kitty.

"Oh, Ana, hi!" Kitty beamed. Ana really wasn't in the mood to talk, but didn't feel she could brush her friend off completely; it wasn't Kitty's fault Ana was in a horrible mood.

"Kitty, hi. How are you?" she asked quietly, her voice a bit hoarse from the crying earlier.

"I'm great! On my way to Jake with some food." Kitty cast a glance down to the bowl of soup in her hands.

"Playing the nursing role are we?" Ana said with a small hint of a smile. "How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine, he really is. He'll probably be up and running in a week or so."

"That's great. I'm so glad he's doing well. I'm so glad the both of you are doing well. You risked so much trying to save me, you all did."

"That is what it means to be an X-Man, we watch over each other. Besides, Warren would have gone crazy had we not saved you. Well, scratch that, crazi-ER." Kitty scrunched up her nose at the last syllable and rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean crazi-_ER_?" Ana asked. She felt that there was something more to that rephrasing than she caught at once.

"Well, let's just say that he wasn't himself."

"What are you talking about?"

Kitty seemed a bit hesitant to tell, but Ana simply stared at her till she did. Kitty told her all about how Warren reacted, him leaving and coming back, crashing through the window, not wanting to tell how he gotten the information he had. Information that led to her being saved.

"I—I—I have to go now, I'm sorry," Ana said and left in a hurry, leaving a dumbfounded Kitty behind. She didn't understand anything. He had gone through so much to save her, but now he didn't feel like Magneto was the bad guy? She just didn't get it. What had happened to him, why was he acting so strangely? Or maybe it was just her; maybe she was blowing everything out of proportion and reading stuff into what Warren said? She was probably just misinterpreting everything; it would be so typical of her. But what she wasn't misinterpreting was the fact that Magneto had broken into the Containment Centre, she knew that it was him. She only hoped that he had given up the idea of him wanting to include her in his plans, that he had found some new plans that the X-Men could thwart without her or anyone else getting kidnapped.

She choked back the tears that threatened to come again and ran towards the elevator that led to the basement, ignoring the looks that the few people who were still up sent her as she ran past.

She banged the button inside the elevator, hoping it would go just a little bit faster if she did. Of course it didn't, it seemed to take forever to get downstairs.

As soon as the doors opened up to the bright fluorescent light of the basement she walked out and set off towards the Danger Room in a quick trot. There was nowhere better to get out frustration and anger. You could scream and shout and destroy stuff all you wanted and no one thought anything about it. It was just training after all, and nothing in the room was real.

She was disappointed to find that someone already was using the Danger Room. She walked over to the control room that had view over the Danger Room, curious to see who it was and if they would be finished soon.

As she looked out through the window she saw that the room was plain, no special effects what so ever, only two men fighting each other. Wolverine and Gambit was fighting with an intensity that was impressive, and she was soon caught up in the fight, all thoughts of using the room herself forgotten as she watched the two men.

* * *

Gambit slowly circled around Wolverine, eyes watchfully alert for any small movement that could give away the attack that would come. His hands were fisted, ready to strike out in a seconds notice. A thin sheet of sweat on his face was proof that the fight had gone on for quite some time already, Gambit didn't tire easily.

This time he didn't have to wait long for the attack. A hand flew towards his face in a blur, and he barely had time to duck and roll away.

Just as he got to his feet a foot followed the hand and he had to duck again.

When he got to his feet this time he was prepared and held a card in his hand, glowing bright red. The card flew out of his hand in a well rehearsed manner and exploded where Wolverine had stood just a moment earlier.

"Gotta do better than that Bub!" Wolverine said and flung himself at Gambit. Gambit reacted instantly and reached inside his ever-present trench, pulling out his Bo staff. He pulled it out to its full length and as Wolverine was coming towards him he ducked and hit the staff into his ribs, knocking him to the ground.

"Better now, mon ami?" Gambit said and grinned smugly.

"No it ain't!" Wolverine said and swung a foot around, sweeping Gambit's feet away from underneath him. Gambit found himself sitting on his ass a moment later, the grin fading instantly.

"I'd say you have a lot of training to do before ya can take out the Wolverine, Bub." Wolverine was already on his feet and held out a hand to Gambit to pull him onto his feet again. Gambit used the opportunity and with a good grasp on the hand he pulled Wolverine towards him, rolled over to his back, and used his feet to flip Wolverine over him so he landed on his back behind Gambit with a painful grunt. Gambit used his momentum and landed on top of Wolverine, straddling his chest and waving a card in front of his face. As Wolverine watched Gambit charged the card so it pulsated a shining scarlet.

"Gambit thinks not so much training"

Wolverine only growled, but Gambit ignored it, and in a smooth movement he soon stood on his feet and tossed away the card that exploded harmlessly in the air some feet away.

Gambit walked away from Wolverine, careful to stay out of Wolverine's grasp.

"Gambit is feeling de need to find something to eat, so let's call it a day." He bowed slightly and set off towards the exit.

He had a second to notice the sound of running feet and react before Wolverine slammed into him shoulder first. He should have known better than to think Wolverine would give up that easily.

All the air was pressed out of his lungs immediately and he fell to the ground, skidding a few feet along the floor. He rolled to his stomach and got to his knees, trying to catch his breath but finding it rather difficult to breathe. "Merde," he whispered and glared up at Wolverine that was looking rather pleased with himself. Gambit's eyes narrowed as he quietly grasped for his Bo staff. He was not going to let Wolverine get the last punch in this fight. He was Gambit after all.

In a fluid movement he got to his feet and swung the staff, aiming for Wolverine's face. Wolverine reacted instantly, and all Gambit noticed was the faint sound of his claws unsheathing. Then his staff connected with said claws as Wolverine parried the blow. Sparks flew as metal grazed metal, and for a moment they fought over dominance before Wolverine pushed Gambit away with a growl. "What the fuck is that thing made of?" he asked and sneered slightly. "It should have snapped like a twig."

"Dis, mon ami, is made of something you should have no problem recognising. It's adamantium, and I think you should know enough about dat to know dat it does not snap easily. Or at all actually. Oui?"

For a moment Wolverine only stared at the staff. "And where the hell did ya come across a staff made of adamantium. It's not somethin' they sell at any ordinary hardware store."

"Oh, de Gambit can't give away all his secrets now can he?" Gambit said with a grin and quickly leapt away, heading for the exit. He wanted to get out of there before Wolverine tried for another punch, because that shoulder into his ribs had really been just about all he could handle for one night. But he'd prefer not to tell Wolverine that or he'd never get any peace.

* * *

Ana scrambled out of the room and headed towards the entrance to the Danger Room as soon as she saw Gambit and Wolverine finishing up. She nearly ran into Gambit, but he sidestepped in an elegant movement and bowed to her. "Bonsoir Mademoiselle," he said and Ana smiled faintly. Soon after Gambit came Wolverine. He was fumbling with a cigar, trying to light it, as he saw Ana and stopped what he was doing.

"What are you hanging out here for, kid?" he asked and frowned.

"I was going to use the Danger Room, but I had to wait for you two to finish didn't I?"

"You going to train now? Ain't it getting a little late for ya?"

"Wolverine, I'm eighteen years old, I can stay up even if it's past eleven pm," Ana said and crossed her arms in front of her chest, a serious expression on her face. He was not going to stop her now. She needed this, needed to get her frustrations out on something. She just needed to blast something to smithereens and then maybe she'd forget about that horrible fight with Warren and get some sleep.

An amused look flashed across Wolverine's face and he reached out a hand and patted her head. "And here I thought you were just a toddler."

Ana ducked away from his hand and stepped backwards, glaring at him. She was not in the mood for this now.

"Hey, no harm!" Wolverine said with a chuckle and backed away with his hands held up in mock defeat. "If ya wanna train I ain't gonna stop ya. Heck, I'll find ya the perfect program."

Ana's face lit up in a genuine smile and she cracked her knuckles. "Hit me with your very worst."


	29. Joining the Other Side

Chapter Twenty-nine: Joining the Other Side.

The days passed by slowly. Ana did her best to avoid Warren, and was succeeding in that. She hadn't talked to him ever since they'd fought, and that was five days ago now. She just didn't know what to say to him. He seemed so different these days, and he'd hurt her feeling. She needed him to come to her and apologise, but so far he hadn't come, so she was being stubborn and stayed away. She spent her time in class and the Danger Room, getting her frustration out on the programs there. She'd lost count of the things she'd destroyed there this last week. Wolverine had been there to help her by setting up new programs and challenges, and she appreciated it. She needed someone around that understood her pain and feelings. Someone that understood why she was pissed at Warren and why she hated. And even if Wolverine and she didn't talk much about it she could feel that he understood her. She felt a kinship with him in a sense. They both had been through some pretty shitty things in their lives, and neither wanted to talk about it, but deal with it themselves, getting their frustrations out by hitting something. Or maybe she had him wrong and he just plain liked to destroy things. Either way, right now she preferred him to Warren.

This Saturday she'd come to the Danger Room at seven in the morning and now it was well past eight. She was sweating and panting and her entire body was aching. She knew she'd soon see some new bruises blossom on her body, but she didn't care. Usually she used her powers while fighting, but today she'd decide to go for hand-to-hand combat. She wasn't particularly skilled at it, but she could punch and kick whenever she saw something coming close to her and that was exactly what she'd been doing. It wasn't pretty and it wasn't sophisticated, and it certainly wouldn't be impressing for anyone watching, but it was a great way to loosen up some tension.

Some of the holograms had gotten some good hits on her during her session; she hadn't bothered about playing it defensive and had ignored everything that could be called blocking. And even if the fact that they were holograms meant that it wasn't as harmful as a real person punching her they had quite a sting to them, causing the ache in her entire body.

"Are ya finished yet?" she heard over the speakers and peered up to see Wolverine looking at her from behind the glass of the control room. She shrugged and straightened her jacket. She wanted to just keep going, but her body was starting to protest violently. Her arms were shaking and her legs were starting to feel like they were made from jelly.

"How 'bout we stop for now and you can come back later or tomorrow or somethin'?" she heard Wolverine say, and she nodded slightly. A little rest did not sound all that bad right now.

The holograms around her faded and soon vanished, leaving only the empty Danger Room behind. She left it quickly and met up with Wolverine outside.

"You okay?" Wolverine said. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest and an ever-present unlit cigar hanging from his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ana said quietly and rubbed a hand over her left shoulder. Something must've hit her there, and she was starting to notice just how much it was throbbing.

Wolverine eyed her for a moment and then shook his head. "You should take it easy for the weekend, ya are goin' to ruin yourself keeping this up. Get an icepack from the infirmary for your shoulder and relax." With that he turned around and left.

For a moment Ana just stared after him. A small smile played on her lips. Wolverine wasn't the best at small talk, but that suited her just fine. She set off towards the infirmary to get the icepack and then get back to her room. She had some history assignment she should finish by Tuesday, so she might as well get started on that.

With the icepack pressed to her shoulder underneath her jacket she walked through the hallways of the mansion, making her way back to her room. Her eyes were locked to the tip of her shoes. She hoped that by avoiding everyone's eyes they'd leave her alone, and so far it had worked perfectly. She wasn't in the mood to talk to people anymore. They were never looking her in the eyes anymore, their gaze would always drift to her scarred face, and she could see a look of pity on their face. But she didn't need their pity, couldn't stand it. It literary made her sick.

"Ana…" she suddenly heard and her head snapped up by the familiar sound of Warren's voice. He was standing outside her room. She didn't know what to say to him so she just stood there, staring at him.

Just looking at him like this made her heart ache. She'd never loved someone like she loved Warren, and she hated the fact that they were fighting. She wished they could just make up, but after the things he'd said she just didn't know if she could. They'd both changed just in the short time they'd know each other, and she feared that they'd changed too much. She'd had problems understanding how Warren had wanted to be with her to begin with, and now that she had these hideous scars… She looked horrible, and she knew it. Warren however was handsome and everything else a girl could need. He could get whatever girl he wanted.

"Can I talk to you?" Warren said and took a step closer to her. His wings were tucked close to his back, but she could still see them behind him. She yearned to let her hands caress them, to feel the soft feathers under her fingers, to have him wrap them around her and hold her close and… She had to look away as she felt tears creep to her eyes.

"What do you want?" she said, and it sounded more hostile then she'd intended.

"We need to talk, Ana. About the fight the other day, about everything…" he stopped for a moment, like he was searching for the right words. "I hate it that we aren't talking, hate it that you are angry with me. I'm sorry for what I said, and I hope you can forgive me."

Even if her eyes were brimmed with tears she had to look up at him. He was fidgeting and biting his bottom lip, and there was something about the look in Ana's eyes that made he believe he was truly sorry.

"I…" she started, but she was interrupted by the sound of running feet from behind. She turned around to see Bobby skid to a stop a few feet away.

"You guys have to come. We have a mission and we're meeting up by the X-Jet in five minutes," he said and heaved for his breath. Ana nodded and Bobby ran off, probably rounding up more of the X-Men. Ana looked back at Warren.

"Uhm… well… we'll have to go then I guess," she said. This really had come at a bad time. It looked like Warren and she were getting over their fight, but now they had to leave. But that was part of being an X-Man; you had responsibilities that came before your personal life.

"Yeah, I guess," Warren said and shrugged. Ana didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything, but turned around and set off towards the sublevels again. So much for getting rest.

Ten minutes later she found herself yelling at Storm. "You can't just ditch me here! I wanna go as well!"

"You are not going anywhere, you are not well enough."

"I'm more than well enough! I wasn't that badly hurt."

"It's not all physical injuries, Ana," Storm said calmly and Ana's mouth snapped shut. She glared at her headmistress. What was it that she was insinuating? That she was mentally damaged and couldn't be trusted not to go crazy and kill a bunch load of people? Had she really that little trust in her? That one time she'd done that had been different, she'd thought she'd lost Warren, who wouldn't go a little crazy then?

"Besides, it's not a big mission. We're just going to Utah to pick up a mutant girl, we don't need too many people to do that," Storm continued.

Ana sighed. She hadn't wanted to go on the mission because she thought there was loads of fighting or anything, she just wanted to feel useful. But apparently she wasn't. She gave up. If they really didn't need her she wasn't going.

Storm sent her a comforting smile as she entered the X-Jet with Shadowcat, Iceman, Angel and Wolverine, but Ana did not return it. Obviously it wasn't like she was the only one that didn't go, but she'd really, really wanted to. So what if it was only a small mission, it would be something to do. She mumbled a, "fuck this," and turned around, leaving the sublevels quickly.

* * *

Kitty strapped herself in and leaned back in the seat as she waited for the X-Jet to start and take them to Utah. The mission should be easy, but it had to be done. Some teenager girl had been taken in by the police and then sent to the social workers, but no one knew how to handle her, because she was no ordinary girl, she was a mutant. And regular humans did just not know how to handle them, so the X-Men had to step in.

Storm had called the social workers and gotten the tale of the girl from them. Fifteen year old Kate Devlin was a telepath, and had for years been exploited by her foster father, John Carrington. He'd used her as a tool, utilising her powers to rob people of their possessions. According to the police he and Kate had simply walked up to a house and he'd make her use her powers so the people would willingly give up their possessions and money and what else that had of valuables. Afterwards Kate would wipe their memory of them, and there would be no trace of a break-in or anything besides the fact that their stuff was gone.

But in the end Kate and John Carrington had tried to rob someone who wasn't just a regular person, but another telepath. Which soon lead to the imprisonment of both. But Kate had been freed. It was obvious that John had used her from she was too young to know that there was anything wrong with what they did, and she was not to be blamed. But now she needed a place to stay where someone could teach her proper use of her powers, and where could possible be better than the X-Mansion?

So that was why they were on their way to Utah, it was where Kate was at the time. The X-Jet made the trip in a short time, and soon Kitty could step out of it and look around. They were in a silent little town, and quickly made their way to the building where the social workers had their offices. They didn't make it all the way before they stumbled upon trouble. In the middle of the quiet street stood an all too familiar person.

"Sabretooth," Wolverine hissed from between clenched teeth. Kitty heard the sound of his claws unsheathing. If Sabretooth was here that probably meant that Magneto was here as well, and that could only mean that he was after Kate as well. And as X-Men, the good guys, they couldn't let him get away with it.

"Step out of the way or I'll tear you to pieces ya big, stinkin' beast," Wolverine said, but Sabretooth only laughed.

"Like you have ever managed to take me out. Besides, however enjoying it would be to beat the crap out of you, I'm not here to fight you. I'm just here to make sure no one bothers our little Kate."

"She is not yours," Storm said calmly.

"Well, that'll be where you are wrong. She is ours, just give em a sec and you'll see."

And before anyone could say anything else Magneto came walking out of the building, and next to him walked a scrawny teenage girl. Her brown hair was filthy and limp, and her eyes were hard where she stared at the X-Men. She looked like a tormented child, one who had seen too much pain in her life, one who had been robbed of her childhood.

"Magneto, she is only a child, don't do this!" Storm called out, and Magneto looked up at her.

"Do not do what, Ororo? Don't take this girl to safety? Don't teach her how to use her powers to the fully? Don't give her the life she deserves?"

"Don't take her to that filthy fortress of yours and ruin this young girl. She's not one of your minions, she's an innocent child."

"But where can she get it better than with us? Kate has already made a friend with us, someone who'll teach her. Who could teach a telepath at the mansion now? Jean Grey? Xavier? Both dead and in their graves. She needs someone who's a telepath, someone who knows how it is and how to use those powers." Magneto smiled and with a hand gestured behind him where a white-clad woman came out of the building. "And I have Emma Frost here, a more than competent telepath."

Kitty shifted her weight from one foot to the other. This had not turned out to be the routine mission it had been supposed to be. Nothing ever seemed to go as it should for the X-Men, the entire world seemed to be against them. Now Magneto had beat them to Utah, but they weren't giving up that easily. "You can't just kidnap her! It's a crime!" she called out without thinking it through. She should have left the talking to Storm, but she was getting pissed.

Magneto turned to her, and an amused look passed his face. "Kidnap her? Oh, you have this all wrong my dear. No one is kidnapping anyone, she's coming voluntarily. Someone is smart enough to see what is best for them."

All eyes were instantly directed towards the girl, and no one could miss her nod. Soon they could hear her voice, not over the ground, but in their minds. "I'm going with Emma and Magneto. I _hate_ humans and I'm not going with you human lovers."

A silence swept over everyone as her words sunk in.

* * *

Ana was lying on her bed, trying to read up on the Civil War, when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called out as she finished the page she was reading and put away the book. As she look up she saw Warren standing right inside her door. He must've just come home from the mission, because he was still wearing his leather uniform. Ana scrambled to her feet and ran a hand through her hair, suddenly very aware of how horrible she must look with her hair flying all over the place.

"How did the mission go?" she asked plainly.

"It…the girl joined the Brotherhood," Warren said and shrugged. "Magneto came there before us and convinced her to join them. It wasn't much we could do really."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ana said and took a step closer to Warren, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"It's what happens I guess, they can't all believe what we believe."

Ana stared up in his blue eyes and for a moment neither of them spoke, but just looked at each other.

"I—" Ana started to say, but she didn't get further because Warren suddenly leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. For a moment Ana didn't react, but then she melted into the kiss, happiness over being in his arms pushing all thoughts of what he'd said and how she wasn't good enough for him to the back of her mind. When he was kissing her like this it was hard to think about anything but his lips on hers.

Suddenly Warren pulled away and Ana opened her eyes to look at him. "I really am sorry for what I said the other day, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, his voice calm and serious.

"I know you didn't," Ana said and went up on her toes to capture his lips in a kiss. She didn't want to talk now, she just wanted him.

The kiss soon deepened, and Warren's tongue begged for an entrance she willingly granted. While their tongues battled she used the opportunity to pull down the zipper of his leather jacket and undo his belt. Quickly she pushed the jacket away and over his shoulders, tugging it hard to get it down his arms and away. With a small chuckle Warren helped her, and the jacket soon dropped to the floor.

Ana wrapped her arms around Warren's shoulders and pressed her body against his. It was like she hadn't seen him in years and all she could do was kiss him and feel him and yearn for him. Her toes curled in her socks and she moaned into the kiss. It might've been a surprise to see Warren with a pierced tongue, but now she wasn't seeing anything bad with it. The small metal stud changed the kiss, made it different, but not in a bad way.

Warren soon pulled away from the kiss, and in a fluid movement grabbed the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head, tossing it away. She hadn't bothered putting on a bra after the shower earlier and the cool air on her skin made her nipples pebble.

"God, I want you so much," Warren murmured huskily and pulled her against him again.

It didn't take them long to discard the rest of their clothes and drop back on her bed. The sex was insane. Quick, but so filled with emotions and lust it drove her crazy. If this was what make-up sex was like she'd had to start fights with him more often, because this was truly amazing.

Afterwards she curled up next to him and drifted away to sleep with a happy grin on her face.


	30. Emotions Overload

Chapter Thirty: Emotions Overload

As Ana and Warren woke on Sunday morning they made their way downstairs to get some food and then headed into the common room. Bobby and Rogue were there already, sitting in a couch with their hands intertwined and their eyes locked on the TV screen watching some cartoon. Rogue wore a pair of white opera gloves that covered all the skin that was touching Bobby. As Warren and Ana walked into the room they both looked up and matching grins spread on their lips.

"We're not intruding are we?" Ana asked and Rogue quickly shook her head.

"Oh no, not at all! Sit down, there's a Powerpuff Girls marathon on, lots of fun for us kids." She giggled, and Ana couldn't help but to giggle just a little bit herself. There was a time when in Magneto's fortress she'd thought she'd never come home, that she'd end her days there, so this, this everyday stuff, was perfect. Besides Warren that was what she'd missed the most. Lazy Sundays watching TV with her friends, forgetting all that was bad in the world for a short time.

Ana dropped down in one end of the couch that stood on an angel to the one Rogue and Bobby was sitting in and pulled her knees to her body, wrapping her arms around them. Warren sat down next to her, between her and Bobby. Ana could see Bobby lean towards Warren.

"So, man, you have to tell me what happened that day you flew through the window. How did you get that mutant to tell you all that stuff, you didn't just ask nicely did you?" Bobby said and both Ana and Warren turned towards him. Ana could see the eagerness on Bobby's face, but she had no idea what he was talking about. To her knowledge Warren had never flown through any windows. But then again, it could be from before she came here, or possibly when she was abducted. She felt herself grow curious and leaned in towards Warren, her eyes searching for his. But his gaze wandered to the TV screen, and for a moment he didn't say anything.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said quietly after a while, and Ana's brow furrowed.

"Aw, come on. You can tell me! It can't be that bad can it. Or well, I did see all the blood and all that, but still. It's not like you killed the guy is it?"

Now Ana really grew curious, what the hell was Bobby talking about?

"I mean, if you hadn't done that we probably wouldn't have been to find Ana and save her! So it's all good you know."

Ana stared blankly at Bobby for a moment before she moved her gaze to Warren. His eyes had narrowed, and his lips were pursed close. "I don't want to talk about it," he said, and there was something about his voice that made it clear that no persuasion would make him talk, and Bobby caught up on that.

"Okay, okay," he said with a smile and leaned back in the couch. "But if you ever feel like sharing I'm here you know," he added with a small wink.

Ana sensed that something was wrong with Warren, he seemed so tense, and she really wished she knew what that was all about. What had happened and why was he so reluctant to talk about it? Was it really that bad? But she knew better than to try and get him to tell her about it, he'd only get annoyed and then they'd end up fighting again, and she didn't want that. For now she would just enjoy herself and her company.

Sunday came and went quickly. For a couple of hours she sat watching TV with the other three, but then Warren had excused himself, saying he had school work to do for college. Ana had retreated back to her room and worked on some school work herself. She had a hard time focusing on it, her mind kept going back to Warren and their relationship, but by the time she went to bed she'd at least caught up on all her homework.

The next day she went on a shopping trip with Kitty after school. Tsunami was healed enough so he could leave the infirmary the next day, and Kitty wanted to get him a glad-to-see-you-on-your-feet gift, and Ana was glad to get away from the mansion for a while. She ended up buying a few items for herself as well, shopping was so normal, so relaxing. Just walking through shops and talking to Kitty. For a while she forgot everything that had happened lately.

As she came home and dropped her shopping bags on her bed she debated what to do. One part of her wanted to go to Warren and one part wanted to stay away. After the horrible argument last week she felt as if she was walking on broken glass, and she wasn't sure how to behave around him anymore. But she ended up following her heart and made her way to Warren's room.

She knocked on the door, and Warren pulled it open almost immediately. He smiled at her and opened the door farther so she could come inside. Ana placed a quick peck on his cheek as she walked inside. Why did love always have to be so complicated, why couldn't it be like in the fairytales? The princess never had problems like this. But life was as far from a fairytale as it came, Ana knew that just too well.

Inside his room she sat down on his bed and watched him walk over to his desk and sit down there. He shuffled some papers on the desk, stacking them into a neat pile and avoiding meeting her eyes.

Ana leaned back against the headboard and stuffed her hands in the pocket of her jeans. The tips of her fingers brushed by a metal chain, and she fiddled with it. In the end of that chain hung a tiny lightning bolt made of silver. She'd gotten it earlier at the shopping mall with the intention of giving it to Warren. She had a matching chain with a pair of wings hanging on it for herself, but that was lying in one of the shopping bags. Now that she saw him she wasn't sure if she dared give it to him. What if he thought it was silly? Or girly?

She hated that she was so unsure about him. She wished she could say that she knew him well enough to _know_ whether he'd like it or not, but she had to resort to guessing. She pulled her hand out of her pocket, the chain still safely tucked inside. She'd give it to him later. Maybe.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asked. He turned slowly on the chair and looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Just doing some work for college," he said plainly and shrugged. "Oh, and yeah, I got this!"

Ana wasn't even surprised when he pulled up the leg of his jeans and showed her his calf. The before flawless pale skin was now covered in a black pattern. A tribal tattoo the snaked its way from his ankle to his knee.

"You got a tattoo," she said, her voice devoid of emotions. She didn't know what to say. The hair and piercing had been one thing, but a tattoo? Why would he suddenly find the need to get one of those?

"I sure did! Always wanted one! What do you think?"

"It's nice," she said. She didn't really mean it, but she knew Warren would just get pissy if she said she didn't like it. It was much too large, and the pattern was just messy. She couldn't believe that he'd paid money for someone to ruin his leg like that. Not that she was against tattoos; she was just against ugly tattoos. And this certainly was one of those. She was starting to doubt Warren's taste, but then again, he did date her, she should already know that he had bad taste.

"Did it hurt?" she asked, mostly to please him.

He shrugged. "Nope, not really." He rolled down the leg of the pants again, and Ana almost let out a relieved sigh. She caught herself though, it would have been too rude, he looked so happy with his new tattoo, and she didn't want to ruin that for him.

"You've never told me you've wanted a tattoo before," she said conversationally. Warren shrugged and rose from the chair, walking towards the bed and settling on the edge of it. He leaned backwards and used her stomach as a pillow. She reached out a hand, and her fingers played with his now black hair. She still wasn't used to it, and kinda missed his blonde hair. She had dark hair herself and had always found blonde guys attractive. Not that Warren wasn't attractive anymore, it was just that she'd fallen in love with the blonde Warren, the kind and quiet Warren. She was starting to wonder where he'd gone, because he just seemed so different these days.

"How's things going with you?" Warren asked, and Ana froze, her fingers still in his hair. What was she going to say? _Oh, I'm depressed and can't stop thinking about getting revenge on Magneto and I'm complaining about your looks when I look like bloody Frankenstein myself_. Yeah, somehow Ana doubted that was what she wanted to hear. No, this was one of those questions people only asked to be polite. Like her teacher asking her if the other people in the class were treating her nicely when she was a kid. Then she'd tried to tell that they tormented her and made her life a living hell, but the teacher had just waved a hand, telling her that it was just their way of playing. No one wanted to hear the truth, they just wanted to hear the pretty picture with flowers and unicorns and rainbows.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said. Far from the truth, but Warren seemed happy enough with the answer and didn't ask anymore. She got a sudden urge to tug at his hair, to scream out just exactly what she was feeling, but managed to control herself. Nothing good would come from such a tantrum; she'd learned that the hard way. Warren could just think that she was okay, and eventually, she would be.

Ana pulled her hands away from his hair and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Why didn't he ask more, why didn't he see that something was wrong with her, why didn't he care?

"So, did you catch that last episode of Lost last week?" Warren asked, and something snapped inside Ana. She couldn't do this. This mindless chatter about TV-shows. She knew guys in general didn't have a reputation of being good with emotions, but how incredibly blind could one be?

"I gotta go," she said suddenly and pushed him off her lap and scrambled to her feet. Before Warren could say anything she ran out his door and headed back to her own. She almost ran into Bobby in the hallway, but just leapt around him and headed off before he had the time to say anything. Her eyes were burning with tears, and she was not in the mood to talk to anyone now.

She slammed the door shut and threw herself down on the bed, buried her face in her pillow and screamed until her lungs were empty of air. Then she turned around and took a deep breath. For several minutes she lay there, staring at the roof. Thoughts flew back and forth, and even she couldn't make any sense of them. Why did everything have to be so damned complicated? Why didn't relationships just come with a manual? Step by step what to do to get the flawless relationship. Now that would be something.

She lifted a hand in the air, and took a deep breath, willing the electricity that surged inside her body to flow from her hands and create small sparks that snaked their way from her fingertips to her wrist. Immediately her mind cleared. It was just her and the electricity now. The electricity that had made her a killer—Ana felt a sudden surge of anger again and the sparks flew from her hands and to the roof. There they died, but not without leaving a black scorch mark. But it wasn't like it was the only one. The room was filled with them from earlier. It took some time to gain full control of her powers, and she was still a long way from that goal. Maybe she never would manage to have full control, but she'd keep on trying, to make sure she didn't do anything she'd regret, like at Magneto's fortress.

Ana sighed, and her thoughts immediately drifted back to her and Warren's relationship. It was like their love life was a regular couple's love life put on fast forward. Everything was going so quickly. Going from friends to lovers and now heading down the path towards the ending. Other people spent years on that curve, but Warren and she had done it in weeks, it had to be some kind of record. It was as if Ana didn't know Warren anymore, or maybe it was more like she'd never known him at all. Maybe she should have slowed things to being with, maybe that would have made things better. But she had fallen in love with Warren almost from the first time she saw him, and she'd wanted nothing but to be with him. And people in love are not known to be rational.

She closed her eyes and thought about him, picturing his face before her, trying to figure out just what had made her fall in love with him. He was handsome of course, but that wasn't it, she wasn't that superficial. It was something with the look in his eyes, a twinkle that she hadn't seen in anyone else. A look filled with kindness and love, a beautiful look. But as she looked at him now that look was gone. He'd look at her and smile, but some parts of that smile did not reach his eyes ad they once had.

Ana hung her head. She should have realised it before, Warren did just not love her anymore, and there was a very obvious reason: her hideous scars. She looked like something out of a nightmare, of course he didn't want to be with her anymore. He'd said that he didn't mind the scars, but why else would he change so suddenly? She was that same as before apart from the scars wasn't she?

So maybe she'd been more solemn, and a bit caught up in her hatred towards Magneto. Maybe she didn't smile as often as she'd done before, but that was just natural wasn't it? After what had happened to her no one could blame her could they? It was a natural reaction, something most people would go through, or at least she thought so.

A small tear trickled down her cheek. Maybe it wasn't the scars but her behaviour that had pushed him away. Maybe she was the one who had changed and not her? If she could just shake this depression and go back to her old self, then Warren and her could go back to the way they were. She needed to act grown up, act like an X-Men, and give up her childish hatred. Magneto and his Brotherhood would get what they deserved, eventually.

Who was she to judge anyways? She wasn't the only one who had gone through bad thing lately. Warren had died and come back to life, of course he would feel changed. It was the way of life, everything changed, even people and relationships. She would have to accept those changes or she would lose him.

Ana sat up abruptly and dried away her tears. She knew what she had to do now, she had to talk to Warren and make sure everything was right between them. She had to tell him everything, tell him about what she felt. She did not want to lose him, she couldn't lose him. She loved him too much. Quickly she made her way out of her room to his.


	31. Worry

Chapter Thirty-one: Worry

"I'm so sorry about everything," Ana said quietly and hung her head. She didn't dare to look up and meat his gaze. She'd just poured her heart out and told Warren everything about what had happened and why she felt like she had and everything else that was bothering her. He had been sitting in complete silence the entire time, just listening to her. She feared that this was the end, that he just couldn't be bothered to be with such a whiny little girl like her.

For a moment they just sat there, saying or doing nothing, and then he reached over and pulled her towards him. She leaned into his embrace and finally her tears started pouring. Her eyes had been completely dry while she talked, but now she collapsed and just let her sobs take over. Warren still didn't say anything, just held an arm around her, comforting her.

Just sitting in his arms and feeling his warmth made her almost forget all that pain she'd been through. At this moment the only thing that mattered was him, and it didn't take long till her sobs stilled. She excused herself and went into the bathroom to splash some water in her face. It did help talk about things, it really did, and even if it was only going to last a short time, she was happy right now. She had Warren, and that was all she really needed.

As she turned on the taps of the sink and let the water run cold she thought she heard something, but only cupped some water in her hands and threw it over her face, letting the cool liquid wash away her salty tears.

Blinded by water in her eyes she suddenly felt a hand on her back, and jumped around while a small shriek of surprise escaped her lips. As she blinked the water out of her eyes she could see a chuckling Warren standing right in front of her.

"Fuck, why the hell did you sneak up on me like that? What if I'd just ended up frying you all together?"

"Then I guess they'd serve fried chicken for dinner tonight," Warren said and grinned.

Ana glared at him. "Don't joke about that. You know I could hurt you, and I don't want that."

Warren took a step closer to her and by doing so pressed her up against the sink. "Sometimes a guy just has to take his chances," he whispered and leaned closer to her, his lips brushing by her cheek.

Ana couldn't help herself, the temptation was too great, she just had to wipe that smugness off his face. Slowly she ran a finger up his chest, over his neck, over his chin. His eyes drifted close, and she took the opportunity to send a tiny bolt of lightning to his lips.

He yelped, more out of surprise than actual pain, seeing how the bolt was small enough it was barely noticeable.

"Fuck! My damn teeth hurt!" Why did you do that?" Warren said and held a hand to his lips.

"When you play with fire you sometimes get burned. It's what happens when you take chances," Ana said and stuck out her tongue. She knew he was exaggerating, so she wasn't feeling too sorry for him.

Warren narrowed his eyes, and for a moment Ana was starting to regret sending that lightning bolt. He wasn't really angry was he? But then he pressed his body against her, grinding his groin against her legs, and by his growing bulge she didn't think that he wasn't angry at all. Quite the opposite it seemed like.

Ana slid her hand down to cup him, and as her fingers played over him outside his pants she could hear him moan slightly, and as she looked up at him he leaned in and captured her lips.

As their tongues battled her slid her hand up and undid the buttons of his jeans. She snaked her hands inside the pants and cupped him again, but now there was only the thin fabric of his boxers between her hand and his member. She heard him moan with pleasure, and couldn't' help but to smile. Just knowing she could do this to him, reduce him to moans and groans with just her hand…It was an incredibly feeling.

Soon Warren started tugging at her clothes, and she didn't stop him from pulling off her t-shirt and open her jeans. As he started pulling her pants down she helped him and kicked them away. He quickly pulled off her underwear as well, and spun her around. With a hand around her waist he pulled her against him so he back rubbed against his chest. She turned her head to the side and kissed him. His hand slid down between her legs, and she soon found herself moaning just as he had not long ago.

"Oh God, I want you so much," she hissed between clenched teeth, and Warren didn't seem to mind that much. He gently pushed on her shoulders, making her bend over slightly. She grasped the edge of the sink to steady herself as Warren slid into her from behind. They'd never done this position before, but Ana quickly found herself cataloguing it amongst her new favourites. Warren sliding in and out of her, with one of his hands between her legs, the other on her breasts—yeah, not a bad position at all.

It didn't take long till they both reached the edge and felt their orgasms flow over them. It left her panting and him practically lying over her back while he caught his breath.

"How about we get back to the bed before I collapse to the floor?" she said huskily as she felt her legs start to shake with the extra weight.

"Fine by me," Warren said, and she could practically hear a satisfied smirk on his voice.

* * *

Ana woke in the middle of the night and drowsily opened her eyes. There were no lights on, but the curtains weren't drawn, and the moonlight created just enough light so she could see the contours of the room when she looked around it. She hadn't been asleep for many hours and turned over on her side, intending to go back to sleep. Not until then did she notice that something was wrong.

It took her sleep-muddled brain a moment to catch up and realise just what wasn't as it should be. She sat up in bed and looked around the room. It looked like her own, but it wasn't. Small differences told her that it was Warren's room, and finally she remembered last night. Being with Warren and then falling asleep in his arms. A small smile made its way to her lips as she thought of it.

Slowly she turned towards her side, expecting to see Warren's sleeping form next to her in the bed. She was surprised to see the bed empty, only the sheets lying in a heap evidence to prove that Warren had been sleeping there earlier. Her brows furrowed as she looked around the room, half-expecting to find him sleeping on the floor or something down that lane. But he was nowhere to be seen, and there was no one in the bathroom, the door that led to it was open and the lights off. So he had to have left the room altogether.

Ana swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got to her feet, stretching her body. She probably should have just gone back to sleep, but now she was curious to what Warren was up to in the middle of the night. She thought he might've gone down to kitchens to get some food, so she pulled on some clothes and set off there. If he wasn't there she'd just use to opportunity to get something to drink, she was feeling parched.

The mansion was eerie at night. The dimmed lights seemed to cast shadows in all the corners, and there was not a sound to be heard except the occasional snoring from the rooms. It seemed like a different place altogether.

As she stepped into the kitchen it became obvious that Warren wasn't there since the lights weren't even on. She flipped the switch and with a small sigh walked over to the fridge, opened it and peered inside. She grabbed a carton of milk and poured herself a glass. She settled on a chair by the kitchen table and drank the glass in silence. In the distance she could hear the sound of a TV flipping through channels. It was just one of those sounds that was always present in the mansion and became a part of it. Since before she'd come to the here Jones had been spending every night looking at TV, constantly changing the channels. The curse of his powers. Never being able to sleep opened up for a lot of time on your hands.

She finished her milk and set off back towards Warren's room. She wasn't sure if she should just go back to sleep there or head back to her own room, but either way she needed to pick up the rest of her clothes. Her sweater and bra was still lying on the floor where it'd ended up earlier.

As she opened the room she saw that Warren had come back from whatever nightly adventures he'd been on. He was standing in the middle of the room, and in the light of the lamp on the nightstand that he'd turned on she could see his brilliant white wings as he pulled off his pants, his back towards her. She just couldn't help herself. "Well, I do like a little striptease now and then."

Warren's head snapped around and he nearly tripped on his pants. "Oh God, I didn't hear you come in," he said and kicked away the pants. A faint smile tugged on Ana's lips as her gaze travelled over his body. He was wearing nothing but boxers, and he looked stunning.

"So, where have you been?" Ana asked and walked further into the room, closing the door behind her.

Warren shrugged. "Just out flying, stretching my wings. Felt a bit restless."

"Oh…" Ana sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at him. "Did you see anything fun?"

"Lots of trees," Warren said with a shadow of a grin on his face as he sat down next to her.

Ana just shook her head and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Let's go back to bed," Warren whispered and Ana nodded slightly. She couldn't have gotten many hours of sleep and she was feeling rather tired. And the thought of snuggling up against Warren was very tempting.

* * *

With the morning came yet another school day. Ana did not feel like leaving the warmth of bed to have English and Math followed by History, but there was nothing else to do. She needed to finish and get her high school diploma, and that she couldn't do from bed.

Groggily she crawled out of bed and made her way to her own room for a quick shower before she had to leave. Warren was sound asleep, and the sound of the alarm hadn't woken him, so she let him sleep in and in silence envied him for not having to go for class.

English went by almost without problem, but in Math she fell off. She didn't seem to be able to concentrate on what they were doing in class and ended up with her head on the desk and her eyes closed. She quickly tuned out Dr. McCoy's voice, and started to daydream. Dream of a world where all that had happened to her was simply erased. A world where Warren and she didn't fight, but all was flowers and rainbows and sparkly joy. But soon those images grew darker, memories taking place of hopes and dreams. Memories of pain and fear and so much hatred. She tried to focus on good things, but the bad things overshadowed what was good, leaving only the pain and darkness behind.

Ana's head snapped up and she felt tears starting to sting her eyes. She just couldn't deal with this, she couldn't. Without even bothering to gather up her books she got to her feet and ran out of the classroom, barely noticing how all eyes were on her.

She ran back to her room and slammed the door shut. Finally she let her tears flow freely, dripping down her cheeks in a salty stream. She wished she could somehow forget everything that had happened to her, erase it all from her mind, but she couldn't. Forever she would have to remember her miserable life. And if she ever did forget a peek in the mirror would quickly remind her. The scars were testament to what she had been through. A constant reminder to the people who'd hurt her, the people she'd hurt, the people she'd _killed_. What had she ever done wrong to deserve such a fate? Hated by her classmates at school, shunned by her parents, kidnapped, mutilated for life—why couldn't anything in her life be as it should?

For a measly few weeks her life had seen to go her way. Getting to the mansion, getting control of her powers, meeting Warren—but it hadn't lasted.

She slid down to the floor and curled up in foetus position, wrapping her arms around her body. She sobbed and cried and moaned, letting all her emotions run freely.

She had no idea how long she lay like that, but after awhile her tears dried up, and there was only dry sobs, and then they stopped, and she just lay on the floor, rocking slightly back and forth. Not until a sharp knock sounded on her door did she snap out of it. She got to her feet, struggling slightly to keep her shaking knees from buckling. She took a moment to take a deep breath and rub her face, trying to get rid of the evidence of her tears. She knew she didn't manage, but there was nothing to do with it. It was tempting to just not open the door, but whoever it was had probably heard her getting to her feet already, so it was too late.

She reached out a hand and opened the door. She was surprised to find Storm standing outside, so she just stood in silence and stared at her. Storm didn't say anything either, just looked at her. Ana saw pity and worry in her face. She sighed and stepped into the room, holding the door open for Storm. She sensed a '_you need to pay attention in class'_ speech coming up.

But Storm surprised her and didn't even mention her leaving class earlier. All she did was step into the room and put a stack of books and paper on her desk. Ana recognised it as the books she'd left in class earlier. Still without saying anything Storm pulled out the chair and sat down, facing Ana.

"How are you doing?" she asked in a plain voice.

Ana wanted to tell Storm everything. Her pain, her problems, her doubts, but somehow she just couldn't. She never had a problem talking to Storm before, when she came to the mansion she'd told Storm everything that was wrong in her life, but now she couldn't. She hoped that if she hid her pain long enough she'd been able to forget it, that it dull into nothing. She feared that if she talked about it it would never go away, it would always be there, tormenting her. She was being stupid and she knew it. After all, why would there ever be shrinks out there if talking about it didn't work? But she was having a hard time not being stupid these days.

"I'm fine," Ana said quietly and bowed her head.

"Ana, there's no need to keep up a brave façade. It's alright to be vulnerable. It alright to have problems. But that's what friends are for, that's why _I'm_ here. Talk to someone, don't hold it all inside."

Ana fiddled with her hands, occupying herself with cleaning the dirt from underneath her nails. "I really am fine. Don't worry about it," she said, silently cursing for not taking the help Storm offered.

"Well, if you say so. But remember, my door is always open, if you want to talk or just need to visit, please do." With that Storm got to her feet and walked to the door. In the doorway she turned around and smiled a faint but encouraging smile. "We worry about you Ana," she said and walked out the door.

Storm headed back to her office. She was worried about Ana and Warren and everyone else that lived here at the mansion. There was always someone getting hurt, and there was no prospect of the world turning to the better anytime soon. There was so much hate everywhere, but they couldn't give up. The X-Men couldn't save the entire world, but they could try, and they could save some. But just knowing that they couldn't save everyone, and that in the process their own people got harmed and killed—it was eating Storm up inside. There were days where all she wanted was to stay in her room, pull the sheets over her head and stay there, days where she didn't think she could handle this life anymore. But the thought of the people who needed her always got her out of bed and into the office, every single day. The light in the end of the tunnel was the fact that Professor Xavier was still alive and would hopefully come back and take over as the leader of this school. And of course, there was Logan. Logan who had proved to be a support like no other when she needed him, Logan who meant so very much to her.

Her office door was standing slightly ajar, and she walked cautiously towards it. She knew she'd closed it before she left, she always did. So that meant that someone opened it. By all likelihood it was only someone who wanted to talk to her, but she'd learned to be cautious.

Silently she opened the door and peeked inside. As she saw who it was she let out a small relieved sigh and stepped inside. "Logan," she said as she walked over to him, "what are you doing here?"

Logan turned around at the sound of her voice. He'd been standing by her window, looking out at the grounds beneath. Now he leaned against the window frame and just looked at her for a moment. Then his gaze lowered to the ground. "I need to speak to ya, Storm." His voice sounded serious and Storm frowned slightly and stopped a few feet away from him.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"That's the problem, I don't know."

Storm cocked one eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"There's just something wrong here. I've been talkin' to Mystique and she said it as well. Something just ain't right around here."

"What makes you say that, have you noticed something specific?"

"No, it's more a feelin', like a smell that shouldn't be there or somethin'. But I can't seem to figure it out. And Mystique said that she was gettin' a weird feeling as well." He shrugged. "It might be that we're wrong, but I wanted to talk to ya about it, see if ya have noticed somethin' as well."

Storm sighed and walked over to her desk, putting her hands on it and leaning on it, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "Everything is wrong Logan. Kids come here and I see how they've been treated. Most of them are good kids, but people treat them horribly just because they are mutants. We get the blame for everything that is wrong in the world. We're killed, shut out, tormented—yes, I've noticed that something isn't quite like it should be," Storm said with a voice tainted by venom. "Some of the kids here are fighting each other because they don't know any other way to show their feelings, others are so shy and introverted they are barely talking. And we've lost so many…" Storm's voice faltered, and she bit her lip, trying to still the tears that were threatening to come.

Soon she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She wanted to turn around and embrace Logan, but she needed to get some of her worries of her mind first. "I just talked to Ana. She's…she's not doing too well. After this thing with Magneto, and then the scars…She's eighteen years old, Logan, her life is just getting started, and now, because of us, it's all ruined. She'll never look like she used to, and for someone so young that's been through so much, it can be devastating."

"Don't blame yourself, Ororo, Ana knew what she was doing when she joined us. And I don't think she's regretting it, with the life she had before she came her."

"But still. I wish there was something I could do to heal her, to heal everyone."

"But you are not a magician, and I certainly ain't one. We can only do what we are already doin', try and help where we can. We can't save a world that doesn't want savin'. And don't worry about Ana. She's got Warren, and the kid is more than capable of taking care of herself."

Storm turned around now, so she could see Logan. "Logan…" she started, "thank you so much, for everything." Her voice was just a whisper, but Logan heard her.

"For you, Ororo, I'd do anything," Logan said before he leaned in and kissed her, making all her worry disappear almost instantly.


	32. In Cold Blood

Chapter Thirty-two: In Cold Blood

A couple of days went by as normal, but then the X-Men got a call from the secretary of some old associate of Xavier's. Evidently the said associate was a lawyer by the name Carlos Sanchez who had dedicated his career to work for mutant rights. He provided help with legal issues for all mutants, and of course that was bound to get him in trouble with extremist groups. A human working only for mutants was seen upon as a shame within groups that's agenda and means was eerily similar to the KKK.

A few members of one of those groups, Exterminate All Mutants, simply referred to EAM most of the time, had stumbled upon the lawyer with two of his clients after the EAM members had had a night out. Drunk on both alcohol and ideas of human domination they had beaten Sanchez and the two mutants so badly that Sanchez later died of the injuries. The mutants recovered after some time spent at the hospital, but the damage was done. The assailants had been charged with murder, and had been put away, but instead of seeing that justice was fulfilled some mutants that knew the lawyer and the two other victims had decided that the only correct way to really deal with this was an eye for an eye.

They'd left the secretary a note that said that they would find justice, and the secretary, Mary Long, had been frightened and contacted the X-Men. There was no knowing what could happen when the two groups clashed, but it would not be a good outcome, that was certain.

There was no time to lose, and the X-Men quickly rallied in the sublevels, making ready to leave and do their duty. This time everyone was needed, and Ana felt happy when she could don her uniform and join the others in the X-Jet. She'd show them that she was reliable and that she could use her powers for good without hurting anyone.

EAM and the mutants that were out to get their revenge were located in the South, more specifically Texas, so they would have to act quickly to get there on time. There was not time to talk before they were in the jet and on their way, and there Wolverine took the word, laying out the plans.

"We are there to neutralise and prevent damage to either side," he said and glared around to make sure no one came with any snide comments. The Wolverine was not known to be a man of peace and discussion, but no one dared say anything, so he continued. "We try reason first, and if that doesn't work our main priority will be to get any bystanders away and try and keep the two groups apart. There's a bloody big chance that both sides are armed and trigger-happy. They are not out to talk, but to see blood. It's our job to stop that."

Everyone was silent and lost in thoughts. There was something about going to battle that made people think. Anything could happen, and it could happen so quickly. A stray bullet, an angry mutant with aggressive powers, a young woman with deadly electric powers—there was a short way from fighting to being dead, and they'd all experienced it in some form. The world was on fire and they were the single glass of water someone tossed on that fire. They tried, but the odds were against them, and more often than not did they end up hurt with the fire still roaring. But ever so often they managed to quench the fire, if only for a short time, and those victories was so important they could not be overlooked. They could never give up, but had to fight. For the innocent, and for those in need. Even if most people didn't acknowledge it, they were heroes, and this was what heroes did.

Wolverine kept on telling what they should do in different scenarios, and Ana listened eagerly. She so badly wanted to do good, to show just what she was capable of. This was her chance, she would not screw up now. As Storm announced that they had reached their destination they quickly made ready and departed the plan. They were standing in some big city, Ana had forgotten which one, and although the streets were bustling with life, there was no sign of either EAM or the mutants out to find them. Ana only hoped that was because the groups hadn't met yet. If they had met and fought there would have been evidence of it around.

"Team one! Find the EAM offices, and keep them there. Do NOT alarm them. We don't want them to get eager to fight." Storm, Rogue, Colossus, Kitty and Iceman set off towards where the offices were supposed to be. "Team two! Gather around. We need to find the mutants and convince them to turn around." Ana quickly jumped over to where Wolverine was standing, and Warren, Nightcrawler, Gambit and Mystique joined them. Tsunami was at home, he hadn't healed enough to join the fighting yet, and Hank McCoy had been called away for meetings a few days ago, not due back home until later that night. He was busy doing his best to secure equality between mutants and humans the diplomatic way.

As the entire group was gathered and ready they made off down the street, searching for evidence of the mutants that was supposed to strike against the EAM. Ana felt a bit bad for protecting EAM, after all, they were a hate group working against her kind. But it really wasn't the EAM they were protecting, it was the people in the city, people that easily could be dragged into a fight like this and end up as victims. And they were protecting mutants everywhere. Something like this was going to end up on the news, and if people got the impression that mutants were savages that killed and maimed and what not it would be harder than ever to get people to trust them.

It didn't take the X-Men too long to find the group of mutants, and things were worse then they'd first thought they'd be. There weren't only a few mutants, but closer to forty. And they did not look willing to talk about things. Their voices could be heard from blocks away, and they were angry and bloodthirsty.

"Be ready for anything," Wolverine said and took the lead as they all stepped out on the plaza where the mutants were rallied. Ana's eyes widened as she saw them. She'd gotten used to people looking different, she did after all go to a school were the math teacher were large, blue and furry, but this was insane. There were a few who looked normal, but there were many more who looked as far from normal as they got. There were one guy who looked to be made out of rock, and another that looked more like an elephant than a man.

Ana couldn't help but to feel sorry for them. If she'd thought she'd had it bad when her powers came through imagine how they'd feel it. After all, she looked like a normal human being, she could be mistaken for one, but some if these people would never been mistaken for one. And by the look on their faces it was getting obvious that this gathering wasn't only about getting revenge on a dead lawyer, this was about revenge on a world that hated and despised them. A world which didn't want to open up for them, but just wanted them gone. Ana could only imagine the pain some of them would have gone through, and suddenly all of her problems seemed to small and unimportant. She half wanted to turn away and just let them get their revenge, but as an X-Man that was not an option. She couldn't take sides and decided to only let these mutants kill people, even if said people were as far from innocent as they got.

The X-Men spread out and when all was ready Wolverine called out, getting the crowd's attention. That was easier said than done, they were worked up and kept shouting things like 'revenge' at each other, and it took a full minute before Wolverine got their attention long enough to talk.

Wolverine had taken up position as the leader, and in combat that would be a good choice, but negotiations would have been better left to someone like Storm. But seeing how she was on the other team Wolverine tried. And failed. His reasoning was stomped on and mocked, and no matter what he said the mutants would not hear. Soon they grew tired of talking, and completely ignoring the X-Men they set off in the direction of EAM's offices. Ana and the rest could only pray that Team One had managed better than them and gotten the EAM members out of the offices without them putting up a fight.

The X-Men decided to follow the group and make sure no innocent people were harmed. They didn't use force to stop them yet, they were hoping they wouldn't have to.

But as they rounded the corner and could see the entrance of the building that belonged to EAM they knew what the outcome would be. Team One was standing outside, their back towards where the X-Men and the rest of the mutants were coming from. In front of them stood a massive group of people, and in the hands of most of them were weapons. It looked like a black wall with barrels sticking out, all pointed towards them.

For a moment everything grew silent, and then it seemed like the world exploded. There was no getting away from fighting now, it was already begun. Guns firing, people screaming in anger and pain, humans fighting mutants and mutants fighting humans and scattered around: The X-Men fighting violence, trying to stop complete mayhem. It was all a mess, and Ana was terrified. This was so uncontrolled, and she had no idea what to do. She couldn't just run into the mass of bodies fighting, but she had to do something. Her best weapon was bolts of lightning, but she didn't dare to send anyone out, in fear of hurting her own team-mates.

She could see people fall to the ground and not get up, and she could see blood and she could see people twisting in pain—and there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted to stop it all, but she couldn't. Slowly she stepped backwards, away from the mayhem. This brought back too many memories, and she could feel her insides turning. She barely managed to keep her stomach content intact. She knew she should help her team-mates, but she was paralysed by a sudden fear.

Her hands were shaking, and tears sprung forth in her eyes. Why did it have to be so much pain and violence, why couldn't they all just stop fighting?

"Oh God, stop, make it all stop, STOP!" She started in a whisper, but her voice grew, and the last word was said in a scream. But no one seemed to hear her, and if they did they didn't care. Ana took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Slowly she lifted a hand towards the group fighting. She tried to gather her electricity enough to send out a few paralyzing bolts. Just enough to knock them out, not to harm them, but even that she couldn't do. It was as if her powers failed her, like she was a flat battery. Totally useless.

Ana walked backwards, away from the fighting. Why had she ever wanted to come today, why hadn't she just stayed at home? She couldn't do anything, she was useless, and would only end up hurting her friends. She was just a pathetic little girl too afraid to do anything but cry.

She couldn't do anything but watch, from a safe distance, as the rest of her team mates did what they were trained to do. She could see Wolverine slashing with his claws and Iceman deep-freeze his opponents. Above the group Warren was flying, and her gaze immediately went to him. His brilliant white wings were now spattered with mud and blood and god-knew-what, but he was still fighting. Once in a while he'd stoop down and deliver whatever punches and kicks he could, but for the most parts he'd just grab people and drop them to the ground.

She was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself, when she saw something that stunned her. Warren stooped down, but instead of doing the old snatch-and-drop he came up behind one of the EAM members, and with a firm grip on his head snapped it around, breaking the guy's neck.

Ana gasped and clutched a hand to her mouth. The brutality in that and the ease he did it with made her sick. All over the place there were people hurting and killing each other, but seeing Warren do that in cold blood was so different. Her kind and beautiful Warren doing something so…vicious… It just seemed so wrong. He wasn't like that, he couldn't be like that.

The sounds of sirens soon mixed with the sounds of fighting, and Ana soon saw several police car come towards them. They stopped well out of range, and soon armed police officers were standing outside their cars, weapons directed at the group that was fighting. A police chief held a megaphone to his mouth, and starting to scream at the group. Ana couldn't take it anymore and ran away, leaping into an abandoned alley. No one saw her, they were all too busy with the fighting.

She had to climb a fence and take a detour, but soon she was back at the X-Jet and walked inside, settling in a seat, waiting for the others to come back. She knew she was a coward, but she couldn't handle this, she just couldn't. She pulled her knees to her chest and tightly wrapped her arms around them. She was embarrassed of herself and tried to convince herself that she should go back, but she just couldn't. All the sounds and smells…it was so intense, it made all the memories come back. The last time she had seen anything like it had been back at the fortress, right before she killed all those mutants. She just couldn't do it.

As the doors of the jet opened some time later and the rest of the team entered she sunk her eyes to the floor and a blush crept to her cheeks. She was so embarrassed over her own behaviour and didn't dare to meet anyone's eyes. It took a mere second and then she heard sound of running feet and found herself being yanked out of the seat and held into the air by the front of her uniform jacket.

"Why the hell are you sitting here?!" Wolverine screamed and shook her at every syllable. "We thought you'd been kidnapped again or even worse, killed!"

Ana could practically feel her brain hitting the walls of the inside of her skull as he shook her, but she didn't say anything to defend herself. There was nothing to defend. She'd been a coward, and a bloody stupid one as well. Why hadn't she even thought about the fact that they'd be worried for her when she wasn't there? _Because I'm a selfish bastard that's why_, she thought angrily and gritted her teeth together.

"Logan, put her down immediately!" Ana heard someone yell, and recognised the voice as Storm's. Wolverine stopped shaking her, but didn't put her down at once. Not until Storm stomped over and put a hand on his shoulder did he let her fall back into her seat. Ana hung her head and waited for Storm to keep on yelling where Wolverine had dropped off.

But Storm didn't yell at her. She hunched down and gently lifted Ana's chin so she met her eyes. "You have to understand," she said in a calm voice, "we were so worried when we didn't find you after the fight. It was the White House all over again."

Ana nodded slightly and looked away, gazing over the rest of the team which was settling in their seats and buckling up. She was happy to see that everyone was there, alive. It looked like Hank would have to come back and spend some time in the infirmary patching them all up, but there was nothing that wouldn't heal soon enough with a little attention.

As her gaze met Warren's she quickly looked away. Just seeing him made he instantly think about what she'd seen him do not long ago. She didn't know why she reacted so badly to Warren killing anyone. She hadn't reacted like that when she'd seen Wolverine or any of the others kill, but there was something different when it was him, her Warren. He just wasn't supposed to do stuff like that. She knew she was being unfair on him, she'd killed so many more people than he, but she couldn't help her feelings, and right now she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I get that you needed to get away, but I hope you understand why we were upset," Storm said, and Ana's thoughts and eyes snapped back to her. She nodded solemnly and Storm smiled wearily before heading towards the front of the jet where she took up position in the seat there. Soon they were heading home.

Ana soon found herself curious and leaned over to Kitty who was sitting in the seat closest to her. Now she wished she'd stayed behind, but there wasn't much to do about it, and the only way to stagger her curiosity was by asking one of those who'd acted like a true X-Man and done their duty. Which was just about everyone but her.

"What happened back there?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Kitty shrugged. "After the police came it didn't take the others long to realise that it might be a good idea to stop fighting and get away. Some surrendered, but a lot fled. The police took up pursuit of some, but many got away. We tried to tell them what had happened, but the police seemed to want to arrest us as well, so we got out of there." A faint smile tugged on Kitty's lips, and Ana couldn't help but to mirror it. At least everyone was safe now, and they'd slowed down the attack enough for the police to sort everything out.

As they came home to the mansion Ana quickly made her way back to her room. She needed to shower and get a little time alone to think. Her mind was spinning and she wished it had some kind of off button. Just turn it off and sleep for a couple of weeks, and then maybe she'd be able to function properly again. All this stuff with Magneto had really fucked her up, and even if she would deny it if anyone asked, she was having a very hard time coping with it. She kept imagining that he'd come after her again and put her in that horrible room again. And if something like that was to happen there was a great possibility she'd just snap and end up like some crazy person.

She was glad she lived here at the mansion though, having friends around had been the only thing that kept her going, and even if Warren and she had fought a lot lately he'd been a great support as well. If he had died back at the fortress she wasn't sure she'd manage to pull through.

She stopped just inside her room and pulled off her uniform jacket. Underneath it she had a black wife-beater, but before she could pull that off she stopped and got lost in thoughts. Warren had done so much for her ever since she first came here, and he'd never disapproved of her actions back at the fortress when she'd gone homicidal. Who was she to blame him? She should support him, not shun him. Why did she have to be such a bitch? He hadn't done anything wrong, he'd done what one did in a fight, he had fought. She couldn't believe that she'd thought what he'd done had been wrong, she'd been plain wrong.

She needed to talk to him straight away, make sure he knew that he understood that she wasn't upset with it anymore, make sure he didn't feel guilty about it. She left her room and quickly she ran through the hallways towards his room. She almost ran into Colossus, but reacted quick enough to avoid it. She called out her apology as she continued running down the hallway. As she reached Warren's room she skidded to a halt and heaved for her breath for a moment. But she was too eager to wait for her pulse to calm down, so she reached out and grabbed the door handle of Warren's room. She was hoping he'd forgive her behaviour, and then they'd make up and everything would be fine again. Who knew, maybe they'd end up having some of that brilliant make up sex they'd had the other day. A grin spread on her lips as she opened the room.

"Warren, I need to tal—" The words caught in her throat as she looked into the room. Her eyes widened, and her arm dropped away from the door handle to hang limply by her side. "Wha…" she started, but the words died on her lips. She was too shocked to say anything.


	33. Shadow

Chapter Thirty-three: Shadow

_Eight years old_

Joshua Moore, eight years old, sat on the beat-up couch in the trailer where he lived with his mother and father. At the time he was alone. His father, John, was where he was all Fridays: at the nearest bar getting wasted. And his mother, Lorraine, had left him half an hour ago. She'd put on a movie and said that he was to sit and watch that while she was visiting one of her friends in a nearby trailer. She'd said she'd be home within the hour, but Joshua didn't believe she would be, she never did come home when she said she would. All his mother ever did was watch her soaps, talk on the phone and bleach her hair.

He'd seen on TV what mother's were supposed to be, but his mother never showed any signs of being remotely like any of those. She never cooked, never cleaned, never gave him hugs. Most of the time she just ignored him.

It was at times like these that Joshua wished he had a baby brother. One he could play with and talk to and have on his side. One to keep him company so he didn't need to be alone all the time.

* * *

_Twelve years old_

Most of the time Joshua managed to sneak back to his room before his father came home from one of his trips to the bar, but this night was not one of them. He'd been watching TV and completely forgotten about the time until he heard the banging of the door when his father crashed through it. As he rose and leapt towards the door to his room his father stepped into the room with a whiskey bottle in one hand, blood on his shirt from one of the fights he always ended in, and a glare that could kill.

Joshua froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a fast approaching truck. He knew he was screwed whatever he did. If he tried to leave now that his father had seen him he would only be stopped, and if he didn't leave his father would get out his frustrations on him.

He'd lost count on the times his father had come stumbling in the doors of the trailer and directed those wicked fists of his to him. His father became a mean bastard whenever he was drunk, which he was at a regular basis. Joshua knew what was going to happen now, and he anticipated the flying bottle before his father even lifted his hand to toss it at him. It shattered against the wall behind him, sending shards of broken glass over the floor. Joshua knew that he would be the one to clean that up in the morning.

It was at times like these that Joshua Moore wished he had a baby brother so his father wouldn't always be angry with him. Maybe once in a while it wouldn't be Joshua that felt the hard fists of his father against his body.

* * *

_Fifteen years old_

Joshua walked home from school, his head bowed so his black hair covered his face from anyone who walked past him. He didn't want people to see the bruise that covered his left eye. When people saw his bruises and cuts they always wanted to know what was wrong, and Joshua was tired with coming up with stories about tripping and hitting his head against the coffee table. They didn't even have a coffee table anymore, not since his father had ruined the old one some weeks back when he tossed Joshua onto it.

Through the years he'd become good at hiding his bruises, to not draw any attention. He'd grown his hair so it now covered most of his eyes. He always sat in the back row of class. He only wore black, always covered up every inch of his body so no one saw the bruises on his arms and legs. He walked alone to and from school, and he never talked to anyone. He became practically invisible to the world. It was a strategy that worked fairly well at home as well. If his father didn't see him he didn't hit him.

But for a fifteen year old boy, controlled by hormones and emotions, being invisible could be hell. He had a hard time controlling the anger that blossomed every time his father yelled at him and hit him. He wanted to yell back, wanted to hit back, and had done so a few times. But that only ended with his father beating him bloody.

It was at times like these that Joshua wished he had a baby brother, one to get his frustrations out on. One that _he_ could hit, one smaller and vulnerable. Then he could show his father just how much alike him Joshua had become.

Joshua might have gotten his grey eyes and thin lips from his mother, but he'd gotten his anger and hate from his father.

As he walked inside the trailer he had lived inside for his entire life he heard the well-known sounds of his father's shouts and yelling. He wanted to run to his room to hide, but to get there he had to go through the living room, and that was exactly where the shouts were coming from. Silently he stepped towards the room, hoping he could make his way through it without his father noticing. His room was the only place he was safe, his little haven in the storm that was his life.

Halfway towards his room he heard a snapping sounds that made his stomach threaten to rebel. He knew that sound. Once before he'd heard that sound. His father had bent Joshua's arm a little too far and snapped his wrist, breaking the bone clean off. Miraculously enough that had made him sober up enough to take his son to the doctor to get him patched up, and for almost two weeks he'd actually kept his fists to himself. But then it was back to the way it used to be.

Joshua's head turned towards the shouting and he could see his mother sitting on her knees, cradling her left hand in her right.

His mother had never showed that she cared much for her only child, but in a way Joshua had always felt a kinship with her. They were both John Moore's punching bags, and they both tried their best not to show how it affected them, hiding their feeling in the deepest recesses of their hearts. And now anger surged through him.

Without thinking it through he ran towards his father, and with his shoulder first he rammed into him, driving him to the floor. Quickly he scrambled to his feet, and as his father tried to do the same he pulled his foot back and then kicked with all his might, hitting his father in the stomach.

He heard a groan of pain, and his father curled up into a ball. It was as if all those years of pain and abuse had been building up, had turned into a dam which was now cracking and breaking. This was his revenge, now his father would feel just what it was like to be beaten and humiliated and afraid. Faintly he heard the sounds of his mother's sobs, but he ignored them, they weren't relevant. All that mattered now was his father and pain.

Joshua sent kicks flying, and soon his mind shut down. He wasn't thinking, he was just acting. But then his father got enough of an opening to kick out and sweep Joshua's legs out from beneath him. He fell to the ground and slammed his head on the hard floor. His vision was blurry and his mind swimming as pain radiated through his skull.

When his vision cleared enough so he could see he peered up and saw his father looking down on him. He didn't say anything, didn't do anything, he just looked at him, and in his eyes Joshua saw nothing but hatred. If he'd been angry before it was nothing like the feeling that flared inside now. With a scream he got to his feet and locked his hands around his father's neck. John Moore was a large man, and normally he wouldn't have any problem getting the scrawny teen off, but with the anger that surged through Joshua his strength grew, and fuelled with the hate he had for his father his grip tightened as he slammed him into the wall.

As he slid down the wall, sinking to the floor, John's face reddened as he struggled for air, and his hands desperately tried to pry his son's hands of his neck. But Joshua's hands tightened, and as he looked into his father's eyes something changed. He felt more and more like his father. Could sense his hate to the world, could sense how John Moore felt like the world had forgotten about him and left him to live the crappy life he did. And the more Joshua sensed his father's feeling and saw how much alike they really were he could feel something happening to his body. In the adrenaline rush he didn't stop to think that there was something wrong when his hands suddenly grew larger and dark hair started to appear on the back of them. He didn't see that there was anything wrong with the way his clothes suddenly seemed to be tighter, the way his belly suddenly grew to the distinct beer belly his father had. All he saw was the look in his father's eyes as life ebbed out of him. A look of defeat that Joshua had yearned to see for years.

John Moore's body soon grew limp, but Joshua didn't let go of his neck, he couldn't. He was too angry, too hateful, too lost in his emotions. Not before his ears caught up on the scream that was piercing through the room did he realise what was happening. His hands loosened their hold around the now dead body of his father and he crawled backwards, away from the body. His eyes widened in horror and he lifted his hands only to find that it wasn't his hands anymore. These were hands he'd seen so many times, mostly fisted and flying towards his face. His father's hands. But his father was dead, lying against the wall some feet away.

Ignoring his mother he ran towards the bathroom, switched on the lights and stared into the mirror. His jaw dropped as the face that looked back wasn't the one he was just to seeing in the mirror, but one he saw in his nightmares: his father's. He slowly lifted a trembling hand to his face and let his hand run over it. Instead of the smooth soft skin he was used to this was coarse with a shadow of a beard. There were wrinkles around his eyes, and the grey of them was now brown.

His hand swept through his hair, and instead of black hair that usually covered his eyes this was thin and grey with a hairline that was creeping backwards.

Joshua suddenly felt sick, and barely managed to get to his knees and lift the lid of the toilet before he lost all his stomach content. He vomited until there was nothing but bile coming up and got to his feet with tears in his eyes. Something was horribly wrong. The fact that he'd just killed his father wasn't bothering him as much as the fact that he'd just _turned into_ his father. The man he hated the most in the entire world and now he'd become him. It had to be some horrible nightmare. But the taste of bile was so real, and the throbbing in the back of his from where he'd hit it…it couldn't be a nightmare, it had to be happening. And the only explanation had to be…he was a mutant. Joshua's eyes widened as realisation hit him.

* * *

_Seventeen years old_

With a big smile on his face Joshua walked into the liquor store. He grabbed two six-packs of beer and walked to the cashier, paid, and walked out. As soon as he came outside to the dark streets his features started to melt. The large nose and dark skin of the man he'd shifted into slowly turned into the pale skin and well-known features of himself. Who needed a fake ID when you could shape-shift? Oh, there was so many great things about being a mutant, and ever since he'd first discovered he'd found himself happy for the first time in his life.

The death of his father had been easy to hide from the authorities. Dump the body where no one would find it, shift into the deceased John Moore and create the perfect alibi. As far as the authorities were concerned John Moore had divorced his wife and left her to live in Mexico. No one would ever find the decaying body of him because no one was going to look. And with that abusive bastard out of the way Joshua could finally do what he wanted to. His mother was too frightened of him to say anything when he stopped going to school. Didn't complain when he stole her money to buy booze and didn't yell when he came home drunk in the middle of the night. She lived her life as before. Watching TV and ignoring Joshua.

Joshua had soon enough learnt how his powers worked, and used it for all it was worth. There was no problem getting away with crime when the police was looking for an African-American or an old man or a fat man, not when Joshua in reality was neither. It was the perfect camouflage. It was just so easy. All he had to do was touch a person while concentrating, and his mind sort of absorbed that image, absorbed the essence of that person. After that he could turn into a perfect copy of that person whenever he wanted to. He would look exactly like that person did, down to the very last imperfections. The only downsides were that it wasn't just the looks that changed. Sometimes it seemed like little bits and pieces of that person seemed to affect him. Like when he'd turned into a catholic priest to create some havoc in the local church. In the beginning it had all been fine, but then he'd been overpowered by guilt, guilt on what he was doing, on how he was hurting people by using their appearances when doing crime. And guilt was nothing Joshua had felt very much troubled with before. It wasn't like he was hurting people physically, he was just using their appearances. Most of them time they didn't even know he was doing it. He wasn't stupid enough to change in front of them after all. He'd just come up with a way to touch their skin for a moment, trip and hold on to them to keep his balance, shake hands with them, something that opened up for a couple of seconds with skin contact.

He'd tried to shift into someone he hadn't touched, but for some reason that didn't work. There had to be skin contact first on time, and then he could shift whenever he felt like it.

Joshua had long ago lost count on the number of people he'd absorbed, and there were probably plenty of people he hadn't even shifted into yet. He'd stored up an impressive collection over the last two years, all kinds of people, someone for every occasion.

Yes, his life had been greatly improved, but somehow it was far from perfect. Crime and booze got old pretty soon. But today he had every intention of emptying the two six packs he was carrying and maybe that'd kill his boredom.

As he sat down on a bench in the local park and opened the first bear he suddenly became aware of someone walking towards him. Normal people didn't walk around in the park late at night, that was just asking for trouble in this neighbourhood. His eyes followed the person as he took a sip of his beer. There was something in the walk that told Joshua that it was a woman, and as she came closer his eyebrows arched. It wasn't just a woman, it was a gorgeous woman. Curves in the right place, full lips, big eyes, and a small dress that revealed long legs. Joshua couldn't help but to stare as he lowered the beer from his mouth and forgot about it. There weren't many women like that around, and they didn't tend to walk through parks in the middle of the night. Something wasn't quite right.

His suspicions grew when she sat down next to him and grabbed the beer from him, drinking deeply. As she gave the bottle back to him she smiled and for an instant Joshua thought he saw a yellow flash in her eyes.

"We've been looking for you, Joshua," she said and Joshua could do nothing but stare as her white skin and blonde hair changed, leaving blue skin and red hair behind. "I'm Mystique."

* * *

_Twenty years old_

Three years passed by, and for the first time his life wasn't only bearable, it was great. Ever since being approached by Mystique his life had become everything it could be. He'd joined the Brotherhood without hesitation, and with some help from Mystique learned to hone his powers to perfection. He still needed skin contact before he could shift, and he couldn't stay too many days in another body before it started to act up and affect him, but he got better and better at it. He was nowhere near as quick a shifter as Mystique had been, but he was improving. Now he only needed a minute to go from his own self to someone else, and that was a great improvement from earlier.

Other Brotherhood members taught him martial arts and combat, preparing him for battle. Because that was his goal, he wanted to fight for Magneto, fight for mutant supremacy. He'd grown up on the bottom of the food chain, he was not going to let the filthy humans take the place above him. He'd taken on himself a new name, one that showed that he was no longer a human, but a homo superior. He wasn't Joshua Moore anymore, he was _Shadow_. He was as elusive and as dark a shadow, and changed like a shadow in flickering light. It fit him perfectly.

There had been a period where he feared what was going to happen with him after the battle at Alcatraz where the X-Men had depowered Magneto, but Magneto had showed his strength and came back. He'd built a great fortress where they were all living in now, preparing their next step towards gaining rule of the world. Their greatest hindrance was the X-Men—just the word made him sick—and they would have to be taken down first. For weeks now there had been planning going on, and this morning Pyro had approached him, taking him to Magneto and those closest to him for a meeting. There they had offered Joshua his first real mission. They'd just captured one of the X-Men, and since said X-Man showed an unwillingness to cooperate they'd changed their plans. They wanted a spy with the X-Men, someone who was trusted enough to gain access to their plans. And what better way to do that but to send someone that looked just like the lost X-Man into the mansion? Mystique would have been the best candidate, but she'd been lost to the humans earlier in the war.

That had been a hard blow on Joshua. Mystique had become more like a mother to him than his real mother had ever been, and he'd actually missed her.

Joshua had been so eager to do the mission that he could barely sit still, but that had soon changed when he'd learned who he'd have to turn into.

"A girl?!" he screamed and stood abruptly, making the chair he was sitting on fall to the floor. "I'm not living like a girl for even a minute!" It was the one thing he didn't do. He'd changed into a lot of persons over the years, but all of them male. There was just something so wrong with being a girl. Just the thought that guys would look at him made him sick to the bone. He was a homophobe and damn proud of it. There was always the possibility of the girl to have a boyfriend, and in the case he'd just end up blowing the cover the instant the guy tried to even get near him.

He heard Pyro snicker and snapped his head around, directing his anger to him. "Shut the fuck up! It's not funny!"

Pyro flipped the lid of his Zippo open and let the small flame jump into his palm where it grew to a small flaming ball. "Oh, I think it's very funny," he said with a wicked smile. There was something in his voice that hinted that if Joshua said anything else he'd end up with that ball of flame somewhere that would be painful. And Joshua had felt enough pain to last a lifetime while he grew up.

"Screw you," he muttered under his breath and directed his gaze over the table to Magneto. "You can't mean this, there has to be someone else?"

He could see Magneto's eyes narrowing and knew he didn't approve of what he was saying, but right then and there Joshua didn't care. There was just no way he was turning into a girl. Anything else. He tried to come up with a better reason then just the fact that he couldn't stand the thought of it. Suddenly it hit him.

"But you said her powers were electric right? I don't do powers, I only do looks. It'll be suspicious when she suddenly never use her powers wouldn't it?" Joshua said, a relived smile on his face. That was actually a pretty good reason not to turn into her. The only thing he could shift was biological. Flesh, skin, hair. Electrical powers he certainly couldn't do.

Magneto sighed and pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure we could make it work, just say that you refuse to use the powers because you are too shaken up after being abducted."

Joshua crossed his arms in front of himself. "No. I'm not doing it."

For a moment there was a complete silence in the room and then the one person who hadn't said anything yet spoke up. "I think I have a solution." All heads turned towards Emma Frost who'd been sitting in silence, using her telepathic powers to come up with the answer to their problems. "I know who can be the perfect spy."

* * *

It didn't take the X-Men long to come to rescue their lost team-mate, but by that time they had the plan all worked out. After Emma had scanned Ana's brain the answer had been obvious. Joshua didn't shift into girls and he couldn't do powers, but what he could do was wings. And the abducted girl's boyfriend Warren had those as his major power. It really was perfect. So all they had to do was wait for the X-Men to come, as they knew they would, and then they'd somehow capture Warren and free Ana. Then all Joshua needed to do was absorb Warren and he was all ready to do his duty as a member of the Brotherhood and find a weak spot amongst the X-Men.

But somehow something had gone very wrong. Warren had managed to sneak his way inside the fortress when he was supposed to attack with the others, and he'd come outside with Ana before they managed to capture him. And of course one of the newbies had acted rashly and tried to stop Warren with his powers. But hitting someone in midair with something similar to a grenade was not a good way to stop someone from escaping. It was a good way to kill someone. Joshua could only stare from where he was standing inside the fortress and see the winged mutant he was supposed to turn into drop to the ground.

For a moment he just stared at the lifeless form on the ground, then he acted quickly, doing the best of the situation. He rushed out, barely avoiding being seen by the girl he had been supposed to turn into in the beginning. He dropped on his knees next to Warren and held out a hand to his flesh. It was still warm and lifelike—the only evidence of the man's death was the fact that he wasn't breathing. And well, the blood that was pooling around his body. Joshua only hoped it wasn't too late and that he could still absorb him and turn into him.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. As the familiar feeling of his body changing flowed through him he smiled. It just might be possible to salvage the plan.

* * *

He'd had trouble coming up with a decent story when he joined the X-Men. Well, not the X-Men as much as Ana. She was the one who had seen his dead and beaten-up body. And coming up with some explanation to how he was now perfectly fine had not been easy. So he'd panicked and ended up with some crazy stuff about some Brotherhood mutant healing him. Thank God the girl was a complete idiot. What normal person would have swallowed that story?

It had taken some time getting used to the extra weight of the wings on his back, and he had some real difficulties getting them to work properly. For the first two days, while the girl was still comatose, he spent a lot of time outside, trying them out and learning to fly. He was far from good but at least he managed to stay aloft. Most of the time.

He was glad Emma had read Ana's mind and told him about Warren before he left the fortress. He'd never had to take up a role like this and trick so many people so thoroughly, and if he hadn't gotten information on how he should act he probably would have messed up long ago. But it seemed like no one was being suspicious of him so obviously he'd managed the role well enough.

The fact that Warren and Ana had been a couple proved to be both a blessing and a curse. A curse in the manner that the girl was always crying and complaining about something. Not to forget those disgusting scars that covered her face. And he even had to pretend he didn't care about them. But the blessing was the fact that they weren't only a couple, they were lovers. Which meant lots of sex for Joshua and he didn't even have to convince the girl or nothing, she _wanted_ it. And he had to admit, she was fairly decent in the sack.

But as the days went by Joshua found himself having more and more trouble with his new persona. He hated the fact that he had to be someone else, and used every opportunity to shift back into his real self. But it was dangerous, and he had to leave the mansion to do it. He couldn't take the chance to do it there were someone could stumble upon him changing. So he constantly searched for someway to calm those feeling of the loss of himself without shifting back all the time.

His first idea was to dye his hair. He hated the blonde hair he saw in the mirror everyday, it just reminded him of his mother's blonde hair, and he hated his mother. So, a box of hair colour later and he looked a little bit more like himself. Then came the piercing. He'd taken the piercing in his tongue right after his father had died, and it had been a part of him ever since. But when doing this mission he'd have to take it out and let the hole close since Warren didn't have one. But he felt safe enough to take a new piercing after a while, and with the stud in his tongue he felt a little better.

When the bad feelings grew too strong again and all he wanted to do was turn back into himself and not back into Warren he decided to let just a little part of himself change, and he turned the pale skin of Warren's leg into the paler skin of his own with the tattoo that he had there. He'd had it done a couple of years ago, and it too had become a part of him. He felt better when he looked in the mirror now and saw the black pattern. And hopefully no one would look at it close enough to notice that there was a small line where the colour of his skin blended into the colour of Warren's skin, it wasn't all that noticeable. And the tattoo itself drew all the attention, so it worked out well enough.

That was one of the things he'd learned after working with Mystique, that he could shift single body parts. He could keep his face but change his body, or he could just change the skin in selected areas. He was glad he'd learned that now. There was just something about looking down on the leg and know that it was all him in that small area. It made the small voice in his head that was Warren calm down. He'd never known him, but he was already sick and tired of him. All of a sudden he'd get this pangs of feelings that he knew wasn't his own. Sadness and insecurity, and, worse of all, love towards Ana. Sometimes he'd catch himself actually not having to feign feelings towards her, and he knew it was not him that was falling for her, but some little part of Warren that was peeking through. He was doing his best to suppress those feelings, however, and was managing. Kinda at least. But in the time they were fighting and not talking he'd actually feel pangs of sorrow and guilt and caught himself wanting to rush to her and make up, but he didn't. He used the time when he didn't have to worry about her to do a little researching for the Brotherhood. No one thought twice about Warren walking around alone in the basement, so he did manage to find a little information here and there that might help the Brotherhood.

The problem was that in order to get that information to the Brotherhood he had to leave the mansion and meet up with Pyro, and he could only safely do that during the night. While Ana and him wasn't talking that wasn't a problem, but when they became friends again and she suddenly spent the night with him it got harder. He had to just take a chance and leave in the middle of the night. But she'd woken up and found him gone. He was surprised she didn't just run to Storm and confess her worries right then, but for some reason she didn't, and he could hold on to his cover a little more.

All in all it was the fact that the X-Men were always around that made this mission difficult. Like the time Bobby had started asking about flying into some window, about some guy he'd gotten information from. Emma had never said a word about that, but if it had happened while Ana was abducted that would mean that Ana had never learned about the incident, and consequently he hadn't. All the information he had about Warren came from the mind reading Emma had done on Ana. It could have ruined everything, but he managed to weasel his way out of answering, and for a few more days he kept up the farce.

But then everything had fallen apart. He'd gone on a mission, and did what he loved the most: fought. Sometime during that fight he killed someone, snapped his neck clean off. Usually that didn't bother him much, he had killed several people over the years, and it was soon forgotten. But now as he sat in the jet on the way home he had been overpowered by a feeling of guilt. And a look at Ana only increased it. She couldn't seem to be able to meet his eyes. For a moment it seemed like his heart broke. He was afraid that she didn't love him anymore now that he had done that, that she didn't love him like he loved her. And that feeling had sent shivers down his back, had made him realise that this had gone too far.

That feeling of love wasn't his and it made him truly sick inside. He did hate, but he did _not_ love, it was a feeling his father had beat out of him years ago. That little moment of feeling true love told him that Warren was taking over more than he was willing to allow, and it freaked him out. He was loosing himself, and that he was not willing to do.

He couldn't help himself, he needed to get out of Warren's body as quickly as possible, needed to be himself and gather his thoughts. He took a stupid risk by shifting in his room and not taking the time and leaving the mansion. And of course Ana would choose just that moment to come barging in without knocking. It had all gone in slow-motion. Hearing the door opening, turning around to meet her eyes and see a look of shock cross her eyes. He knew that this was the end, he'd ruined the entire plan just because he couldn't stay in Warren's body just a little longer, all because he was scared shitless of the aspect of feeling love.

* * *

A/N: So, longest chapter of the story yet, and a chapter that brought this story over 100 000 words! This was probably a little different than the rest of the chapters, focusing entirely on Shadow and his past. Almost like a one-shot within the story. But I felt it essential to show who he truly was, not just portray him as some random bad guy. So, now you know what's been going on at the mansion, even if several of you have already guessed it. Kudos to you! A few more chapters to go now, and the story is over (it's going to be thirty-seven chapters). Hang in there and send some pretty review my way, it makes me so happy.


	34. Revelation

Chapter Thirty-four: Revelation

Ana could not believe her own eyes and blinked several times to make sure what she saw was real. Standing in the middle of the room where she would have expected Warren to stand was someone different, _something_ different.

"Wha…" she started again, but her mind couldn't even manage to string enough thoughts together to form a complete word, and at least not an entire sentence. She grew silent with her mouth still open.

The person she looked at was not Warren, but at the same time it _was_ Warren. It was the body she'd snuggled up against, and the wings she'd caressed, and the eyes she'd stared into so many times. But it was not the lips she had kissed, nor was it the nose she had grown accustomed to seeing. And as she stared he changed. His body grew upwards, grew more lanky and wiry. A thin line of dark hairs appeared, trailing from his bellybutton to the waistband of his uniform pants, the only piece of clothing he was wearing. Then the changes stopped. It was like someone had taken her Warren and someone completely different and merged them together, creating something that was a little of both.

"You shouldn't have seen this," the person—Warren—said with a voice that sounded nothing like what she was accustomed to. It was darker, hoarser. "You've ruined everything!"

"I…Who…What's happened to you, Warren?" Ana said, her mind finding it hard to process what was going on.

"You stupid girl, haven't you figured it out yet? I'm not Warren," the person said and sneered.

Ana just blinked at him.

"You've ruined the plan, you little bitch. Why couldn't you've just knocked like everyone else? Now I have to go back and tell Magneto that I've failed. And I really don't want to do that."

"Who _are_ you?" Ana asked with a small shake of her head. Her mind was spinning with questions. She was so confused. If this wasn't Warren then where was he? "And where's Warren?" she quickly added. She didn't really care about who he was, she wanted to know where her Warren was.

"I'm Shadow. Resident shape shifter of the Brotherhood now that the traitor Mystique left us. And Warren? You really haven't figured that out yet? You're even stupider than you look. Your avian boyfriend is gone. He died remember? Fell to his death while saving you. Ain't it just pathetic?"

Ana felt her entire world shatter in an instant. Warren dead? It couldn't be. But then again, she had seen it herself. Her lips trembled and she felt her eyes water up, but desperately tried to repress it. She didn't want to show any weakness.

"He died, and I sort of…took his place." A vicious smile spread on lips that were nothing like Warren's. These were narrow and pale and cracked. _Ugly_, Ana added to herself.

"But he can't be dead…" Ana said in a whisper.

"I'm so _terribly_ sorry, but yes, he's dead. Died on that fortress, his back shattered, neck snapped." He said it so plainly and so mockingly it made Ana furious. That someone could talk of Warren that way, it wasn't right.

Ana clenched her hands into fists and felt her nails dig into the soft flesh of her palm. Her anger was growing, and all she wanted was to wipe that smile off his face. And she knew just how to do it: with her powers. The very powers that marked her as a mutant and an X-Man. She felt the electricity rush inside her body, intensifying by the second, making ready to find its target.

"It's you entire fault you know, if it hadn't been because of you he would never have gone to the fortress, and he'd be alive and kicking now," Shadow said.

Ana choked down a gasp, and the electricity went out like a candle in the wind. Her shoulders slumped and she realised that it was true. It wasn't the Brotherhood's fault, wasn't Shadow's fault. It was her fault. Warren was dead because she hadn't been able to escape on her own, because she'd been weak enough to be abducted in the first place. The others never would have let themselves be snatched like that. They would have fought back. And now Warren had given his life for her. She was not worth it, and wished it had been the other way around, wished she could give her life and let him live. He was everything she was not, and he was the one who deserved a place in this world. She only deserved a ticket to hell. She was worthless, she was a killer and she was hideous. She was the opposite of Warren, and it wasn't right that she was the one to live.

Her anger dripped away, replaced by self-loathing. And with anger gone so was her electricity. She could barely keep standing, there was no way she could fight now. And why should she? Fighting Shadow would not give her Warren back, it would just add yet another name to her list of victims.

"Why did you do this, keep up this appearance?" she asked quietly.

"It's what spies do isn't it? Sneak around in disguise and snatch secrets. Which I've been doing with great success thank you very much. How else do you think that Magneto could find Kate Devlin before you did? Because I told him about it. But that was just a petty little thing. The other things I've told Magneto will change this war and give him the upper hand. You X-Men will soon be squashed as insects under the power of the Brotherhood."

"But why in the shape of Warren, why not just some new kid? You wouldn't even have to impersonate anyone then."

"But that would have taken too much time, because none of the new kids have access to the same stuff that one of you X-Men. Actually, the original plan was to turn into you, but that would have been too horrible, stuck in that," he looked down her body disapprovingly, "for so long? I'd go crazy. Having to change into you boyfriend and having to be around you was more than enough."

"Well, you should have just dumped me then," Ana said in an eerily calm voice. Her mood was swinging like a pendulum. One second she was angry, then sad, then neutral. She just didn't know how to deal.

"Oh, I would have dumped you a long time ago if I could. But Warren really didn't want that, so I fear that would have blown my cover even earlier. Do you have any idea how hard it is to stay in another shape when it's resisting? It's virtually impossible. My powers aren't like Mystique's. I have to absorb a persons DNA, and with that it's not just appearances that come, but also bits and pieces of a person's personality. I had to stay with you or I'd end up shifting back and forth or something, just because the parts that were Warren was resisting." He leaned closer to her. "And we wouldn't want me shifting back and forth would we?"

Ana narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Warren's feeling for her had been strong enough to make an impact on Shadow? On some level that made her happy, knowing that he'd truly loved her.

"It was hard enough as it was. It's a horrible feeling you know, not being able to be yourself, but being stuck in someone else's body for hours and hours. There was really just one good thing about it," he took a small pause and leaned towards her, "being in that body did mean that I got loads of sex." A sly smile spread on his face, and Ana couldn't help the sudden anger that surged through her. Just the thought that she'd been intimate with him made her feel like throwing up. If she'd known that it wasn't Warren she would have never even touched him, yet alone shared his bed.

"Ah, all the things you said and did in bed…So hot I almost forgot about your scars."

Ana felt the taste of bile and turned towards the wall. She retched, but nothing but more bile came. The fowl taste was horrible, but she didn't pay any notice to it. She was too angry and too hurt and too saddened to care. She'd truly lost Warren, and then she'd cheated on him with this…this nasty excuse of a man and now he was rubbing it in her face. She couldn't take it, didn't want to take it. Everything was ruined. Without Warren she had nothing, was nothing.

"How the hell did you manage to pull this through?" she said, more thinking aloud than asking. But Shadow answered nonetheless. He seemed rather fond of his own voice.

"I can't believe no one noticed it before actually, you X-Men are just as stupid as Pyro said. I've been living here for weeks, snatching up your precious little secrets, but you all thought it was just Warren." He snorted disapprovingly. "And I could have kept it on if it hadn't been for y—" He stopped mid-sentence and a look Ana couldn't decipher crossed his face. "I _can_ keep it up if you don't blow it. What do you say, care to join the Brotherhood now?"

"I wouldn't join the Brotherhood if it was my only chance to live!" Ana spat, and Shadow instantly started to laugh.

"But Ana, this is the only way you'll be able to see your _dearest_ Warren again." His features started to change, and slowly he shifted back into Warren.

"Don't you dare!" Ana screamed. "Don't you dare try and look like him! You can never be like him just because you hide behind his looks. Warren was kind and good and beautiful, you'll just be a horrible copy, an empty shell."

Shadow stopped the shift and slowly started changing back into his own looks. As the wings started to shrink he shrugged. "Well, it's your call. But if you don't want to join us, I guess the only thing to do is to get rid of you."

Ana barely had time to comprehend what was happening as Shadow reached out a hand and grabbed a knife that lay on the desk. Next to it laid half an apple cut into boats, the reason for the knife. The apple boats were brown and wrinkled and had most likely been lying there since before they went on their mission.

Ana could only stare as, with the knife in hand, Shadow leapt towards her and with a hand planted in her hair pulled her around so her back was pressed against his chest. She immediately felt the knife pressing against her throat. It was slightly sticky with the old remains of fruit juice, but the way it was pressing into her skin gave the promise that the knife could cut more than just fruit.

"Don't move or I'll cut your dainty little throat," he hissed into her ear, and Ana kept still, not moving a single muscle.

"You sure you don't want to rethink my little offer about joining the Brotherhood? I know Magneto would be very pleased. You would get help honing you powers to their best ability just like I've done. You'll be more than you ever could be here, you'll be powerful, and you'd make a difference in the world. Magneto's way is the only one. It's us, or it's them. Humans and mutants can't live together in peace and share the world. The humans won't give up the power they have, so we have to _take_ it."

As Ana didn't answer him immediately he pulled the knife slightly away. Ana turned her head around so she could look into his eyes. She was startled when she saw that they were all Warren. She almost would have expected that he'd turned completely back into himself by now, but maybe he needed to concentrate properly to do that. Or maybe he was just a slow fucker. Ana looked away from his eyes and fixated her gaze on his nose where there was no resemblance to Warren at all. She took a deep breath.

"I'll never join you," she said plainly in a voice that did not match the tears that had started to flow down her cheeks. "I'd rather be dead."

"That can be arranged," Shadow said in a hiss.


	35. Gratitude

Chapter Thirty-five: Gratitude

Wolverine parked the car in the garage that was a part of the mansion and walked out of it, heading towards the mansion itself. He'd been spending the night on the local bar to get his mind off the fight earlier, but had soon gotten bored of sitting there drinking beer. Once upon a time it would be more than enough for him, but he'd change lately. Ever since first coming to the mansion with Rogue on tow his life had become everything he thought it'd never be. Now he actually preferred spending time at home. And this was the man who had no recollection of ever having a home before.

At first he only came back to make sure that Rogue was alright. He'd felt a kinship with her, something he had never done. She'd been the first person that he'd ever warmed up to, and she became like a daughter to him. And then there was Jean Grey. So beautiful it made his heart ache, but so in love with Scott. And then they'd both died, Jean by his very hands. He'd felt like running then, running and never coming back. But for some reason he didn't. And as he stayed he grew closer to all the inhabitants of the mansion, and Storm in particular. Slowly he'd fallen in love with the woman, and for the first time in his life someone had loved him back.

He couldn't leave now, he had to many commitments, too many people depending on him. The X-Men had lost so many, he couldn't abandon him. So even if he at times felt the road calling for him he ignored that voice and stayed. And if it got too bad he left for the bar to kill a few beers. It worked well enough.

The mansion was quiet as he entered it. The kids were safely tucked away in bed by now, most of them sound asleep. He silently made his to the stairs that lead upstairs, the stairs that lead to the dorms, and therefore also his room.

As he sat foot on the floor of the second story his ears suddenly picked up on a sound, and he instantly honed in on it, just to make sure nothing was wrong. Most likely it was some kid having trouble sleeping, but one never knew. The mansion had been attacked before, and it could be attacked again.

He recognised the sound of raised voices and walked towards the sound. At first the voices were just a murmur, but as he got closer he could make out what they were saying. It didn't take many words until Wolverine started running towards the voices, not sneaking along.

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, he had to make sure it wasn't just a misunderstanding. No one would be harmed if he just barged in on a normal lover's quarrel, but if he'd interpreted it correctly it was no lover's quarrel and not barging in would have consequences he didn't want to think about.

A few days ago Mystique had approached him, telling about how she was worried something was wrong at the mansion. He'd said she was seeing things that weren't real, but ever since he'd had this nagging feeling. He kept looking over his shoulder, fearing that there was something going on that they didn't know about. Maybe this was what was wrong? He'd mentioned it to Storm as well, but she didn't seem to think anything was anymore wrong then they always were. But this, this was definitively worse than normal. He should have trusted his own instincts.

Wolverine burst through the door that hid the voices and instantly all his fears came to live. He had no idea whose room he burst into, but he recognised Ana immediately, so that made the possibility of one of two rooms most likely. But that was not important, what was important was the man currently holding a knife to her throat. Wolverine stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw that knife.

His eyes followed the hand that was holding the knife until he met a sight he had not expected. At first he thought it was Warren holding the knife, but then he realised that something was wrong. The lips were too thin, the nose too sharp, the body too tall. But the wings were still there, although smaller than they used to be.

"What the fuck…" he mumbled under his breath as his brain tried to interpret just what he was seeing. His gaze slid back to Ana, and he saw the look of defeat in her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Stay away or I'll cut her throat," the person behind Ana hissed, and Wolverine's head snapped back to him. He looked at that face for a moment, trying to completely comprehend what was happening. Without even thinking about it he sniffed the air. Wolverine used scent as much as sight, it could tell him just as much.

What it told him now wasn't very helpful. He could smell Ana, could smell her adrenaline. And he could smell Warren, but mixed in with that was a smell he hadn't smelled before. The smell of a person that wasn't Warren or Ana.

"Care to tell me what's going on before you make threats?" Wolverine asked, trying to keep calm. Acting rashly would not do anything good at this time. He needed to get control of the situation. Too bad he had always been better at acting rashly. He'd never been a great negotiator, his policy had been cut first ask later.

"Isn't it obvious?" the other man said, and Wolverine saw a vicious smile spread on lips that looked less and less as Warren's as they spoke.

"You are a shapeshifter," Wolverine stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, bravo!" the man said, his voice nothing but sarcastic. "I would applaud, but it seems like my arms are a little bit preoccupied." He nodded down to where he was holding the knife. His other arm he held around Ana's chest, holding her close to him.

"Warren is dead," Ana suddenly said, her voice weak and hoarse. Wolverine stared at her in disbelief until she continued. "The Brotherhood killed him and this son of a bitch took over his place!" The last was said in a scream, and Wolverine was certain it would wake the entire corridor. But they did not need any kids coming to witness this. He kicked the door shut behind him.

"Let her go," he said to the man that looked less and less like Warren by the second. The wings were half their original size, and the blue eyes of Warren were grey now, the colour of dense fog.

The man only laughed. "Yeah, I let her go and you stab me with those nasty claws of yours, is that your idea?" Actually it was exactly what Wolverine had planned, but the man didn't have to know that.

"You let her go and we let you go," he said. "There's no way you are getting out of here alive if you kill her."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it's just like that, because, if you kill her I'll kill you before you can even blink."

"Wolverine, the great killing machine. That's what you do best is it not? Kill and maim with those nasty claws of yours. You are just a beast, a savage. Like I could ever trust you to let me go."

"Kid, don't do anything stupid. You don't have to ruin your life with this. You don't even have to go back to the Brotherhood, you can stay here and we'll help you." Wolverine was desperately trying to come up with an idea, but was finding it hard. He wasn't a strategist, he was a fighter. But he couldn't take out this man, not before the shapeshifter killed Ana. He had to get him away from her somehow. He wished Storm was here, she would have known what to do. Or better yet, the Professor. Chuck would know exactly what to do and what to say. Or if he didn't he'd just take control of that asshole of a man and make him put away the knife. But Chuck had nearly gotten himself killed and was still healing on Muir Island. He couldn't help, so it was all up to Wolverine now. He hated responsibility.

"Don't call me kid, I'm _Shadow_," the man said, and Wolverine could see how the knife pressed into Ana's neck, pressing the skin in but not cutting, not yet.

"Fine, fine, Shadow it is," he said quickly and held up his hands in defeat. Obviously getting him angry was not a good way to go about this. Maybe reason would work better.

"Shadow, how do you plan on getting away from here? You know you don't have a chance."

"Oh, don't I now?" The look on Shadow's face was nothing but wicked. For a second nothing happened, but then he started changing. But now he didn't change his eyes or features, just the wings. They grew larger and larger, growing towards the size of Warren's wings. Wolverine's eyes widened and his hands curled into fists. So that was his plan was it? Fly out the window? The worst thing was that it might work. Warren's wings had been strong enough to carry people, so there was no reason Shadow's version of the wings couldn't do the same. He could just fly out the window with Ana, and there was nothing he could do about it. He cursed inside.

"Just kill him," Ana said suddenly, and Wolverine's gaze snapped from Shadow to her. There was a look of defeat on her face, but also determination. "Don't think about me, just kill this bastard. I can't stand the thought of him living and hurting other people, and I'm not worth it. Just kill him and get it over with. Then he and I are the only two that dies, not whoever else he might harm and kill in the future."

Wolverine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ana wanted to sacrifice herself to make sure that Shadow didn't go loose? There was something so noble about it, even if it was a big heap of bullshit. Wolverine was not going to give up on her yet, there would be some way to get her away from him.

"Come on, Ana, you can't give up like that. Use your powers, fry the bastard!" he said. He was surprised she hadn't done so already. He knew how powerful she was, he'd seen enough of her Danger Room sessions and fighting not to know, but why hadn't she used them now? Something else had to be wrong.

Ana smiled wearily through the tears. She was so happy that Wolverine had come to help her, that he cared enough to do so. There were periods where she wouldn't have believed anyone would have cared enough to. But there was no need for him to worry. Her life didn't matter anymore, she knew now that she couldn't live without Warren. He'd been the best thing to ever happen to her, and without him she was nothing. She'd never be able to get over the loss. She'd just be an empty shell, an empty mutilated shell. There was no need to fight Shadow. She wanted him dead, but she couldn't do it, her powers had failed her. Her emotions had been too wild, and she hadn't been able to concentrate enough. And there was a small part of her that thought that by killing Shadow she killed the only little piece that was left of Warren in this world. Shadow had said it himself, that the little part that was Warren that he'd absorbed, was creating problems for him. And now that was all that was left of Warren in this world. The miniscule parts that had been absorbed by this villain. She wanted to kill him from taking that part of Warren, but she couldn't, in a way it would be like killing Warren, and _that_ she couldn't do, not herself.

"Just kill him," she said, and when Wolverine didn't react she repeated it again. And again. And again. It became a mantra, egging Wolverine on so he'd attack Shadow. She knew that Shadow would kill her then, she could feel it in the very core of herself, but she wasn't afraid of death, she wanted it. Wanted to just let go off all the pain and sorrow and die.

"Kill him, kill him, kill him," she said, her voice steady and unfaltering. Suddenly a palm smacked into her cheek, making her stop for a moment. The skin stung where Shadow had slapped her, but she didn't mind the pain.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Shadow hissed from between clenched teeth. She could feel anger radiate from him.

"Kill him," she said again, and locked her eyes on Wolverine. He looked horrified and uncertain and didn't do what she said.

Ana kept on with her mantra, her voice a little bit louder than before, and in the end Wolverine didn't have to attack to get Shadow to do something.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Shadow said and tightened the arm around her chest. She didn't shut up, and soon she felt a sharp pain radiating through her side. Her eyes widened, and her voice died in her throat as the knife made its way inside her, cutting through flesh. With a sickening sound that seemed to be the only sound she could hear, he pulled the knife out and plunged it into her body again, piercing through the soft skin of her abdomen. This time her knees gave way under her and she dropped to the ground. She could see Wolverine rush forward and a small smile tugged on her lips as she saw six claws burst from his fists. Then he reached Shadow, who hadn't moved a single inch since stabbing Ana, and then the claws made their way inside Shadow, tearing open his gut. From where she was lying she saw his eyes widen just as hers had done, but as blood gushed out of the wounds that was left after Wolverine retracted his claws his eyes drifted shut and he fell to the ground with a heavy thump. Shadow died almost instantly, and some distant part of her was happy that she could see him die. It was her revenge.

Wolverine stared at the dead body of the man that had called himself Shadow for a second before his mind started working completely and he quickly turned around and kneeled by Ana. She was lying on her side and he could see the shaft of the knife where it protruded from her abdomen.

"HELP!" he called out in desperation as he stroked a hand over Ana's forehead. She blinked heavily, but he could see her gaze growing distant. The pool of blood on the floor was growing larger by the second and he knew they didn't have any time to lose. He pressed a hand to her side, covering the first wound that Shadow had made, trying to stop the bleeding. But the blood seeped out between his fingers, staining them crimson on their path out to the floor. He screamed again, "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!"

Why didn't anyone come? Why weren't anyone here already? Someone should have heard what was going on a long time ago shouldn't they? Why weren't they coming? Questions fluttered madly in his mind as he pressed a hand to Ana's side and tried to keep her alive. But her breathing was growing shallow, and she was so awfully pale.

Then her lips parted and he heard a faint whisper. At first he couldn't make out the words, so he leaned closer to her. "Thank you," she whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Heh, dramatic chapter huh? Just two more to go now! Please do leave your reviews, so I know if you like this or not. I'm not completely finished with the next chapter yet, but I'll have it out as soon as it's finished! Thanks for reading!


	36. Wings and Lightning Bolts

A/N: Okay, I actually have a soundtrack for this chapter. I heard a lot of these songs while I wrote it, and to me they fit the chapter. Now I can hear them just by reading through it. Anyhoodles, if you are interested, here are the songs: Poets of the Fall-Where Do We Draw the Line, Sia-Breathe Me and, Keane-Atlantic . Okay, now, let's get down to business. Read, enjoy and maybe leave a little review?

Chapter Thirty-six: Wings and Lightning Bolts

Ana blinked with heavy eyelids and found herself blinded by the bright lights in the room. She squinted, and soon the room drifted into focus. She was staring up into the roof of a plain white room. The only sounds she heard where the faint beeping of machines, and she frowned as she tried to remember where she was. Everything seemed to be a blur, and she couldn't focus her mind without a headache building, pressing against her forehead.

She groaned and closed her eyes. Her head wasn't the only part of her that was aching, she felt a dull ache in her abdomen, and a equal ache in her side, right below her ribs. She knew that she should be able to remember what had happened, but it felt like her head was filled with cotton, making it virtually impossible to think straight. She had no idea what day it was, what had happened lately, or even where she was. She reckoned it was the mansion, it was the last place she could remember being in at least. And then, by taking the plain white room and buzzing into account, it had to be the medilab.

It seemed vaguely familiar, waking up in a room like this. She remembered doing the exact same thing not long ago, when she came home from being kidnapped by Magneto. She'd woken up in the same room then, to find Warren—

Ana's eyes burst open instantly.

It came back to her now. The last weeks, Shadow, dying. Because she'd been sure she'd died, the pain from Shadow's stabs had been so intense. But she seemed to be alive still, or at least she thought so.

She tried to get up so she could look around, but the moment she moved a sharp pain stabbed through her abdomen, piercing through the haze of what had to be painkillers that were still clouding her mind. It was only a faint echo of the pain from when she had actually been stabbed, but it was bad enough to make her drop back down on the mattress and not try and sit up again.

Tentatively she lifted a hand and noticed that an IV was connected to it, a clear liquid running from a plastic bag hung on an IV stand next to the bed and into her veins. She contemplated doing like they always seemed to be doing in the movies and pull it out, but decided that it was probably there for a reason, and someone would remove it when it needed removing. Instead she pulled her sheets down to her waist, like she had been intending to when first lifting the hand. When she craned her neck and stared down at herself she saw that she was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and pants, both pale blue. Not your standardised hospital outfit with the backless hospital gown, but then again, this wasn't a regular hospital. The small matching X-Logo on the clothes told her that she indeed was in the medilab.

Slowly she pulled up the shirt and soon a bandage that covered a large part of her abdomen was revealed. Above it and to the side was a matching bandage. She knew she probably shouldn't, but she just had to, and started to peel away the edge of the bandage covering her abdomen and then pulled it away so she could see what was underneath it. Her skin was slightly bruised, and in the middle of the bruise was a set of stitches. She counted them to herself, her voice a bit hoarse as she spoke out loud into the empty room.

"One, two, three…nine. Huh, not too bad." She let one finger trace the edge of the wound and knew she'd eventually have a new scar here and under the other bandage, scars that matched those she already had. She should change her name from Lightning to Scar Girl. _It would fit so much better_, she thought sarcastically.

She flinched slightly as her fingers pressed too hard on the wound, and she let both her hand and her head drop limply to the mattress. Her wounds and scars didn't matter now. She'd truly lost the one thing that had ever mattered to her. Warren was dead, and she was all alone in the world. She wished the knife had killed her; it would have made this so much easier. Now that she seemed to remember everything that had happened earlier the pain of it came crashing down on her, crushing her. She found it hard to breath; it was almost like someone was standing on her chest, but she knew it was just in her mind, a by-product of the pain. But that didn't make it any less painful.

She felt empty and broken, like if someone had put their hand through her chest, ripped her heart out and stomped on it. There was just a hole there now, a big aching hole that there was no way she could ever heal.

She had lost him once before, and that had been hard, but it hadn't lasted long until what she thought to be him had come back to her. But now he was truly gone, and she knew it. He wouldn't come back to her. It hurt so badly, and the fact that it was the second time made it even worse. Shadow had done the most wickedly evil act by giving her hope and then snatching it away again.

But it wasn't just that, it was the fact that Shadow had befouled Warren's memory by taking his place. He had tinted the good memories with the bad ones of this time of the charade. His version of Warren had been no where near the true version, but he had looked so much alike, and she had truly believed it was Warren. All the memories fluttered together, and she had to concentrate to ignore those that weren't Warren, but Shadow. She was not going to let him torment her from the grave, she would remember the good and kind Warren, the one who was real, the one who had loved her.

Her bottom lip started to tremble, and she felt the first sting of tears to her eyes, but bit it all back when she heard the sudden sounds of footsteps outside the room. She didn't want anyone else to see her pain; it was all hers, just like Warren had once been hers. As of now this pain was everything she had left of him.

Soon she heard someone opening the door, and she craned her neck so she could see who it was. She was not overly surprised to see Storm standing in the doorway, a worried look on her face.

"Ana, I am so terribly sorry," she said, and Ana could see the headmistress' eyes shine with the hint of tears.

"Thank you," Ana whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

Storm hesitated for a moment, and then walked into the room and to Ana. She reached out and placed her hand gently on top of Ana's.

"I wish there was something we could do, something _I_ could do."

Ana didn't answer, she couldn't. Her throat was thick, and she feared she would start sobbing like crazy if she tried to say anything else.

"Do your wounds hurt?"

Ana shook her head. The ache from them wasn't worth mentioning, it was nothing compared to the ache in her heart.

Storm sighed and pulled a chair over to the bed, settling down in it. She took Ana's hand in hers. "I thought you might like to know what has happened. You've been gone for days. Hank had to put you in a state of coma, allowing your body to heal. The wounds were…bad, almost lethal. It's just luck that you are still alive."

Ana wanted to snort, but she didn't manage, there came no sound. She didn't want to be alive, this wasn't luck, this was torture.

"The man who named himself Shadow is dead. We contacted Magneto and through him we got hold of his mother. His body has been sent to her to be buried."

Ana would have thought that she would feel anger, knowing that Shadow got a decent burial, but somehow she wasn't. Maybe it was the mention of his mother. The fact that he had a family, someone who cared about him changed it. Or maybe she just didn't care at all.

"And Magneto told us what we didn't know. He…told us what happened to Warren."

Ana's eyes snapped from the point on the roof they had been locked to as Storm talked, meeting Storm's. Just the name Warren sent a spike of pain through her chest.

"Warren has been buried, like he deserved. Magneto contacted his father, who arranged everything. Apparently he was broken up with grief with the death of his son. I am not sure why no one knew of the burial, but I think there is a chance Magneto used a telepath to make sure the burial was kept in silence, only for the family."

Ana's eyes drifted back to the roof. Somehow the knowledge of Warren being buried made it all…even more real. There was truly no way he was coming back. He was in a box somewhere deep under the ground, lost forever, slowly turning to dust.

A small sound came deep from Ana's throat, a pent up sob escaping. Her eyes were growing blurry with a sheet of tears, and she didn't think she would be able to keep them back any longer. She wished Storm would just leave so she could collapse the way she wanted to. To just cry until there weren't a single tear left in her body.

"But now you need your rest. I know this is hard, but we are all here for you. Sleep now, heal your wounds. I will be back later."

Ana nodded her head slightly. She heard Storm push back her chair, but before she walked away she seemed to have some more on her mind.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted these, but we found them when we brought you here." Storm took Ana's hand and put something on her palm. "Sleep now."

Ana heard Storm's footsteps leave the room, and as soon as the door closed she peered down at her hand, seeing what Storm had given her. On her palm lay two matching necklaces, one with a pair of wings, one with a bolt of lightning. She had bought them so Warren and she would have a token of their love, something to remember each other by when they weren't together, but now he would never get it. She let her thumb slide over the surface of the pair of wings, the necklace she had intended to keep for herself. The silver wings were nothing like how his wings had been. They weren't smooth and warm and alive. They were just cool metal.

She wished she could run her hands over his wings one more time, embrace him one more time, tell him how much she loved him. He had meant so much to her, and now he was lost forever. Truly lost.

She didn't know what she should do now, she couldn't imagine herself going back to her life like it had been before. Without him it just didn't have meaning anymore. Why should she bother with anything, it didn't matter now. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep, sleep until death's cold hands grasped her and pulled her away from this life to a place with Warren. Maybe she would meet him in the afterlife, maybe they could be together there, forever in each other's arms.

She lifted her gaze from the necklaces and stared out into the room. A sudden chill crept to her, making goosebumps spread on her arms. It would be so easy. People took their own lives everyday. All she needed were an overdose of pills, and that wouldn't be too hard in the medilab would it? Or she could sneak out and find her way to the roof. A leap off the edge there and she would plunge to the ground, stopping this miserable life. Or she could find rope, or a knife or… So many possibilities, all equally lethal.

She sank back down on her pillow and closed her hands around the two necklaces. Her hands fisted, and the point of the lightning bolt dug into the soft flesh of her palm, but she didn't care. The tiny pain didn't matter, it was nothing to the pain inside. The aching nothingness where her heart had once been, the nothingness that only Warren could have filled. She would never be whole again; she would always be half of what she had been with him. No matter how many years trickled by she knew it wouldn't erase the pain. Maybe, given enough time, it would dull a little, but it would never vanish. It would always be there, reminding her of what she had lost, what had been taken away from her. She would never have peace, never be happy.

But did that mean she should just give up? Was that what Warren would have wanted? He had always been so strong, refusing to take the cure, standing up to his father, saving her. He wouldn't have given up no matter what.

She sighed and lifted her fisted hand to her forehead. One of the silver chains wasn't closed in her fist, and now it pooled against her closed eyelid. Inside she knew the answer, she knew what he would want her to do. It was as if she could hear his voice, talking to her. He would have hated it if she took her life, not for giving up on life, but for not grasping the opportunity that she had, the opportunity to live on and make something of her life. If he had been here she knew he would tell her to live on and forget about him.

She knew that there was nothing that could ever make her forget him, to make her move on, but she could do one thing. She could choose life. She could take the opportunity that he had not gotten and use it to the fullest. She could stay with the X-Men and help them and _live_. Then maybe, once, when death caught up with her like it did for everyone, she would fall asleep and wake in his arms. Then they could be together for all eternity, and he would be so proud of her for not giving up. He would see how strong she could be, and he would love her for it.

Ana moved her fist from her forehead and opened her eyes. She knew what she had to do. With a small groan of pain she pushed herself off the mattress to a sitting position. Her wounds throbbed painfully, but she ignored it. No physical pain could ever match the pain of her loss, so she ignored it as best she could.

With trembling hands she opened her fist and grabbed the chain with the wings. She fastened it around her neck and lifted the edge of the t-shirt so the necklace slid inside it, hidden from view. It was as close to her heart as it could be, the metal warm against her skin, heated by her hands already. She would wear the necklace for the rest of her life, a reminder of what she had once had, what had been lost to her. The other necklace she would bring to him, to his grave.

She knew that Storm would know where his father had buried him, and she intended to go there as soon as she was well enough to get out of this bed.

She dropped back on the bed, closed her eyes and let a small smile tug on her lips. She would live for him, cherish his memory and dream of the day she would meet him again.

"I love you," she whispered into the room. Somewhere he would be able to hear her. She could imagine him sitting on a puffy cloud, his legs dangling off the edge as he peered down on her. She could see the smile on his lips as he whispered back to her. She never heard the words, but she saw his lips move, and she knew that he was waiting for her, waiting for the time she would join him. Once, in the future. But his love would not waver, no matter how many decades it would take, and she knew that her love for him would be just as strong.


	37. Epilogue: Endings

A/N: Wow, this chapter has taken forever to finish. First off because I've been having trouble deciding on just _how_ I wanted the epilogue to be (it's gone through an insane number of rewrites), secondly because I've been insanely busy and haven't had much time to write at all. It's been all work (and school) and no play, and I've been a very dull girl. Sigh. But, finally, I'm done with the chapter! So, this is it, the final chapter of Struck by Lightning. Hope ya'll enjoy it! :D

Epilogue: Endings

The cold night air was soothing as it stroke across Rogue's face when she stepped out on a balcony in the Southern city she was residing in. The air inside the apartment had been heavy and warm from too many people stuffed in too small a room. She hated crowds. Ever since getting her powers back from the failed cure she had worked harder than ever, and in the end she got her powers under her control. But she still didn't like being so close to so many people at once. It meant that she had to constantly work to keep her powers in a leash, couldn't allow herself to relax fully for even a small second. Because just a moment of letting her concentration slip could mean that her powers kicked in with just the smallest brush of skin against skin. So generally she was one to avoid situations that would mean there would be lots of people around, like parties, but tonight her friends had been able to convince her to come with them.

She had not been having a great time, but her friends had, and with the amount of alcohol they had consumed no one would remember that Rogue hadn't been very friendly. She'd tried to stick to corners where there weren't so many people about, but somehow there always seemed to be some gang of drunken frat boys that danced close enough for her to have to put up her shields and force her powers into hiding in case one of them came too close without her having time to get the control needed for skin contact.

It seemed like the more drunk people got, the less they cared about personal space. People were bumping into her, putting their arms around her, dragging her out onto the dance floor and she didn't know what. And having to constant hold back her powers were draining her. She'd had to get out of there, and the quickest escape had been the balcony.

It wasn't the typical small balcony often seen in cities, it was a massive one. Large enough that the small crowd of people that had stumbled out there before here didn't even notice her when she stepped out and walked in the opposite end of it.

There were no moon out, and no one seemed to have bothered to turn on any lights outside, so save for the light spilling from the glass windows over where the smokers were standing the balcony seemed to be shrouded in darkness.

Rogue leant her elbows on the stone ledge of the balcony and stared out over the city. The view was breathtaking and almost worth coming to the party. Almost. From her room in the apartment she shared with two friends the view was across the street to a brick building and not much to brag about. But then again, she was a college student, and the people who owned this apartment was not. According to Kathy, one of Rogue's roomies, the apartment belonged to some guy high in the music business, and his son, a friend of Kathy, was now hosting this party for all his friends.

Rogue closed her eyes and let her shields drop. It was as if she'd been carrying around a backpack filled with bricks and was now finally able to drop it to the floor. Her entire body relaxed, and she leaned against the railing with her back and let a sigh escape from her lips. Three hours with constant concentration had been hard, and it was nice to relax for a moment before she ventured back inside. Just catch her breath for a moment.

There was a buzzing in the air, from cars down on street level, from the party, from the city itself. She had grown so used to it, having lived in this city for just about four years now, but she remembered how different it had been in the beginning. She'd been used to living at the mansion, were the large garden made sure there were no sounds of any cars to be heard save from those actually on the property. She missed the mansion at times, missed her friends and being an X-Man. But for most parts she was happy where she was now. Just another college student in a city filled with them. She was taking regular classes, and didn't have to run around in a tight leather uniform in the Danger Room. She had a normal life, and she was enjoying it.

She'd left the mansion to come here because she just couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take the fighting and hate that came with being an X-Man. And since she'd gotten control of her powers, she'd decided to give normal life a shot. She had finished school, so that wasn't holding her back anymore. And then Bobby and she had gone through a rather…bad breakup and she'd just needed to get away from everything. It had been the last drop, and it hadn't taken her more than a couple of weeks with avoiding him before she had moved out. She'd spent some months working at a diner until she got a place at college.

She hadn't regretted it a single moment. She knew that she'd always have a place at the mansion and amongst the X-Men if she wanted it, but for now she was content with living her own life.

Rogue had been so lost in thoughts she didn't even hear anyone approaching until a cough sounded from somewhere in front of her. Her eyes flew open, but she saw no one, it was just too dark. She narrowed her eyes, trying to penetrate the shadows, but all she could tell were that there was someone standing there, not too far from her, even deeper in the shadows than she was.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously, not sure she even wanted to know who it was. The people at this party were really not her crowd, and she didn't want to be cornered by one of those drunkards.

"Hello dere, Rogue." The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Rogue couldn't quite place it.

"I don't know what you are talking about. My name is Marie," she said. She never used the 'Rogue' name when she introduced herself to people anymore, she went by the name her mother had picked for her. Lot less questions then. But somehow this guy seemed to know her other name, her _mutant_ name.

"You weren't Marie before," the voice retorted. She could see the shape of what she now knew to be a man, or a woman with a very manly voice, move and suddenly a small flame came to life. The man used the flame from the lighter he'd obviously just flicked to life to light a cigarette stuck between his lips, and in the flickering light from the flame she saw his features and the last piece of the puzzle fell in place. She knew exactly who she was talking to now.

"Gambit didn't know you lived here," Gambit said. The use of third person removing any doubts as to who he was.

"Gambit. Long time no see," Rogue said. "And well, I have been living here for several years now," she said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Chére not with de X-Men anymore? Dey treat her badly? Dat boyfriend of yours oui?"

Marie suddenly found herself out of words. How could a man she met briefly five years ago know her like that? How could he know that Bobby was one of the big factors that made her leave the mansion?

Well, okay, it was probably just a lucky guess; she wouldn't exactly be the first girl to leave because of a guy. And Gambit had seemed to find it rather amusing to tease Bobby. He had done it a lot the weeks he had spent at the mansion at least. Bobby had hated the guy and made no effort to hide it. Rogue had to admit she found Gambit rather fascinating, although she hadn't spent a lot of time with him. Just the way he used to smile at her whenever their eyes met, a smile filled with promise that sent shivers down her back. If it hadn't been for Bobby she would have probably thrown herself all over the guy.

"Chére all out of words? Guess Gambit was right den. You have heartbroken written all over you. Why else move here? Getting as far away as you could Gambit thinks."

Rogue had no idea what to say, so she just didn't say anything, only stood in silence and looked at that glowing cigarette.

Then Gambit walked towards her, and she could finally see more than just his silhouette. It was all shrouded in darkness, but she could see his face now, could see his amazing eyes, could see the grin on his lips. It was still filled with so much promise. The whole guy just radiated sexual energy.

He looked just as good as he used to, just a few years older. But then, she probably looked older than she had too. They both _were_ older; it must have been around five years since last she'd seen him.

A brown trench was flopping around his legs, and Rogue thought it was the exact same one he had worm when she had seen him the last time. His hair was a bit longer, but other than that, pretty much the same guy that had left the mansion to "attend other business" as he'd claimed back then.

"You are as beautiful now as den, ma chére, I hope you haven't let a boy like him ruin your life, he wasn't worth it, no one is worth someone like you." He stepped even closer to her, just as Rogue arched an eyebrow in scepticism. The whole "he isn't worth it" routine? She'd heard it so many times from friends, she just didn't buy it anymore.

"He couldn't handle not being able to touch you, was dat it?" Gambit continued as he leaned back against the railing next to her. "Dat boy had no imagination. One has to work around problems, not skip dem altogether." He turned his face towards her, and Rogue suddenly realised that he was standing so close that it would just take the smallest of movements for him to touch her. She pulled up her shields, hiding her powers behind heavy steel walls somewhere deep in her body. She did not want to end up accidentally draining his powers and mind.

"Yeah, he was an asshole, but no, didn't ruin my life, thank you very much. I'm just fine. And I don't think it was the no touching thing that scared him off, considering the fact that I have control of my powers now. Probably more the fact that there were just so many other girls walking about."

"Is dat so? Chére have control now?" Gambit quirked an eyebrow at her just as he stomped out his cigarette on the railing and let the butt drop over the edge. Rogue only managed a small nod in answer. Her throat suddenly felt awfully dry as his eyes bored into hers.

"Well, then, we need to use dat opportunity don't we?" he whispered before he leaned even closer to her, his lips almost brushing against hers.

She didn't usually do this, kiss guys that she barely knew. But there was just something about Gambit's playful and flirtatious nature that made him so utterly tempting. And she hadn't been with a guy in ages. And who dictated her life anyways? She was a grown woman, she could make out with whoever she wanted to whenever she wanted to.

She moved that last fraction of an inch towards him, her lips pressing against his. His lips were surprisingly soft, and as he tilted his head slightly to the side she noticed the rasp of beard stubble against her chin, and it just felt so good. It really had been too long since she made out with a guy the last time. Just the smell of him, a hint of smoke and booze mixed with something just uniquely Gambit, it was intoxicating.

Rogue wound her arms around his neck and just let herself be carried away by the moment. She kept just enough control that she wouldn't let her powers kick in, but otherwise she just enjoyed the evening, which suddenly had turned out to be a great one.

***

Hundreds of miles away Ana Manning was staring up at the same night sky that Rogue was standing under. Her bedroom windows were flung wide open to get some of the cool night air in. She'd been sitting in the room for hours and the air had grown heavy and warm.

She leaned again the wall next to the window, closed her eyes and rubbed her fingers over her forehead. She was utterly exhausted and her head was throbbing painfully. It had been a long day with teaching classes, and then a long evening of making tests for the following weeks. She liked to be prepared and have stuff ready weeks in advance. Around here one never knew when something would happen to mess up the schedule and eat up your time. Some new kid with problems, some mutant set on destroying the world. It was completely unpredictably, and therefore she'd learned to prepare in advance. She wanted to be a good teacher, to give these kids the best chance they could have. They had so much working against them, being mutants in a world where humans were in charge, at least they would be properly educated.

These days this was her life: teaching kids and teens at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She'd started as a teacher just over a year ago, after taking some college classes. She didn't have a teaching degree in particular, but Charles Xavier didn't think a degree was necessary, he knew she was competent enough to teach, even without the papers.

Charles had come back to the school a little over four years ago. He had a new body, but his mind was apparently the same as it had been before his last body had been destroyed by the Phoenix. Ana had never known him before this change, his resurrection, but she'd learned to know and respect him when he came back, taking back the position as headmaster.

It had been because of his help she had been able to go to college. She didn't have the money to do so herself. And it was only natural that she repaid him by working at the school. It was the only place she had to call home, and she loved it here. This was where she had her friends, this was where she could be herself, this was where she _wanted_ to be.

Mostly Ana taught Social Studies and English, but she occasionally stepped in on some History classes too, when Ororo was preoccupied with X-Men business. Ana herself had given up the X-Men business altogether, preferring to just be a teacher. Being an X-Man, putting on the uniform and fighting, it just had too many bad memories for her.

Trying to get her mind on something else Ana took a deep, calming breath, opened her eyes and glanced over at the stack of papers on her desk. She was done making the tests, but now she had to grade the previous ones. Even with a few new additions to the faculty the school was still undermanned. The student-body was growing faster and faster, and getting new teachers wasn't all that easy. Mostly it was previous students taking over the role as they graduated. In addition to herself Kitty was teaching too. Bobby did some classes here and there, and even Jubilee had stepped in on occasion, even if that had less that fortunate outcomes. The kids loved her though, Ana just doubted they'd actually learned much those classes.

Now Ana just shook her head, walked over to her bed and slumped down on that. Grading all the papers would just have to wait, she was not in the mood. And she didn't want to end up failing all her students just because she was tired and couldn't be bothered doing her job properly.

She grabbed a corner of her sheet and tugged it out from underneath her. Her hand reached out beside her bed and poked around until it touched the edge of a paperback book. She decided she'd relax for a few moments before she brushed her teeth and went to bed.

Just as she opened the book she heard a motorcycle roar to life outside and instantly knew that it was Wolverine. No one else around here drove a motorcycle. Ana wondered why he was leaving now, at this hour, and only hoped it was for a short trip to a bar or something. On occasions he would leave and not come back for ages. Which left Ororo behind alone. Which meant weeks with bad weather and a moody Ororo around. He better be back soon, because a moody Ororo was just no fun.

***

The wind tugged on the flaps of his open leather jacket as Logan drove down an empty stretch of road. It was in the middle of the night, only the moon above illuminating the road. But Logan had no problem keeping the motorcycle on the road. He could do this blindfolded while straddling the bike backwards. He'd done this _that_ many times.

He didn't have the faintest idea how many times he'd jumped on the bike and torn into the night like this, leaving the mansion and responsibility behind. He'd been desperately searching for who he was, who he had been, and he hadn't thought the answers were to be found in a secluded mansion in the town of Salem Centre.

But he had never completely figured out who he was no matter where he went, and he was starting to doubt he ever would. So maybe that meant he should have just settled back in Xavier's mansion and stopped wanting to flee ever so often. But it had gotten habitual. He would get this itching in his very soul, urging him to leave this place, leave responsibility and just roam free. It was the animal inside him, and sometimes it was just too damned difficult controlling it. It was easier to just obey it and leave.

Somehow he always ended up back at the mansion though, sooner or later. At first he had told himself he needed to make sure Rogue was alright. But then she grew up and really didn't need him at all anymore. But he still returned. Maybe just to see the smile on Ororo's face.

That face touched something in him, made him feel all proud for coming back to the mansion and go back to his responsibilities. Maybe it was that smile that made him fall for her. Or maybe it was her calming being—around her the animal parts of him crawled into a cage and hid for a while—or maybe it just was because she actually liked him back. The feeling of someone loving him back, wanting him to stay, not to teach classes or fight but so she could be with him—it was a feeling he couldn't remember ever having felt. Of course, with his memory that didn't necessarily mean he'd never felt it, but he couldn't recall it at least.

Then Ororo had gotten pregnant, which wasn't planned at all. Logan couldn't imagine himself as a father, he just didn't seem to have that gene in him. But then he held his newborn son—James—in his arms and everything just seemed so…right. This was where he was supposed to be, with his woman and kid.

And for a while he stayed, pleased enough with that.

But the wounds in his soul never seemed to heal completely. The animal was still alive, and it wanted to roam free. So now, after an argument with Ororo, he'd just simply left. Stalked out of the mansion, jumped on the bike and just...left.

He had no idea where he wanted to go, what he wanted to do, he just needed air and space and time.

For hours he just drove with no destination in mind. Not until nature called did he pull over. He was in the middle of nowhere, nothing but trees around. No one to see him as he relieved himself in the edge of the forest.

When he was finished he walked back to the motorcycle, but instead of jumping up on it and heading off again he sat down on the ground next to it. He was just so damned tired. Not tired in the I-need-to-get-to-bed way, but in the it-is-just-too-much way.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything, to just relax and forget everything. Tried not to think about Ororo waiting for him, trying not to think about James waking up in the morning and asking where his Daddy had gone to. Daddy. Logan still found that term to sound off when it applied to him. He didn't see himself as a dad. He was a killer, a soldier, an animal. How could anyone like him ever be a role model for a two-year old kid? He certainly didn't want his kid to grow up to be anything like him. He wanted him to be all like Ororo. Kind and caring and good.

Wolverine lifted his hands and clenched them into fists. He felt like stabbing something, but he kept himself in a leash, kept his claws inside their sheaths. It was always what he'd been doing. Kill first, ask later. He'd never been one for thinking things through, he just acted on instinct. Like when he'd left earlier. He didn't think about the consequences, he just followed his instincts. But now, hours later, he'd gotten plenty of time to think about it. And he was starting to regret it.

He had no idea where he would go from here if he kept driving. He wanted to know about his past, but he had no idea where to search. And the world was a rather big place. He could hear Ororo's voice in his mind now as he relived a conversation they'd had some months back. _It's not about who you were, but who you are_.

Maybe she was right, maybe his past didn't matter. Why leave when he had nowhere to go? Maybe he should just act like the grownup he was supposed to be and not run away every single time he felt like it.

With a groan he got to his feet, and with a short moments hesitation where he looked down the road that just seemed to go on and on forever he turned the bike around and headed back the way he had come from, heading home. Hopefully he'd be home before Ororo and James even woke up.

***

Ana was lying in bed with the sheets wrapped around her like a cocoon when she heard the sound of Wolverine's motorcycle outside. A faint smile tugged at her lips. She was glad he hadn't left for more than some hours, he did belong here at the mansion, he just seemed to have some problems accepting that at times.

Her eyes blinked open slowly and then shut again as a yawn overpowered her. It was too damned early, but she didn't seem to be able to get anymore sleep, so she crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Inside she turned on the water and let it run and warm up as she started to loosen the braid that was holding her long hair back. After shaking the braid loose and tossing the hair over her shoulders she cupped some water in her palms and splashed it over her face.

Water was running in rivulets over her skin as she looked into the mirror. There were dark rings under her eyes from a lack of sleep. Ana looked down and rubbed her hand over her neck. Her fingers met the thin silver chain that hung around it, and automatically it followed it until it met the pendant dangling from it. Her fingers closed around it, rubbing gently over the silver surface of the wings.

Her gaze rose to the mirror again and she let the pendant dropped. For years she'd been wearing this, never taking it off. In memory of the one person that had meant the most to her, the person she'd lost all too soon.

Her eyes shone with the promise of tears and she turned away and walked back into the bedroom, sinking down on the bed. It was five years since Warren had been killed, but she still missed him. The pain wasn't sharp as it had been, but it was there. Dull but constant. She didn't think it would ever vanish completely, she didn't _want_ it to vanish completely. Because if the pain left her then so might the memory of him, and that she wouldn't be able to bear.

A tear escaped from her lashes and slowly rolled down her cheek. Quickly she brushed it away with the heel of her hand. She hadn't actually cried that much lately, but maybe she was just being overly sentimental today. Usually she kept the pain of his death deep in her heart, but now it came floating back to the surface.

Her memories of him had dimmed over the years, but she could still remember the soft blue of his eyes, the feeling of his arms around her, his voice murmuring sweet words to her.

Ana dried away another tear. Maybe she should go to see him again soon, bring him fresh flowers. She hadn't been to his grave lately, there hadn't been any time available, what with work and all.

A faint beep came from the nightstand, ripping Ana out of her thoughts. She turned to her side, seeing her cell phone lying on it. Lazily she reached out for it and flipped it open. The beep had been from an incoming message, and the screen said it was from Kitty. She pressed a couple of buttons, and soon she could read the message.

It was short and simple, but it said so much: _It's going to be a boy_.

***

Kitty stuffed her cell phone back into her pocket as soon as the message to Ana was sent and turned to her side where Jake was standing. Her lips were set in a wide grin, and had been ever since going out of the doctor's office some months ago after gotten it confirmed.

She was pregnant. And the ultrasound today had showed that she was expecting a boy. Which she really didn't mind at all.

"So, what do you think, daddy? Looking forward to getting a Jake jr?" Kitty looked up at Jake and saw a grin on his face that matched hers.

"Oh yes, I can't wait."

He wrapped an arm around her, and Kitty leaned into the embrace. Her arm went to her tummy, which was growing by the day.

It was two years since she and Jake, or Tsunami as he was know as amongst the X-Men, had gotten married. It had been a small ceremony in the garden at Xavier's, but it had been perfect. And now they were expecting their first child. All in all, their lives were perfect, or as close to perfect as it could get.

Life as mutants was still rough at time, both Kitty and Jake were still parts of the X-Men (although Kitty was currently on maternity leave), and they saw all the bad sides to being a mutant. But, Kitty was hopeful that things were improving in the world. She wanted her kid to grow up in a world where people and mutants accepted each other, not one where they fought a constant war.

But maybe, given time, people would realise that there were little to do other than accept mutants as people just like them. More and more people were developing mutant powers, and it would just keep on like that. The world was changing and people would have to reconcile themselves with that fact.

Kitty let her hand rub gently over her rounded belly. _Oh, my baby, if only things would change within the next months, so you could meet a perfect world_, she thought. Her smile faded, replaced with worry, worry for what kind of life her little boy would have. She wanted nothing but happiness for him, and she would do what she could to make sure that happened. Her boy wasn't going to feel pain, he was going to be happy.

Kitty felt Jake's arm tighten around her shoulder as they walked out the door to the doctor's offices and towards their car.

***

Ana grinned as she reread the message from Kitty. She was so happy for them. And well, she was really looking forward to spoiling the little guy. She considered Kitty her best friend, and that practically made her an aunt. "Auntie Ana," she said out loud. It sounded cool, and since she had no siblings this was her only shot at getting a nephew.

She tossed her phone onto the bed next to her and got to her feet. She couldn't lie here and be sad all day, she had stuff to do, people to meet, papers to grade.

But a single glance at the stack of papers ruined that one option at least. No way she could sit down and work on that for hours. She needed to get out and do something that actually involved moving, or she'd go crazy. And if you were feeling restless there was no place better to go than the Danger Room.

Even if she wasn't an active member of the X-Men anymore she spent lots of time in the Danger Room. She found that if she didn't use her powers enough the electricity built in her body until it escaped on its own, out of her control. And that wasn't good.

Quickly she changed into her training outfit, black sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt, and then headed downstairs.

Siryn was in the room when she came there, but she was almost done, so Ana just hung outside and waited for her turn. Even through the heavy steel doors of the Danger Room she could hear Siryn's voice. It was, of course, heavily muffled, but it showed how loud it would be inside the room.

Siryn was a full-fledged member of the X-Men, and had been for years now. Her first outing had been that to Magneto's fortress while helping save Ana, but after that she'd been…well…banned from joining the team for two years, along with Jubilee. Which was just as good, because it gave them two years of preparing, of training, and both of the girls had proved their worth on the team these last three years. Not that Ana would know first handed, but so she was told at least.

A few words with Siryn later and Ana were standing in the middle of the Danger Room, surrounded by plain metal rooms. She hadn't bothered with any fancy programs today, she just wanted to get out some energy.

Since the first time she had used her powers she had learned a lot about them. How they worked, what she could do with them, how great her control was. There was still more to learn, more potential to tap into, but she was no amateur when it came to her own powers anymore, that were for sure.

She started the session with some almost meditative exercises. Often the problem seemed to be to keep the electricity under control, to keep it from bursting out and doing what it _wanted_ to do. She had to work to keep it in just the intensity she wanted it, to make it move exactly like she wanted to.

With her eyes closed she brought forth a miniscule spark and made it travel over her hands in intricate patterns. If she lost her grip on it it would have flown freely into the room and hit something. That was the reason her room was filled with scorch marks. It seemed like there was always something disturbing her when she did these exercises in her room. Someone screaming outside in the hallway or knocking on her door or something like that. And it didn't take more for her to lose her concentration.

But now there were no disturbances. She opened her eyes and watched as she slowly let the spark split into two, and then four and so on until her body was covered in a net of electricity, moving around in lazy movements. It wasn't the cocoon she usually used, but a web of interlocking sparks. It wasn't about what the better defensive usage of power was, but what took the most control, demanded the most from her.

Slowly, while concentrating to keep it under her control, she let the web move away from her body, extending slowly into the room until she was standing under a dome of electricity.

The first hint of sweat broke out on her forehead as she lifted her arms and lifted the dome from the floor and straightened it until it was as if the roof was made of electricity, sparks intertwining so closely it looked like a single mass of electricity floating above her.

Most people didn't understand that this was what was hard, to keep it controlled. A sudden burst of electricity might look impressive, but it was easier than to keep it in a leash.

Ana bit down on her bottom lip and furrowed her brow in concentration as she brought the web together, folding and wrapping it up until it was a vibrant, glowing globe hanging about her head. It was massive, about the size of her room, but soon she made it contract upon itself. The light intensified as the globe grew smaller, wrapping up into a small ball about the size of a basketball.

Ana started lowering the ball towards herself, while still making it compacter until, by the time it reached her outstretched palms, was the size of a baseball. Ana wrapped her hands around it, and pressed her palms together, instantly killing off the electricity.

A smile tugged at her lips as she dried away the thin sheet of sweat covering her forehead. She'd done the exercise flawlessly, and was quite proud of herself. She took a deep breath before she continued, working more with the offensive aspects. Which mostly consisted of sending sparks of electricity flying throughout the room, creating waves of electricity and so forth.

When she felt completely drained she called it a night. She was exhausted and yearned to get back to her room and collapse on bed for a while, get some rest before she started on the stack of papers waiting on her desk. She couldn't put them off for much longer, the students should really get them back by the next lesson.

As she walked down the hallway towards her room she noticed a small bouquet of daisies that was places carefully up against the door to her room. A small white card was hanging from a pale green ribbon tied around the bouquet. Ana picked it up and went into her room, and as she closed the door behind her she turned the card around and read the words written on the back. Throughout the text several of the words had been crossed out, like the writer had been struggling to find the correct words, but the result was, in Ana's opinion, a very nice little note.

_I grabbed these from the garden, please don't tell Ororo. _

_Thought you needed something to cheer you up, _

_with all the work you've been doing lately. _

_I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out sometime? _

_Dinner perhaps. Or lunch. Or whatever you feel like. _

_Get back to me if you want to._

It wasn't signed, but Ana recognised the wording and the hand writing, and a smile instantly flashed on her face. He really was too nice. The flowers were pretty, and the card very sweet. But, going out with him? She'd never considered that. She hadn't really thought about guys in that way since…well, since Warren. But that was five years ago now, maybe it was time to move on. Kitty had hinted to that on several occasions, that she should find some nice guy to go out with, have some fun. But Ana hadn't even wanted to think that thought. Somehow she found it disrespectful to Warren's memory. He was the love of her life, and she had been very much intending to keep it that way, to live in celibacy. She just hadn't been able to even imagine ever wanting someone else when she'd had the best guy there was.

But was that really what Warren would have wanted, to have her live alone forever? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go out with some guy. It would be a nice distraction from her rather boring life at least. And it wasn't like she had to marry him, it was just dinner after all. Or lunch. Or whatever she felt like.

She chuckled. That was just so typically him. The way he hadn't seemed to be able to find the right phrasing and kept stroking out words until he found the right ones, and the way he made it up to her what she wanted, if she wanted it. Absolutely no pressure, he knew her too well for that. He was such a sweetheart, he really was.

She twirled the small card around and around, occasionally throwing small glances down on it, rereading the words. She was nibbling on her bottom lip, suddenly not feeling tired at all anymore. She was more…giddy really. Excited even.

She dropped the card and the flowers on top of the chest of drawers and went to sit down on the chair standing next to the desk. She glanced over at the flowers while her hand went to the silver necklace around her neck. Her fingers rubbed against the silver wings hanging on the chain.

"You know I'll always love you, Warren," she whispered into the room. "I hope you wouldn't mind this, I really do."

She let the necklace fall from her fingers to lie back against her neck. She would never forget him, no matter how many years passed by, but she needed to live in the present, not just the past. She knew Warren would have understood, she just knew.

She decided that she would say yes to go out for dinner, but first, first she had papers to grade.

THE END

* * *

A/N: So, this was the ending to Struck by Lightning, even if I can't really believe it. I started writing in back in March 2007, and now it's November 2008. I have no idea how many hours I've spent on it, but I've enjoyed it so much, even if it has caused my trouble from time to time. It was the very first piece of fanfiction I started writing, and the idea was pretty much to see if I actually managed to write fanfiction at all. I had the vague idea of creating an OC with electric powers, and have her and Warren share their first kiss in a dark room, with electricity surging between their lips. Their first kiss didn't turn out that way, but I did write it in the chapter Static Electricity though.

But as I wrote the story just grew, and I got more ideas that I wanted to incorporate in it. I liked the character Ana Manning more and more as I wrote, and it's not secret that I love Warren too. I never had planned to kill him, but it was just how it ended up. And believe me, it was so sad! I regretted it several times, but in the end I think it turned out the way it should turn out. Sometimes the stories just take on a life of their own, and you have to go with the flow. I never thought it would end up this long, and the estimates I've had during the story has turned out to be pretty wrong, since it's now somewhere around 119 000 words or something. Something that is easily the longest story I've ever written.

I would like to take the opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed the story, it has meant so much to me, and without you I would never had the inspiration to finish it. And to everyone who has read the story, if you've reviewed or not, I do hope you have enjoyed it! :D

Well, I'm off to new projects; I've got loads of stories to write. Thanks for reading, love you all.

Mia

PS: And if you are wondering who it was Ana got the flowers from, well, I'm going to leave that open for your speculations. I'm evil like that, I know.


End file.
